Harry Potter y el Poder Místico
by ArwenPotterBlack
Summary: Un nuevo poder despierta en Harry, pero el no recordará nada de esa noche hasta tiempo después, cuando las cosas aparentemente van peor......personas que volverán,nuevas amistades...Dumbledore siempre le oculta algo....
1. Chapter 1: Recordando el Pasado

Capítulo 1: Contacto con la Magia

_**Harry Potter y el Poder Místico**_

Disclaimer: Bueno ya lo saben los personajes de HP pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y los

demás son invención mía, espero lo disfruten.

_**Cap 1: Recordando el pasado**_

Nuevamente sentía su cuerpo ser acribillado una y otra vez por miles de agujas, el dolor era inaguantable y no podía hacer más que concentrar todas sus fuerzas en un solo punto de su ser, no podía permitir que se lo arrancaran, no lo soportaría; sus gritos inundaban la habitación y sus suplicas caían en saco roto, porque no podían tener un poco de compasión quería que parara ya no soportaba más, ella era inocente, inocente al igual que él…

_¡¡Nooooo!!…- le tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta que estaba en su cama temblando. Se llevo una mano a la cara y se dio cuenta que estaba empapada por las lágrimas, se paró aún temblorosa y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Hace unas semanas que las pesadillas habían regresado ¿por qué después de tantos años?, tenía que olvidar volver a encerrar en el pasado los recuerdos._

Sin oír el grito amortiguado de la recámara principal, un nuevo día despertaba a los habitantes de la hermosa mansión que se levantaba en medio de extensos jardines que en esos momentos estaba decorada con un sin fin de adornos navideños, guirnaldas, ángeles, ciervos y campanas que llenaban las fuentes y el porche de entrada cubiertos con nieve. Los criados se apresuraban a bajar algunos baúles bajo la supervisión atenta de dos jovencitos que revisaban minuciosamente sus pertenencias para ver que no olvidaran nada.

_¿Mamá?... – al cabo de una media ahora la puerta de su habitación se abrió cuando ella salía envuelta en una toalla …- pensé que todavía estabas dormida._

_Hola cariño- se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla – ya vez que no…_

_Yo quería darte las gracias_

_¿Las gracias?...- le preguntó extrañada _

_Bueno…es que…_

_¿Qué pasa Marianne?... – no le gustaba la carita seria que había puesto su hija_

_No sé por que hace unas semanas te empeñas en llamarme así – saltó medio enojada – pero bueno no era de eso de lo que quería hablar_

_No te enojes, ese también es tu nombre Alya….- la tomó de la mano y la llevo hacia la cama aún desordenada sonriendo internamente por que su hija adoraba su segundo nombre y no le gustaba que la llamaran por le primeo aunque nunca había querido decirle porque – ¿qué sucede pequeña?_

_Gracias por aceptar la invitación de la mamá de Josh – le soltó rápidamente – ya se que para ti no es fácil acostumbrarte a todo esto, debe ser raro para ti…._

_Hija no digas eso – se levantó nerviosa para buscar su ropa y cambiarse – es solo que tu sabes que mi trabajo absorbe casi todo mi tiempo. Y el tiempo que tengo libre quiero pasarlo sólo con ustedes_

_Yo sé mamita, pero es que tantas veces nos han invitado – corrió a abrazarla con fuerza provocando que soltara las prendas al suelo – y te has negado siempre, que bueno yo llegué a pensar…._

_Cariño mírame…..- el corazón se le encogió al ver los ojos grises de su hija brillando por la lágrimas – estoy muy orgullosa de tu hermano y de ti. De todo lo que han aprendido, jamás pienses que me avergüenzo de ustedes – unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención._

_Se puede Má……- la voz de un jovencito se dejo escuchar – estás presentable o vuelvo en otro momento_

_Claro que puedes entrar…– sonrió a la par con su hija_

_Maaaaa – el grito las hizo saltar en su sitio mientras un muchacho de unos 14 años volteaba horrorizado hacia la puerta – me dijiste que podía pasar…._

_No seas payaso Hayden…..ni que estuviera desnuda_

_Arghhhhh, no me des ideas – grito nuevamente con un dejo de pánico en su voz – voy a tener pesadillas. Después no te quejes con las cuentas que te envíe el psicólogo…_

_Ohhhh, hijo por favor – se agachó a recoger su ropa mientras su hija reía – nadie va al psicólogo sólo por haber visto a su madre en toalla_

_¡¡Cómo que no!! ¿No sabes el trauma irreparable que puedes causarme?_

_Trauma irreparable te voy a causar si vuelve a llegarme otra queja del colegio – le dijo medio exasperada – no puedes controlar un poco tu genio y limitarte a estudiar_

_¿Estudiar? – Volteo a ver a su madre que caminaba hacia su vestidor – yo no necesito estudiar – le dijo con aire autosuficiente_

_Entonces para que vas al colegio, estoy mal gastando el dinero en ti_

_Lo mismo digo madre querida, deberías invertirlo sabiamente – se acercó a ella y le dijo poniendo cara inocente – con mi cerebro y tu dinero podemos formar un imperio. Imagínate esto "Jokes McCalister: Todo un mundo de imaginación para ti"_

_¿Qué?...- lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido _

_Aunque bueno no creo a Josh le haga gracia que sólo vaya mi apellido – se puso a caminar por la habitación pensando - tendremos que encontrar la forma de que también su apellido encaje…..pero es que a mi me gusta como suena así…_

_Hayden……- definitivamente no era bueno ese susurro en la voz de su madre pensó la jovencita mirando a su hermano – no me dirás que Josh y tu han continuado con esa historia…._

_Claro que no mamita – dio un respingo y volteo a verla – sólo bromeaba, ya me conoces me gusta ver como te pones…._

_Uno solo Hayden, uno solo y te olvidas de la final de quidditch ….- le advirtió acercándose a la puerta con paso apresurado_

_Mamá, te vas a enfermar – se puso delante de la puerta visiblemente nervioso – vaya la enana y yo te hemos distraído – tomo su mano y la jalo hacia la puerta del vestidor – cámbiate mamita…_

_Ohhh cariño, que considerado….- se soltó suavemente de su hijo – pero no te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme sola – definitivamente estoy muerto se dijo al verla acercarse nuevamente a la puerta_

_¡¡Mami!! – Rápidamente se puso a la par de ellos – se nos hace tarde, si no salimos en media hora perdemos el vuelo_

_¿Qué?...- miró el reloj de su mesita de noche – no puede ser tan tarde….._

_Pues si mami, ¿el tiempo se nos pasó volando verdad?_

_Pero a que esperan…..muévanse – los apuro sacándolos de la habitación – espero que sus cosas ya estén listas, con lo que saben que no me gusta llegar tarde…_

_Uyyyyy mamita, creo que esta vez no podrás alardear de tu puntualidad inglesa…_

_¡¡Hayden!!…_

_No le hagas caso a este cabeza hueca, apúrate mamita te esperamos abajo – empujo a su hermano por el pasillo hacia las escaleras - Deja de fastidiar a mamá…_

_No te metas enana…_

_Está bien…- dio dos pasos con dirección a la recámara de su madre – supongo que no le agradará saber que aún tenemos tiempo de sobra_

_Alya….- le tomó de la mano y la bajo corriendo a la primera planta – está bien, ya no digo nada. Gracias te debo una…._

_Parece que no conocieras a nuestra madre – sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada – ya debe estar husmeando en tu cuarto…._

_Noooo- grito por lo bajo subiendo de dos en dos mientras su gemela se carcajeaba a su gusto._

_En el aeropuerto de Nueva Orleáns un muchacho espigado con cabellos castaños y ojos celestes saltarines caminaba de un lugar a otro revisando su reloj cada cinco minutos, tenía un andar despreocupado y con cierto aire de suficiencia como si con un chasquido pudiera poner a sus pies el mundo…._

_Josh quieres estarte quieto…_

_No puedo mamá, estoy muy nervioso es la primera vez que la señora McCalister accede a venir a pasar las navidades con nosotros_

_Más nerviosa me pones tu a mi – le reprocho acercándose a arreglarle la camisa – parece que no supieras vestirte, mira como andas._

_Mamá - se alejo de ella – a los jóvenes nos gusta llevar la ropa así, además todos nos miran_

_Nadie nos mira. Todos están ocupados en sus asuntos, además no traemos nada que pueda llamar la atención – le dijo mientras se miraba su atuendo_

_El vuelo 487 procedente de Vancouver - Canadá acaba de arribar al Terminal Aéreo…_

_¡¡Están aquí!!- grito entusiasmado al escuchar la voz por el altoparlante – vamos mamá_

_Espera hijo….- era la segunda vez en su vida que estaba en un aeropuerto y se sentía bastante fuera de lugar – por favor no corras, no quiero perderme_

_Ven conmigo – la tomó de la mano y la llevó lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar de desembarco_

_Tranquilízate un poco – miró sonriente a su hijo que estiraba el cuello para ver si así podía ver aparecer a su amigo._

_¡¡Haydddd!! – pegó tal grito que todos voltearon a verlo_

_¡¡Josh!! – gritó de igual manera un muchacho que venía corriendo a abrazar a su amigo_

_Por fin hombre, pensé que nunca llegarían – los dos sonreían como si no se hubieran visto en años_

_Que exagerados, todos los miran como a bichos raros. No pueden comportarse – la voz dulce y medio enfadada de una jovencita hizo poner colorado al acompañante de su hermano_

_Hola Al – la saludo un poco nervioso causando la risa de su amigo_

_Que tal Josh – lo saludo y en seguida se dirigió a la dama que sonreía nerviosa detrás de él - Señora Abbot es un placer verla de nuevo, permítame presentarle a mi madre – volteo hacia ella que miraba a su hermano exasperada por la forma tan poco correcta de comportarse._

_Señora McCalister que gusto conocerla – se acercó a saludar con nerviosismo a la elegante mujer que se acercaba para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla._

_Llevaba un sencillo conjunto de dos piezas que hacia juego con sus ojos azules y la larga cabellera rizada y oscura caía graciosamente por la espalda._

_El gusto es mío, por favor llámeme Kristine. Siendo nuestros hijos tan buenos amigos no creo que debamos usar tantos formalismos _

_Tienes razón – le dijo aún nerviosa – en ese caso yo soy simplemente Bella_

_¿Bella?….- dijo sin querer con un hilo de voz sintiendo sus piernas flaquear – disculpe es solo que….._

_Ohhhh, no se preocupe siempre sucede – le restó importancia y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida llevando en carritos sus pertenencias - en realidad me llamo Bellatrix, ya sabe a veces los padres nos ponen cada nombre…._

_Si claro….._

_No se preocupe señora mi madre también es de las que pone nombres raros….- dijo desenfadado el pelinegro ayudando a colocar las maletas y baúles en el auto – yo también llevo nombre de estrella al igual que mi hermana_

_Hayden….- le reprendió por la falta de respeto_

_No se preocupe – dijo sin darle importancia – ya sabe como son los chicos, yo tengo 4 así que ya estoy acostumbrada_

_¿Mary y Mike? – Preguntó extrañada – pensé que también llegaban hoy_

_Llegaron ayer por la noche junto con su tía – le respondió sin muchos ánimos, al darse cuenta que la chica lo miraba extrañada cambió el tono de su voz – ya lo verás en casa,¿Nos vamos?._

El trayecto estuvo lleno de risas por parte de lo chicos que contaban las anécdotas del colegio ante el asombro de la madre de los gemelos que no paraba de sorprenderse por la infinidad de "bromas" de las que incluso su hija había participado. La madre de Josh reía añadiendo otras de su época de estudiante que hacia las delicias de los jóvenes que se reprendían por no haber pensado en ello antes…

_Ohhh no hay de que preocuparse – sonrió a la mujer que iba a su lado en el asiento del copiloto – así son los jóvenes, mientras no hagan daño no hay problema, ya estamos aquí…_

Hacía un rato salieron de la autopista adentrándose en un camino empedrado lleno de árboles grandes a los costados que a medida que avanzaban se iban abriendo rodeando la propiedad, lo cual daba privacidad a la hermosa casa de tres pisos que apareció frente a sus ojos. Estaba pintada toda de color perla y llena de lucecitas que alumbraban la fachada, estaba rodeada por un cerca de color blanco que por ser navidad estaba

arreglada con guirnaldas de las que colgaban unas graciosas campanitas doradas que se movían con el viento, sintió encogerse su estómago al llegar cerca y darse cuenta que las campanitas parecían ser pequeñas hadas danzarinas.

_Supongo que muchas cosas que veas por aquí te parecerán nuevas – tuvo que obligarse a voltear a ver a su interlocutora con una sonrisa – por favor si algo te incomoda no dudes en decírmelo _

_No te preocupes Be….Bella….- como le costaba decir ese nombre_

_Mejor llámame Claire, es mi primer nombre – sonrió dulcemente al ver que algo de su nombre perturbaba a su invitada _

_Perdón, no quise ser grosera _

_Nada de eso, me gustaría que podamos ser amigas – estacionó el auto y los primeros en salir disparados fueron los chicos – así que de ahora en adelante sólo dime Claire _

_¡¡Mary!!….- dos gritos dados al mismo tiempo las hicieron sonreír _

_¡¡Allllll!! – las dos chicas corrieron a abrazarse – que bueno que ya llegaste, te echaba de menos_

_Que exageradas, hace sólo dos días que dejaron de verse – detrás de ellas apareció un chico de su misma edad, de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos negros _

_No seas pesado Mike….._

_Ven vamos a ayudar con las cosas – Josh jaló a su amigo hacia el auto – ya sabes como son las chicas…._

Una vez que llevaron las cosas hacia la sala todos se sentaron en la sala esperando que les trajeran chocolate caliente y unos panecillos que la anfitriona les había dicho que les iba a encantar, ella no podía dejar de mirar esa casa "tan mágica" sabía que no debía haber venido, algo empezaba a descontrolarse en su interior y se paró para relajarse mientras daba un vistazo a su alrededor bajo la atenta mirada de la dueña de casa que se veía preocupada por la palidez de ésta.

_Iré a llamar a mi tía para que nos acompañe – Marielle o Mary como la llamaban sus amigos era un poco mas baja que su amiga que casi tenía la estatura de su hermano, delgada y de finos rasgos tenía el cabello color miel recogido en una cola que la hacía ver un poco más niña, tenía los ojos del mismo tono que su cabello – con permiso._

_Señora McCalister…._

_Dime Josh – volteo a verlo chocando con una mesita y provocando que varios periódicos fueran a dar al suelo – ohhh disculpa_

_No se preocupe – los dos de agacharon para recoger el tiradero _

_Les dije que guardaran todo eso – Claire se acercó rápidamente para ayudarlos – disculpa querida, no quería que te encontraras con tantas cosas de nuestro mundo sueltas por ahí ¿Te encuentras bien? – la vio palidecer mirando un periódico antiguo_

_¿Mamá? – los chicos se acercaron al verla pálida_

_De….de…de cuando…..- temblaba como una hoja mientras leía el encabezado del profeta_

BLACK SIGUE SUELTO

_El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya al­bergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado._

_«Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comu­nidad mágica que mantenga la calma», ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Corne­lius Fudge. Fudge ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber in­formado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle. «No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo», ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. «Black está loco, y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tro­piece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a na­die la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos rea­listas, ¿quién lo creería si lo hiciera?»………._

_¿Que te pasa mamita?...- se asustaron al verla en ese estado y se arrodillaron a su lado ya que se negaba a pararse_

_¿Kristine qué sucede? – ella también se agacho a su lado mientras los otros chicos retrocedían para darles un poco de espacio_

_Cuando…cuando….- no podía hablar por el enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta así que le mostró el diario_

_No te asustes querida – sonrió un poco más tranquila pensando que se había llevado un gran susto al leer el diario – no pasa nada_

_Por favor….por favor….cuando – se aferro a su chaqueta jalándola un poco hacia ella_

_Tranquila no pasa nada – estaba cada vez más confundida, ya arreglaría cuentas con sus hijos claramente les había pedido que no dejaran nada de eso por la sala ya que su invitada era muggle, pero claro tenían que hacer siempre de las suyas – eso sucedió en Inglaterra. Estamos a salvo aquí._

_No…no entiendes….necesito…._

_Querida tranquila eso pasó hace como dos años – pensando que con eso se calmaría se alarmó aún más al verla buscar entre los viejos diarios con desesperación._

Todos la miraban alarmados viendo como se detenía en algunos que indicaban que Black seguía prófugo, que no se sabía nada de él o que se le había visto por alguna cuidad. Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en una que decía:

**Black Escapó de las Manos del Ministerio**

Así como lo leen señores Sirius Black, el prófugo

más buscado por los aurores de Gran Bretaña

logró escapar la pasada noche del colegio

Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Black a quién ya habían capturado logró escapar burlando

al ministro Cornelius Fudge, a los dementores y al mismísimo

Albus Dumbledore director del mencionado colegio……

A medida que iba leyendo dejaba tirados por el suelo los periódicos, miraba las fechas con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Los recortes no sólo eran del profeta sino de varios diarios mágicos de Londres, empezó a desesperarse cuando vio que ya no hablaban de él. Necesitaba saber que había pasado si habían logrado capturarlo, y siguió buscando frenéticamente con la esperanza de encontrar alguna cosa por más mínima que fuera.

Sintió que el piso se abría a sus pies al ver la portada del profeta y leer el encabezado que hablaba del torneo de los tres magos, no pudo evitar que esta vez las lágrimas salieran a raudales empañando la foto de un adolescente de cabellos revueltos que usaba anteojos….levantó la vista y todo se paralizo al ver a un joven de unos 20 años que estaba arrodillado frente a ella…

_Es hora de regresar…..- esa sonrisa que no veía hacía diecisiete años estaba ahí frente a ella – no puedes negar más tu esencia, te llama a gritos y hace semanas que las sentido fluir nuevamente ¿verdad?...tu discípulo te llama….. _

_Eldan….._

_Missra….. – eso fue todo, tan solo un nombre dicho con infinita dulzura y todo explotó en su interior, los presentes gritaron al ver la luz dorada que emergió de su corazón llenando el recinto de luz. _

Todo empezó a ser elevado de pronto como si un fuerte tornado se hubiera desatado dentro, solo ella junto con el joven y sus hijos se mantenían en el suelo, de pronto la luz dorada se intensifico y se unió a la fuerte y azulada luz que con destellos dorados salía de las manos de aquel a quién ella había llamado Eldan, juntas se fusionaron en el aire y se dirigieron a la plateada luz con destellos verdes y azules que salían de los hombros y del corazón de los jóvenes…..

Las cosas seguían flotando pero los demás que se encontraban ahí fueron depositados con suavidad en el suelo sobrecogidos por la inmensa energía que los rodeaba, no sabían definir lo que sentían era profundo pero gratificante…..parecía que la esencia misma de la magia los rodeara uniéndose a la suya que fluía por su cuerpo renovándolos, llamándolos a unirse al todo y formar parte de la empresa que venía por delante….

El silencio profundo fue roto por una melodía lejana, distante y extraña a ellos, pero al mismo tiempo conocida, no por ellos pero si por su magia, esa magia que fluía en ellos desde siempre……la luz fue disminuyendo a la par que las cosas volvían a su lugar, mareada fue tomada en brazos y llevada a un sillón mientras sus hijos se sentaban con suavidad en la alfombra….

_La conexión ha sido restablecida, no puedes negar lo que eres, no por más tiempo – su voz era profunda y reconfortante llena de autoridad – te necesita….ha despertado y sólo tú puedes equilibrar su magia y su esencia……Dama Missra…. _

No podía hacer otra cosa mas que llorar y era tan gratificante sacar de su corazón lo que durante años la atormentó…..sabía que no podría negarlo por siempre, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto, el pasado volvía y ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era cierto también podía sentirlo, la conexión estaba restablecida fuerte y clara como en el principio.

Estaba literalmente agotado, el ir y venir de un lado a otro estaba cobrando su precio, "me estoy poniendo viejo" se dijo así mismo mirando el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo, grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos y ya se le empezaban a notar algunas arrugas en el rostro pero no le importaba hacía mucho que no se sentía de esa manera tan joven, tan feliz, tan vivo.

Después de una relajante ducha que duro al menos una hora salió del baño y se dirigió al closet para sacar un par de pijamas limpias, se reía de si mismo al pensar que con el transcurso de los años se había vuelto friolento. Con nostalgia recordó la cantidad de bromas que le habían echo sus amigos con respecto a la escasa ropa que cargaba el rato de acostarse, bueno lo único que hacía era deshacerse del uniforme y tumbarse con sólo la ropa interior aún en la época de invierno, tan distraído estaba recordando que no se percató de la brusquedad con que sacó la ropa de dormir provocando que una pequeña caja de madera finamente labrada cayera a sus pies causando un gran estrépito.

_¿Todo bien?...- la puerta se abrió dando paso a un cansado castaño _

_Pensé que no te vería hasta mañana….- sonrió agachándose para recoger la cajita – se te ve terrible_

_Si bueno, fue una ronda pesada – se sentó en el sillón del lado de la ventana bostezando y restregándose los ojos_

_No se de qué te quejas, al menos puedes distraerte un poco – el dejo de frustración de su amigo le hizo levantar la cabeza hacía él y lo vio colocarse el pantalón azul eléctrico sin mirarlo_

_Ya sabes……_

_Si, si ya sé lo que vas a decir…._

_Si no te vigilaran tanto – continuó sin prestar atención a la interrupción – podríamos, ya sabes darnos una escapada – sonrió para si mismo al ver la mirada inquieta en sus ojos grises – pero claro seguramente…_

_¿Estás loco?, el viejo puso un encantamiento en la puerta para detectar mi presencia - le cortó y volteo la mirada queriendo parecer indiferente por la suspicacia con la que era observado – lo intenté hace como dos semanas, cuando estabas de ronda en el colegio….y bueno no se pudo – se sentó en la cama con aire abatido la escasa alegría se había esfumado_

_Jajaja…..ya sabía yo que no te ibas a poder quedar tranquilo….- siguió riendo largo rato hasta que lo vio sentado con la cajita en las manos y con una mirada triste – lo lamento, vamos hombre quizá podamos darnos una escapada, ya veremos que hacer….._

_¿Vuelve Monny eh?..._

_Una vez merodeador……_

_Por siempre merodeador…- completo la frase y ambos se echaron a reír con melancolía _

_¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó curioso al cabo de un rato._

_Se cayó mientras sacaba la ropa – se encogió de hombros mientras la ponía sobre la mesita de noche_

_Auch…..- escucharon un ruido fuera de la habitación – ¿Qué rayos?..._

_¿Harry?...- puerta del fondo se abrió y el volteo medio sobresaltado_

_Me asustaron….._

_¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?...- el pelinegro se acercó más a él al verlo frotare el hombro derecho con cierto dolor….- ¿qué sucede?_

_Auch, Sirius duele….- se separó de su padrino cuando éste le tocó el hombro_

_¿Qué te pasó en el hombro Harry?..._

_No sé creo que me di un golpe con algo….- los dos hombres mayores se miraron entre asombrados y preocupados durante un rato - ¿Eh, Sirius, Remus? _

_Deja que lo veamos Harry….- Remus le indico la puerta del cuarto de su padrino _

_No es nada, sólo es un golpe….- cómo odiaba que a la menor cosa le dieran tanta importancia – en serio…._

_Síguenos….- Sirius se adelantó y entró en la habitación seguido de un resignado Harry – quítate la camiseta y déjame ver._

_Es en serio, sólo fue un golpe….vamos por qué siempre tienen que hacer un drama con todo lo que me pasa – levantó la voz molesto pero al ver las caras de los dos hombres se calló e hizo lo que le indico Sirius_

_Vaya….- fue lo único que escucho decir a un asombrado Remus mientras su padrino miraba su hombro con una expresión indescifrable – es…._

_¿Qué rayos?...- su hombro estaba completamente rojo y parecía que algo estaba formándose en él – pero…pero…._

_No lo toques….- Sirius visiblemente pálido lo hizo sentarse en su cama y él lo hizo a su lado mientras Remus movía el sillón más pequeño y lo situaba enfrente de ellos – deja que termine…_

_¿Qué termine?...- ahora si que estaba empezando a asustarse por qué a él tenían que pasarle cosas extrañas. ¿No era suficiente con la cicatriz?, miró su hombro todavía rojo que había dejado de dolerle y en el que ahora sentía una leve cosquilla que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Asustado dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia los dos hombres – Podrían explicarme…. ¿Qué está pasando? _

Vio a su padrino ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la ventana agarrándose con fuerza el pecho y mirar a la calle sin decirle nada, así que desvió la vista hacia su antiguo profesor de DCAO pero este se limitó a sonreír y le hizo un gesto con la mano para decirle que tuviera calma. Harry no solamente estaba confuso con lo que sucedía si no que también empezaba a enojarse, siempre tenían la manía de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca y comportarse como si a él no tuvieran que explicarle nada, claro pensaba, total por qué tendrían que explicarle a él, un niño a los ojos de todos que era lo que le sucedía, simplemente tenía que limitarse a escuchar y hacer lo que todos le dijeran, se sentía como un títere, usado por todos incluso por su padrino.

Estaba a punto de explotar como fácilmente le ocurría en el último año, cuando de pronto ahogó un grito al sentir una punzada candente en el hombro, vio como entre sombras a ambos porque algo dorado lo separaba de ellos como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja y sintió que se elevaba en el aire mientras una profunda paz lo embargaba, empezó a escuchar palabras en una lengua extraña y no entendía nada pero al mismo tiempo creía saber que significaban, parecía ser un canto suave y dulce que hablaba de un pasado remoto de historias increíbles, de hazañas deslumbrantes, de poderes antiguos y amores sublimes.

Todo en él era quietud cuando abrió los ojos y se vio sentado nuevamente en la cama de Sirius estaba algo mareado pero increíblemente tranquilo, ambos sonreían sin embargo la sonrisa de su padrino no era brillante y orgullosa como la de Lupin era más bien alegría mezclada con dolor, por un momento se mareo percibiendo la tristeza del hombre, ¿pero él no podía sentir eso o si?, miró una vez más esos ojos grises que parecían a punto de llorar y corrió a abrazarlo sin pensarlo dos veces.

_Harry…..- respondió el abrazo con fuerza mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla – ha despertado……_

_¿Despertado? – preguntó sin separarse de él, algo se removía en su interior, no quería soltarlo no quería que se fuera y comenzó a llorar como si un presentimiento se hubiera albergado en su interior, lo llamó en un susurro – Sirius….._

_Tranquilo enano…..- hacía tanto que no le decía así que sintió arder sus ojos –ya lo sabrás…._

_Ven Harry…- él estaba también visiblemente emocionado, muchos años habían pasado desde la última vez que sintió esa conexión, él también tenía cierta angustia creciendo en el pecho pero decidió ignorarla al menos por ahora – siéntate…..primero déjame ver tu hombro…_

Y ambos lo vieron, ahí estaba era como un pequeño tatuaje dorado Harry mismo se sobresalto al mirar su hombro y ver lo que parecía ser un pequeño unicornio dorado en cuyo cuerno iban entrelazadas unas letras que parecían ser runas, el grabado no era grande a lo sumo mediría dos centímetros pero era bastante notorio. Desconcertado miró nuevamente a sus acompañantes y antes de que pudiera preguntar empezó a marearse al mismo tiempo que uno de ellos le decía que cuando llegara el tiempo lo sabría, que no les correspondía a ellos decírselo, que cuando su guardián apareciera él entendería todo.

Todo se puso oscuro y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad abrió los ojos pensando en el extraño sueño que había tenido, aunque no recordaba que era exactamente solo sabía que no era nada malo, eso era extraño ¿cómo lo sabía?. Se frotó los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente de un salto se levantó y comenzó a abrir los regalos de Navidad que se encontraban al pie de su cama, Ron ya iba por la mitad y él se dispuso a igualarlo….

Detrás de la puerta se escuchó el rasgar de papeles y la conversación de los chicos, así que sigilosamente volvieron al cuarto.

_No me gusta mentirle……_

_Lo sé paddy, pero no lo hacemos…no en el estricto sentido que eso implica……él no puede recordarlo, y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en eso, recordará cuando despierte del todo……- ambos se sentaron y estuvieron largo rato en silencio_

_¿Por qué ahora? – Remus sólo lo miró sin decirle nada – no entiendo…..han pasado tantos años……no es lógico._

_La única razón posible sería que no ha usado su magia en todos estos años – cautelosamente soltó sus pensamientos – quizá algo haya alterado… _

_¡¡Con un demonio!! – ya había tardado la explosión se dijo así mismo mirando como daba vueltas enojado – no lo entiendo, tanto tiempo sin saber una sola palabra…._

_No sabemos que fue lo que pasó….._

_¡¡Le pregunté a Dumbledore!! – gritó fuera de si – me dijo que desde esa noche no supo nada…..nada…entiendes monny….se largó desapareció…._

_Tienes que entender….._

_¡¡Entender qué!!...- felizmente se le había ocurrido echar un mufliato al entrar a la habitación, de no haber sido precavido ya toda la casa estaría a la puerta preguntando qué pasaba – qué se largó sin importarle nada….que no movió un dedo para sacarme de Azkabán…._

_Cálmate Sirius…..no sabemos que fue lo que pasó……_

_Quizá….quizá nuestras sospechas eran ciertas….y había más de un traidor…..- estaba furioso pero su amigo lo conocía demasiado como para no notar el dejo de dolor en sus palabras_

_Esas son estupideces y lo sabes padfoot…..- se levantó y se acercó a él – mírame….que me mires Black……sabes que jamás…..jamás nos traicionaría y menos a él…¿además si no me equivoco tu también sentiste restablecerse la conección verdad?_

_Todos los años que estuve preso – su cara se contorsiono en una mueca dolorosa y Remus lo abrazó con fuerza. Sirius se aferró con fuerza y ya no pudo disimular el dolor que le quemaba por dentro desde el momento en que vio el hombro de su ahijado, el ver lo que empezaba a formarse en esa mancha rojiza hizo que el pasado regresara violentamente y no pudo evitar que el dolor se adueñara de su corazón y bueno su amigo tenía razón él también lo había sentido arder en su pecho – pensé…..pensé que estaba muerta….y ahora….nunca me buscó lunático…dejó que me encerraran…ella sabía que nos habíamos transmutado…..y no hizo nada….nada._

_Tranquilo paddy…..- lo abrazó con más fuerza al sentir su camisa mojada por las lágrimas de su mejor amigo, algo tenía que haber pasado para que desaparecieran como lo hicieron, ¿pero qué? _

Nunca pensó que aquella mañana de navidad de 1995 en el número doce de Grimauld Place los recibiera de esa manera, de improviso algo que pensaron que ya no podría pasar había despertado en Harry trayendo consigo recuerdos dolorosos para ambos. El sabía lo que significaba eso y al igual que Sirius se preguntaba por qué ahora, pero ya había juzgado mal a unos de sus mejores amigos por doce años y algo no encajaba en la forma en como se esfumaron de sus vidas…..

_**Continuará…….**_

No sean taaaaaaan estrictos por favor, bueno ¿quizás sólo un poquito?; es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo sobre el mundo mágico de Harry Potter, pero espero sus comentarios, críticas y demás.

La historia por lo pronto se sitúa en La Orden del Fénix, pero sólo al inicio y con algunos cambios como habrán observado, luego saltaremos un poco así que Spoilers, muchos o talvez pocos e incluso un poco cambiados como en este capítulo situado en la noche antes de Navidad en Grimauld Place…..pero ya no les digo más sino terminaré contándoles la historia…..un besote y espero le guste, hasta la próxima…..

_**Lady Arwen Potter Black**_


	2. Chapter 2:Sirius se ha ido

Cap 2:

_**Cap 2: Sirius se ha ido**_

Aún no podía creerlo, apenas el día anterior se la habían pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche conversando, recordando anécdotas y riéndose hasta no poder más…..habían usado un viejo pensadero para recordar cada mínimo detalle sin pasarlo por alto, cada broma, cada excursión, cada conversación, nada había quedado fuera en su afán por traer un poco de alegría cargada de nostalgia para recordar una época en que ambos habían sido sumamente dichosos, ciertamente no todo habían sido risas ya que como todo adolescente pasaron por las crisis propias de su edad, broncas con otros chicos e incluso con "sus chicas", y por supuesto ellos no habían sido la excepción al también haber sido golpeados por la guerra ya que muchos de sus seres queridos participaran o no en ella habían caído.

Aún recordada aquella noche en la torre Griffindor cuando agotados y riéndose a más no poder habían entrado por el retrato de la dama gorda tapados con la capa de invisibilidad de James, esa había sido una noche memorable de una broma que al día siguiente sería disfrutada por todo el colegio pero de la cual no podrían participar, una noche que había cambiado por completo sus vidas….

………………Flash Back……………….

Nada más entrar se dieron cuenta que estaban en problemas ya era pasada las tres de la mañana y ellos estaban fuera desde las diez de la noche, su jefa de casa estaba ahí en medio de la sala común acompañada de algunos alumnos de séptimo año y otros dos de quinto estaba hablando con una jovencita de larga cabellera pelirroja….

_No lo sé profesora……._

_Pero cómo es posible…..- _lucía angustiada algo raro en ella pensaron mirándose entre si_ – ¿quienes tenían que hacer ronda esta noche? _

_A mí me tocó hacer ronda con Chang de Ravenclaw profesora….- _habló un muchacho rubio

_No los vieron haciendo alguna trastada de las suyas….._

_No, yo los vi conversando con ellas – _señalo a un grupo de chicas_ – aquí en la sala común cuando salía para hacer la ronda_

_¿A qué hora fue eso?... – _McGonagall se veía cada vez más preocupada

_Cerca de las nueve…._

_A que hora los vieron por última vez señorita Evans…. _– ella cambiaba miradas preocupadas con otras dos chicas y un muchacho de cara redonda y cabello negro y no se dio cuenta que le hablaban _– ¡¡señorita Evans!!_

_Eh….disculpe profesora no la escuche_

_Preguntaba a que hora los vio por última vez….._

_Bueno…..yo…no…_

_Escúcheme bien Lily….- _ella saltó sorprendida al escucharla llamarla por su nombre de pila _– es importante si sabe que es lo que iban a hacer esta noche que me lo diga….. debemos encontrarlos_

_¿Pasa….pasa algo malo profesora?...- _una jovencita de cabellos negros preguntó asustada, en todo el rato que llevaban ahí no le había mirado ni una sola vez a la cara como si la estuviera evitando

_Eh profesora…- _el muchacho de cara redonda habló antes que esta pudiera contestar – _profesora.._

_¿Qué pasa Longbottom?...- _Ellavolteo al lugar que el muchacho le indicaba_ – ¿Qué…. _

_¡¡Dónde se habían metido!! _– gritó a los cuatro muchachos que saltaron en su sitio al ver de nuevo a su profesora ser la misma_ – ¡¡llevamos más de dos horas buscándolos y hemos tenido que despertar a vuestros compañeros!!_

_Bueno profeso….._

_¡¡Nada...Potter eres premio anual…..ese es el ejemplo que das a tus compañeros y además eres capitán del equipo de quidditch …. Y usted Lupin….ya se le olvidó que aún es prefecto¡¡….- _algunos alumnos se asomaron por la escalera al escuchar los gritos de su jefa de casa _– ¡¡y usted Black!!….bueno….- _de pronto se había quedado cortada mirando al muchacho sin saber que reprocharle_ – bueno usted…_

_Vamos profesora….- _saltó algo decepcionado_ – por lo menos réteme como a ellos…no seré premio anual o prefecto o capitán….pero soy inteligente…y soy guapo…_

_Sirius…- _un gemido se escuchó detrás, las chicas movieron las cabezas desesperadas mientras los chicos sonreían disimuladamente_. _

_Minerva….- _la profesora Sprout interrumpió de pronto entrando apresurada_ – Oh veo que los encontraste – _suspiró aliviada y se dispuso a enviar un patronus_ – Avisaré a los demás….._

_Espera Pomona…..- _volteo hacia las escaleras_ – todos ustedes vuelvan inmediatamente a sus habitaciones….- _un tropel de pasos apresurados se escuchó arriba_ – ustedes también y asegúrense que todos estén en sus habitaciones _– señalo a un grupo de seis chicos entre los que se encontraban los dos prefectos de quinto, esperó a que se retiraran y pidió a los chicos que se quedaron que se sentaran y se dirigió de nuevo a su colega _– envíalo…..y quédate por favor…._

_Profesora….- _Lily tímidamente se atrevió a hablarle_ – eh…bueno….supongo que querrá hablar a solas…con…con ellos…._

_Quiero que por favor me escuchen con atención….- _ok, estaban empezando a asustarse esa no era Minerva McGonagall…..todos se miraron sorprendidos al verla sentarse apesadumbrada

_¿No…no nos va a castigar?…_

_Señor Black, por favor….- _la profesora Sprout no había levantado la voz, pero el tono en el que hablaba les hizo mirar a las dos mujeres extrañados

_Minerva….- _el retrato volvió a abrirse dando paso al director_ – deja que sea yo quien les explique…_

_Albus….._

El director se sentó en uno de los sillones en frente al grupo de jóvenes pero se quedó un buen tiempo con lo ojos cerrados como intentando poner en orden sus ideas lo que sólo lograba poner cada vez más inquietos a los que lo miraban esperando la reprimenda y su castigo….

_Hace unas semanas como ustedes bien saben hubo un intento de irrupción en el ministerio de magia – _todos asintieron despacio_ – intento que fue frustrado por los aurores….ese intento de Lord Voldemort por hacerse definitivamente del poder debió habernos puesto en alerta para tomar medidas, ya que cuando algo no le sale como él planea busca descargar su ira dándonos donde más nos duele…. _– detuvo con un gesto el intento de preguntar por parte de Remus _– al parecer las manos de Voldemort llegan más lejos de lo que podemos imaginar, esta noche pudimos comprobar que dentro del ministerio también tiene espías e informantes_

_Profesor…disculpe pero…a donde quiere llegar…._

_Siéntate James, por favor….- _el muchacho obedeció reticente_ – esta noche se ha llevado a cabo un ataque conjunto por parte de los mórtifagos en varios sitios del país…._

_¿Qué?..._

_¿Varias ciudades han sido atacadas?_

_¿Acaso tiene un ejército?_

_¿Por qué sólo nos informa a nosotros y no a todo el colegio_?...- James se había puesto de pie nuevamente y miraba al director con recelo. Sus amigos dejaron las preguntas sueltas que estaban haciendo y lo miraron interrogantes _- ¿Qué pasa profesor, por qué da tantas vueltas y qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros?_

_James….._

_Está bien Minerva….si he dado tantas vueltas es porque quiero que entiendan….._

_¡¡Al grano profesor!!..._

_Las casas de varios aurores han sido atacadas….- _dijo finalmente con pesar_ – las alarmas de emergencia fueron desactivadas desde el ministerio, y me temo que muchos han fallecido…._

_¿Có…cómo…..quiénes…qué quiere decir?...- _preguntó palideciendo

_Lo lamento muchachos……tus padres James….tu madre Johanne y tu padre Frank fueron asesinados esta noche…._

_¡¡Noooooooooo!!…..- _Frank Longbottom se puso de pie y se lanzó contra el director para tomarlo por la túnica y sacudirlo con violencia_ – ¡¡es mentira….no es cierto!! _

_Frank….- _lo llamó con suavidad y dejó que se abrazara a él llorando…..Remus y Sirius ayudaban a James a levantarse del suelo donde había caído arrodillado sin fuerzas para abrazarlo y dejarlo llorar en sus brazos haciendo ellos lo mismo….. de las chicas las únicas que no se habían desmayado eran Lily y Alice que ayudaban a las profesoras a socorrer a sus amigas.

……………..Fin flash back………………

Cerró los ojos con fuerza apesadumbrado con el peso de los recuerdos, recordaba vagamente a Peter sentado en un rincón de la sala común con la cabeza entre las rodillas llorando y se preguntó si ya en esa época los traicionaba, esa misma noche dejaron el colegio para ir con sus familias y a ellos les permitieron acompañar a James y a Kris a casa de sus abuelos. Sin duda no esperaban que chicos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de distintas edades se unieran a ellos esa noche para ser llevados por los profesores y personal del ministerio en autos proporcionados por el mismo a sus hogares, esa noche habían sido asesinados cerca de treinta aurores….había sido una verdadera matanza…

Un par de meses después se unieron oficialmente a la Orden del Fénix, unos estudiaban para aurores, Paty para sanadora, Peter quería trabajar en Gringotts y él estaba especializándose en DCAO, encantamientos y en tácticas y estrategias de guerra muggles por recomendación de Dumbledore, lo cual resultó de mucha utilidad en algunas misiones en la que los mortífagos atacaban puestos militares para desestabilizar al gobierno muggle.

Cuánto les había sido arrebatado por un maldito acomplejado con ansias de poder, por que para él Voldemort no era más que eso….un tipo que envidiaba lo que otros tenían, lo que él no era; sin duda era un gran mago como muchos decían, pero para él no sería mas que basura….por su culpa había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía dieciocho y a sus mejores amigos a los veintiuno.

Años de soledad y tristeza sin siquiera poder tener el consuelo de darle un hogar a la única persona que le quedaba de lo que fue su vida, a la única persona que le recordaba que aún en su condición había sido querido, respetado y amado, a ese pequeño que en medio del caos había llegado para llenar la vida de todos, y que tan solo con unas horas de nacido se había ganado sus corazones, era cierto que por ser un licántropo le iban a negar la custodia pero al mismo tiempo era conciente de que si Dumbledore hubiera querido podrían haber tenido las máximas defensas y Harry no habría tenido que sufrir humillaciones y maltratos con sus tíos, entendía las razones del profesor pero no las compartía.

Muy tarde se había dado cuenta de que debió haber echo más y no rendirse tan fácilmente ante el no que le dieron por respuesta, se dejó llevar por la tristeza y el dolor de saber perdidos a sus amigos…..pero desde aquella noche antes de navidad los dos habían planeado cuidadosamente los siguientes pasos a dar, ni siquiera Albus sabía el secreto que guardaban él y sus amigos desde sus tiempos de Hogwarts, sabían que de un momento a otro Harry recurriría a ellos cuando recordara esa noche y ellos tendrían que explicarle lo que pasaba y prepararlo, eran conscientes de la que se iba a armar pero no tenían otra alternativa y ya tenían todo listo para cuando eso pasara.

Sin embargo no se sentía capaz de hacerlo sólo, debió haber echo algo para evitar que fuera con ellos, hacer caso a esa angustia que desde hace meses martillaba su corazón y que se había acrecentado desde el momento en que padffot le arrancó la promesa de que seguiría adelante si algo le pasaba a él….planeaban un nuevo comienzo porque eran conscientes que desde ese momento Albus Dumbledore debía quedar al margen de la vida del muchacho.

Y ahora una vez más la muerte le arrebataba al que habían recuperado tras tantos años de ausencia , tanto Harry como él habían tenido un antes y un después en sus vidas con el regreso de Sirius…aún podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores que le pedían que fueran por él, que sólo estaba detrás del velo y aquello que estaba atorado desde el momento en que tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para sobreponerse al dolor por la pérdida de su amigo de su hermano para poder contener a Harry y evitar que se lanzara como un loco al velo de la muerte, explotó con fuerza por que no podía contenerlo más y un llanto desgarrador rompió el silencio en Grimauld Place…..Remus Lupin lloraba una vez más como en aquel fatídico Hallowen en que el le fue arrancado el corazón.

No tenía ni el ánimo ni las fuerzas para verlos, en esos momentos sólo quería estar alejado de todo y de todos ya que no podía sacar de su mente todo lo ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas, sentado frente al lago contemplaba el amanecer con la mirada perdida, y así se sentía él, perdido, no podía evitar que cierto resentimiento se anidara en lo más profundo de su corazón ya que siempre lo habían tratado como alguien que ocupaba un lugar importante en el mundo mágico pero eso parecía poco importante al momento de ocultarle cosas que el debería haber sabido.

Ocultó la cabeza entre las rodillas pensando en que si Dumbledore no se habría empeñado en tratarlo como un niño el simplemente no habría cometido tantas estupideces juntas. Las palabras de Hermione resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza : _"no es una crítica Harry…..¿No crees que tienes manía salvadora?";_ si la hubiera escuchado, pero estaba desesperado quién lo podría culpar después de lo sucedido con el papá de Ron, después de todo ¿eso no había sido sólo un sueño verdad?...y ahora por su estupidez él…..sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, no quería pensar así en él, aún no.

Pensaba en cuán alejado se sentía en esos momentos de todos, ahora no sólo era el echo de que él era _"Harry Potter: el niño que vivió", _sinotenía que aumentarle un título más a su persona él y nadie más que él era el encargado de acabar con Voldemort…se río de si mismo al pensar en eso, el nunca podría ser un niño normal y corriente por más mago que fuese, ahora lo habían obligado a madurar de golpe y a enfrentar un destino que había sido marcado por una profecía y por el asesino de sus padres.

Sus padres……se detuvo por un momento bastante largo a pensar en ellos y en cuánta falta le hacían sobre todo ahora que Sirius….ahora que él…..un nudo grande y espeso se alojó en su garganta y apretó los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran apoyando la cabeza en árbol que estaba a sus espaldas……respiraba entrecortadamente intentando normalizar su corazón, abrió los ojos con la vista aún hacía arriba y recordó como había visto en el pensadero a sus padres en ese mismo sitio discutiendo por causa de Snape….su padre tan igual a él excepto en los ojos como todos le decían y si, tenía los ojos idénticos a los de su madre…..no pudo evitarlo más y dejó que las lágrimas rápidas, silenciosas en un grito mudo resbalaran una tras otra por su rostro, nuevamente cerro los ojos recordándolos tan jóvenes, tan llenos de vida junto a sus amigos…no supo por qué primero fue el chico regordete, bajito y de ojos llorosos quién vino a su mente la rabia y la impotencia lo llenaron una vez más, él no podía concebir siquiera pensar que alguno de sus amigos lo pudiera traicionar, sabía que aún con defectos y errores Ron y Hermione siempre iban a estar para él así como él para ellos, la imagen de Luna, Ginny y Neville lo asaltaron de pronto y supo no entendía cómo, pero supo que de ahora en adelante en ellos también podía confiar ciegamente…..así, así como sus padres habían confiado ciegamente en Peter, sólo que ellos eran distintos al traicionero merodeador, ellos esa noche le habían demostrado lo valientes y fieles que podían llegar a ser.

Quizá no ocuparan el mismo lugar que Herms y Ron, pero sin duda ocupaban un lugar igual de grande en su corazón, recordaba a Luna cargando consigo a Ron riéndose tontamente y a Ginny con el tobillo lastimado, estaba claramente asustada pero vio en sus azules ojos saltarines una expresión determinada que le decía que o salían todos o ninguno pero que ella no se iba a rendir, que no lo iba a dejar…..y Neville…Neville a quién los Slytherins no se cansaban de molestar y a quién Snape intimidaba cada vez que podía simplemente por que el chico le tenía demasiado miedo como para poder hacer las cosas bien delante suyo; sin embargo esa noche se negó a dejarlo sólo, se metió en el asunto aún sin saber exactamente por qué tenían que ir a rescatar a un prófugo….podían decir muchas cosas de Neville pero ciertamente esa noche Harry había conocido al verdadero Neville Longbottom, tenía la nariz rota y no dejaba de sangrar pero aún así se había negado a dejarlo sólo y fue tras él a la habitación del velo, en ese momento el suelo se había abierto a sus pies al verlo tratar de realizar un hechizo sin poder pronunciarlo bien, pero en ningún momento lo vio rendirse aún con el motífago cogiéndolo por el cuello él gritaba que no le diera la profecía por nada del mundo…..Neville Longbottom era un verdadero Griffindor.

Por eso no podía entender la traición de colagusano a sus mejores amigos, aquellos que lo compartían todo con él, con quién no tenían secretos, a quién habían echo partícipe indiscutible de su grupo….no, definitivamente Harry jamás podría comprender su proceder, a él acababan de demostrarle que la amistad iba más allá de bromas y aventuras juntos, tres chicos que no eran sus mejores amigos esa noche le habían demostrado que para ellos él si era su amigo, su incondicional, no _"el niño que vivió", _para ellos era simplemente Harry…..

Estaba profundamente conmovido y a agradecido con ellos tres, podrían haber muerto por ayudarlo y ese era un pensamiento que lo carcomía, no quería volver a poner a nadie más entre él y Voldemort….esa había sido la última vez, no iban a arrebatarle a ninguno de los que él quería, con Sirius era más que suficiente, su querido padrino aquel que lo era todo lo que una familia significaba para él se había ido, lo había dejado solo una vez más…..dejó que nuevamente su rostro fuera mojado por las lágrimas recordando como cayó a través del velo y pensó en Remus apretándolo contra su pecho mientras forcejeaba para llegar a la tarima, a él también Padffot lo había dejado nuevamente, otra vez Monny se quedaba solo….

_Remus_…..- su nombre escapó de sus labios y de sintió miserable por haberse olvidado de él, por haber olvidado que en ese mismo instante debería estar pasándola tan mal como él. Se puso de pie dispuesto a ir una vez más al despacho del director para pedirle, no para exigirle que lo dejara ir a verlo, limpió su rostro y se dio vuelta rápidamente - _Remus…_

_Harry…- _el hombre estaba con los ojos rojos a sólo unos metros de él y se notaba que acababa de llegar corriendo por que se le veía agitado. No había podido seguir en Grimauld Place al recordar a Harry en medio de su llanto así que salió disparado a Hogwarts_ – Harry….yo…._

_Remus….él….él…se fue….- _no lo aguantó más y se arrojo a los brazos del hombre llorando como un niño descargando todo lo que lo agobiaba, la profecía y al muerte de su padrino. Sus sollozos se escuchaban amortiguados por el abrazo de Remus que también lloraba aferrando con fuerza a Harry, ambos necesitaban uno del otro_ – Sirius se fue…._

Ginny miraba a lo lejos llorosa, su tobillo estaba bien y decidida se dirigía a la torre Griffindor cuando se topó con su ex profesor de DCAO, el corazón se le encogió al ver al siempre sereno profesor Lupin con la cara descompuesta y el rastro aún visible de las lágrimas en ella, buscaba a Harry al igual que ella, así que juntos se dedicaron a buscarlo hasta que ella lo vio por una de las ventanas del cuarto piso sentado frente al lago…..ahora parada en la entrada del colegio evitaba que los alumnos salieran a disfrutar de un merecido descanso después de los exámenes, escuchó la voz de Luna inventando algo sobre no se qué en el patio y diciendo que no podían salir, varios alumnos se fueron reclamando….ellas sólo se quedaron ahí resguardando que nadie saliera a interrumpir a los dos hombres que lloraban abrazados, el corazón se le encogió al ver a Harry aferrándose al pecho del profesor escondiendo el rostro mientras este lo dirigía hacia el sauce boxeador….ambas se miraron y en un mudo entendimiento decidieron guardar en secreto lo que habían presenciado…..Luna abrazó a Ginny mientras esta lloraba descargando también la pena que llevaba.

_Se ha ido Luna….- _había llegado a conocer al merodeador en la época en la que vivían en su casa y así como sus hermanos ella lo apreciaba, le había cogido cariño y había llegado a entenderlo……podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que incluso lo conocía más que sus hermanos, era un hombre complejo pero quién no lo sería con todo lo que había vivido, sabía que no podía quedarse simplemente al margen sabiendo que su ahijado corría peligro y que a él no le permitían hacer nada por ayudarlo. Si el profesor hubiera querido podría haberle dado la oportunidad de salir disfrazado aunque sea con poción multijugos, a ella nadie le quitaría de la cabeza que su director había actuado extrañamente con respecto a Sirius, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar luego en ello, ahora lo único que le interesaba era que Harry pudiera en alguna medida reponerse a la gran pérdida que acababa de sufrir, el nudo en la garganta se le hizo más grande al pensar en eso, en lo que él estaba sufriendo_ - ……. Sirius se ha ido….._


	3. Chapter 3:Secretos

Cap 3:

_**Cap 3: Secretos**_

Si Harry pensó por un momento que sus vacaciones iban a ser tranquilas después de la advertencia de la orden a sus tíos, qué equivocado había estado ya que ese episodio sólo había logrado que la aversión de estos por el muchacho creciera alarmantemente, su cuello aún adolorido era prueba de ello ya que en los apenas tres días que llevaba en esa casa por cualquier cosa por más insignificante que fuera las manos de tío Vernon se dirigían directamente a su cuello para asfixiarlo….

_Hey tú……-_ había tomado el desagradable hábito de llamarlo de esa manera, ya no era chico esto, chico aquello, ahora simplemente era hey tú – _baja…._

_Dígame tío…._

_Hoy vendrá mi prima Rose con Marge a cenar…-_ le daba la espalda por lo que Harry no pudo ver la feroz alegría que le cruzaba el rostro – _y tú estarás presente…_

_¿Yo por qué?_ – Exclamó – _acaso no sería mejor que no me vieran, así te ahorrarías malos ratos_

_He dicho que estarás y punto_ – volteo su regordeta cara con una sonrisa de medio lado – _ayudaras desde este momento a Petunia a arreglar la casa_

_Escuche…-_ la poca paciencia que de por sí ya tenía empezaba a agotársele – _no estoy para los insultos de tía Marge…_

_No te he preguntado si estás o no…. "vives en mi casa"_ – dijo poniendo énfasis en la última frase – _así que harás lo que he dicho…._

_Vernon….-_ la flacucha cara de su tía se mostró desde la puerta de la cocina – _no tienes por qué darle explicaciones…así que muévete y empieza a limpiar_ – la misma sonrisa de medio lado que su marido tenía cruzo por la boca de su tía

_He dicho…._

_A limpiar_ – se quedó tan sorprendido por el golpe que no pudo replicar nada más – _quiero todo reluciente, y después vienes a la cocina…._

_Maldición…-_ masculló por lo bajo cogiendo los frascos el trapo y todo lo demás que su tía le había arrojado al estómago dejándolo sin aire

Su cuerpo estaba agotado por haber pasado todo el día limpiando y encerando pisos, dejando las ventanas brillantes y el pasto bien cortado, haber no sólo ayudado en preparar lo necesario para la cena si no que además su tía lo había obligado a preparar el almuerzo dándole a él solamente un mísero sándwich acompañado de un vaso con agua con la excusa de que aún tenía deberes que hacer y que el tiempo se pasaba volando….no estaba de buen humor cuando se fue a bañar y vestir para estar en la dichosa cena, pero por lo menos se daría el gusto de fregarles un poco la noche, días atrás Remus le había enviado con Hedwig las cosas que él le pidió que le comprara….

Hizo un gesto de aprobación a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, llevaba un jean negro con zapatos sport del mismo color, una camisa gris con unos botones desabrochados y una casaca también gris en la mano…..sonrió un poco tímido ya que no estaba acostumbrado a verse así, pero después de la charla con Remus en la casa de los gritos decidió que era hora de hacer unos cambios, ciertamente no se veía mal sobretodo después de haber llevado por años las ropas viejas y desgastadas de su primo, había crecido un poco más y su cuerpo tenía cambios visibles debido al Quidditch que llevaba jugando años, antes eso le tenía sin cuidado pero al verse bien vestido y bien parecido no pudo evitar darse cuenta de ello….

_Harry, no te ves nada mal…..-_ soltó una pequeña carcajada pensando que dirían sus tíos y la horrible tía Marge al verlo tan bien presentado, una idea le cruzó la mente y se desarregló el cabello justo como había visto a su padre hacerlo y se quedó atónito, el parecido era aún más notorio y por primera vez pudo ver en él el atractivo que hacía de James Potter un indiscutible seductor….rápidamente los colores se le subieron a la cara al pensar eso pero no tuvo tiempo para nada más.

_¡¡Hey tú, ya deberías estar aquí¡¡_ - dio un profundo suspiro y decidido a no dejarse intimidar ni insultar salió de su habitación

_Ya estoy aquí….-_ sus tíos estaban concentrados arreglando la ridícula corbata de su primo por lo que todavía no le habían visto

_Ya era hora….-_ bramó Vernon volteando airado – _te dije….._

Un largo y pesado silencio cayó de pronto en la sala, los tres Dursley miraban a Harry sin poder evitarlo con la boca abierta y este se divirtió mirando como la venita en el cuello regordete de su tío empezaba a inflamarse, afortunadamente el timbre sonó antes que pudieran decir algo…

_Yo voy….-_ reprimiendo una carcajada se dirigió a la puerta poniendo su mejor sonrisa ensayada – _buenas noches tía Marge_

_Buenas….-_ Marge se quedó helada incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra lo que aumentó las ganas de soltarse a reír en Harry

_Usted debe ser la señora Rose…-_ le extendió la mano a una mujer bajita y delgada de cara bonachona – _mi nombre es Harry…._

_Mucho…mucho gusto…..-_ respondió el saludo mirando sorprendida a su prima, ya que por lo que ésta le había dicho el "tal Harry" era un delincuente y lo que tenía frente a ella era un elegante y guapo muchacho con muy buenos modales

_Pasen por favor….tía Marge me permites….-_ tomó el bolso y el abrigo de las manos de la sorprendida mujer, que afortunadamente no había llevado a su horrible perro Ripper con ella. Sus tíos y su primo aún estaban parados en el mismo lugar, a tío Vernon le había agarrado un horrible tic en el ojo derecho y tía Petunia casi ahorcaba a un colorado Dudley con la corbata que aún sostenía su mano, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no echarse a reír hasta llorar.

_Petunia querida, Vernon…-_ la llamada prima Rose se acercó a ellos alegremente – _y el pequeño Dudley, mira nada más cuanto has crecido, te he traído unos presentes…_

_Rose….Rosie….-_ Vernon tuvo que reaccionar ante el abrazo efusivo de la mujer – _que gusto…._

_Vernon….-_ Marge parecía haberse recuperado de la fuerte impresión que acababa de sufrir – _Petunia querida……_

_Marge…-_ su saludo salió en un hilo de voz – _que bueno tenerlas en casa…._

_Lo mismo digo querida….mira Dudders…mira los regalos que te trajo tía Marge…-_ se acercó al regordete muchacho que se frotaba el cuello. Lanzó una mirada airada de soslayo a Harry y se concentró en su sobrino

_¡¡Tú!!….._ – apuntó a su sobrino con furia creciente por la sonrisa burlona que tenía, parecía que después de todo sus planes para hacerle pasar una noche desagradable no estaban saliendo como él quería y para rematar no pudo mandarlo a la cocina por la interrupción de su visita….

_Qué sobrino tan encantador tienes Vernon….-_ su prima se acercó con una sonrisa – _y tan buen mozo…_

_¿Qué?...-_ volteó estupefacto a mirarla

_Felicidades…se ve que han hecho un excelente trabajo con él_…

_Eh…..-_ ahora el sorprendido no sólo era su tío, miraba a la mujer como esperando ver que se burlaba de ellos, pero al parecer era sincera.

_Si….si claro…eh….bueno…gracias_…- bufó molesto

_Pasemos al comedor….-_ Petunia interrumpió a su esposo – _Harry ayúdame_ – este se quedó tan sorprendido por que su tía lo hubiera llamado por su nombre que se fue tras ella - _¡¡se puede saber de donde sacaste esa ropa¡¡_

_La compré…..supongo que esto es lo que debo llevar_ _primero_ – se dirigió a una fuente y salió antes que su tía reaccionara.

Por suerte para Harry las mujeres no se hospedaban con ellos, ya que al venir la prima de tío Vernon el espacio quedaba insuficiente por lo que se alojaban en un hotel….La cena transcurría sin mayores inconvenientes, los mayores conversaban y reían entre ellos aunque de rato en rato tres miradas airadas se dirigían a él, pero lo que más gusto le daba era la mirada estúpida que su primo le dirigía de rato en rato. Todo iba perfectamente tranquilo mientras tomaban un poco del brandy hablando sobre el aburrido trabajo de Vernon, los fastidiosos perros de tía Marge y los chismes de tía Petunia, hasta que a la prima Rose se le ocurrió hablar con él…

_¿Supongo que estudias en el mismo colegio que Dudley no Harry?...-_ la mujer le sonrió sin la parecer ser conciente de la tensión en la mesa

_No…-_ respondió tan rápido que sonó grosero – _no señora Rose…yo estudio…_

_El va al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables….-_ el bramido de su tío los hizo saltar a todos

_Así es querida….-_ Marge sonrió malévolamente – _creí que ya te lo había explicado al venir…_

_Si….pero pensé que…._

_Este muchacho no es más que un delincuente_….- gruño desdeñosa – _a ver dime….de donde has robado esa ropa…_

_¡¡Marge!!….-_ su prima saltó horrorizada

_No te sorprendas Rose…ya te dije que es un delincuente y Vernon acaba de decirte que esta en un reformatorio_ – miró complacida la cara furiosa de Harry – _contesta…sólo así podrías haber conseguido vestir así…._

_No Marge querida….-_ tía Petunia se había puesto blanca e intentaba calmar a su cuñada

_¿Acaso ustedes le han comprado esa ropa?_ – Levantó la voz airada – _sólo eso me faltaba, que después de vivir arrumado a ustedes todavía se diera el lujo de obligarlos a vestirlo…_

_Marge estás siendo grosera…-_ su prima miraba enojada a la mujer

_¿Grosera?...no querida este delincuente no ha sido más que una carga para mi hermano_ – al parecer con el paso de los años la regordeta mujer había acumulado miles de gramos de odio contra él – _sus padres no fueron más que unos vagos que murieron dejando a esta honorable familia con el lastre que no pudieron llevarse con ellos…._

_Creí haberte dicho la última vez que estuviste por aquí que mis padres no eran ningunos vagos_ – Harry se había levantado de la mesa lentamente y miraba con furia a la mujer frente a él

_¡¡Siéntate!!…..-_ su tía lo jaló de la camisa pero el se zafó de su agarre

_¿Ah no?...-_ soltó una risa despectiva _– y según tú que eran, ¿personas honorables y honradas en la comunidad?..._

_Pues si….-_ los ojos verdes brillaron peligrosamente tras los anteojos – _eran honorables y reconocidos aurores….._- ignoró el gritito ahogado de su tía y el resoplido furioso de su tío – _eran dos personas muy queridas y admiradas….._

_¿Aurores?...¿ qué diablos es eso?...-_ se burlo nuevamente – _ah claro….es que supongo que también los delincuentes tienen rangos ¿verdad pequeño ladronzuelo?_

_Los aurores son los que defienden la ley y el orden en el mundo mágico…-_ al parecer había echo magia sin proponérselo porque aparte de que sus tíos lanzaban gemidos y bufidos estaban sentados sin poder moverse mirándolo airadamente – _oh si "tía Marge", mis padres eran magos, dos excelentes magos que trabajaban para el Ministerio de Magia _– la cara de la mujer de ser colorada y regordeta se había vuelto blanca y fofa – _ves esto….se llama varita….y la usamos precisamente para eso, para hacer magia…_

_Cállate….cállate…-_ el hombre estaba furioso sin poder todavía levantarse – _guarda eso muchacho del demonio…_

_Nunca he estado en ese colegio que te dijo tu hermano….desde los once años estudio en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_ – chispas doradas y azules salieron de la punta de su varita que tenía fijamente agarrada delante de la cara de la mujer – _al igual que mis padres…..y para satisfacer su curiosidad esta ropa me la compré con la herencia que me dejaron mis padres….que por cierto es mucho más de los que todos ustedes juntos tendrán algún día…._- la rabia acumulada durante años por fin había explotado en él, no habló gritando pero su voz tranquila y calculadora logró el mismo efecto como si lo hubiera echo – _¿satisfecha con mi respuesta?_

_¡¡Maldito mocoso!!….-_ por fin su tío había podido ponerse de pie y corrió tomándolo desprevenido del cuello con sus regordetas manos – _¡¡te dije que jamás….jamás mencionaras tu anormalidad en esta casa!!_

_Déjame…..suéltame…-_ harry hacia esfuerzos para tratar de arrancar las manos que lo estaban dejando sin aire – _suéltame…._

_¡¡Vernon….suéltalo¡¡….- _suprima se había lanzado para tratar de calmar a su furibundo primo_ - ...suéltalo lo estás asfixiando……ayúdenme…_

_Querido….querido contrólate…lo vas a matar_….- Petunia reaccionó también por que había visto a su sobrino ponerse morado. Después de algunos cuántos forcejeos más y de que Harry lograra alcanzar el pie de su tío con una fuerte patada este lo soltó gritando

_¡¡Te dije que tenías prohibido sacar esa cosa y hablar de lo que ya sabes!!_ – bramó tratando todavía de alcanzar a su sobrino que rápidamente había rodeado la mesa para mantenerse alejado – _¡¡esta vez has ido demasiado lejos chiquillo estúpido!!…_

_¡¡Vernon contrólate!!_ – el grito de su prima logró traer su atención – _ya fue suficiente…..por dios casi lo matas…..no veo por que tienen que hacer tanto escándalo_

_Vete a tu cuarto….-_ susurro peligrosamente su tía

_Un momento Petunia….no entiendo por qué han dejado que Marge tenga un concepto tan erróneo sobre el chico…._

_No entiendes Rose querida…._

_Claro que entiendo, Harry es un mago y ustedes han preferido inventar una sarta de mentiras y difamaciones en lugar de decirle a Marge la verdad_…- todos la miraban sorprendidos a la enfadada mujer – _no me mires con esa cara Harry, no eres el primer mago que conozco, tengo también algunas amigas brujas…._

_¿Perdón?...- _su tío se había dejado caer en una silla sin aliento_ – quieres….quieres decir…que tú….que tú…._

_No claro que no – _respondió pero a Harry le pareció notar cierta ironía y burla en el tono de su voz, además que había logrado captar un brillo extraño en sus ojos al decirlo…. esa mujer había empezado a caerle desagradablemente mal_ – pero he conocido a algunos magos…._

_Rose….estás diciendo que este muchacho…..-_

_Deja de usar ese tono Marge…..- _la calló enojada_ – acabas de darte cuenta por la reacción de tu hermano que no está mintiendo así que deja ya ese tonito…._

_Rose….- _dijo con apenas un hilo de voz tía Petunia

_No vamos a seguir haciendo un alboroto por esto queridos….- _sonrío como para quitarle importancia _– a mi no me importa así que no se hagan problemas con eso, y no se enojen con él es natural que reaccionara de esa manera…._

_Vete a tu cuarto……- _ya sabía lo que ese tonito de su tío significaba: "arreglare cuentas contigo más tarde"

_Por supuesto….con permiso señora Rose…"tía Marge"…..- _no le importaba que la cena hubiera terminado para él, había salido mejor librado de lo que hubiera podido esperar, miró a su primo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona se extendiera por su rostro al ver la cara bobalicona que tenía, la ira que sentía había menguado rápidamente para asombro suyo. Aún sonriendo con la satisfacción recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo por haber podido gritar lo que traía atorado por años subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró en su cuarto para dar rienda suelta a su risa…..

_¿Qué es lo que te trae tan contento?...-_ una voz un tanto sorprendida se dejó escuchar desde un rincón….

_¡¡Maldición!!…._ – pegó un salto volteando asustado – _Remus…casi me infartas…_

_Llevo esperándote largo rato…..- _lo examino de pies a cabeza sonriendo _– estaba a punto de bajar a buscarte….veo que la ropa te sentó bien…_

_Si gracias por comprarla…..- _le devolvió la sonrisa_ – es que no sabía que había una cena esta noche y tenía que estar, olvide avisarte…_

_No te preocupes enano….- _le despeino la cabeza y se sentó en su cama

_Deja de decirme enano….- _le reprochó divertido

_¿Y bien vas a contarme o no a qué se debió el griterío abajo?...- _de un tirón le contó cómo había tenido que arreglar desde temprano la casa para la dichosa cena a la que tenía que asistir aunque no quisiera. El rostro de Remus se oscureció cuando le contó lo que llevó a explotar de esa manera, no omitió ningún detalle de todo lo sucedido…

_Pero sabes…esa mujer, la prima de tío Vernon me da mala espina…._

_A mi tampoco me cuadra eso de que conozca magos….por lo pronto me quedaré esta noche..._

_¿En serio?...- _le preguntó entusiasmado, desde su encuentro después de lo de Sirius se veían seguido a escondidas de Dumbledore. Le había contado lo de la profecía ya que al parecer el profesor les había ocultado muchas cosas en su explicación acerca de la misma y el por qué él estaba tan involucrado, Remus lo había abrazado con fuerza cuando le dijo lo que implicaba ser el "niño que vivió". Por eso como sabían que aún tenía gente vigilándolo Remus se llevaba su capa para poder visitarlo sin poner en alerta al director, sólo tenían que tener mucho cuidado de no coincidir con el turno de Moody_ – será genial…..hace como una semana que no vienes a verme…_

_Ya sabes que tenemos mucho que hacer en la orden…._

_Ah me olvidaba….Ron me escribió diciendo que pronto vendrá el profesor para llevarme a la madriguera – _por primera vez en años no se sentía muy animado ya que eso implicaba dejar de ver a Remus tan seguido.

_No pongas esa cara…..-_ le sonrío con cariño – _es mejor así, no te quiero en esta casa y menos después de lo de esta noche…..sabes que él no te permitirá venir conmigo…._

_Pero si le decimos….._

_Eso sería admitir que estamos en más contacto de lo que él imagina….- _se recostó en la cama con los brazos debajo de la cabeza_ – me parece que por el momento es mejor no darle motivos para sospechar de nosotros….tenemos que seguir viéndonos en secreto_

_¿Por qué…está pasando algo?..._

_No lo sé…..- _murmuró después de un rato_ – lo que pasa Harry es que hay demasiados huecos en la historia de la profecía...ella no explica el por qué Voldemort siguió con vida después de que la maldición rebotara…_

_¿En qué piensas?...- _le preguntó preocupado

_Son muchas cosas Harry…pero nada de qué preocuparse por el momento _– le sonrió para tranquilizarlo_ – te prometo que cuando tenga algo claro te lo voy a decir ¿vale?_

_Ok…- _le devolvió la sonrisa_ – ¿has traído algún otro libro?..._

_Parece que Hermione te ha contagiado con lo de los libros…_

_No seas pesado….- _le tiró una almohada a la cara_ – además tú también eres un "cerebrito come libros"_

_Jajá jajá…..- _Harry le tapó la boca para amortiguar la carcajada

_Shhhh…..Remus…._

_Ok…..ok….pero no hay de qué preocuparse he puesto un hechizo silenciador _- le dijo controlándose_ - ….he traído un libro sobre Oclumencia y Legilimancia…_

_Ohhhh…..- _eso era algo que no le gustaba

_Sabes que es necesario Harry….y no sólo por Voldemort…..el profesor Dumbledore es muy bueno en ambas, y me gustaría que no fueras tan vulnerable con él…._

_Está bien…no te preocupes…esta noche no tengo ganas de leer nada de todos modos – _Remus levantó una ceja con escepticismo_ – en serio tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza…._

_Y qué quieres hacer…._

_Que te parece una partida de ajedrez_….- Harry fingió enfadarse al verlo voltear los ojos exasperado

_Mejor vayamos a dar una vuelta…que te parece – _se río al ver la cara sorprendida de "su sobrino", Harry le había dicho en la casa de los gritos que para él desde ese momento era una mezcla de tío, padrino y padre, lo que le había conmovido mucho, sobre todo por que no había estado tan cerca de él como hubiera querido desde que se conocieron en su época de profesor de DCAO, y eso era algo más que aumentar a la lista de reproches contra el líder de la orden, ya que por órdenes suyas se mantuvo la margen del muchacho _– no pongas esa cara, tengo todo planeado….quiero que conozcas un lugar….¿qué dices?..._

_Vamos…..- _se puso de pie entusiasmado ya que no era la primera vez que se daban esas escapadas, pero la última vez casi fueron atrapados por lo que habían quedado en no salir más en sus excursiones nocturnas, tomó un suéter ya que sentía un poco de frío y encima se pudo la casaca y su capa de viaje recién adquirida, espero a que Remus pusiera los usuales encantamientos para evitar a sus tíos, usó un hechizo desilusionador sobre ambos y por si la moscas se ocultaron de la mejor manera posible bajo la capa de invisibilidad y salieron a la calle desapareciendo unos metros más adelante….

Las mudanzas siempre eran tediosas pero esta en particular no era deseada, sabía perfectamente que no estaban de acuerdo con su decisión, pero no le quedaba de otra ya había sido muy difícil no estar cerca a ellos en los últimos meses…ahora sin embargo las cosas eran distintas y tenía que mudarse definitivamente a Londres y no podía dejar a su familia lejos, sobre todo por que tenía que dedicarse todos lo días y las horas para terminar con su angustia, de por sí ya estaba demasiado estresada con el retraso que llevaban por la negativa de sus hijos, mientras esperaba que le avisaran que todo estaba listo se daba un refrescante baño para relajarse pensando en la manera en cómo iría a encontrarse con las personas indicadas y explicarles lo que había echo…..

Miraba a su amiga caminar de un lado a otro lanzando con furia ropa, zapatos, libros, frascos, cuadros y un montón de cosas más en completo desorden en los baúles que estaban sobre la cama y los muebles en el cuarto….sabía que en cualquier momento se venía la explosión ya había superado su propio record de tranquilidad por más de diez minutos….

_¿Qué voy a hacer?...-_ contrario a lo que esperaba se dejó caer en el suelo llorando

_Al…..-_ se acercó y se sentó a su lado – _no te pongas así, tu mamá ya les explicó…_

_Es que no es justo….Mary…si tiene que irse por trabajo o lo que sea, por qué tiene que arrastrarnos a nosotros…._

_Es tu madre…comprende que no puede irse al otro lado del planeta y dejarlos aquí…._

_¿Pero podría dejarnos no?...-_ se levantó enojada limpiándose las lágrimas – _total el instituto es un internado….nos la pasamos todo el año en el y sólo salimos para las vacaciones…bien podríamos viajar a Londres a pasarlas con ella…_

_Vamos Al….tu mamá les dijo que al llegar allá les explicaría más….._

_Eso es lo que también me tiene irritada_ – siguió aventando sus cosas – _lo que sea que tenga que decirnos bien puede hacerlo aquí y no esperar a estar en Londres_…..

_Mira…..-_ le tomó las manos y la llevó al único espacio vacío en la cama donde podían sentarse _– toma las cosas con calma, una vez que lleguen allá pueden convencerla de regresar a estudiar acá…._

_No creo que sea tan fácil…._

_Mira tu hermano tampoco está de acuerdo y seguro que inventara algo….sobre todo con esa idea descabellada que llevan con Josh sobre su tienda de bromas…- _lo ultimo lo dijo exasperada_ – no sé de donde les sale tanta estupidez junta…._

_Como si no te agradaran sus estupideces – _se burló con una media sonrisa_ – tú amiga mía eres su principal admiradora – _empezó a reírse al verla sonrojarse furiosamente_ – o debería decir "fan enamorada"…_

_Pesada….no dices más que disparates…- _se paró de golpe poniéndose aún más colorada

_Sí claro…..- _canturreo sonriendo_ – ya te veré cuado te cuente sobre las conquistas de mi hermano….veremos si siguen siendo disparates – _se mordió el labio al ver cambiar el rostro de su amiga_ – Mary…._

_Ahora menos que nunca voy a tener una oportunidad con él ¿verdad?- _se paró frente al ventanal para ocultar las lágrimas

_No digas eso….soy una bruta perdóname….- _la abrazó por detrás_ – ya sabes que estoy en las mismas que tú….tu primo ni me pela….._

_No seas mentirosa – _contestó a media voz_ – últimamente a estado muy pendiente de ti y no me digas que no te has dado cuenta_

_Si pero….me voy a ir y eso será retroceder lo que he avanzado en años…._

_Vas a ver que va a estar pendiente de ti…._

_No creo – _le dijo con tristeza y cierto tonito de rabia_ – ahora esa tonta "rubia al pomo" no lo va a dejar libre…._

_El ya no quiere nada con ella y menos desde que le sacó la vuelta con el "cerebro de paja"… - _ambas se rieron suavemente_ – no te rompas la cabeza con eso…si él es para ti entonces la distancia no será obstáculo para que puedan volver a cruzarse sus caminos…ya lo verás…y si no lo es entonces encontraras un chico maravilloso que llene todas y cada una de tus expectativas….._

_Que profunda….- _se burló para ocultar lo que las palabras de su amiga habían significado_ – deberías convertirte en concejera sentimental…._

_Ja ja ja…..- _rió irónicamente dándole un suave golpe en el hombro – _graciosa…._

_Auch….Que agresiva…._

_Exagerada….vamos terminemos con esto o tu madre se pondrá histérica…- _empezaron por ordenar el caos que la pelinegra había echo en sus cosas lo cual les resultó una ardua tarea. Al cabo de media hora por fin habían logrado empacar como corresponde, claro que un poco de magia les había ayudado mucho_ – Al…..me parece o hay algo que te está preocupando…._

_Es que han pasado tantas cosas en estos meses…. - _cerró el último baúl con esfuerzo y se sentó a un costado del mismo_ - me da muy mala espina este viaje repentino, además…_

_Además qué….._

_No lo comentes ¿vale?...es que escuche una conversación entre las criadas…._

_¿Y eso?...- _se sorprendió por que su amiga era bastante discreta

_Fue sin querer….el asunto es que_….- tomó aire y bajó la voz como si temiera ser escuchada_ – después que nos fuimos a Salem…mi mamá….pues…ella…._

_¿Qué pasa Al?..._

_Hay Mary…..mi mamá se fue de viaje….y por lo que escuché todos estos meses a estado mandando indicaciones aquí y a la empresa por teléfono… _- ahora entendía esa carita triste y pensativa que a ratos se apoderaba de su amiga_ - y bueno regresó sólo un día antes que nosotros….tengo miedo….que más nos puede estar ocultando…_

_Al….- _empezó a decir con cautela_ – mira….por lo que nos contó tú mamá y por lo que sabemos del hermano de Josh ellos tenían algunas cosas que conversar y poner en orden…..no saques conclusiones apresuradas….supongo que para tu mamá no fue fácil el echo de que su magia le jugara esa mala pasada….no me mires así…- _le dijo al ver la mirada dura que le dio _- pero es que entiende, por las razones que haya tenido ella se alejó del mundo mágico, se hizo de un nombre en el mundo muggle y giró su vida en torno a eso durante años……luego cuando la directora del instituto vino para traerles la carta de inscripción, ella tuvo que aceptar que aunque ella había decidido no contar con la magia en su vida no podía obligarlos a ustedes a hacer lo mismo…._

_Pero vez….esa era una oportunidad perfecta para contarnos la verdad….- _le replicó_ – entiendo que no haya querido usar magia…pero por qué mentirnos y hacer de cuenta que no sabía nada acerca de eso…..se vio obligada por que "su magia le jugo una mala pasada" como tú dices, si ese episodio no la hubiera forzado a hablar estoy casi segura de que aún no sabríamos nada….._

_Estás siendo tonta….- _la calló_ – ¿no te has puesto a pensar que todo aquello que la llevó a alejarse pudo haber sido provocado porque pasó algo grave o porque la lastimaron de alguna manera?... yo siempre he estado en contacto con magos y brujas pero notaba a mi tía reservada, ella no tiene amigos íntimos dentro del círculo que frecuenta….muchas veces he pesando (especialmente desde que sabemos que ella y tú madre fueron amigas), que no estaba tan equivocada al pensar que si por ella fuera se alejaría de todo en lo que la magia estuviera involucrada…..no le des tanta vuelta, estoy casi segura que su madre les explicará sus razones cuando lleguen a Londres….ya verás Al ella les explicará todo…._

_No lo había visto así….- _las dos chicas pegaron un grito y saltaron asustadas_ – disculpen….no quise…._

_Que haces espiando….- _su hermana se acercó furiosa a él

_No estaba espiando enana _– la abrazó con dulzura desconcertándola_ – ustedes estaban de espaldas y no se dieron cuenta cuando entré….estaba por salir cuando escuché lo que le contabas a Mary de lo que escuchaste……yo también he estado preguntándome lo mismo que tú Al…..y sabes tu amiga tiene mucha razón…muchas veces he visto a mamá triste cuando piensa que está sola…._

_¿A qué te refieres?...- _lo miró sin soltarse de su abrazo

_Ven…. – _después de cerrar la puerta la llevó de nuevo a donde había estado y sentó con ella haciendo un gesto a Mary para que se quedara_ – no sé si tu recuerdas cuando éramos chicos….tendríamos unos cinco o seis años cuando empecé a darme cuenta...había días en que mamá tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche….poco a poco me di cuenta que aunque había un patrón que se repetía durante ciertas fechas, habían otras que simplemente se salían del mismo….han sido muchas veces Al en que visto el rostro de mamá de contraerse con dolor como si…como si recordar fuera demasiado doloroso para ella – _la abrazó con más fuerza al notar que había empezado a llorar_ – Mary tiene razón…..tuvo que pasar algo serio para que no quisiera saber nada….¿y sabes por qué pienso eso? _– ella sacudió la cabeza negando con el rostro oculto en el pecho de su hermano_ – Al…..la magia no es algo externo, es algo más bien intrínseco, algo que no puedes separar de ti simplemente porque es uno contigo, es algo que forma parte tu ser, de tu naturaleza…yo no podría pensar en no hacer magia….ni siquiera puedo imaginarme como vivir sin ella…es por eso que al ver la intensidad con que explotó ese día supe que mamá no era una bruja común y corriente, ella es poderosa enana_…- ella levantó el rostro lloroso al escuchar al admiración con la que había empezado a hablar su hermano_ – y piensa en esto, si nosotros que aún estamos estudiando ya dependemos de la magia como algo natural y cotidiano, algo que nos rodea en cada pequeña cosa que hacemos….imagínate que pudo haber obligado a mamá para no querer saber más de ella, para alejarse al punto de mentirnos a nosotros y verse obligada a contarnos la verdad sólo porque algo desencadenó la vorágine que la llevó a no poder controlar la magia que estaba adormecida dentro de ella durante años….._

_Pero…pero entonces Hayd…. – _se aferró con fuerza de su chaqueta como tomando valor para preguntar_ – Ese hombre…el del periódico…. ¿Quién…quién es él….y qué tiene que ver con mamá?..._

_No lo sé Al…..- _contrajo las cejas preocupado porque esa era una cosa que no había dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza_ – pero sabes….como dice tu compinche, estoy seguro que mamá nos dirá todo al llegar a Londres….._

_¿Tú….tú crees?..._

_Si enana…ya lo verás….- _la beso en la frente y la abrazo fuerte al escuchar por primera vez en la vida a su hermanita insegura y triste_ – pero vamos a darle tiempo para que ella se abra…. ¿de acuerdo?...no debe ser fácil para ella…._

_Ok….- _le dijo con suavidad sin soltarse de su abrazo

Sólo Mary se percató de la suavidad con la que la puerta era cerrada después de ese ok casi inaudible de su amiga, decidió no decirles nada para no arruinar el momento, después de todo era la primera vez que veía la interacción tan cercana de esos dos, a pesar que ambos siempre habían dicho que eran muy unidos, ella no los había visto nunca de esa forma, siempre se bromeaban y por lo general Hayden la sacaba siempre de quicio….esa nueva faceta tan madura de él le encantó, sabía que no era momento para pensar en ello pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo no todos los días alguien podía jactarse no sólo de haber sido testigo de la empatía entre los mellizos McCallister sino de haber visto la faceta protectora y cariñosa del rompe corazones número uno del Instituto Salem….

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama ya sin sábanas para nuevamente dar rienda suelta al llanto, sabía que tenía que haberles explicado todo sin omitirles nada, pero no había podido…..era duro de por si tener que aceptar nuevamente enfrentar el pasado, el pasado que había sido implacable, ese pasado que hace sólo unas semanas le había puesto de nuevo frente a frente con el dolor…..la impotencia la estaba consumiendo de a pocos, la incertidumbre por no saber, por no encontrar la solución…..

Las imágenes volaban como un vendaval en su cabeza, se recriminaba una y otra vez no haber actuado cuando debía, para que si no había ido al sentir el llamado, al sentir la urgencia porque el peligro se cernía sobre los que amaba….como una perfecta tonta se había quedado petrificada al verlo sin hacer nada por evitar el golpe….era una carga más para aumentarle a su adolorido corazón, y ahora como podía explicarle a sus hijos, cómo decirles…..lloró mas amargamente aún, no podía con todo esto sola, era más de lo que podía soportar, sin pensarlo, sin proponérselo el nombre que durante años se había negado a pronunciar en voz alta salió de sus labios en medio de sus sollozos, tan fuerte, tan real como la última vez que lo pronunció quince años atrás: _Sirius_………

Continuará…..


	4. Chapter 4:Planes

Cap 4:

_**Cap 4: Planes**_

Hacia un par de horas el profesor Dumbledore había ido por él a casa de sus tíos para llevarlo a la madriguera, luego de una breve parada en "casa" del profesor Slughorn se habían aparecido frente a la madriguera, era cierto que le hubiera gustado poder pasar más tiempo a solas con Remus, pero al mismo tiempo extrañaba a sus amigos por eso al verse nuevamente parado frente a la casa de Ron se alegró, quería mucho a la familia Wesley exceptuando talvez a Percy que a pesar de las evidencias de que tanto él como su familia estaban en lo cierto al asegurar que Voldemort había vuelto, no había dado muestras de querer reconciliarse con ellos, lo lamentaba más que nada por la señora Wesley quién sufría mucho por el alejamiento de su hijo…

_Si no te importa, Harry_- dijo Dumbledore, al pasar a través de la reja-, _me gustaría tener algunas palabras contigo antes de despedirnos. En privado. ¿Quizá aquí dentro?_ - entraron en el cobertizo que indicó el profesor y le dijo - _Espero que me perdones por mencionarlo, Harry, pero estoy complacido y un poco orgulloso de lo bien que pareces estar lidiando con todo lo sucedido en el Ministerio. Permíteme decir que pienso que Sirius estaría orgulloso de ti._

Harry sabía que quizás volvería a mencionar a su padrino pero sinceramente no esperaba que fuera pronto, el dolor seguía ahí latente y profundo, no había día en que no pensara en él. Remus le estaba ayudando a hacer más llevadera la pérdida, después de todo ambos la sentían por igual, estaban preparándose día a día para cuando el momento de enfrentarse a Voldemort llegara.

Se estaba acostumbrando de a pocos a la sobreprotección que el merodeador mostraba a momentos, no era asfixiante como en momentos había llegado a ser el cariño de Molly Wesley, era distinto se notaba que quería que estuviera lo mejor preparado posible en todas las áreas, ya que a los libros de Oclumencia y Legilimancia se habían unido algunos de pociones, Remus se había reído de lo lindo por su reacción al ver los libros, pero era cierto lo que le decía, tenía que estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

Era curioso ver como desde que habían empezado con sus estudios clandestinos algo había despertado en él, no era como el gusto que Hermione tenía por "comerse" todo lo que se pudiera leer, pero le gustaba ya que cada vez era más fácil para él llegar a una comprensión profunda y clara de los hechizos, contra hechizos, maldiciones, encantamientos, transfiguraciones, pociones y demás; parecía como si de un momento a otro la mente de Harry hubiera despertado abruptamente después de estar aletargada.

La noche en que Remus le dijo que quería mostrarle algo fueron a una casa cerca de Dover, su asombro fue enorme al ver que si bien habían tres habitaciones cada una con baño propio, una pequeña sala de estar y una cocina comedor en la tercera planta todas completamente equipadas, el resto de la casa parecía más bien una enorme sala de entrenamientos divididas en espacios para un determinado fin.

Como Remus sabía que él tenía la teoría aprendida le dijo que esa noche se iban a dedicar a ponerla en práctica, por un momento se asustó pensando en que quizá no podría ya que no tenía los textos para asegurarse de los movimientos de varita, pero se sorprendió muchísimo al ver la facilidad con que venían a su mente para realizar lo que Remus le demandaba. Sólo estuvieron hora y media en el lugar practicando hechizos sobre objetos que habían en la casa, fue más bien como un juego en el que ambos se divirtieron mucho; pero el verdadero entrenamiento había empezado al día siguiente, hicieron un horario que iba desde las diez de la noche a las cuatro de la mañana en el que no sólo se enfrascaban en una lluvia de hechizos y maldiciones sino que para su sorpresa Remus había instalado un completo gimnasio en el sótano ya que necesitaban ejercitar y tonificar sus músculos, al principio pensó que era una tontería pero pronto desechó esa idea ya que algunos encantamientos y hechizos requerían de una mayor resistencia corporal.

Dedicaban las dos primeras horas al ejercicio, las tres siguientes las dividían entre pociones, encantamientos y trasfiguraciones y la última a pequeños duelos en donde ponían en práctica la teoría que llevaban aprendida, era cierto que muchas de las cosas que eran nuevas para Harry no lo eran para Lupin, pero ambos se complementaban y aprendían el uno del otro, era curioso ver al ex profesor de DCAO ser enseñado en ocasiones por su ex alumno.

Volvió de su rápido recorrido por el último mes para concentrarse en la conversación con el profesor, se sintió pésimo al ocultarle que Remus ya sabía lo de la profecía pero era preferible así.

_No -_ dijo Harry.

_Una sabia decisión después de todo_ - dijo Dumbledore-. _Aunque pienso que deberías relajarte con tus amigos, el señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Hermione Granger. Sí_ - continuó cuando Harry pareció sorprenderse-, _creo que ellos deberían saberlo. Les haces daño al no confiarles algo tan importante para ellos. _

_No quería…_

_¿… asustarlos o preocuparlos?-_ dijo Dumbledore, observando a Harry por sobre el borde de sus anteojos de media luna-. _¿O quizá, confesar que tú mismo estás preocupado y asustado? Necesitas a tus amigos, Harry. Como tu mismo dijiste, Sirius no hubiese deseado que te aislaras._

Cerró su mente como había aprendido gracias a las útiles indicaciones de los libros, realmente Snape no sólo había sido un fiasco al "enseñarle oclumancia" sino que como él sospechaba sus métodos sólo lo habían echo más vulnerable, no quería que su director supiera de su entrenamiento y saltó indignado cuando lo escuchó decir que confiara en sus amigos, por supuesto que iba a contarles a Ron y Herms sobre la profecía, él sabía que merecían conocer la verdad después de haber arriesgado tantas veces el pellejo por él….

_En una nota diferente, pero relacionada, es mi deseo que tomes clases privadas conmigo este año._

_Privadas… ¿con usted?_

Eso si sería un gran problema pensó Harry, ya que él y Remus pensaban continuar con los entrenamientos cuando pudieran acomodarse a los horarios del colegio, ya habían acondicionado la casa de los gritos para los futuros entrenamientos en los que pensaban incluir a sus dos mejores amigos, ya que él mejor que nadie sabía (y Remus concordaba con él) que ellos se negarían rotundamente a dejarlo sólo en su lucha contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos, aunque bueno no podía negar que tenía curiosidad por saber que le querría enseñar el profesor sobretodo después que le dijera que llevara su capa con él a todo lado.

Era la primera noche desde hacía tres semanas que se la pasaba sin entrenar y aunque le costó conciliar el sueño no se despertó hasta que la luz del nuevo día lo despertó….

¿_Qué tal Harry?...¿Cómo te fue con tu tíos?...-_ preguntó Hermione

_¿Tú que crees?...-_ levantó una ceja

_¿Qué ha pasado?..._

_Bueno digamos que la advertencia que les dieron en la estación los puso de pésimo humor….- _ignoró la exclamación de su amiga y continuó_ – saltaban por cualquier cosa….pero fue peor después de la cena con la bruja de Marge y su prima…._

_¿Marge?...- _Ron parecía no ubicarla

_Ya sabes la hermana de mi tío….._

_Ah…la de los perros…._

_La misma…._

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...no habrás perdido los papeles nuevamente ¿verdad Harry? – _lo miró detenidamente_ – por favor no me digas que la hinchaste de nuevo_

_Claro que no…- _le contestó divertido_ – creo que hice magia sin darme cuenta porque mi tío parecía no poder moverse….pero no sé…- _se rascó la barbilla preocupado_ – el caso es que me enoje y terminé diciéndole a ese saco de grasa que era un mago y que mis padres fueron dos excelentes aurores…._

_Saco de….._

_¿Que tu hiciste qué?...-_preguntó sorprendida callando la divertida voz de Ron

_Me harto Herms….en serio me colmó y bueno le solté la sopa…_

_Genial amigo…..no me mires así Hermione, ya era hora de que reaccionara y pusiera en su sitio a esa horrible muggle….no sé cómo aguantaste tantos años sin echar la mentira de tu tío por lo suelos….- _Ron estaba sentado a su lado con una expresión seria – _¿hay algo que te está preocupando verdad?_

_Pues….- _tanto el como su amiga lo miraron sorprendidos ya que usualmente no era Ron el que se daba cuenta de esas cosas_ – en realidad la prima de mi tío me defendió cuando este me estaba ahorcando por revelar "mi anormalidad" como el la llama…lo que me dejó preocupado es que ella dijo que tenía amigos magos y brujas….lo sé..- _dijo al ver sus expresiones _– no sabemos de muchos muggles que acepten que conocen gente mágica ¿verdad?...Remus también se mostró preocupado…hay algo en esa mujer que me puso en alerta…._

_¿No piensas que pueda ella misma ser bruja verdad?..._

_No sabría decirte Hermione pero la expresión en su rostro, aparte de esa sonrisa estúpida que me recordaba mucho a la cara de sapo, capté un brillo extraño en sus ojos, como si….- _pero pareció pensarlo mejor porque sacudió la cabeza y dijo _– en fin no sé….sólo son suposiciones….nada seguro…. _

_¿Crees que pueda estar bajo la maldición Imperius?……._

_Mmmmm….lo he pensado….pero no sé…._

_Así que…..- _voltearon a verlo_ – ¿has estado en contacto con Remus?..._

_Eh bueno……si…. – _dio un suspiro al ver el la muda pregunta en sus rostros_ – de echo hablamos después de…..de lo…..ya saben…_

_Me parece bien que estés escribiéndote con el profesor Lupin – _se apresuró a decir la castaña

_En realidad…..no nos estamos carteando…._

_¿No?..._

_Verán….._

_Hola Harry…..- _Ginny entró de pronto en la habitación_ – no te detengas por mí…_

_Ginny es una conversación privada – _Ron la miró con reproche_ – será mejor que salgas por donde entraste…._

_Está bien Ron…..- _sus dos mejores amigos se quedaron sorprendidos al escucharlo_ – no importa…..ella está al tanto ¿verdad Gin?_

_Si….- _se sonrojo ligeramente por el diminutivo

_Lo que pasa es que…- _se apresuro a decir al ver que Ron iba a decir algo_ – el día….bueno la madrugada….cuando ustedes estaban en la enfermería….Remus fue a buscarme…..para conversar conmigo…y bueno tu hermana lo ayudó ya que yo no estaba ni en la enfermería ni en la sala común……_

_Sip…..- _contestó alegre al ver la cara desconcertada de esos dos

_El asunto es que desde ese día Remus y yo nos estamos viendo……_

_Pero…..pero pensé….._

_Bueno si Herms….no ha cambiado el hecho de que Dumbledore prefiere que la orden pasé desapercibida en el vecindario……- _se paró y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta. Se sentó agrupándolos un poco más junto a él y bajando la voz les dijo_ – Remus ha estado yendo a visitarme a escondidas a la casa de mis tíos….nadie lo sabe…._

_¿Ni el profesor?...- _le preguntó sorprendida después de unos segundos de silencio en la que los tres lo miraron sorprendidos_ – ¿Qué está pasando Harry?..._

_Bueno chicos….no lo tomen a mal….es sólo que estoy harto de que no me dejen tener libertad para estar con los que quiero….- _Ginny se quedó mirándolo fijamente_ – entiendo que quieran protegerme y todo eso….pero estoy cansado…..me paso gran parte del año en el colegio y cuando tengo vacaciones….tengo que estar encerrado con mis tíos sin la posibilidad de que ninguno de ustedes vaya a visitarme….y no me refiero a la casa de mis tíos…ya saben como se ponen ellos con este asunto _– un dejo de amargura se dejó notar en su rostro y en su voz cuando dijo _– ¿acaso no podríamos simplemente sentarnos en un parque a conversar?...total la orden está siempre vigilándome….._

_Pero….Harry….ahora es diferente….él ha vuelto…._

_Eso lo sé de sobra Hermione…- _dijo sin levantar la voz_ – entiende, recién en tercero me enteré de que el profesor de DCAO fue el mejor amigo de mis padres juntamente con….con Sirius….y bueno con el traidor – _la voz le tembló un poco al nombrar a su padrino_ – y crees que no me he preguntado ¿por qué no he tenido mayor contacto con él después de eso?...pues yo sí…..Remus me dijo que estaríamos en contacto pero no fue así….saben lo mucho que significó poder cartearme con Sirius….pero no dejaba de preguntarme por que no pasaba lo mismo con él….y bueno la respuesta es obvia…..mientras mi padrino estaba a cientos millas Dumbledore no podía ponerle freno a nuestra correspondencia…..mientras que Remus…._

_¿En qué estás pensando?...- _Ron lo miró seriamente pero en su pregunta no había ningún reproche

_Bueno…en la única respuesta posible…..que no lo hizo por que se vio obligado por él…._

_No….lo siento pero no_…..- volvió a repetir con más energía su amiga al ver asentir a Ron_ – Harry el profesor sólo quiere tu bien…._

_Y no lo niego...es más le estoy agradecido por haber hecho tanto por mí…..pero hay cosas que no me gustan…._

_Pero….._

_Hay cosas que me ha ocultado….cosas que si me las hubiera dicho en su momento…Sirius….-_se detuvo un momento tomando aire_ – si hubiera hablado claramente conmigo….mi padrino no estaría muerto._

_El desayuno…..- _antes de que pudieran preguntar a qué se refería la puerta se abrió de pronto sobresaltando a los cuatro chicos_ – bueno días Haggy…._

_¡¡Fleur!!…- _exclamó sorprendido al ver la francesa_ - ¿Fleur? – _volvió a repetir ya queparecía haberse dado cuenta recién de quién se trataba y miró sorprendido a una Ginny que molesta volteaba el rostro, a una Hermione igual de irritada y a un Ron que se encogía de hombros

_Me da mucho gusto vegte de nuevo….- _colocó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y le dio un beso en la mejilla_ – me hace muy feliz que ya estés aquí…._

_Eh….bueno…gracias…._

_Ohhhh Gabguielle te manda muchos saludos…siempge me pgegunta pog ti – _le sonrió ignorando en sonido despectivo de la pelirroja_ – esta contando los días y las hogas paga volveg a vegte…_

_¿Perdón?...- _le preguntó más confundido sonrojándose por el tono que había usado al referirse a como su hermanita estaba ansiosa por verlo

_En la boda queguido….. – _lesonrió batiendo su cabello provocando que Ron casi se ahogara por el codazo que le dio Hermione _– en mi boda con Bill…._

_Es….bueno…- _estaba aún aturdido sin entender bien el asunto_ – esto…¡¡felicidades!!..._

_Egues un encanto….- _dándole otro beso salió de la habitación

_¿Qué?...- _miró interrogante

_Está de novia con mi hermano…..- _Ginny se paró molesta para cerrar nuevamente la puerta _– francamente no sé que le vio Bill a esa desabrida_

_No puedes negar que es guapa….- _Ron estaba aún medio aturdido

_El caso es que mamá piensa que es una boda demasiado apresurada – _se apuró a decir al ver la mirada asesina de su amiga_ – aunque bueno, ella no puede opinar mucho con eso ¿verdad?_

_¿A que te refieres?...- _le preguntó sorprendido

_A que papá y mamá se fugaron terminando el colegio para casarse….- _dijo divertida y un poco soñadora _– me encanta su historia…..pero en lo que se refiere a flema….es así como la llamamos Hermione y yo –_ respondióante la mirada del pelineg_ro – bueno…es que simplemente es insoportable…preferiría a Tonks para cuñada, ella me cae mucho mejor._

_Por supuesto….- _la secundó Hermione asintiendo vehementemente_ – es graciosa y muy inteligente….por algo es auror…._

_Oh vamos…no es tan mala…..además ella….._

_No la defiendas….acaso te gustó los saludos de su "hegmanita"- _le reprochó su amiga

_Sólo digo….._

_No gastes saliva con estos – _Ginny lo cortó furiosa_ – ya ves la cara de tarados que ponen cuando flema esta cerca…..- _se puso de pie y atravesó el cuarto como una flecha _– vamos Herms….tengo que escribirle a Dean….y supongo que tu querrás terminar de leer la carta que te mando Víctor…_

_Claro es mejor que estar aquí limpiando las babas de estos dos…..- _se paró y se fue tras ella sin voltear a ver a los chicos

_¿Y a estas que mosca les picó?...- _Harry volteo a ver a su amigo que se encogió de hombros – _Eh…Ron…..no te molesta…bueno….que…que se siga escribiendo con Krum._

_Mientras siga celosa de Fleur no me interesa en absoluto…- _le sonrió tímidamente poniéndose colorado

_Hasta que te diste cuenta ¿eh?- _le dijo reaccionando después de un instante, se miraron y soltaron una sonora carcajada mezcla de nervios con felicidad por parte de Ron y de alegría por sus amigos por parte de Harry, después de todo desde el baile de cuarto año se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos.

En el centro de Londres el movimiento estaba empezando con los primeros rayos del sol, ya se podía escuchar el ir y venir de algunos automóviles y el caminar apresurado de transeúntes que se dirigían a la estación del metro….un automóvil negro se desplazaba rápidamente por una de las transitadas calles para perderse más adelante en una zona lujosa de edificios de departamentos, una mujer que caminaba apresurada vio venir el automóvil y se apresuró a cruzar la calle, sin embargo se percató que su prisa había sido en vano ya que este se había dirigido al garaje del edificio que tendría unos quince pisos.

La persona que conducía el auto se bajó y pulsó el botón del elevador dando golpecitos impacientes con el pie al suelo….una mujer se colocó justo a su lado y el ambas entraron cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, la mujer marcó rápidamente el número quince y se quedó mirando a la persona que estaba al lado suyo que se limitó a sonreírle, el silencio fue roto por la puerta abriéndose en el piso quince, extrañada la mujer volteo a ver el ascensor y parpadeo confundida ya que le pareció haber visto aparecer el número dieciséis en el indicador, sacudió la cabeza pensando que era una tontería ya que no había un piso dieciséis, es más ni siquiera tenían azotea, encogiéndose de hombros entró en su departamento en el momento en el que el elevador se abría un piso más arriba mostrando el número dieciséis.

_Buenos días señora…-_ una criatura pequeña que llevaba un largo vestido blanco la saludó con una venía al tiempo que recibía los paquetes que la dueña de casa agrandaba con una varita mediana de color caoba a medida que las sacaba de su bolsa.

_Lleva esto al laboratorio Sandy_ – le alcanzó una bolsa negra de regular tamaño – ten cuidado al colocarla en la mesa

_Si señora….-_ la elfina hizo una reverencia y salió hacia el pasillo que comunicaba la enorme y lujosa sala con la cocina y la lavandería….la criatura pasó por dos puertas más antes de abrir la última y entrar a lo que parecía una mezcla de laboratorio químico con un despacho de algún brujo negro.

La habitación era espaciosa y se encontraba casi a oscuras debido a las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo negro que cubrían las enormes ventanas, en medio de ambas había un enorme librero que contenía diversos libros de química, física, bioquímica, pociones curativas, antídotos, piedras mágicas y un sinfín de títulos extraños. Al medio de la habitación había un mesón lleno de probetas, tubos de ensayo, destiladores y matraces conteniendo esencias de distintos colores que se mantenían en ebullición o en simple reposo, muchos seguían destilando suave y acompasadamente líquidos de un tono azul verdoso….la habitación era una mezcla de olores que no se podían definir, en la enorme chimenea, que se asemejaba más a un horno de ladrillos se encontraban ardiendo con diferente intensidad de llamas, calderos de diferentes tamaños que despedían vapores rosados, amarillos, negros o incluso dorados, las llamas debajo de algunos de estos súbitamente aumentaban o disminuían según la necesidad, en algunos casos cuando la poción estaba lista o simplemente debía reposar estas se apagaban esperando ser retiradas. La elfina dejó cuidadosamente la bolsa y salió nuevamente para encargarse del desayuno…..

La dueña de casa se dirigió hacia la puerta de la izquierda y se encaminó por un corredor pequeño hasta la habitación ubicada al fondo, suavemente empujó la puerta procurando no hacer ningún ruido aunque era innecesaria esa precaución debido a la gruesa alfombra persa que amortiguaba sus pasos, la habitación estaba toda enchapada en la más fina madera con pequeños estantes ubicados estratégicamente a lo largo de las paredes en los que diversos objetos podían ser observados, había desde fotografías que saludaban a la recién llegada, hasta pequeñas miniaturas de colección de automóviles y motocicletas muggles, así como diferentes tipos de escobas voladoras a escala dando vueltas en el aire, una puerta ubicada a la derecha comunicaba con un inmenso guardarropa y seguidamente a este se encontraba el baño…..la habitación constaba también de grandes ventanales cubiertos con elegantes cortinas color magenta con ribetes dorados que contrastaban con la madera de las paredes, una enorme cama ocupaba el centro de la habitación cuyos doseles estaban cerrados en su totalidad, un hechizo hacía las veces de ventilador para mantener la alcoba fresca y con aire circulando.

Corrió la suave tela y se sentó en el borde de la cama observando el bello rostro del hombre que aparentemente dormía tranquilo, sin embargo al acercarse más se podían ver las marcadas ojeras verduscas que cubrían los ojos, la respiración era entrecortada y lenta, y por momentos daba la impresión de detenerse…..un leve sudor empapaba sus negros cabellos pegándolos a la frente, un rictus de dolor atravesaba su cansado rostro y las manos se crispaban sujetando sin fuerzas el edredón que lo cubría.

La mujer tomó un paño húmedo de la mesita de noche y con cuidado lo pasó por su frente procurando aliviar el dolor que sufría el hombre, éste se movió imperceptiblemente ante el toque del paño húmedo con su piel, un gemido bajo se dejó escuchar a modo de queja.

_Shhhh….tranquilo…-_ le habló con dulzura – _todo está bien…._

_Es hora de la poción….-_ tocó con suavidad su hombro haciéndola voltear – _deja que se la administre…_

_Está bien….-_ le dijo haciéndose a un lado para mostrar la sonda que bajaba de una bolsa de suero que contenía un líquido de color amarillo claro y que iba directamente a la vena en la mano del enfermo. También otros instrumentos muggles que controlaban su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración.

_Estos inventos muggles son de mucha utilidad…-_ le sonrío preparando la jeringa que contenía la poción – _bien veamos como nos va con esta…._

_Si….-_intentó devolverle la sonrisa sin éxito

_Bueno aquí vamos_….- lentamente la poción fue ingresando por la sonda provocando más gemidos débiles – _esto te va a aliviar amigo….ya lo verás, un poquito de paciencia, sólo te pido eso…..tranquilo…._

_Ya va a pasar….-_ ella se colocó al otro lado y acercó a él tomando con suavidad la mano libre que se aferró débilmente a la suya – _ya está por terminar….tranquilo…eso es, sólo un poquito más…._- un gemido un poco más fuerte se escuchó acompañado por débiles espasmos en su adolorido cuerpo – _estás siendo muy valiente….ya va a terminar._

_Eso es…..tranquilo ya terminamos_ – colocó la jeringa a un lado y tomó asiento con cuidado tomando su mano y tapándola con la suya con suavidad mientras este se quejaba y no dejaba de temblar, con un asentimiento de cabeza le dijo a la mujer – _ahora_

Ambos empezaron a recitar al mismo tiempo en una extraña lengua al tiempo que los espasmos aumentaban, una luz suave cubrió sus manos y comenzó a propagarse por el cuerpo del enfermo tranquilizándolo poco a poco, luego de una media hora los espasmos cesaron por completo sumiéndolo en un profundo y relajado sueño.

_Ahora es necesario quedarse a su lado para verificar la evolución…-_ le dijo a la mujer que tenía el rostro agachado

_Está bien….-_ dijo en un susurro – _yo me haré cargo_

_¿Trajiste lo demás?…._

_Sandy ya lo llevó al laboratorio….._

_Mírame…-_ se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro con delicadeza – _no me voy a rendir….y tú tampoco debes hacerlo_

_Ya sabes que no lo haré….._

_Tu corazón no debe rendirse…..- _le dijo seriamente_ – si tu corazón se rinde a la desesperanza y al dolor por verlo en este estado….- _la mujer comenzó a llorar calladamente _– no puedes rendirte o todo habrá sido en vano_

_No voy a rendirme….- _lo miró sin dejar de llorar

_¿Entonces por qué lloras?_

_Es que yo……- _no pudo seguir hablando ya que se tuvo que tapar la boca para callar el sollozo que pugnaba por salir

_Entiendo tu dolor….pero si sucumbes a él no habrá nada que hacer y todo su sufrimiento y la lucha que lleva desde hace tanto habrá sido en vano – _el tono de su voz se endureció a medida que hablaba_ – espero que estés conciente de que si eso pasa…lo estarás condenando a sufrir por siempre…_

_Por favor….- _le rogó incapaz de seguir escuchando

_Quiero que estés conciente de lo implica tus acciones….- _la separó de la cama y la llevó al sillón ubicado delante de una de las ventanas _– estamos tratando no sólo de salvarle la vida si no de arrancarlo del lugar en el que se encuentra atrapado….es una lucha contra el tiempo y contra la muerte….si no me ayudas no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer….su cuerpo se está desgastando por el esfuerzo….y no sé que tan conciente esté él para darse cuenta de lo que pasa…._

_El es fuerte…._

_¿Si?...-_preguntó irónico_ – pues espero que sólo con su fortaleza nos alcance_

_¿Qué quieres decir?...- _le preguntó asustada respirando profundo para tratar de calmarse

_¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que ha perdido casi la mitad de su peso?... _- preguntó serio _– ¿me vas a decir que no eres conciente del color casi grisáceo que está tomando su piel?_

La mujer se quedó mirando al enfermo durante largo rato, ciertamente no era ni la sombra de lo que un día fue, ni siquiera cuando esta agonía había comenzado su aspecto era tan deplorable….pero ella no quería admitir que la vida se le escapaba de las manos, no quería admitir que el color de la piel que se volvía casi transparente dejando ver las venas de sus manos era señal de que el tiempo jugaba en contra, sacudió la cabeza en un intento por no pensar en ello….

_Vamos a lograrlo….yo sé que esta vez…._

_Me gusta ese entusiasmo…..pero aunque esta vez la poción sirva, no quiere decir que habremos ganado la guerra…_

_Lo sé…sé que será aún más difícil lo que se viene…._

_Pero no imposible….._

_Gracias…..- _le miró secando las últimas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas_ – gracias por no rendirte y no dejar que yo lo haga…._

_Las próximas veinticuatro horas van a ser decisivas – _le dijo poniéndose de pie_ – debes tomar nota de cada una de las reacciones que la poción provocara de ahora en adelante, quiero que tomes los tiempos entre reacciones…._

_Está bien – _se puso de pie

_Voy a preparar la siguiente dosis….cualquier cosa llámame…._

La mujervolvió a su puesto junto a él, dormía apaciblemente y sin mayores sobresaltos, su respiración era tranquila. Casi a la hora y media de haber empezado la vigilia un suspiro profundo la hizo acercarse a su rostro, sus mejillas habían tomado un poco de color y su rostro se veía descansado y libre de dolor, examinó sus manos que descansaban con suavidad sobre la colcha, seguían teniendo esa casa transparencia pero la sangre parecía fluir más libremente por sus venas que de un color amoratado era ahora casi rojo, no perdió más tiempo y envió su patronus para avisar de su estado.

Siguió observando los cambios casi imperceptibles en su pulso cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, el hombre entró apresurado con otra dosis en una nueva jeringa, se acercó a examinarlo, levantó sus párpados y los enfocó con la luz de su varita, luego le tomó el pulso y acerco su oído para escuchar el ritmo de su respiración, sonrío con satisfacción y miró a la dama que esperaba expectante…

_Está funcionando –_ le dijo triunfalmente

_¡¡Gracias a Dios!!..._

_Otra dosis creo que ayudará….-_ nuevamente procedió a inyectarle poción en la vía, está vez ambos sonrieron abiertamente al ver que las quejas y los espasmos no se repetían, si no más bien una expresión de alivio surcó el rostro demacrado del paciente – _listo_

Nuevamente recitaron en la extraña lengua por espacio de media hora y la misma luz volvió a cubrir el cuerpo.

_Debemos seguir vigilando…..Sandy te traerá algo de comer…._

_Está bien……yo te aviso de cualquier cambio…._

Con una sonrisa que en meses no se había asomado por su rostro se sentó nuevamente a su lado para velar su descanso, porque después de semanas de agonía por fin dormía sin dolor, sin queja…..acarició su rostro con suavidad y lo sintió tibio bajo su tacto, sonrío aún más al notar que no pronunciaba ninguna queja ante el contacto que antes parecía ser insoportable, no fue conciente del tiempo que estuvo así ni del momento en que la elfina le trajo el desayuno que yacía olvidado y frío sobre la mesita de noche….sintió un suave apretón en su mano y levantó la vista sorprendida para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises que la miraban fijamente…..

_Despertaste….-_ le dijo en un susurro con la voz entrecortada por la emoción

_Esas son buenas noticias….-_ la puerta estaba abierta y un sonriente joven se apresuraba a acercarse - _¿cómo te sientes?_ – él volteo a verlo sin contestarle con la misma expresión en los ojos

_¿Puedes oírme?_ – preguntó la mujer esperanzada

_Espera….-_ la detuvo el joven con un gesto y acercó a examinarlo como la primera vez. Está vez su reconocimiento duro largo rato lo que tenía a la pobre mujer echa un manojo de nervios – _lo suponía…._

_¿Qué?..._

_Sin duda la poción a funcionado y mejor de lo que yo esperaba……-_ comenzó a explicarle – _según mis cálculos el debería haber entrado en una especie de coma por un período indeterminado antes de despertar como lo ha hecho….._

_Entonces…._

_No hay de qué preocuparse…..ha despertado sin duda…._

_Pero…..-_completó casi con miedo

_Pero…..no está del todo con nosotros…no ha despertado por completo….es como si estuviera en coma y a la vez no…..es por eso que tiene esa mirada fija y como perdida, pareciera no darse cuenta si lo que ve es real o no -_ el jadeo angustiado la hizo voltear a mirarla con una sonrisa – _tranquila todo está bien…de hecho está mucho mejor de lo que esperaba….ahora sólo es cuestión de ayudarlo a regresar por completo…_

_Eldan….-_ emocionada se tiró en sus brazos riendo feliz – _gracias, mil gracias…._

_No hay nada que agradecer Missra….- _le sonrío comprensivo_ – ha sido una dura batalla pero creo que podemos decir sin temor a equivocarnos que hemos vencido por completo….debemos realizar pociones revitalizadoras y unas cuantas curativas más…bueno te dejo con él….no te preocupes que de ahora en adelante yo me ocupo de las pociones….si embargo es probable que vuelva a sumirse en un sueño profundo…me parece que no es de preocuparse ya que como te dije el resultado a sido mejor de lo esperado… _

_Gracias…._

_Deja de darme las gracias mujer…- _le dijo aliviado por los resultados y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

_Has sido muy valiente…..muy valiente…..- _sus ojos volvieron a posarse en ella y poco a poco se fueron cerrando con cansancio, ella se dio cuenta y lo cubrió con ternura despejando un mechón negro de su frente_ – descansa, yo velaré tus sueños….saldremos de esta, ya lo verás cariño…._

_Después de un tranquilo desayuno en la habitación de Ron ambos decidieron salir a dar unas vueltas en sus escobas, bajaron a la cocina y vieron a Hermione siendo atendida por la señora Wesley._

_¿Qué pasó?..._

_Uno de los inventos de los gemelos…..- _Ginny volteo el rostro para que su madre y su amiga no vieran su sonrisa

_Estás bien Herms…- _Ron se acercó a ver_ – auch….eso debe doler_

_Si un poco…- _le respondió

_Bueno querida no hay más que pueda hacer….- _le dijo enfadada_ – voy a enviar una lechuza a esos dos para preguntarles qué hacer…_

_Pensábamos salir a dar una vuelta…_

_Voy con ustedes…- _le dijo resignada_ – no quiero tocar nada que pueda volver a atacarme…_

_No creo que sea para….- _Harry ahogo una carcajada al ver el aspecto de su amiga, tenía la cara roja e hinchada como si un enjambre de abejas la hubiera atacado, los ojos parecían haberse achicado hasta parecer unas canicas pequeñas, sus labios estaban bastante hinchados y medio amoratados_ – ¿en serio estás bien? _

_Si….._

_Sólo espero que no sea un invento en fase experimental….._

_No digas eso Ginny….- _la miró alarmada

_Tranquila seguro que en un rato estarás bien….- _Ginny y Harry se miraron asombrados y sonrientes al escuchar a Ron_ – esos dos no debieron dejar sus cosas por aquí….pero en todo caso si no nos dicen como curarte nos vamos a San Mungo_

_No creo que sea necesario…._

_Bueno….este….Ron que te parece si olvidamos las escobas y sólo salimos a sentarnos por ahí…..- _Harry aguantaba la risa al ver el comportamiento de los dos, no era usual ver a un Ron tan atento y solícito y una Hermione sonrojada por eso

_Si vamos…..- _ambos se pararon y se acercaron a la puerta

_¿Vienes Gin?..._

_Si….claro…-_ tardó en contestar sorprendida por que Harry la incluyera en el "trío"

Salieron por la puerta trasera y Ron los condujo hacia unos árboles que marcaban el límite de la propiedad, Harry se sorprendió al ver un pequeño riachuelo entre ellos. Nunca habían ido hacia ese lado por lo que quedó maravillado por el verdor y la frescura que se respiraba en el aire, sólo podían escuchar el trinar de las aves y el suave murmullo del agua, se sentaron a la sombra para evitar que el sol afectara el de por si ya colorado rostro de la castaña….

_Es precioso, no sabía que había un lugar así cerca…._

_¿La madriguera está llena de sorpresas verdad?...- _le sonrío cálidamente a su amiga, a ella le fascinaba venir a ese lugar a relajarse y escapar del bullicio de sus hermanos

_Es relajante…..- _Harry se dejó caer en el pasto aspirando profundamente el aire puro y nuevamente la sensación de hacerse uno con lo que lo rodeaba se hizo presente, fue la misma sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo por primera vez hacía dos noches cuando el y Remus salieron a correr a la orilla del mar.

_Sip…oye Harry quería preguntarte si este año vamos a continuar con lo del ED – _los tres chicos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja – _es que bueno…creo que ahora que Ya-Sabes-Quién a regresado….pues varios de los chicos han estado preguntando si seguiremos con las clases…_

_No creo que sea necesario Ginny. Las cosas ya están bien en el colegio con el regreso de Dumbledore y tú tienes que preocuparte por tus TIMOS y nosotros por los EXTASIS – habló rápidamente Hermione_ – eso es en lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos por el momento….

_¿Y crees que por que Dumbledore regresó a Hogwarts los mortífagos van a estar tranquilos?...-_ le reprochó

_Por supuesto que no…pero en el colegio vamos a estar nuevamente seguros….._

_Yo creo….-_ la interrumpió Ron – _que debemos continuar…..entiendo tu punto de vista_ – dijo al ver que iba a refutar – _pero él regresó…..y la verdad es que no quisiera dejar de estar preparado por si en una salida a Hogsmeade decidieran aparecerse y hacer una de las suyas…_

_Es lo mismo que piensan Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus y algunos más….-_ Sonreía al ver que su hermano la apoyaba

_Pero….._

_Tienen razón Hermione….-_ ella volteo a ver al pelinegro sorprendida – _de echo, yo he seguido entrenándome y la verdad pensaba incluirte a ti a Ron en mi entrenamiento…_

_¿Hablas en serio Harry?- preguntó sorprendida_

_Si muy en serio….- _su semblante cambió a uno más maduro_ – no estoy dispuesto a dejar a nadie más detrás de mí._

_Yo estoy contigo compañero….pero debiste avisarme que estabas entrenando…- _le dijo un poco resentido _– pude haberme dado unas escapadas para acompañarte_

_No creo que hubieras podido escapar de tu madre todas las noches y regresar de madrugada….- _lo miró aún serio pero con una mirada burlona_ - es lo que hemos estado haciendo Remus y yo el último mes…._

_Pero…pero Harry no puedes hacer magia en la casa de tus tíos…._

_Claro que no….es por eso que todas las noches salíamos…._

_¡¡Qué!!...eso fue muy irresponsable por parte del profesor Lupin – _empezó a gritar enojada _– ¿cómo se le ocurre exponerte de esa manera?…¡¡Acaso ahora que Sirius no está a decidido tomar el lugar del irresponsable….cómo se le ocurre…..!!_

_No vuelvas a repetir eso Hermione….- _Harry se puso de pie lentamente_ - no se te ocurra volver a decir una cosa así de Remus, él no está tratando de ocupar el lugar de nadie…y no menciones a Sirius de esa manera despectiva en mi presencia nunca más…._

_Harry yo….- _estaba asustada por la mirada que le dirigía su amigo, nunca lo había visto así de frío y eso la asustaba más que si estuviera gritando

_Tranquilo Harry…ella sólo está preocupada…._

_Lo sé Gin…no estoy enojado…..pero es tiempo de que entiendas Hermione que no soy un niño estúpido que se deja influenciar sólo por lo que los adultos le digan – _respiró profundamente y volvió a sentarse_ – no quise asustarte Hermione, pero creo que deberías escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones…_

_Entonces empieza a hablar a Harry – Ron lo miraba con le seño fruncido – explícanos que es lo que está pasando._

_Si quieres me voy….- _le dijo Ginny al ver que posaba su mirada en ella, no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste al ser excluida, pero entendía que habían cosas que nunca se dirían fuera de ese círculo tan cerrado. Se puso de pie y les sonrío para darles a entender que no importaba.

_Espera…- _Harry volvió a tener la certeza de que debería confiar en ella, por eso le tomó la mano para evitar que se fuera provocando un ligero estremecimiento en la chica_ – quédate Gin…_

_¿Harry qué?..._

_No te preocupes Ron….-_ le sonrío a su amigo soltando la mano pequeña y cálida de su agarre _– sé que debo confiar con ella…no me pregunten como lo sé….pero es que me han estado pasando cosas extrañas el último mes….no se alarmen – _se apresuró a decir al ver el intercambio de miradas preocupadas_ – es como si algo hubiera despertado en mí, no sé explicarlo…pero es algo bueno…sólo les pido que confíen en mí…._

No podían entenderlo pero había algo que los empujaba a creer en sus palabras y no era sólo que él era su amigo era algo más….se miraron sorprendidos tratando de hallar la respuesta al nexo que acababan de sentir, miraron a Harry que sólo les sonreía, parecía

como si un hilo invisible los hubiera unido sellando el pacto de confianza que depositaban en él.

Una vez recobrados de la sensación que les embargaba se sentaron a escuchar lo que tenía que decirles, Harry les indicó con una mano que esperaran y dando vueltas alrededor de ellos le escucharon pronunciar unos hechizos extraños, al cabo de unos cinco minutos se sentó frente a ellos explicándoles que acababa de poner protecciones para "evitar ser escuchados por casualidad"…..la reacción en los tres fue distinta cuando les explicó lo de la profecía y lo que el final de esta implicaba, Hermione había pegado un brinco en su sitio asustada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero al segundo cambió su expresión a una seria y pensativa, Ron apretó los puños con fuerza y su expresión se había puesto sombría, sin duda no era la reacción que esperaba en ellos pero la que más la sorprendió fue la pequeña Wesley, se le había quedado mirando fijamente sin expresión alguna que pudiera indicarle que pensaba de lo que acababa de escuchar…

Al ver que no decían nada pasó a explicarles lo de los entrenamientos con Lupin, en qué consistían y cuánto habían avanzado desde la primera noche. Lo miraron detenidamente y se dieron cuenta que ciertamente había cambios visibles en él, en su talla, su contextura y hasta en la manera de hablar y mirar. Les explicó cómo habían dado con un hechizo muy práctico que anulaba la marca que el ministerio ponía sobre los menores de edad para detectar si hacían magia y que por eso aún no había llegado ninguna lechuza por causa de los hechizos que había realizado hacía un momento.

_Y bueno como no pensaba dejar de lado el entrenamiento_ – continuó diciendo _– hemos acondicionado la casa de los gritos con todo lo necesario para poder entrenar sin problemas…._

_¿No crees que el profesor se dé cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer?_ – preguntó Hermione – _digo….seguramente tendrá vigilada la entrada que hay a ella desde Hosgmeade por que a estas alturas Voldemort ya debe saber de su existencia…¿Qué?_ – preguntó al ver las caras de asombro que tenían – _bueno….no voy a seguir teniéndole miedo al nombre de ese maldito…._

_Tienes razón…._.- los dos hermanos respondieron juntos – _es hora de no tenerle miedo a ese título idiota…._

_Pero bueno Harry….ella tiene razón en cuanto a que la casa de los grito no es segura_….- le dijo Ron

_Ya nos hemos encargado de eso….tiene todas la barreras que puedan imaginarse…y estoy seguro que Hermione tendrá algunas que agregarle….-_ sonrío al ver la cara sonrojada pero orgullosa de su amiga – _de todos modos tendremos mucho cuidado….por lo pronto hemos extendido el campo de acción del mapa del merodeador para que abarque también el pasadizo del sauce boxeador y los alrededores de la casa…_

_Wow….si que han pensado en todo…._

_¿Y si le hacemos un "fidelio"?..._

_Imposible amiga…. – _negó con un movimiento_ – eso sería alertar a Dumbledore…y no es lo que queremos. Por cierto olvide contarles que me va a dar clases particulares…_

_¿Que te va a enseñar?- _preguntó curiosa

_No me dijo….- _se encogió de hombros_ – ya veremos_

_Pero entonces eso significa que no podrás seguir con lo del ED…._

_Ustedes lo seguirán por mí…._

_¿Qué?..._

_¿Te has vuelto loco?...tú eres el que nos enseña….._

_Escuchen….- _los calmó_ – no puedo llevar a todo el ED a la casa de los gritos, porque obviamente no voy a explicarles a ellos lo de la profecía y el por qué tengo que entrenar a escondidas con Remus….y encima Dumbledore me dio a entender que no tendríamos hora y fecha fijas…._

_Entonces no entiendo como pretendes seguir con el ED y las prácticas…_

_Es por eso que ustedes me van a ayudar….ustedes tres juntamente con Luna y Neville entrenaran y estudiaran igual que yo en la casa de los gritos…y los días que no pueda estar presente en la sala de los menesteres ustedes se encargaran de los entrenamientos con los que quieran seguir preparándose…- _sus amigos estaban callados escuchándolo_ - _

_Si Fred y George quieren unirse a los entrenamientos especiales serán bienvenidos, sólo que por el momento no deseo que nadie más sepa lo del contenido de la profecía incluidos Luna y Neville…lo primero que deberán aprender será oclumancia…yo ya voy adelantado….el imbécil de Snape no me enseño nada al respecto, pero eso no interesa…ciertamente le diremos a Dumbledore que continuaremos con el ED…pero quiero que lo demás sólo quede entre nosotros y para eso deben aprender a cerrarle la mente a él que es tan bueno como Voldemort en legilimancia._

_Harry….puedo preguntarte algo…._

_Dime Hermione…._

_¿Por qué tienes tantas reservas con el profesor?..._

_Ya se los dije…si me hubiera dicho desde un principio que Voldemort trataría de engañarme por lo de la profecía….- _se calló incapaz de poder seguir

_Quizás se equivoco…pero lo hizo por protegerte Harry…_

_O por tenerte controlado….- _miraron con sorpresa a Ginny

_Lo le des más ideas para que desconfíe por favor…_

_Bueno….no sé si para controlarlo, pero pienso que pudo haberle advertido en lugar de dejar que sacara sus propias conclusiones, como si no lo conociera….sabe que tanto Harry como nosotros somos muy dados a "investigar" por nuestra cuenta…._

_Ron por favor, eso no ayuda….no vamos a empezar a dudar también de las razones de Dumbledore…en muchas de las cosas que creíamos hemos estado equivocados muchas veces…- _Hermione los miraba reprobadoramente

_A mi sigue sin gustarme los enorme huecos que hay en lo de la profecía…._

_¿Qué huecos Ginny? _– le dijo exasperada por la mirada que Harry le daba a la chica y el asentimiento de Ron por lo que acababa de decir_ – no hay huecos, todo está claro…._

_Bueno…sólo digo que la profecía no dice nada de por qué Vol….Voldemort – _dijo tartamudeando_ – de por qué siguió vivo… ¿verdad?, y no me digas que el profesor no tiene ni siquiera una pequeña idea…._

_No eres la única que se ha preguntado eso Ginny….pero espero que en esas dichosas clases Albus le aclare a Harry las razones….- _las chicas pegaron un pequeño grito ya que no habían visto a Remus acercarse

_Remus…no te esperaba hasta mañana – _el chico le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla mientras él le despeinaba con la mano

_¿Qué tal enano?...pensé es darles una visita sorpresa_….- sus amigos miraban sorprendidos el cariño y familiaridad entre los dos _– me alegra saber que te has abierto con ellos… ¿les dijiste de los entrenamientos?_

_Si ya lo saben….sólo tendremos que acomodar los horarios por que hay chicos que quieren seguir con lo del ED y pensamos que sería bueno que sigan siendo entrenados._

_Me parece bien ya que a la hora de atacar, a Voldemort no le tiembla la mano y no hace distinciones de ningún tipo…..mientras más entrenados estén mucho mejor…_

_Profesor Lupin es bueno volverlo a ver…._

_Díganme Remus – _les sonrío_ – ya no soy su profesor…..venía a buscarlos por pedido de Molly….acaban de llegar sus notas…_

_¿Ya?...- _gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

_Si….las lechuzas están volviendo loca a Molly ya que no los pueden ubicar. Es un buen hechizo Harry_…- pero ya no le hacían caso por que echaron a correr dejándolo atrás con la pelirroja_ – que impacientes….no recuerdo que nosotros estuviéramos así de ansiosos.._

_Te refieres a los merodeadores – _le preguntó mientras lo veía deshacer los hechizos de Harry y asentía a su pregunta

_Si…que tiempos aquellos….-_ sonrío con nostalgia – _Ginny hay algo que debo pedirte_- le dijo empezando a caminar hacía la madriguera

_¿Pasa algo malo?..._

_No…es sólo que quiero que vigiles a Harry…no te asustes_ – se apresuró a decirle – _es sólo que Hermione y Ron pueden dejar pasar cosas que puedan parecer insignificantes, hay un cambio que está por darse en Harry, no sé exactamente cuando pero ya debería estar por manifestarse…..es por eso que quiero que estás atenta y me hagas saber de inmediato si algo fuera de lo común sucede._

_¿Que podría pasarle, a qué te refieres?_ – le preguntó frunciendo la frente – _¿y por qué no se lo dices a él directamente?_

_Por qué pueda que no se dé cuenta, o no lo recuerde –_se detuvo a unos metros antes de alcanzar la puerta y le dijo apresuradamente_ – verás Ginny se trata algo que tiene que ver con su familia desde tiempos antiguos, no me corresponde a mí revelar lo que sé, por que vendrá una persona para explicarle a Harry y eso coincidirá con el momento en que él sea conciente de ese "algo" que está por pasar… _

_Si Harry se entera de que le estás ocultando cosas y que yo participo en eso…_

_No te preocupes por eso – _le sonrío_ – no es nada malo, pero como te dije yo no puedo decirle nada, porque estoy atado por la misma fuerza que provoca ese despertar en él._

_¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?- _dijo aún no muy convencida

_Gracias Ginny….sólo observarlo y avisarme de inmediato_…..- sacó una cosa pequeña y rectangular de su bolsillo_ – sólo tienes que decir mi nombre y podremos estar en contacto._

Era un espejo pequeño muy parecido al que Sirius le había dado a Harry después de Navidad, tenía unas runas extrañas al rededor que nunca antes había visto Ginny, lo observó con curiosidad y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

_A propósito, ¿qué le pasó en la cara a Hermione? _

_Uno de los inventos de los gemelos….-_ dijo riendo – _espero que ya hayan mandado la cura porque si no mamá es capaz de enviarles un howler cada hora._

Riendo ante la imagen del regaño que les caería a los gemelos si no enviaban la cura a tiempo entraron en la madriguera para celebrar los TIMOS que habían logrado los chicos con un gran almuerzo que la señora Wesley ya se estaba afanando en preparar ayudada por Fleur que criticaba la manera en cómo se hacían las cosas en Hogwarts.

_Continuará…………_


	5. Chapter 5:Encuentros

Cap 5: Encuentros

_**Cap 5: Encuentros**_

Los chicos continuaban con la idea de prepararse y por ello habían empezado a estudiar algunos de los libros que Harry tenía consigo, se sorprendieron al ver que eran bastante avanzados y extraños, Hermione dijo que no había visto libros como esos en el colegio, a lo que su amigo le dijo que muchos eran de la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place que Sirius y Remus habían sacado antes de que la orden tomara la casa como cuartel general.

Decididos a incluir a Luna y Neville en sus planes, tuvieron una reunión secreta en la lindes de la madriguera a los dos días y sobra decir que los dos se mostraron más que contentos con la idea, no habían hecho preguntas de por qué tenían que esconder a Dumbledore y a los demás acerca de su preparación extra y le dijeron a Harry que también buscarían libros y otras cosas que les pudieran ser útiles para lo que querían.

Pactaron un encuentro en el callejón Diagon para la siguiente semana y así poder verse sin levantar sospechas con la excusa de comprar los útiles para Hogwarts, la señora Wesley había empezado a mirarlos suspicazmente debido a que no andaban vagando o jugando como normalmente sucedía si no que se quedaban en la habitación de Ron o salían al patio trasero cargando con un montón de libros, varias veces había intentado indagar en que estaban metidos pero sin conseguir nada….al parecer no se había quedado tranquila ya que algunos miembros de la orden encabezados por Bill habían empezado a dejarse caer "por casualidad" al lado de ellos cada vez que iban a la casa, por lo que decidieron posponer los estudios grupales hasta que estuvieran en el colegio, lo que no le impedía estudiar cuando estaban solos o antes de acostarse.

El día en que tenían que ir al callejón los cuatro bajarona desayunar a eso de las nueve de la mañana y se sorprendieron al ver toda una comitiva en la cocina lista para acompañarlos: Tonks, Bill, Moody, Fleur y el señor Wesley con su esposa, intercambiaron una fugaz mirada preocupada y saludaron con normalidad a los adultos….luego de tomar el desayuno Tonks tomó a Harry le brazo y le dijo que iría con ella, así que fueron los primeros en abandonar la madriguera.

Salieron por la chimenea de las tres escobas y la joven auror lo llevó rápidamente hacia la entrada al callejón….

_Trata de no desaparecer de mi lado….-_ le dijo rápidamente

_Bueno Tonks yo tengo…._

_¿Harry no querrás tener a ojo loco pegado a ti verdad?_ – le cortó tocando con su varita los ladrillos para abrir el camino hacia diagon – _si están a mi lado será menos sospechoso, Remus me puso al tanto de todo….por si no te has dado cuenta tienes a la orden encima y creo que sabes por orden de quién…._

_No entiendo lo que quieres decir_ – se hizo el desentendido tratando de ignorar el hueco que sentía en el estómago

_Ya sabía que reaccionarías así_ – se escuchaba divertida – _No tenemos tiempo ya vienen los demás…."cachorro"_ – se rió al ver la cara sorprendida del chico – _ves que me sé la contraseña de la semana…..Remus se contactará contigo tan pronto como pueda, __Dumbledore lo ha enviado a una misión en España al parecer los mortífagos están reclutando gente en el extranjero….parece que lo que Molly le dijo a Albus hace dos días en la reunión de la orden no le gustó ya que ayer por la noche mandó a Remus a la misión que te dije, y para no ponerlo en alerta envió también a las más resientes adquisiciones de la orden a distintos países….pero pudimos conversar antes que partiera….escucha Harry no sé exactamente cuando retornará pero por lo pronto no hablen de nada comprometedor en la madriguera, han conseguido un par de orejas extensibles de los gemelos_ – este la miraba con el seño fruncido desde que había mencionado la misión de Remus – _en estos días te daré el espejo de doble cara, todavía lo están reparando…._

_Bien…- _Moody se acercó acompañado de Hermione _– no se separen de nosotros, esperemos que el resto llegue – _miraron hacia atrás y pudieron ver a Ginny con Bill y Fleur y al señor y la señora Wesley acompañando a Ron _– ya están aquí, primero iremos a la tienda de Madame Malkin, luego por los libros, de ahí pasaremos a lo de las pociones, tenemos sólo una hora así que andando…_

_Vamos Harry….- _Tonks lo empujó con suavidad con expresión seria y le hizo un gesto imperceptible con los ojos de que no mirara en dirección a sus amigos

_Papá…hemos quedado con algunos amigos para tomar unos helados_…- protestó Ron_ – no sé por qué tenemos que hacer todo a la carrera_

_Porque no tenemos toda la mañana para estar con ustedes Ron – _Bill habló mientras tomaba del brazo a Ginny y Fleur se colocó al otro lado

_Pero podemos quedarnos con mamá…_

_Nada de eso Ginny, volveremos a la casa tan pronto terminemos las compras._

_Oh vamos…quiero ir a conocer la tienda de Fred y George…_

_Ya escuchaste a mamá Ginny –_le dijo serio

_Señora Wesley lo lamento pero yo he quedado con mis papás – _dijo suavemente Hermione _– y no podré regresar con ustedes, ya que pasaremos el día juntos._

_Hablaré con ellos Granger…- _el ex auror habló después de un breve silencio en la que los mayores intercambiaron una mirada_ – seguro entenderán que no podemos dejarte sola…_

_Yo tengo que ir a Gringotts – _todos se detuvieron a ver a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido

_Lo haré yo…querido sólo dame tu llave y dime la cantidad que necesitas retirar…._

_No es posible señora Wesley – _Tonks apretó su brazo en advertencia_ – ayer me llegó una carta diciendo que me tengo que presentar hoy a medio día por un asunto con el testamento de Sirius…_

_¿El testamento de Sirius?...Harry querido el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que él ya te había informado al respecto – _la expresión de la mujer era mortalmente seria y disgustada

_Supongo que habrán aspectos que el profesor ignoraba – _se encogió de hombros alcanzándole un pergamino con el sello del banco. Bill lo tomó rápidamente para examinarlo.

_Es cierto….- _dijo luego de un instante

_Podría ser una trampa….- _bramó Moody ahuyentando a unos niños que jugaban cerca_ – Bill y yo iremos contigo…_

_Mmmm….este…la carta dice que no me puede acompañar nadie más que Tonks…..- _ésta lo miró sorprendida_ – pensé que también te habían enviado una carta informándote – _le dijo_ – tú eres su sobrina….supongo que figuras en el testamento _– le sonrío al notar su turbación por sus últimas palabras y se conmovió aún más al ver brillar intensamente sus ojos.

_Tendré que avisar de esto a Dumbledore…-_ todos miraron al ex auror – _bien….ustedes vayan con los chicos a hacer las compras, nos encontraremos en sortilegios Wesley dentro de una hora….Granger ve con Molly…._- diciendo esto fue con dirección a la entrada de las tres escobas.

Ya escucharon andando….- la señora Wesley no les dio tiempo de mirarse entre si, tomó a Hermione por un brazo y tomó la delantera al grupo. Los chicos tuvieron que resignarse ya que los hacían andar uno detrás de otro lo que no les daba oportunidad de poder comunicarse.

Gracias a un incidente con Narcisa Malfoy que se puso a gritar como loca a Harry por lo que le había pasado a Draco en el expreso al termino del curso anterior, los chicos tuvieron unos segundos para ponerse de acuerdo ayudados por Tonks que los cubrió disimuladamente con su cuerpo al ver a los demás enfrascados en una discusión con la mujer..

_Tenemos que avisar a Neville y Luna…._

_Harry…._

_No hay tiempo Hermione_ – la calló en un susurro – _vean la forma de decirles mientras Tonks y yo vamos al banco…Gin quizá puedas conseguir que Fred y George nos ayuden…..no hablen de nada que pueda ser sospechoso…ah propósito Tonks está con nosotros…_

_Bien….Harry tu con Madame Malkin -_ Tonks volteó rápidamente al ver que Molly se disponía a ver que estaban haciendo – _Hermione por allá….tu Ginny con esa asistente y Ron con el chico del mostrador_ – los dividió en un instante enviándolos con los asistentes de la tienda estaba medio nerviosa por que los demás parecían haberse dado cuenta que los cuatro estaban juntos

_Ya la oyeron, a moverse_ – Molly miró a la joven suspicazmente y está la miró sonriente _– ¿Qué hacían Tonks?_

_Nada de qué preocuparse Molly, no les di tiempo ni siquiera de mirarse_….- le dijo seria dirigiendo su mirada al chico rubio y pálido que miraba con insistencia a Harry que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Draco detrás de un biombo al lado de Ron.

Luego de que Harry se entretuviera comprando diferentes túnicas ante la protesta de la señora Wesley que no entendía por qué ahora le había dado al muchacho por comprar túnicas de diferentes ocasiones fueron a hacer el resto de las compras llegando con más de media hora de retraso a sortilegios Wesley.

_Llegan tarde….-_ Moody los esperaba dando vueltas impaciente en la oficina que los gemelos tenían en la segunda planta

_Lo lamento….pero es que a algunos se les dio por hacer compras innecesarias_ – Harry se sintió un poco intimidado por la mirada casi asesina de la mujer

_No hay problema Molly_ – Dumbledore se paró de la silla en la que había estados entado mirando fijamente a Harry que le sostenía la mirada despreocupadamente – _todavía tenemos tiempo para ir juntos al banco_

_Le agradecería profesor que pidiera permiso para entrar en mi mente_ – los adultos voltearon sorprendidos a ver a Harry – _¿es molesto sabe?_

_Veo que has estado entrenando_ – dijo calmadamente sin dejar de observar que los otros muchachos evitaban tener contacto visual con él desde que entraron en la oficina.

_No quiero a Voldemort entrando en mi mente….ya perdí demasiado la última vez que lo hizo _– respondió sosteniendo la mirada – _así que aprendí la lección…._

_Creo recordar que me dijiste que la cicatriz no te había vuelto a molestar – _su tono aún era tranquilo pero todos pudieron advertir un ligero cambio

Y no le mentí….sólo que olvide decirle que estaba practicando…- se encogió de hombros sonriente – creo que si no nos apresuramos llegaré tarde a la cita en el banco…

_Por supuesto….ya va siendo hora_ - le sonrió amablemente - _será mejor que vayamos, Bill, Nymphadora…_- señalo la puerta indicando que pasaran delante suyo – _usted también señorita Delacour, creo que su permiso está por acabar…Molly, Arthur nos veremos luego…._

La gente volteaba a ver intrigada al extraño grupo pero sobre todo a Dumbledore ya que no era común verlo por el callejón Diagon, saludó amablemente a algunas personas sin detenerse hasta llegar al banco mágico….se dirigieron al interior del mismo hasta la oficina del director ubicada en le extremo derecho del largo corredor, un duende bastante mayor estaba parado a la puerta…

_Justo a tiempo señor Potter, señorita Tonks….- _saludó con una venia_ – los están esperando…_

_Disculpe pero me gustaría acompañar a Harry…- _Dumbledore lo dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica sin dejar de ser cortes y educado_ – como sabe él todavía es menor de edad…._

_Es imposible….además tiene a la señorita aquí presente para acompañarlo – _el duende miró al mago con un brillo extraño en los ojos

_Entiendo…pero si me permitiera hablar con el director…_

_Puede usted hablar conmigo todo lo que quiera….- _la puerta se abrió dando paso a un duende de mirada seria y un poco más alto de lo habitual vestido impecablemente_ – sin embargo mi asistente acaba de informarle que no es posible acceder a su pedido…_

_Podría por favor explicarme el motivo – _dijo todavía educado pero levantando un poco la voz al tiempo que se erguía amenazador

_El señor Black dejó estipulado que sólo el señor Potter y la señorita Nymphadora podrían escuchar lo que tengo que decirles….firmamos un contrato de confidencialidad que me impide hablar a otras personas del tema a tratar – _explicó sin intimidarse por la mirada que el profesor le dirigía_ – y como usted debe saber aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo…ya es asunto de los señores aquí presentes si hacen de su conocimiento o no lo que tengo que informarles…_

_Sin embargo hace unas semanas encontramos el testamento de Sirius Black…- _dijo serio_ – por lo que no entiendo de donde ha salido este otro….ya que ustedes mismos me aseguraron que era auténtico…_

_Y no lo niego….señor Dumbledore – _el director del banco sonrió despectivamente_ – es cierto lo que dice….sin embargo el señor Black dejó otras instrucciones bajo nuestro cuidado explicando el tiempo que debía tomarnos llamar a las personas aquí presentes después de encontrado la primera parte de su testamento como acaba usted de indicar. Ahora si nos disculpa ya hemos tardado bastante y nos es corto lo que tengo que hablar con los beneficiarios…pasen por favor para que podamos empezar…._

_Esperaré por ustedes aquí afuera Harry – _visiblemente molesto Dumbledore se dirigió a su alumno

_Oh….no se moleste….- _volvió a decir el duende_ – el asunto nos llevara por lo menos unas tres horas por lo que le sugeriría que fuera a dar una vuelta – sin esperar una respuesta cerró la puerta._

_Profesor…..- Bill miraba preocupado la puerta que acababa de cerrarse_

_Iré nuevamente a la tienda, por favor avísenme si salen antes…._

_Claro profesor no se preocupe….- Bill y Fleur se miraron preocupados luego de ver salir al mago – no sé de que va este asunto pero no me gusta nada…_

_Bueno queguido….mi pegmiso acabó…..- le dijo echando una mirada fugaz a la puerta del directorio – hablamos luego….no te pgeocupes…..ya sabgemos todo cuando Haggy salga…._

La señora Wesley caminaba molesta al lado de Hermione que había estado molestando todo el rato con el asunto de que tenía que ver a sus padres, Moody se había negado rotundamente a dejarla salir hasta que volviera el profesor Dumbledore pero cuando Hermione gritó diciendo que ellos no eran nadie para evitar que se encontrara con sus padres, que parecía que la tenían prisionera y un montón de cosas más entre las que estaba quejarse al ministerio por abuso de autoridad y privación de la libertad, decidieron que Molly la acompañara y explicara a los señores Granger el por qué no podrían pasar en día con ella….

Bastante satisfecha consigo misma salio de sortilegios Wesley cambiando una rápida mirada con Ron….al llegar a la heladería de Florean Fortescue apresuró el paso al ver a sus padres voltear preocupados buscándola entre la gente y mirando insistentemente el reloj….le tomó un tiempo a la señora Wesley tranquilizarlos y que aceptaran sus disculpas por la demora, Hermione tuvo que retener el impulso de lanzarse a darle un abrazo a su padre cuando este se había negado a dejar que su hija se fuera pese a las razones de la colorada mujer, esta tuvo que resignarse y despedirse cuando el papá de la chica bastante molesto le dijo que ellos eran los únicos que podían decidir sobre su hija y que si era verdad que estaba en peligro entonces no le permitirían regresar al colegio y la sacarían del país para que pudiera continuar con sus estudios fuera…

No fue difícil convencer a su padre de que abandonara la idea de sacarla del país con la excusa de que la señora Wesley había exagerado las cosas por el profundo cariño que le tenía….fueron a almorzar a las tres escobas donde ya se encontraban Luna y Neville con varios paquetes sobre la mesa que ocupaban….

_Hermione….-_ la llamó Luna al verla entrar

_Hola chicos…..les presento a mis padres….-_ los señores Granger saludaron a los muchachos sentándose junto a ellos

_¿Qué es de los chicos?...-_ preguntó Neville con normalidad

_Están comprando sus útiles….-_ respondió después de indicar al mesero lo que quería para almorzar – _ya saben como son los señores Wesley…trajeron a toda la comitiva para las compras hasta el profesor Dumbledore vino…_

_Ya me imagino que será difícil comprar rápidamente con tanta gente alrededor….- _Luna se rió sorprendiéndola por la naturalidad con que se comportaba_ – señora Longbottom – _saludó a la abuela de su amigo que acababa de entrar en el establecimiento

La llegada de la señora les dio la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar ya que esta había congeniado rápidamente con los dos adultos muggles que también parecían estar disfrutando de la conversación_._

_Nos están vigilando - _les dijo en voz baja_ – tendremos que posponer todo hasta que el curso comience…_

_Me parece lo más apropiado_…..- Neville ya no parecía el muchacho tímido y asustadizo que había conocido desde el primer año_ – además cuando le pidamos permiso al profesor para seguir con lo del ED alejaremos las sospechas…._

_Si… - _dijo Luna_ - pero va a tener seguramente el colegio vigilado y a Harry más que a nadie….. ¿Crees que nos dé permiso para seguir con lo del ED Hermione?_

_No lo sé – _les dijo pensativa

_¿Sigues pensando que Ron y Ginny se equivocan al apoyar a Harry en la idea que ya sabes? – _la chica lo miró seria

_Hay algo raro chicos….y bueno después de lo de hoy creo que no están tan errados_

_¿Por qué lo dices?..._

_Harry recibió una citación por un asunto de hocicos _– bajo la voz mirando casualmente el local para no levantar sospechas

_¿Pero…el cachorro ya había recibido la vacuna no? – _se apresuró a decir Neville tragando con dificultad un pedazo de papa azada por que su abuela había levantado la vista a ellos _– digo ya le habían dicho que todo estaba en regla_

_Si….pero supongo que querían darle alguna otra indicación _– dijo aliviada porque a Neville se le hubiera ocurrido cambiar rápidamente a hablar en la clave que estaban inventando – _después de todo el abuelo del cachorro fue llevado por el mismo asunto_

_Por eso yo no quiero tener perros….mi padre quiso regalarme uno, pero yo me negué y le dije que mejor me regalara un Snorkack para mi cumpleaños…son menos propensos a contraer bichos y tienen poderes curativos….-_ la señora Longottom pareció confundida por un momento y luego de ver detenidamente a Luna pareció darse cuenta de algo porque dio un suspiro y sacudiendo la cabeza retornó a la conversación que tenía con los dos adultos. Los chicos cambiaron una mirada nerviosa y decidieron cambiar el tema y justo a tiempo porque los Wesley entraban en ese preciso momento acompañados del profesor Dumbledore.

_Y cómo esta tu "Mimbulus Mimbletonia"_ – preguntó apresurada Hermione

_Ufff…..ha crecido bastante_ – las chicas ahogaron una risita al ver a Neville cambiar su expresión avispada por una más al estilo del viejo Neville – _mi tío abuelo Algie está contento porque he logrado que se reproduzca….Hey Ron….Ginny…._

_Hola Neville, que tal Luna…-_ Ginny se acercó sonriendo antes que su madre pudiera detenerla

_Que tal chicos_ – Ron apareció a su lado – _veo que también han venido de compras hoy _– señalo los paquetes que habían colocado en una silla para poder tener espacio en la mesa

_Si…vine con mi abuela y me encontré con Luna hace un rato – _sonrío _– mira tengo una nueva varita_…

_Eso es genial Neville….cuando la mía se rompió me dio demasiados líos_

_Sip….mi abuela acaba de comprármela….-_ dijo sonriente – _recuerdo lo de las babosas_

_No me lo recuerdes…-_ dijo poniendo cara de asco mientras las chicas reían divertidas

_Y no te olvides de lo de Lockhart – _dijo Fred riendo

_Ese idiota bueno para nada, al menos hizo algo útil con ella. Nos libró para siempre de su incompetencia –_ dijo también sonriente George

_Por qué no se unen a nosotros….-_ la señora Longbottom se había puesto de pie para saludar al profesor Dumbledore

_Gracias…será un placer…._ - juntó un par de mesas más con un toque de su varita

_¿Y Potter no viene con ustedes?..._

_Oh no…me temo que Harry tiene que resolver unos problemas legales en los que lamentablemente no puedo acompañarlo….señores Granger un placer verlos de nuevo- _los padres he Hermione devolvieron el saludo un poco intimidados

La presencia de los gemelos ayudó a que los adultos relajaran un poco la vigilancia debido a que todo eran risas y bromas….en un descuido y aprovechando la risa escandalosa de los gemelos y de Ginny, Ron les contó que no habían dejado entrar al director a escuchar el testamento, no hicieron ningún comentario más y se dedicaron a comer mientras reían alegremente

_¿Qué sucede?...-_ Ron volteo a ver a Hermione que había posado ruidosamente el vaso sobre la mesa – _¿Herms?_

_Es….es….-_ apuntó temblorosa con la mano a una mesa al fondo en la que un chico y una chica de unos catorce años comían y conversaban animadamente con una mujer de largo cabello negro que les daba la espalda

_¿Qué….?-_ los chicos siguieron con la vista su mano

_¡¡Por Merlín!!…..- _Fred escupió el jugo que estaba tomando

_¡¡Imposible!!….-_ George miraba asombrado al jovencito que al parecer se había dado cuenta de que era observado por que volteo la vista hacia ellos. El grito que Hermione y Ginny dieron al ver directamente al chico alerto a los adultos que voltearon a ver que pasaba.

_¿Qué sucede?...-_ Moody se había puesto de pie con la varita en la mano dispuesto a atacar al primero que se le cruzara por delante

_Es….es Sirius…-_ Ron no había podido frenar su lengua a tiempo por el asombro y los adultos giraron rápidamente hacia donde el chico miraba.

Tenían la atención de todo local en ellos, ahora también las dos mujeres que estaban con el muchacho voltearon observando lo que sucedía, por una fracción de segundo las miradas de la mujer y de Dumbledore se encontraron, voltearon a ver al profesor cuando la mirada de la mujer parecía querer matarlo en ese instante, el hombre la miraba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

_Dumbledore…..-_ esta se había puesto de pie y se acercó lentamente como un león dispuesto a atacar a su presa – _cuánto tiempo…._

_Kristine….- _saludó con una dulzura que contrastaba grotescamente con el rostro crispado de la hermosa mujer que tenían en frente

_No te he dado licencia para llamarme por mi nombre….- _escupió con rabia

_Entonces supongo que seré profesor Dumbledore también para ti….- _la tensión entre los dos era más que palpable

_Hace mucho que dejaste de serlo….y sabes muy bien por qué…._

_¿Albus qué….?_

_No te preocupes Alastor…._

_Pero es que ella…se me hace conocida - _el ex auror giró su ojo mágico con rapidez observando atentamente el rostro que se le hacía familiar, todos saltaron por la rapidez con que el hombre se había movido para tomar a la mujer por la espalda apretando la varita en el cuello de esta que sonreía con sorna – _Potter…._

_Alastor….detente…_

_Esta mujer es una mortífaga buscada….-_ la revelación del hombre sobre que era una mortífaga no importó tanto como el hecho de que segundos atrás la había llamado Potter….- _casi no te reconozco….han pasado años…_

_Suelte a mi madre….-_ salida de no se sabía donde una varita estaba apretada con fuerza contra el cuello del ex auror, todos ahogaron una exclamación al ver al chico, ahora entendían porqué Ron había dicho que era Sirius…..era una réplica exacta del fallecido merodeador con la diferencia de que era joven y que tenía los ojos de un color azul zafiro, el cabello negro caía graciosamente hasta los hombros encuadrando el rostro varonil y aristocrático del muchacho. Era casi tan alto como Ron y la contextura atlética se notaba bajo sus finas ropas, los dedos largos y varoniles sujetaban con fuerza la varita ejerciendo cada vez más presión sobre el cuello de Moody.

_Ya escuchó a mi hermano…suelte a mi madre_….- otra varita firmemente cogida se apretaba con violencia contra el rostro del hombre. La muchacha era bastante parecida a su hermano, su rostro era gracioso y perfecto, de labios finos y unos intensos y almendrados ojos grises, tenía el cabello negro ondulado suelto que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, era un poco más baja que su hermano pero se paraba con la misma distinción y clase que este, tenía las uñas pitadas en un tono rosa suave que resaltaba la blancura de su piel, parecía imposible que una mano tan delicada y suave como la suya pudiera coger tan fuertemente la varita.

_Por favor bajen las varitas….-_ Dumbledore se acercaba serio al grupo con la varita levantada

_No des un solo paso más….-_ en un rápido movimiento la mujer se había logrado soltar enviando al suelo a un sorprendido ojoloco, ambos se miraron amenazantes sin dar un paso atrás- _retrocedan niños_

_Pero Ma…._

_Obedece Hayden….-_ la mujer no quitaba los ojos de encima del profesor y se colocó protegiendo a sus hijos lo que sorprendió aún más a los espectadores

_Alastor tiene razón…..-_ dijo sin bajar la varita - _todavía eres buscada….no creo que te convenga ser reconocida por nadie más_

_Me conmueve que te preocupe mi bienestar _– respondió con sorna – _sabes perfectamente que si yo hablo todo quedara arreglado y no creo que te convenga…_

_¿Segura?...soy un miembro respetado de esta comunidad….y tú…_

_Se perfectamente bien quién soy Dumbledore – _cortó con brusquedad_ – no soy ninguna mortífaga, estate preparado – _un escalofrío recorrió el grupo al escuchar su tono de voz _– he venido por lo que me arrebataste hace quince años….sé muy bien de lo que eres capaz…pero te lo advierto no intentes poner a Harry en mi contra – _dio media vuelta dispuesta retirarse y antes de salir del local con sus hijos volteo nuevamente hacia él_ – mis hijos tienen la protección de los Ministerios Canadiense y Americano, así que no te atrevas a ponerles una mano encima cuando entren a Hogwarts…_

El silencio que siguió al portazo de la mujer era el más tenso que jamás habían sentido, todas las miradas estaban puestas en el hombre que parecía a punto de hechizar a todo el mundo, su mirada era terrible y su mano temblaba con furia contra su túnica.

_Albus….-_ un destello cruzó la habitación impactando al resto de comensales, dejándolos algo aturdidos y desorientados, luego de unos segundos se pusieron a seguir con sus cosas como si nada hubiera pasado, se volteo a los chicos, pero una mano firme lo obligó a bajar la suya – _detente…no puedes hacer esto…_

_Dumbledore….- _Arthur Wesley se puso delante del director protegiendo con su cuerpo a los chicos que lo miraban asombrados y asustados, su esposa y la señora Longbottom también se colocaron en posición defensiva sujetando con fuerza sus varitas dentro de sus bolsillos

_Necesito la promesa de los jóvenes de que no comentaran con nadie lo sucedido….- _miraba fijamente al hombre delante suyo_ – como Alastor dijo esa mujer es sumamente peligrosa...no podemos permitir que se acerque a ellos…_

_¿Disculpa?...- _le dijo_ – no he visto que ella amenazara a los chicos_

_No entiendes Arthur – _suspiró con cansancio

_Tienes razón no entiendo por qué estuviste a punto de borrarles la memoria_

_Lamento mucho mi arrebato_, _es sólo que esa mujer supone un gran peligro para Harry_ – dijo lentamente – _no entienden en el peligro que lo pondrían si se enterara de lo sucedido, les prometo que yo hablaré a su tiempo con él para que está prevenido – _agregó al ver la mirada que los dos mejores amigos del pelinegro – _necesito su palabra de que no le dirán nada….señorita Granger…señor Wesley….les aseguro que esta vez sabrá todo a su debido tiempo – _dio un suspiro y les sonrío agradecido después que estos asintieran ligeramente. – _Necesito que también ustedes me den su palabra – _todos los demás asintieron de mala gana volteando el rostro al anciano.

_Arthur, Molly se que necesitan una explicación de parte mía, esta noche tendremos una reunión extraordinaria, por favor reúnan a los miembros de la orden. Alastor y yo esperaremos a Harry….-_ no muy convencidos el matrimonio Wesley asintió – _será mejor que los lleven a casa, señora Longbottom me gustaría que también usted estuviera presente… _

En el momento en que los mayores se ponían de acuerdo sobre la hora de la reunión, Hermione alcanzó un papel doblado a Fred quien lo guardó rápidamente mientras que Ron le dijo algo rápido y muy bajo a George que asentía serio…..se despidieron de sus padres y se fueron alegando que no podían dejar el negocio tanto tiempo.

Permitieron que Hermione se quedara con sus padres para acompañarlos a su casa ya que todavía estaban aturdidos después que les borraran la memoria, Neville se fue con su abuela y los Wesley se empeñaron en llevar a Luna ya que vivía muy cerca a la madriguera.

_**Continuará….**_


	6. Chapter 6:Revelaciones

Cap 6: Legado

_**Cap 6: Revelaciones**_

Harry y Tonks se sentaron nerviosos delante del gran escritorio mientras el duende sacaba un pergamino con tres sellos, luego sacó una pequeña caja de madera labrada, y dos cartas que puso delante de los jóvenes, luego tomó asiento cruzando las manos encima del escritorio.

_Señor Potter, señorita Tonks….estamos aquí como lo indicaba la carta que se les envío el día de ayer para leer el testamento del señor Sirius Black fallecido el pasado mes de junio_ – se detuvo al escuchar a Tonks dirigirse a él

_Disculpe que le interrumpa…pero a mi no me llegó ninguna carta…-_el duende la miró seriamente – _si estoy aquí es porque una casualidad me llevó con Harry y él me aviso de esto._

_Imposible señorita_ – dijo rebuscando en unos documentos – _aquí dice perfectamente que la lechuza se dirigió al colegio Hogwarts en donde usted se encontraba y que la carta fue entregada_

_Ciertamente _estuve en el colegio…pero ninguna lechuza me entrego la carta que usted dice

_Quizá alguien la recibió por usted…-_ dijo con le entrecejo fruncido y Harry y ella intercambiaron una mirada – _pero para que eso suceda la lechuza debió haber confiado en esa persona…debió reconocer que esta era cercana a usted…_

_Creo tener una idea de quién pudo haber sido…._

_En ese caso le corresponde a usted indagar luego los motivos que tuvieron para no dársela….pues donde estábamos….como les decía el Señor Black dejó estipulado que ustedes juntamente con el señor Lupin…fueran beneficiarios de su testamento…_

_¿Remus?...pero él…_

_No se adelante por favor señor Potter_ – exclamó con impaciencia por las interrupciones – _como podrán darse cuenta más adelante , el señor Lupin no se encuentra aquí por que el señor Black indicó que el ya estaba en conocimiento del mismo y que no era necesaria su presencia…..- _rasgó los sellos del pergamino y se dispuso a leerlo en voz alta_ – Yo Sirius Orión Black, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales lego la totalidad de mis bienes a Remus John Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks y Harry James Potter de la siguiente manera._

Los dos se miraban sorprendidos ante la cantidad de bienes y dinero que Sirius dividía entre los tres, a Remus le dejaba la casa que quedaba en Dover junto con otra en Edimburgo, dos departamentos, uno en Miami y otro en Holanda así como la nada despreciable suma de veinte millones de galeones juntamente con varios libros, joyas y algunos otros objetos ubicados en la bóveda Black.

A Tonks le dejaba igualmente tres propiedades, una ubicada en las afueras de Londres, otra en Yorkshire y un departamento en Birmingham, también le dejó la suma de veinte millones de galeones y otros diez para su madre que ella debía hacerle entrega así como algunas joyas escogidas y un juego de vajilla de plata con el escudo de la familia, para su padre le dejó un juego de oro de gobstons y una completa colección de pipas que databan del siglo XIV, ella también era beneficiaria de varias joyas, cuadros, alfombras y telas cuidadosamente guardadas y protegidas para evitar que se dañaran por el paso del tiempo.

Harry escuchaba boquiabierto su parte ya que a Grimmauld Place se sumaba una mansión en París, otra en Heidelberg, otra en Roma y otra en Edimburgo, así mismo dos departamentos ubicados en Londres, el primero según indicaba era uno pequeño que le había sido legado a Sirius por su tío al morir y otro en un edificio lujoso de veinte pisos en una zona residencial de la ciudad, también le dejaba su moto voladora que estaba en poder de Hagrid, la abrumante cifra de cuarenta millones que se agregaba a los veinte que le había legado junto con Grimmauld Place, así como todo lo que se encontraba en la bóveda Black que no había sido repartido.

Harry estaba con la boca abierta mirando con expresión estúpida al duende que citaba como si nada todas esas cosas….a su lado Tonks lloraba en silencio con la cabeza agachada , Harry reaccionó y tomó la mano de la metamórfaga para darle ánimo, ella se la apretó con fuerza llorando aún más fuerte.

_Como verán las propiedades y bienes del señor Black son extensas_ – hizo una pausa – _me pidió que abrieran la caja que tengo aquí después de leer las cartas que les dejó, así mismo señor Potter, dejó instrucciones para usted en el interior de la bóveda sobre algunos objetos que quiere que usted haga entrega a ciertas personas, ahora bien debemos ver la distribución de sus pertenencias a sus respectivas bóvedas….supongo que usted señor Potter querrá que sus posesiones permanezcan en la misma ya que cuenta con una muy buena seguridad…en cuanto al señor Lupin le haré entrega a usted de la llave de su bóveda que a partir de hoy será la número sesenta y siete….firme aquí señor Potter para firmar la conformidad para que los bienes pasen inmediatamente a la bóveda del señor Lupin….- _Harry firmó en el lugar que le indicaba_ - ahora usted señorita Tonks…le recomendaría que transfiriera sus bienes a una nueva bóveda para poder guardar todos sus bienes en una sola – _esta asintió tratando de frenar el llanto que llevaba varios minutos _– bien firme aquí por favor….su nueva bóveda es la número cincuenta y uno…. _

_Disculpe….- _el duende volteo a ver a Harry_ – yo tengo una bóveda ya….me preguntaba si podía mantenerla…._

_No hay problema señor Potter….además supongo que querrá mantenerla hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad, es comprensible que no quiera mezclar las dos fortunas…._

_Aunque le recomendaría que cuando sea mayor de edad pusiera todos sus bienes dentro de una misma bóveda_

_¿Perdón, creo que me perdí?- _el duende lo miró extrañado

_Supongo señor Potter que estará al corriente que la bóveda de la que dispone actualmente sólo es un fideicomiso para cubrir sus estudios y sus gastos hasta que usted cumpla la mayoría edad en que le será entregada la bóveda de la familia Potter – _el duende parecía aún más sorprendido al ver la cara del muchacho que parecía no tener ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando_ - señor Potter… ¿no pensará que siendo miembro de una familia tan antigua e importante sólo tiene lo de la pequeña bóveda verdad?_

_¿Pequeña? – _Preguntó asombrado_ - Disculpe pero….cuando vine aquí a los once años nadie me explicó eso…_

_Pero según tengo entendido…al fallecer sus padres y que sus tutores legales estuvieran fuera de la ley – _le explicaba_ – el señor Albus Dumbledore fue autorizado por el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley para Menores de Edad Desamparados a hacerse cargo de sus bienes hasta que usted pudiera encargarse de los mismos….supongo que fue el quién le entregó su llave cuando vino por primera vez al banco…. ¿Señor Potter?_

_Harry….- _Tonks volteo el rostro al ver al duende palidecer, ella se había quedado con la boca abierta al escuchar al duende hablar acerca de Dumbledore por lo que no se percato de la reacción del muchacho hasta que notó la cara del director del banco_ – Harry…vamos cariño tranquilízate…_

Estaba furioso, cada fibra de su ser palpitaba con una intensidad que nunca antes había sentido, el suelo comenzó a temblar a su alrededor y varios objetos comenzaron a levitar en la oficina, el rostro del muchacho estaba crispado por la rabia, Dumbledore lo había envuelto en una red de mentiras y engaños desde que lo conocía, no le importaba el hecho de que se hubiera encargado de salvaguardar sus bienes, pero se sentía utilizado por él, y se preguntaba por qué le había ocultado lo de su herencia.

Pero lo que más le irritaba era esa frase que había escuchado del duende "tutores legales fuera de la ley", ¿acaso no era solamente Sirius su tutor?...a qué se había referido el duende al decir eso….mejor dicho a quién….

_¡¡Harry!!...vamos cariño contrólate_ – escuchó la voz lejana de Tonks llamándolo preocupada y con mucho cariño – ¡¡_Harry mírame!!_

_Tonks…..- _susurró apenas, la miraba como si una pared transparente lo separara de ella, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, varios objetos flotaban en el aire y el director de Gringotts lo miraba aterrado aferrado a un estante

_Tranquilo Harry…..-_ le hablaba suavemente tomando sus manos – _eso es Harry…así… vamos cariño….cálmate_

_Tonks…qué….- _sintió su cuerpo debilitarse y sus pies tocar suelo como si hubiera estado flotando, sus rodillas flaquearon y ella lo tomó con suavidad sobre sus piernas

_Shhhh…tranquilo…ya pasó...- _le acariciaba con suavidad los cabellos_, _sintió el cuerpo de ella temblar pegado al suyo y la miró

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ – Su voz se escuchaba débil – _¿te lastimé?_

_No Harry…no te preocupes_….- el chico se sorprendió al ver el cariño con que ella se dirigía a él, esos gestos maternales sólo los había recibido de la señora Wesley, pero con Tonks se sentía muy diferente, era como tener un amor más intenso y que sólo era para él un amor muy parecido al de Sirius y Remus, se acurrucó un poco contra ella buscando refugio temblando ligeramente – _ya pasó Harry….todo esta bien_

_Señorita….quiere….quiere…que…que llame a…a alguien_ – el duende asustado estaba parado frente a ellos

_No por favor…-_ le pidió conmovida por el gesto de Harry – _sólo espere un momento_

_A qué…a qué se refería – _la voz de Harry salió despacio y tan baja que ambos tuvieron que acercarse un poco más a él para entenderlo ya que no se había apartado del abrazo protector de Tonks _– "a qué se refería con eso de tutores legales fuera de la ley"._

_Bueno….- _miró a la chica sin saber si sería buena idea pero esta le asintió por lo que se animó a hablar _– como sabes tu padrino fue condenado a Azkabán… y bueno tu madrina está prófuga…sé que el ministerio lleva buscándola casi quince años…_

_No….usted se equivoca…yo no tengo…yo no tengo madrina…- _la joven auror lo abrazó con más fuerza al sentir su túnica humedecerse

_Hasta donde sé, ella era la novia de tu padrino…- _el duende contrario a sus instintos estaba conmovido mirando al pobre chico acurrucado contra la jovencita_ – la acusaron de ser mortífaga…es todo lo que sé Harry…- _los dos se sorprendieron al escucharlo llamarlo por su nombre, y es que el duende no había podido evitar preguntarse qué podría haber llevado a Albus Dumbledore a ocultar esas cosas al "salvador del mundo mágico", no tenía lógica la forma de actuar del mentor del chico.

Harry no se separaba del abrazo de Tonks que tenía los ojos humedecidos y lo mecía suavemente…..sintió el cuerpo del chico relajarse en sus brazos después de una media hora de haber estado llorando en silencio, se dio cuenta que estaba dormido debido seguramente a la magia desplegada y a las emociones recién sufridas…

_Señor…_

_Markal…-_ le dijo el duende

_Bueno señor Markal….me gustaría llevármelo, pero no quiero que se den cuenta_ – él la miró y pareció captar que no quería atravesar la puerta en la que seguramente estaría esperando el profesor

_Entiendo…pueden usar esta chimenea….pero ese mago no se irá sin ustedes… -_ él mismo se sorprendió al verse ayudando con tan buena voluntad a los jóvenes magos

_Sólo le pido que por favor le diga que Harry quiso estar sólo y que lo acompañe usando una salida alterna…que yo me comunicaré con él luego – _movió su varita de una manera extraña y se paró con Harry en brazos como si sólo fuera un pequeño bebé_ – muchas gracias…de verdad se lo agradezco mucho y estaré en deuda con usted…_

_Ni lo digas muchacha….- _endureció el rostro_ – tendrán que venir nuevamente para que pueda llevarlos a sus bóvedas a que verifiquen que todo esté en orden, llévese las cartas y el cofre…- _le dijo y se las puso en el bolsillo

_Le avisaré del día….- _arrojó un puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea_ – gracias por todo.._

_Cuida al muchacho, se ve que no le ha sentado bien saber que lo han estado engañando._

_Si….adiós…"la cueva" – _gritó y desapareció entre llamas verdes

El duende se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho, como lo imaginaba el mago estaba allí parado en compañía de otro que reconoció como un viejo y chiflado auror retirado, los hombres se dirigieron rápidamente a él.

_Me gustaría que llamara a Harry_ – dijo serio – _y a la señorita por favor…_

_Eso es imposible señor Dumbledore porque abandonaron el banco hace instantes_ – la cara del mago se crispo amenazante pero no logró amedrentar al duende – _la señorita Tonks me pidió que le informara que se comunicará con usted luego…ya que el deseo del señor Potter era estar solo ella se negó a dejarlo irse y lo acompañó…_

_Gracias…-_ le dijo seco y se dio media vuelta saliendo como un vendaval de Gringotts. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control y eso le disgustaba sobre manera, tenía que ubicarlos a como diera lugar y pensando en que pudieran haberse ido a la madriguera salió de las tres escobas y se desapareció juntamente con su acompañante.

Los dos chicos miraban a su madre dar vueltas por la sala del departamento completamente furiosa después del encuentro con esas personas en las tres escobas. Ese día habían ido a comprar los útiles para el colegio ya que la lista de los mismos les habían sido entregadas el día anterior por la subdirectora de hogwarts con la que se habían reunido en un restaurante mágico en el centro de la ciudad, debido a que sus matriculas eran extraordinarias tenían que hacerlo de esa manera al menos por esta vez.

No sabían de qué argumentos se había valido su madre para que admitieran su inscripción, debido a que en Hogwarts no recibían alumnos mayores a los once años como les había explicado la bruja el día anterior y que estaban haciendo una excepción debido a sus buenas calificaciones y los reportes de su anterior instituto, aún así tenían que presentar un examen al día siguiente de arribar a la escuela para saber el grado de preparación que tenían y ver si era necesario que presentaran nuevamente los TIMOS, lo cual no les causó ni un poco de gracia a los mellizos.

Habían pasado una buena mañana comprando los útiles acompañados de su madre, el callejón diagon los dejó impresionados ya que ni en Canadá (donde vivían) ni en los Estado Unidos (donde quedaba el Instituto Salem) había un lugar como ese donde uno podía encontrar desde una varita hasta una inmobiliaria mágica en un solo lugar, ciertamente en su lugar de origen existían tiendas pero estas se encontraban desparramadas por la cuidad y era sólo visible para magos. Por eso estaban sorprendidos de que existiera un lugar como ese, estaban charlando animadamente con su madre acerca de eso cuando se desató el problema con esos magos, desde que habían arribado a Londres en un vuelo privado porque su madre no quería usar un traslador, ella todavía no les había explicado sus razones pero ahora después de ese incidente en el que la habían amenazado ellos no estaban dispuestos a seguir esperando.

Seguía dando vueltas como león enjaulado con el rostro completamente rojo por la ira, había querido controlarse pero simplemente le fue imposible, verlo ahí tan campante como si nada hubiera sucedido como si él no hubiera sido responsable de su sufrimiento, un rictus de dolor cruzó su rostro al recordar.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se la tapó dejándose caer al lado de su hijo, este la abrazó con suavidad junto con su hermana que se puso de pie y se sentó al otro lado de su madre.

_Perdónenme niños….-_ su voz se oía quebrada a través de sus manos

_Tranquila mamita…_

_Ya pasó mami…no te pongas así – _miró angustiada a su hermano

_Es sólo….es sólo que no pude resistir ver a ese hombre….- _levantó el rostro y pudieron ver sus ojos brillar por lágrimas contenidas

_¿Quién es él mamá?..._

_El director de Hogwarts……._

_Pero…..pero_

_No entiendo Má, si te llevas tan mal con él como pretendes que vayamos a la escuela donde es director – _le dijo sin comprender_ - Además es un gran mago ¿no?, el derrotó a Grindewald…..que fue lo que paso para que lo odies de esa manera_

_Si dejo que vayan a Hogwarts es porque es el mejor colegio al que puedan asistir….y porque quiero que estén cerca de mí. El asunto que tengo con él es algo que esta fuera del ámbito estudiantil…_

_¿Entonces lo odias verdad?- _dijo_ – no lo has negado_

_Hubo una época – _comenzó a hablar sin contestar lo que le decía su hijo_ – en que lo respeté mucho porque lo considere no sólo un gran mago, sino alguien sabio, justo y un mentor….pero hay cosas que él hizo….cosas que jamás podré perdonarle_

_A qué te refieres mamita._

_Cuando la primera guerra estaba en todo su apogeo – _se animó a decir después de un rato_ – yo aún estaba en el colegio, tenía muy buenas amigas y amigos de mi año, pero también hice amistad con el grupo de mi primo _– los dos la miraron sorprendidos ya que siempre les había dicho que no tenían más familia_ – vivía con él y sus papás desde que tenía diez años cuando mi madre…cuando ella fue asesinada por Lord Voldemort….mi padre murió al año siguiente, bueno no sé si fue o no asesinado por él, nunca me intereso averiguar; el muy tonto se hizo mortífago y fue el responsable directo de la muerte de mi madre y de mi hermanito menor….por eso para protegerme me cambiaron el apellido por el de mi madre, dejé de apellidarme Dashwood para llevar el apellido de soltera de mi madre, pude haberme ido con los abuelos pero decidieron que era mejor que viviera con mis tíos para que estuviera acompañada por James que era un año mayor que yo._

_Ese señor…..el raro – _dijo su hija_ – él te llamó Potter, tienes…tienes algo que ver con…_

_Mi madre era la hermana menor del padre de James…._

_El padre de…_

_Si Hayden – _asintió al verlo callar_ – James Potter es el padre Harry….Harry es mi sobrino y vuestro primo._

_¿Harry Potter?... ¿el mismo Harry Potter del que hablan lo libros?... ¿el niño que vivió? - _preguntó asombrado

_Si, el mismo – _dijo con tristeza

_Por qué nunca nos dijiste eso_

_Mami….Harry – _ambos voltearon a mirarla_ – él… ¿con quién se crió?...porque bueno sus padres….pues ellos…_

_Supongo que con sus abuelos…_

_No…- _se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – _mis tíos fueron asesinados cuando James estaba en séptimo año….y los abuelos….ellos…_

_Pero….pero entonces…- _su hija la interrumpió perpleja_ – mamá…¿con quién se crió…por qué no lo llevaste contigo?_

_¿Lo dejaste con algún otro pariente?...o ¿quizás con sus padrinos?_

_No - _su voz se quebró_ – no pudimos…a mí…a mí no me dejaron_

_¿Qué quieres decir?¡Mamá por qué nunca estuvimos en contacto con él!! – _su hijo la miraba molesto _– ¿acaso simplemente nos fuimos para Canadá y te olvidaste que existía?_

_¡¡No fue así!! – _Gritó llorando desesperada_ – Dumbledore lo llevó con la hermana de Lily…esa maldita la odiaba, y él llevó a Harry a su casa…yo intenté….yo quise….¡¡me apresaron!! – _gritó fuera de sí_ – me acusaron de ser una mortífago…de ser la cómplice de Sirius…_

_¿De Black?..._

_El era inocente y no me creyeron – _continuó si prestar atención a la pregunta_ – fue todo una pesadilla….lo llevaron a Azkabán sin juicio sólo por el testimonio de Dumbledore, y a mi iban a hacerme lo mismo…sólo que antes querían que confesara donde estaban escondidos los mortífagos y quienes eran….no entendían…no querían escuchar que yo no era uno de ellos…..no quisieron creerme…..si no me hubiera ayudado Mark…_

_¿Papá?... ¿qué fue lo que hizo_?...- aunque no lo creían posible la pregunta sólo consiguió que su madre llorara con más fuerza

_Tuve que escapar….-_ dijo serenándose sin contestar a la pregunta – _intente llevarme a Harry pero tenía protección…y bueno los tenía a ustedes no podía arriesgarlos… lo intenté dos años después pero fue inútil….para ese momento yo ya había renunciado a la magia y no pude hacer mucho….así que…tuve que dejarlo_

_¿Así como así? – _su hija se había puesto de pie mirándola seria_ – mamá no te entiendo, dices que no te dejaron llevártelo…acabas de decir que la hermana de la mamá de Harry la odiaba y aún así lo dejaste con esa mujer…..pero cómo es que no nos dijiste nada…como es que pudiste mantenerte al margen de la vida de tu sobrino como si no existiera…._

_Alya….- _suplicó_ – hija_

_No mamá…te das cuenta de todo lo que no has ocultado – _su hermano también se había unido a ella en la serie de reclamos_ – supongo que él tampoco sabe de nuestra existencia...no sabe que tiene más parientes…parientes que nunca quisieron saber de él…._

_Por favor niños…_

_Dime mamá…cómo es que papá te dejo hacerlo_

_Por Merlín – _se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón_ – el sólo me ayudo a escapar…_

_¿Qué quieres decir? – _preguntaron al mismo tiempo

_Mark…..Mark….perdónenme niños…._

_Perdonarte qué mamá_

_Mark….él…él sólo me ayudo a que yo pudiera escapar del ministerio y del país…- _no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver los ojos grises de su hija verla de esa manera tan parecida a él cuando estaba a punto de explotar

_¿Cómo?..._

_Mark siempre estuvo enamorado de mi….desde el colegio….de no haber sido por él…_

_Habla claro mamá porque no estoy entendiendo nada…_

_El trabajaba en el ministerio y se enteró de…de…de mi caso…se enteró que estaba siendo interrogada, él sabía lo que me esperaba y me ayudó sin que nadie se percatara….luego me facilitó la forma para salir desapercibida de Inglaterra…_

_Y te casaste con él por agradecimiento – _el dolor en la voz de su hijo era más de lo que podía soportar_ – dime mamá….también nos tuviste sólo por agradecimiento…y luego qué ¿lo mandaste a volar?….qué fue lo que paso…nunca nos diste una respuesta clara en cuanto a cómo murió….¡¡O es que también eso es mentira y mi padre está vivo!!_

_Mamá por qué te empeñas en decir que él sólo te ayudo a escapar – _preguntó dolida_ – qué es lo que quieres decir con eso…_

_Por favor perdónenme – _suplicó juntando las manos sin dejar de llorar_ - el…el…el no es su padre…_

_Mentira - _su hija negaba moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente_ – mentira…_

_No es posible…- _el sólo se dejó caer al piso con la cara entre las manos_ – no es verdad _

_Hayden….Alya… - _suplicaba_ – por favor…tienen que escucharme…._

_Cómo pudiste….cómo…_

_Tienen que escuchar todo…sólo así…solo así van a entender…._

_Todo esta claro Mamá - _Se paró y fue donde su hermana que seguía negando con la mirada perdida. Ella se le abrazó con fuerza rompiendo en llanto – _nos has mentido toda la vida…te has pasado quince años mintiéndonos…._

_Dejen que termine de explicarles…._

_¿Para qué mamá?...¿qué vas a inventar ahora?..._

_Voy a decirles la verdad…toda la verdad_

_Es un poco tarde no crees_…- le dio la espalda llevando a su hermana con dirección a las habitaciones_ - quisimos darte tu espacio, darte un tiempo para que nos contaras, y aún así tienen que pasar incidentes para que te decidas a decirnos que toda nuestra vida a sido una mentira…._

_Hayden por favor….._

_No quiero escuchar más mamá - _siguió avanzando sin voltear y no pudo evitar que su voz saliera con un tono de desprecio cuando le hablaba_ – Han sido demasiadas mentiras mamá…mejor ve a ocuparte de "tu huésped" como lo has hecho desde que llegamos, no me interesa escuchar tus excusas._

Ella se derrumbó al ver la puerta que comunicaba con sus habitaciones, hubiera preferido un sonoro portazo en lugar de esa calma con la que se cerró, los conocía demasiado bien como para albergar la esperanza de que la escucharan, se sentían traicionados y en eso se parecían demasiado a su padre. El solía ser un extraordinario amigo y confidente especialmente con sus amigos íntimos, le gustaba dar "segundas oportunidades" como el decía pomposamente aunque la verdad era que no podía enojarse demasiado en serio con su "manada"; pero si su confianza era traicionada no había vuelta que dar, aún recordaba como habían tenido que batallar durante dos meses para que perdonara a aquel que consideraba su hermano después de un estúpido mal entendido por causa de un idiota.

Se lamentaba por no haber seguido los concejos de Eldan, el le había dicho que cuanto antes les explicara sería mejor….el miedo había ganado y ahora veía sus peores temores hechos realidad, pero es que no era fácil para ella desenterrar el pasado después de todo el sufrimiento causado a raíz de la muerte de Lily y James, nunca estuvo en sus planes abandonar a Harry pero se vio obligada por las circunstancias…..nadie sabía por lo que tuvo que pasar, sólo Mark ese Slytherin que estuvo tras ella siete años en el colegio, fue él un conocido mortífago que se libró de Azkabán como muchos al decir que estaba bajo la maldición Imperius el que la ayudó y la salvó de una muerte segura sin pedirle nada a cambio….

Estaba profundamente agradecida a Mark por haber salvado su vida y la de sus niños, el día que murió fue devastador para ella porque murió para salvarla de ser arrestada por la Orden del Fénix cuando regresó por Harry dos años después, decidida a no usar magia nunca más en la vida no llevó su varita y el precio fue la vida de Mark McCallister, ese era otro peso más que agregarle a la larga lista de desdichas en la que se había convertido su vida desde ese maldito día…..no podía también perder a sus hijos, eso no podría soportarlo, de alguna manera tenía que lograr que la escucharan y que la perdonaran……

Harry aún continuaba dormido en su habitación en la casa de Dover a la que cariñosamente llamaban "La Cueva", Tonks lo miraba preocupada por todo lo que había ocurrido, hacía un par de días que Remus había hablado con ella explicándole lo que él y Harry llevaban haciendo durante un mes.

Para ella significaba mucho la confianza que él le daba al hacerla no sólo conocedora sino participe de sus planes, desde la muerte de Sirius ella estaba deprimida y se culpaba por haber sido vencida tan rápidamente por Bellatrix, Remus le había dicho infinidad de veces que no era su culpa que ella también pudo haber corrido con la suerte de su amigo, lo cual no era ningún consuelo ya que preferiría ser ella la que no estuviera, había sido testigo mudo del dolor del licántropo y suponía que Harry lo estaría pasando igual o peor que él, ese pensamiento la taladraba por dentro.

Admiraba mucho al profesor Dumbledore por su continua lucha contra el mal, por el empuje que les daba a todos ellos para no rendirse para hacerles ver que había esperanzas y que las cosas no estaban perdidas del todo. Sin embargo le dolía profundamente que rechazara tan tajantemente la invitación de su madre para que Sirius pudiera cambiar de ambiente al menos por unos días, todos eran testigos de lo frustrado y desesperado que se le veía por estar encerrado en esa casa que tan malos recuerdos le traía pero aún así el profesor se había negado diciendo que era peligroso.

Se froto los ojos con cansancio y dispuesta a no pensar más en eso por el momento buscó la carta de Sirius en su bolsillo y se dispuso a leerla:

_Pequeña Dora:_

_Sé que te molesta que te diga así pero sabes que lo hago con mucho cariño, no hay que ser un adivino para saber que si estás leyendo esto es porque después de años de tristeza y añoranza nuevamente estoy junto a prongs y la pelirroja._

_Últimamente he pensado mucho en la muerte y no sé por qué, el corazón se me encoge cada vez que siento que voy a dejar a Harry, es algo que no puedo explicar es por eso que te escribo esta carta, sé que Moony estará al pendiente de él pero también sé que Harry necesita de una presencia femenina. Molly lo quiere mucho eso es algo innegable, pero él necesita una mujer en la que pueda confiar abiertamente y en la que pueda encontrar no sólo apoyo sino comprensión y concejo, estoy conciente de que ella quiere lo mejor para él pero su sobreprotección sólo lo hace más retraído._

_Quizá pienses que estoy loco al pedirte esto y que no eres la más indicada para hacerte cargo de esa responsabilidad pero mi querida Dora nadie podría hacerlo mejor que tú, Harry nunca ha tenido una mujer que se preocupe por el en todos los aspectos….ya sé lo que me vas a decir "el tiene a Molly", estoy conciente de ello y profundamente agradecido por que ella prácticamente lo haya adoptado como hijo, pero ese es precisamente el problema, aunque Harry la quiera mucho sé que él no puede recurrir a ella cuando necesita un concejo o de alguien que simplemente se siente a su lado para hacerle compañía junto a una taza de chocolate( alguien que no sean ni Ron ni Hermione)._

_No te pido que tomes la labor de madre con él sólo te pido que seas como una tía o una hermana mayor para él lo necesita mucho, no sabes cuanto hubiera dado por no separarme de él cuando era tan sólo un pequeño bebé aunque sabes presiento que Dumbledore no me lo hubiera permitido, no es mi deseo ponerte en su contra pero a Remus le prohibió que lo hiciera incluso después de que se conocieran en Hogwarts, no entiendo las razones que tuvo para ello es por eso que no quiero que el enano siga aislado de todos los que lo quieren, porque estoy seguro de que tú lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?._

_Si lo que te estoy pidiendo es demasiado para ti entonces no te sientas mal por no cumplirlo, no estás obligada a nada y si lo haces quiero que sea porque de verdad sientes aprecio por él y no por sentirte comprometida por esta carta, Harry no necesita de más gente a su lado que sólo lo haga por que es "el niño que vivió y la esperanza del mundo mágico", él necesita amigos sinceros como Ron y Hermione que están a su lado porque es Harry, sólo Harry._

_Cuídate mucho y dile a tu madre que no llore por mí, ella siempre fue mi prima favorita y no sólo porque me defendía de los abusos de Bellatrix y de mi madre, sino porque me ayudó y me animó a luchar por mis ideales, a no dejarme vencer por los malos tratos y el desprecio de la familia, y dile que disfrute de lo que también le pertenece por ser una Black (creo que el sentimentalismo me está jugando una mala pasada), espero no rechaces lo que dispuse en mi testamento._

_Sé que quieres mucho a Remus y espero que el muy tonto se dé cuenta pronto, y sino pues ya veré la forma en que Prongs y yo lo hagamos entrar en razón (aunque no sé como podría hacer eso), en fin no me hagas caso, cuídalo mucho también a él y no lo dejes sólo por más que insista. Espero sinceramente que no nos veamos pronto, eso me deprimiría mucho y no es bueno para mi belleza, no te metas en líos y no dejes que esos dos lo hagan, dales una chequeadita por mí._

_Hasta siempre_

_Sirius Orión Black – "Padfoot"_

Estaba profundamente conmovida por el pedido que le hacía Sirius en su carta, ella había tomado la decisión de acercarse a él aún antes de que Remus le hubiera pedido que se les uniera y la lectura de esa carta afianzaba su resolución, ella sólo quería hacerse amiga de Harry pero las palabras de Sirius le daban una dirección y ella la seguiría gustosamente, quería mucho al muchacho aunque no hubieran cruzado más que unas cuantas palabras, había algo que la arrastraba a quererlo y no tenía idea de que era ese algo, pero estaba segura que no era lástima ni compasión.

Se paró bruscamente al sentir las barreras de la casa conmoverse ligeramente, se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver a Fawkes sobrevolando el área, seguramente el profesor la estaba buscando, el fénix no podía ingresar debido al encantamiento fidelio y otros hechizos que habían colocado sobre la casa pero decidió no arriesgarse ya que era más que suficiente que este hubiera seguido el rastro de su magia hasta ese lugar.

Harry comenzó a despertar y ella se acercó rápidamente, se lo veía un poco confundido como si no lograra ubicarse del todo hasta que sus hermosos ojos verdes se posaron el rostro sonriente pero cauteloso de Tonks.

_¿Cómo te sientes Harry?..._

_Un poco mareado….-_ trató de incorporarse pero no pudo – _¿cómo llegamos aquí?_

_Yo te traje…_

_¿Sabes….sabes que fue lo que pasó en Gringotts?_

_¿A qué te refieres exactamente?_

_Hice magia accidental o me pareció_

_No creo que fuera magia accidental Harry_ – respondió con cautela – _pero fue asombroso_

_Quisiera hablar con Remus – _de pronto su semblante estaba serio

_Ya tendrás tiempo Harry, sé que fue un shock grande enterarte así de todas esas cosas – _le acarició con ternura el cabello_ – yo tampoco tenía idea…. ¿veré cómo podemos hacer para que lo veas de acuerdo?, sólo ten un poco de paciencia_

_¿Qué rayos….?- _se levantó con brusquedad

_Es Fawkes, parece que Dumbledore nos está buscando – _ella también había sentido una conmoción más fuerte que la anterior _– estaba por ir a la madriguera cuando despertaste…_

_No quisiera ir allá esta noche y menos si él está presente…_

_¿Voy a ir yo te parece? – _el asintió agradecido _– te prometo que volveré trayendo algo rico para cenar…_

_No tengo hambre…._

_Nada de eso jovencito – _le replicó risueña_ – regresaré pronto…toma, casi lo dejamos olvidado – _le alcanzó la carta y la cajita_ – yo….bueno yo ya leí la mía…_

_¿No demores si? – _le pidió sorprendiéndose el mismo por el pedido

_Te lo prometo – _le despeino un poco la cabeza y deposito un beso en su frente_ – no salgas de la casa…_

_Ok…_

Tonks dio un giro y apareció suavemente en las afueras de la madriguera, tomando aire se dispuso a enfrentar a un seguramente muy molesto profesor, pero poco le importaba habían cosas que le estaban empezando a desagradar, trató de cerrar su mente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con una actitud segura que por dentro estaba lejos de sentir…

La misión a la que había sido enviado no resultaba nada fácil, cientos de clanes estaban siendo visitados por los más allegados a Voldemort y para su desazón muchos estaban aceptando "las libertades" que les ofrecían, su trabajo en esta ocasión no estaba relacionado únicamente con los licántropos, había ido a buscar a los vampiros, algunos enanos que se sabía estaban viviendo en la montañas, las hadas del norte, y para su sorpresa se encontró con un grupo de elfos que iban con dirección a Inglaterra, hacía años que no veía uno y le sorprendió mucho saber el motivo.

Estaba agotado, la noche anterior había tenido que ponerse en movimiento al llegar al país y después de una larga charla con las hadas, ellas le habían dicho que ya Narcisa Malfoy se había aparecido por ahí para ofrecerles un sinfín de cosas de parte de su amo y que como le habían dicho a ella le dijeron que no estaban interesadas en formar parte de una guerra causada única y exclusivamente por el egocentrismo de los magos, había ido a buscarlas a una región apartada de España cuando se cruzó con los elfos al amanecer de ese día en medio de un bosque.

_¿Qué haces por estos lugares tan apartados mago? _– Remus había pegado un brinco al escuchar la voz profunda a un costado, aparentemente no había nadie pero al enfocar bien la vista pudo ver moverse unas sombras _– estás muy lejos de casa_

_Buenos días – _eran aproximadamente unos treinta hombres y mujeres que llevaban capas que les daban un perfecto camuflaje, eran de una belleza singular, de piel blanca y cabellos largos.

_Que te trae por estos lados tan lejanos – _una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules se le acercó

_Estoy en unos asuntos particulares – _contestó lo más cortes posible

_Por qué no nos acompañas acabamos de llegar a este prado y queremos tomar un descanso _– a una seña suya varios de los elfos se movieron trayendo cerca unos caballos que él no había visto, de las monturas descolgaron varias bolsas de las que extrajeron algunas ollas y paquetes_ – ven a sentarte con nosotros mientras el desayuno está listo_

_No quisiera ocasionarles problemas - _la mujer sonrió apuntando hacía unos cojines que ya estaban colocados sobre alfombra_s _

_No es ninguna molestia – _otro de ellos se le acercó_ – se te ve cansado Remus Lupin, no te sorprendas – _dijo con una sonrisa_ – hace tiempo que te conocemos_

_No quiero sonar grosero, pero yo no los he visto antes_

_Por supuesto que no – _se sentaron en compañía de unos diez más mientras los otros organizaban rápidamente_ – pero nosotros te conocemos por algunos de los nuestros_

_Sabemos que has estado en contacto con Elfos con anterioridad – _habló uno de ojos verde esmeralda_ – nadie que haya estado en contacto directo con alguno puede evitar que su aura sea reconocida por nosotros._

_Además podemos percibir la conexión cercana que has tenido con la dama y sus parientes – __**la mujer volvió a sonreír ante la cara de confusión que tenía**_

_Disculpe pero no comprendo de lo que están hablando…_

_Verá señor Lupin…_

_Llámeme Remus…_

_Bien Remus, hace años usted conoció a una mujer...una que se hizo amiga suya y de sus amigos, aunque en ese entonces sólo era una niña – _después de una pausa porque se acercaron a consultar con ella en voz baja continúo –_ esa niña desde muy pequeña recibió un entrenamiento especial hasta que entró en vuestro colegio_

_Kriss – murmuró despacio_

_Efectivamente, verás Remus – _dijo tuteándolo_ – muchas veces los magos se han preguntado de donde procede la magia y por qué ciertos muggles, como ustedes los llaman, podían tener esa capacidad...antiguamente existían razas antiguas que han ido menguando con el transcurrir del tiempo…sólo tres ramas principales han quedado sobre la tierra…las hadas con las que acabas de tener una reunión, los enanos que casi han desaparecido(lo digo porque han hecho moradas inexpugnables y no tienen mayor contacto con le exterior) y nosotros los antiguos señores elfos….por supuesto también han subsistido otras razas como los vampiros, los hombres lobo y los elfos domésticos – _la dama sonrió amablemente al ver el rostro sombrío del hombre_ – en esa época de la que te hablo Remus si bien los vampiros eran vistos con no muy buenos ojos, los hombres lobo no lo fueron, ya que ellos no eran culpables de su condición…hubo una época en que convivíamos con ellos ya que podíamos ayudarlos a superar la inconciencia en la que se veían envueltos con el nacer de la luna llena, pero siempre hay algunos que se descarrían, que no aceptan ser ayudados….hubo un grupo en particular que decidió que todos deberían sufrir como ellos y comenzaron a atacarnos, lamentablemente aquellos de los nuestros que fueron mordidos no sobrevivieron al ataque, comenzamos a separarnos de ellos porque también atacaban a sus congéneres que tenían tratos con nosotros…….han pasado cientos de años más sin embargo el camino siempre vuelve a unirnos de una u otra forma. Al comenzar mi relato te hable acerca del origen de la magia….bien la tienes frente a ti…- _Remus la miró confundido_ – nosotros los elfos, juntamente con las hadas y los enanos somos los responsables de ella. En cada uno de nosotros existen habilidades especiales que fueron transmitidas de generación en generación y de clan en clan. Los grandes señores de la tierra(o muggles si prefieres llamarlos) también poseían ciertas habilidades que combinadas con las nuestras crearon eso que llamamos magia._

_Verás Remus – _el hombre de los ojos verdes tomó la palabra_ – han pasado siglos incontables desde que un elfo se unió con un señor de la tierra, un enano con un vampiro, un vampiro con una hada o un hombre lobo con una señora de la tierra, durante siglos nuestras razas se han juntado y se han separado, pero en el proceso han creado seres inusuales que han podido desarrollar y catalizar todas las habilidades en una sola, la magia._

_Podemos remontarnos siglos atrás y seguir el rastro del primer ser con esta habilidad – _habló otra elfo_ – aquel al que ustedes llaman Merlín, más sin embargo él no fue el primero, el "primer mago" surgió de forma inesperada entre los señores elfos cuando la raza de la antigua casa de Eldan el sabio se unió con la casa de Darael la hermosa, ambas casas reinantes en distintas zonas del mundo….durante siglos las razas se habían juntando entre si, mezclando también las habilidades que poseían, es así como nació Aldar, la hija de ambos que desde edad temprana demostró grandes dotes desconocidas llevando a nuestra raza a investigar y ayudarla a entender y usar con sabiduría su "don". En los descendientes de la dama Aldar empezaron a manifestarse estos dones, hasta que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en algo natural y a eso se llamó magia, y a los que la poseían se les nombró magos y brujas._

_Hay algo que ustedes los magos desconocen y que se llama el poder único, ese que la pequeña dama poseía – _Remus estaba sorprendido por las cosas nuevas que escuchaba aunque algunas las conocía por haberlas oído como simples mitos que Kriss les contaba_ – ese don ha sido transmitido de generación en generación y podemos decir sin temor a equivocarnos que sólo es trasmitida por línea materna…por lo que si una elfo o alguna señora de la tierra sólo tenía hijos varones, este don dormía hasta que la siguiente generación diera una mujer a quién trasmitirlo._

_Mas sin embargo no podemos dejar a los hombres de lado – _habló el elfo sentado a su derecha que se había mantenido en silencio_ – hemos sido testigos de que en algunas épocas el don se ha manifestado con fuerza en ellos, por ejemplo en Merlín y en aquellos dos a quienes ustedes conocen como los fundadores de Hogwarts._

_Slytherin y Griffindor? – preguntó cada vez más sorprendido _

_Así es….y en ellos despertó ese don porque surgieron algunos magos menores que quisieron hacerse del poder sometiendo a sus congéneres _– la dama ensombreció el rostro_ – pero no todos han querido un simple poder sobre los otros, hay quienes han buscado la manera de hacerse con el "don único", ese que lo dominaría todo y a todos._

_Esa es la razón por la que hemos seguido el rastro de aquellos que poseían el don en sus venas y les hemos instruido y enseñado durante sus primeros nueve años, que son en los cuales este se manifiesta._

_Es así como encontramos a la dama Missra cuando aún era una infante y la entrenamos – _retomó la palabra la dama que la parecer era la líder del grupo_ – por supuesto eso fue en estricto secreto que sus padres tuvieron que aceptar, más sin embargo el padre rompió el trato y la vida y el futuro se vieron en peligro, no pudimos hacer nada para resarcir el daño y fue eliminado por aquellos a quienes vendió a su familia, nos habíamos dado cuenta que el hermano menor de la dama que aún contaba con dos años también poseía el don en él así como el primo mayor de ambos _– miró fijamente a un pálido Remus_ – lamentablemente el primo en cuestión ya estaba inscrito en el colegio y no podíamos arriesgarnos a entrenarlo sin que nadie más lo supiera, pero como el don quedó "dormido" en él, éste paso a su descendencia…_

_Harry…- _dijo ante el silencio que se había apoderado del lugar

_Así es…Harry…o el pequeño Aragorn como lo llamamos nosotros – _rió relajada al ver el rostro de su interlocutor_ – verás Remus así como en vuestro colegio llevan un registro de los alumnos que aparece mágicamente, nosotros también tenemos el libro antiguo en el que aparecen inscritos los nombres de la descendencia de la dama Aldar, sólo que este libro los inscribe con nombres propios de nuestra raza_

_Hemos sentido el poder del joven señor despertar hace unos meses y su don nos ha llamado._

_Por eso estamos aquí para por primera vez en nuestra historia ayudarlos en la cruenta guerra que se avecina – _ahora todos tenían la cara seria_ – no será fácil Remus Lupin, quizá en el camino suframos pérdidas irreparables, pero juntos lograremos vencer el mal que ha despertado – _tomó aire para serenarse y mirándolo le dijo_ – sé que tú también has sentido la conexión con el joven señor, al estar tan unidos con la dama Missra su magia y su don los reconocieron como su familia y se formó un nexo irrompible entre ustedes, es por eso que cualquier persona de ahora en adelante que se una de corazón con ustedes también formará parte de la misma._

_Ahora entiendo - _dijo despacio

_Aún hay mucho que explicar y como la parte más importante ya se te ha sido mostrada desayunemos mientras preguntas sobre las dudas que puedas albergar – _varias bandejas habían sido colocadas delante suyo conteniendo manjares delicados y apetitosos_. – comparta con nosotros esta primera comida._

Remus ni siquiera se había percatado que el sol alumbraba las copas de los árboles, su corazón se sentía en paz después de muchos años…no sabía explicar lo que le pasaba pero tenía la certeza de estar en el camino correcto…dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia Harry se dispuso a disfrutar de la hospitalidad que le prodigaban.

Decir que dumbledore estaba enojado era poco y los habitantes de la madriguera así lo podían constatar por la poderosa aura que desprendía el director, Molly hubiera preferido que se moviera de un lugar a otro en vez de estar sentado con esa expresión poco amistosa en la sala de su casa.

Ron y Ginny estaban sentados a un lado sin decir palabra y mirando a su madre de rato en rato para ver si los dejaba salir por lo menos al jardín pero al parecer seguían con la absurda idea de no dejarlos solos.

Un suave "plop" en el patio llamó su atención, la señora Wesley se apresuró a abrir la puerta, una risueña Tonks entró rápidamente en la casa…

_Hola Molly disculpa la demora pero…._

_Donde está Harry….- _la interrumpió con brusquedad

_Descansando – _dijo con frescura_ – profesor no esperaba verlo por aquí_

_Donde está Harry Nymphadora – _la joven auror sólo sonrió sin mirarlo a los ojos

_Ya lo dije profesor descansando….hola de nuevo chicos….- _se acercó a saludar a los hermanos

_No estoy para juegos….dime inmediatamente donde está Harry…- _Dumbledore la tomó con brusquedad de un brazo obligándola a mirarlo, pero esta tenía los ojos cerrados

_Suélteme profesor…- _hizo un gran esfuerzo para librarse del agarre que le lastimaba el brazo _– no vuelva a hacer eso_….- se frotaba adolorida la zona en la que estaba segura tendría un feo moretón_ – y haga el favor de no usar legilimancia conmigo_

_Estas colmando mi paciencia_

_Mire profesor…..- _respondió con calma aún sin mirarlo_ – a Harry le afectó mucho una carta que Sirius le dejó, como podrá imaginarse él aún no está del todo recuperado por la pérdida y si me lo lleve a otro lado fue porque estaba decidido a irse solo_

_Pues debiste traerlo a esta casa…- _su voz era gélida al hablar_ – no es tu competencia decidir el llevarlo a otro lugar….se te dieron órdenes…_

_Mire profesor…..no voy a tratar a Harry como a un objeto – _esta vez decidida enfrentó la cara de Dumbledore después de cerrar su mente lo mejor posible lo que para su sorpresa fue fácil debido a la molestia que estaba sintiendo_ – es apenas un muchacho que necesita de un poco de espacio y privacidad para llorar si así le place_

_No voy a discutir contigo lo que es mejor o no para él _– bramó molesto por la barrera tan sólida que Tonks había puesto_ – esa es sólo competencia mía_

_Se equivoca…._

_¿Perdón?_

_Sirius, como padrino de Harry se aseguró de que en caso de que él llegara a morir, Remus se convirtiera en el tutor legal de Harry…._

_Algo que por supuesto no tiene validez ya que Sirius no era más que un prontuariado prófugo – _hasta Molly lució indignada al escuchar al profesor expresarse de esa manera del padrino de Harry_ – y estoy seguro que Remus entenderá que en su condición no puede hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad como esa y que nadie en el ministerio aprobara que lo haga…_

_Ya veo profesor…._

_Silencio Tonks – _la voz enérgica que Molly se dejó escuchar_ – quiero que traigas a Harry de inmediato…estoy más que segura que el profesor Dumbledore sólo reaccionó así por que está preocupado por él…_

_Por supuesto Molly…- _el aludido sonrió como queriendo disculparse_ – es verdad Tonks que me dejé llevar te pido que me disculpes_

_Claro profesor….- _parecía sumamente apenada_ – yo también estoy un poco alterada, aún no supero lo de Sirius_

_Si….entiendo ha sido una pérdida terrible para todos – _dijo en tono conmovido que a Ron y Ginny les pareció hipócritamente falso_ – ahora quisiera acompañarte para traer de regreso a Harry…..no es bueno dejarlo por ahí en estos días…_

_Verá….- _dijo nerviosa_ – no se puede profesor porque el lugar está protegido por un encantamiento fidelio_

_Bah…- _le restó importancia_ - eso no es problema sólo tengo que aparecerme contigo y será más que suficiente para que puedas incluirme en el encantamiento…_

_Lo lamento profesor pero comprenderá que eso sería una grosería para el dueño de casa…_

_Enviaré una nota advirtiéndoles entonces, tú puedes darle la indicación a Fawkes, ya que al parecer se perdió – Tonks estaba en un aprieto y no sabía cómo salir de él – estoy esperando y mi paciencia tiene un límite…._

_No es necesario que ande con amenazas profesor – _nadie se había dado cuenta de la repentina presencia de Harry a través de la chimenea_ – como verá estoy bien y ya estoy aquí._

_Harry fue muy irresponsable de tu parte…._

_Ahórrese los sermones – _su mirada no podía ser más fría

_¡¡Harry querido!! – _la señora Wesley estaba asombrada y ni que decir de las caras que tenían Ron y Ginny _– estás siendo grosero_

_Disculpe señora Wesley – _la interrumpió_ – pero sólo vine porque no quiero que Nym se meta en problemas por mi causa – _se volteo para enfrentar nuevamente al profesor_ – supuse que usted no se quedaría tranquilo, así que aquí me tiene_

_Ya veo Harry…que bueno ver que te diste cuenta de lo arriesgado de tu proceder – _le sonrió como si no notara la evidente molestia con la que era observado_ – ahora si me permites Molly – _dijo dirigiéndose a ella_ – me gustaría poder conversar en privado con Harry acerca de su testamento…. _

_No tengo intención alguna de hablar con usted respecto a eso profesor –_ dijo sorprendiendo a más de uno_ – es un asunto que me concierne única y exclusivamente a mí_

_No lo tomes a mal Harry…sólo quiero poder ser de ayuda para ti y asesorarte en lo que pueda._

_Agradezco el interés profesor, pero afortunadamente todo está claro y no necesito su asesoría – _las dos miradas se enfrentaron y Harry sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la frente debido a que Dumbledore intentaba entrar en su mente _– le pedí claramente que no entrara en mi mente sin mi permiso…_

_Harry me parece que hay cosas de las que debemos hablar…obviamente estás siendo influenciado de manera negativa…_

_Basta profesor por favor – _lo calló exasperado_ – no estoy siendo influenciado por nadie, le voy a agradecer que deje de tratarme como un chiquillo que necesita que le enseñen a caminar_

_¿Te ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz Harry?_

_¿Piensa que actúo así por influencia del estado de ánimo de Voldemort? – _habló divertido_ – pues se equivoca, mi cicatriz a estado perfectamente tranquila a no ser que se refiera al echo de la molestia que estoy experimentando en este momento porque usted está intentando entrar en mi mente _

_Harry me sorprende y preocupa la actitud que has tomado desde hace unos días – _dijo lo más conciliador posible_ – nos hemos dado cuenta de que tú y tus amigos han estado teniendo…._

_¿Reuniones secretas? – _este asintió_ – y qué si las tengo….quizá quiera que me aconsejen con algún problema amoroso ¿no cree?...,ese no es un asunto que quiera que ande en boca de todo el mundo…._

_Harry por favor – _exigió una cada vez más molesta Molly_ – este proceder no es el tuyo…deja que el profesor te ayude…._

_Señora Wesley – _dijo moderando su tono de voz_ – le agradezco mucho que se preocupe por mí, pero estoy cansado de que se inmiscuyan de esta manera en mi vida y mis cosas_

_Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti – _dijo dolida

_Y se lo agradezco, pero estoy cansado de ser vigilado a todas horas y por todo el mundo, de no poder tener un espacio para cotillear con mis amigos sin que la orden me salte encima porque piensan que estoy tramando algo – _se acercó a la pobre mujer que lo miraba compungida_ – usted me ha abierto las puertas de su casa y de su familia como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, y eso significa mucho para mí…pero es tiempo que tome la rienda de mi vida señora Wesley_

_¿Qué quieres decir?...- _Ginny se había puesto pálida_._

_Harry que..._

_Déjame terminar Ron… -_le dijo sin brusquedad_ – entiendo que esté preocupada por sus hijos y porque yo pueda poner en riesgo sus vidas una vez más, no se preocupe señora Wesley no tendrá que preocuparse más porque andamos secreteando por lo jardines. Es mejor que mi estadía en su casa no se prolongue más, no quiero causarle más angustias ni sobresaltos._

_Harry querido en ningún momento quise que pensaras que eras una carga _– se veía desesperada por lo que acababa de oír_ – yo sólo hablé con el profesor porque me preocupo por ti, jamás quise que pensaras que…._

_Harry estás siendo ingrato e injusto con Molly – _cortó Dumbledore bruscamente _– no puedes tratar así a personas que de verdad te aman y que sólo buscan tu bienestar y lo que es mejor para ti_

_Claro…y Sirius no buscaba mi bienestar porque era un prontuariado prófugo, o bueno Remus tampoco por que es un licántropo – _sus ojos verdes refulgían con furia_ – cómo se atreve a juzgarlos a ellos, lo escuché profesor, llegué a tiempo para oír como se expresaba de dos de las personas más importantes para mí._

_Harry me entendiste mal, en ningún momento quise…._

_Estoy cansado profesor – _sacudió la cabeza_ – estoy cansado de que quiera verme la cara, cansado que me trate un chiquillo que no se merece saber más que lo necesario, quiero que en este mismo instante me entregue las llaves de la bóveda Potter_

_¿Perdón?...Harry no entiendo qué_

_Ya sé que usted consiguió mi custodia ayudado por la Oficina de Huérfanos Desamparados – _la cara del profesor se puso blanca de golpe_ – dígame profesor, por qué permitió que encarcelaran a "mi padrino" injustamente y por qué no me dijo que tenía "una madrina". No me interesa cómo haya conseguido usted mi custodia en lo que me concierne usted no es mi tutor, sólo Remus y ahora Nym tienen ese derecho._

_Si no me la quiere entregar a mí por ser menor de edad no hay problema, entréguesela a ella, he aprendido mucho acerca de la magia profesor y sé que hay vínculos que se forman cuando la magia de una persona acepta como válida e irrefutable una decisión de esta naturaleza…y yo acepto a Remus y Nymphadora como tutores míos y tienen el mismo poder que Sirius y mi madrina sobre mí y mis bienes _– esto último lo había dicho guiado por un instinto extraño, habían cosas como esas que le pasaban últimamente así que no le dio muchas vueltas porque sabía que era lo correcto. Al terminar de decir esas palabras sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el hombro y vio a Tonks tambalearse alarmantemente, por suerte Ginny reaccionó a tiempo para ayudarla a sentarse - _por lo visto no estaba equivocado, la magia de Nym me ha aceptado como su protegido así como la mía la aceptado y reconocido como mi tutora._

_Estás equivocándote mucho Harry – _le dijo despacio_ – y si sigues así no hay mucho en lo que yo pueda ayudarte…_

_Sé que estoy en lo correcto profesor, así que no habrá necesidad de que está detrás de mí – _sus amigos estaban perplejos por lo que escuchaban y no atinaban a decir o hacer algo_ – entiendo que quizás después de esto usted no querrá darme las clases que me dijo hace unos días….no se preocupe profesor lo entiendo – _por el tono que tenía más parecía que no tenía ganas de tenerlas

_Oh no Harry…me temo que es indispensable que tomes esas lecciones extras conmigo – _volvió al tono afable y tranquilo – _eso no está en discusión, ya quedaremos al inicio de clases cómo las llevaremos a cabo….Molly lamento todo esto, ya me tengo que retirar pues tenemos una reunión dentro de poco – _la pobre señora Wesley estaba al borde de las lágrimas y no podía contestarle nada_ – nos veremos allá….Nymphadora tienes un informe que entregar sobre tu guardia de ayer, así que por qué no te adelantas conmigo_

_Me parece que no se siente bien Albus – _había logrado recuperarse aunque todavía tenía la mirada vidriosa _– no te preocupes yo la llevaré conmigo…._

_Está bien Molly….nos vemos…_

_Señora Wesley – _se acercó a ella una vez que vio al profesor desaparecer en el jardín

_Todo está bien Harry querido – _sonrió forzada_ – Ginny ayúdame a llevar a Tonks a que descanse un momento en mi habitación….Ron hazme el favor de tomar un poco de polvos flu e ir a la tienda de los gemelos para pedirles que vengan de inmediato – _ambos estaban por decir algo pero no los dejó_ - ¡¡ahora!!...ve Ron….tu conmigo Ginny, en un momento regreso Harry…_

_¿Buena la hiciste eh? – _hermione salió de la cocina mirando a su amigo sin reproche_ – me explicas lo que pasa – _por toda respuesta él entregó la carta que Sirius le escribiera

_Querido Enano:_

_Vamos dale aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa a tu padrino no me gustan las caras largas, me deprimen, en serio y si me deprimo me veo feo, nunca aguanté las caras tristes en tu padre y en Monny así que por favor no empieces a poner una, y si Ron y Hermione leen esto por favor tampoco ustedes lo hagan y alegren un poquito a mi ahijado, yo debo estar feliz y riendo a carcajadas así que no quiero llantos ni tristezas, en serio Harry no quiero que estés triste, por fin estoy con mi querido hermano prongs y con mi querida pelirroja(a estas alturas ya debo estar recibiendo un buen jalón de orejas por decirle mi querida pelirroja) y es que tu madre sólo permitía que prongs le dijera así lo cual por supuesto me parece mucho egoísmo ._

_Sinceramente pensé que escribirte esta carta me resultaría fácil pero no encuentro las palabras para expresar todo lo que quisiera, se han debido escapar con Monny que hace horas está escribiendo una y no me quiere decir a quién, vale, vale, ya no digo burradas pero es que se me atoran las ideas y hay tanto que quiero decirte que me doy de golpes contra el escritorio por no haberlo hecho antes._

_No es fácil para mí escribir una carta que significa un hasta luego demasiado largo, por que más te vale Enano no aparecerte por aquí hasta que tus bisnietos estén a punto de tener hijos. Me gustaría poder dejarte con más recuerdos que los pocos y apresurados que compartimos pero la vida nos jugo mal a ambos y bueno creo que estuve demasiado malhumorado la última vez que estuviste por aquí, quiero que sepas que no ha habido noche en estos últimos dieciséis años en que no haya pensado en ti, en que no me haya maldecido por haber actuado impulsivamente al ir tras Peter, dejé atrás todo esa noche Harry, no me importó nada más que callar el dolor, la rabia, la impotencia y la culpa, la gran culpa que me carcomía por haber sido tan estúpido al haber dejado en bandeja de plata la vida de mi familia a ese maldito traidor._

_Abandone todo lo que para mí era importante y valioso esa noche, te abandone a ti y a la mujer que amaba con locura, la mujer que dentro de un mes se convertiría por fin en mi esposa, si enano iba a casarme, perdón por no haberte hablado de ella pero aún me dolía y me duele el pensar que desapareció sin mover un dedo para ayudarme y que se fue sin llevarte con ella para que no te quedaras con esos odiosos muggles, pero quizá Monny tenga razón al decirme que algo tuvo que obligarla a hacerlo, ella era tu madrina Harry y te adoraba tanto como yo, me deje llevar por el dolor al ver los cuerpos de tus padres, era más de lo que podía soportar y lo olvide todo, todo excepto la cara regordeta con ojos brillosos de ese al que un día llamé amigo. _

_Perdóname Harry, perdón por haberte dejado solo y a merced de los maltratos y desprecios a los que fuiste sometido, esa es una pena y un tormento que llevaré conmigo aún después de muerto, y perdón también por dejarte ahora porque bueno seamos honestos si estás leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy contigo, soñé muchas veces con el día en que por fin sería libre sabes, soñé con el día en que podría salir a pasear a la calle y llevarte conmigo, me imaginé muchas veces cómo sería la mujer que escogerías para que fuera tu compañera, aunque no sé porque me imagino que será pelirroja(debe ser influencia de tu padre, el veía pelirrojas por todos lados), sé que no podré cumplir el sueño de verte feliz y realizado pero quiero que luches día a día por alcanzar todos y cada uno de tus sueños, sé que serás un gran esposo y padre porque eres un muchacho extraordinario del que estoy muy orgulloso tanto como seguro lo están tus padres, arriba ese ánimo Harry ahora soy libre, libre para hacer de las mías, para correr por mi vida después que logre sacar de quicio a Lils (¿es correcto decir por mi vida?, creo que debería decir por mi muerte, pero no suena bien), como te decía debo estar escapando de la furia pelirroja o del ciervo desbocado así que enano en resumen debo estarla pasando súper._

_Hay cosas serías que quiero decirte y por favor cuando las leas no quiero que actúes precipitadamente, sé que hay mucho que te hemos ocultado y créeme cuando te digo que no ha sido porque Remus y yo quisiéramos, nunca me ha gustado mentirte pero lo he hecho, Harry sé que te han dicho que no tienes más parientes que los Dursley lo cual no es cierto, en primer lugar está tu madrina, si Harry Tinne (yo le digo así aunque a ella nunca le gustó),ella es tu tía, es prima hermana de James y vivió con él y tus abuelos desde los diez años ya que su familia murió a manos de los mortífagos, sé que también está una prima de Lils llamada Dayanne con la que tu madre se llevaba muy bien, lo último que supe de ella es que se casó con un mago y se fue a vivir a Holanda, y por último está la razón por la cual te cuento todo esto, hace unos días Remus y yo hicimos una pequeña excursión fuera de Grimmauld( no te me enojes estaba muy aburrido), el caso es que nos fuimos hasta Hogsmeade con la ayuda de unas capas de invisibilidad que Remus encontró en la bóveda Black, sólo queríamos pasear un poco y recordar lo viejos tiempos cuando nos topamos con dos hombres, uno era como moony me dijo después un sanador en San Mungo y el otro era Dumbledore, nosotros estábamos escondidos tras unas matas con un encantamiento desilusionador y las capas de invisibilidad, lo que escuchamos hizo que me dieran ganas de estrujarle el pescuezo al profesor, él ya había escapado del colegio para ese entonces, ellos hablaban de dos enfermos a los que tenían recluidos en una casa de campo y que según el sanador estaban recobrando la memoria, debido a que eran demasiado ancianos no podían lanzarles un "obliviate", ya que podría matarlos._

_Harry no sabes la decepción tan grande que me lleve al escuchar que esos ancianos eran los Potter, es decir tus bisabuelos, nadie sabía que había sucedido con ellos después de lo de Hallowen, simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro lo que llevó a pensar que quizá habían sido asesinados por partidarios de Voldemort que después ocultaron los cuerpos, no sé que razones habrá tenido Dumbledore para ocultar una cosa como esa y lo que es peor tenerlos sometidos al cuidado de un sanador que al parecer actuaba bajo sus órdenes. Debes estarte preguntando por qué no te dijimos esto antes, bueno Remus ha estado trabajando duro para encontrar pistas que nos pudieran llevar a encontrarlos, creemos que vamos por buen camino pero no queremos alertar a Dumbledore y se te estoy contando esto es porque así lo dispusimos con monny._

_Hay además otras cosas pero no estamos del todo seguros, son cosas concernientes a tu herencia, es decir a la de la familia Potter que me atrevería a decir que supera con creces a la de mi familia, esa es otra cosa que estamos averiguando pero con Bill en el banco se hace difícil, Harry sé que son cosas delicadas las que estoy poniendo sobre tus hombros por lo que te pido que actúes con cautela, Remus te dirá más acerca de esto porque no quiero seguir poniéndolo sobre papel, nunca dude de Dumbledore y de las "buenas razones" que me dio para actuar como lo hizo contigo(me refiero a vigilarte y obligarnos a no decirte nada el verano pasado), pero ahora quiero que tengas cuidado con él, no sé que es lo que está tramando(claro en el caso de que lo esté haciendo), pero es mejor que estás prevenido y tengas una idea de a que palo hemos estado arrimados._

_Hay una última cosa que te quiero pedir, a mi el tiempo se me ha ido entre los dedos y no pude hacerlo, Harry por favor si fuera posible intenta encontrar a tu tía, a mi ya no me van a servir sus explicaciones, pero necesito que hagas eso por mí y por ti, es algo que tengo atravesado en el corazón y que no me deja dormir, es una continua incertidumbre que me está volviendo loco, Remus ha logrado sembrar la duda en mí y no podré tener paz hasta saber que por lo menos ella está bien( pero que burro cómo podrías avisarme de eso), bueno con que tú lo sepas será más que suficiente, si necesita ayuda por favor bríndasela a ella y a los suyos(supongo que habrá rehecho su vida después de tantos años), y si no entonces limpia un poco mi imagen ante ella, me refiero a lo del asesinato de esos muggles porque lo otro ella lo sabía, y dile que aunque quise odiarla y olvidarme de ella nunca pude, que siempre estuvo en mi mente y en mi corazón junto contigo y que espero que si ha tenido hijos les haya puesto los nombres que queríamos ponerle a los nuestros, ¿es mucho pedir cierto?, pero que quieres últimamente he soñado mucho con ella y en los hijos que planeábamos tener, estábamos destinados a estar juntos de eso estoy seguro, ella fue mi compañera, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi…(eso mejor no te lo digo eres demasiado joven), bueno fue mi todo, sabes enano estoy seguro de que si las cosas no se hubieran dado vuelta de esa forma tan desgraciada habríamos formado un hogar maravilloso junto contigo, ustedes siempre fueron la razón por la que Azkabán no terminó conmigo, los amo Harry con todo mi corazón._

_Lamento irme otra vez de tu vida tan pronto, me ha hecho muy feliz poder conocerte y haber podido compartir esos momentos que para mí son imborrables, me voy llevando tu imagen montada en tu saeta de fuego volando tras la snitch y con esos ojos verdes que hicieron mis días menos solitarios y grises, gracias por todo Harry, gracias por haberme devuelto a felicidad de tenerte conmigo nuevamente aunque hayan sido sólo por cartas o en contadas ocasiones, espero que mi partida sea producto de haberme interpuesto entre tu y algún maldito mortífago o del mismísimo Voldemort( no soportaría morir envenenado por Kreacher), y si así fue entonces morí feliz y en mi ley, así que no hay motivo para llorar por este viejo merodeador, al contrario los hay más para alegrarse porque pude recobrar mi amistad con moony y hacerte saber que era inocente, gustoso daría mi vida una y mil veces por ti, vive al cien Harry por nosotros los merodeadores que te llevamos en el corazón._

_Hasta dentro de mucho tiempo con todo mi amor_

_Sirius-Hocicos-Padfoot Orión Black_

_(Me encanta, aunque un poco rimbombante, pero como diría prongs: una vez merodeador, por siempre merodeador. Y además tiene estilo)_

_PD. Qué cabezota la mía no te di ni una sola pista de donde encontrar a tu tía, si seré, en el cofre que seguramente te han entregado encontrarás unas fotografías en la que aparece un departamento, bueno no lo puse en el testamento porque está a nombre de ella y además le echamos el fidelio encima y ella era la guardián secreto, pero busca bien enano hay algo con su letra que te puede dar entrada al mismo, y pues si no hay señales de haber sido habitado en años te lo puedes quedar, y si sigo no voy a terminar nunca, no me eches mucho de menos porque eso te puede poner triste y no quiero que digan que tengo un ahijado-sobrino feo, porque como te dije la tristeza te afea y te pone arrugas(te lo dije?, ups creo que no) pero ya lo tienes ahí escrito para que no se te olvide, hasta pronto, bueeeeno no muy pronto ¿vale?, cuídate cachorro y a ver si ayudas a monny a conseguir novia, me parece que mi sobrina anda medio interesada en él, así que échale una manito, ya, ya…auch…sorry pero es que monny me cogió por sorpresa y leyó lo último hayyy que duele lobito.…ya vale, vale no me dejan despedirme como corresponde, como te decía hasta dentro de muuuucho, muuuucho tiempo, espero les hables a tus nietos de mi….hay ya espérate monny, bueno que me matan, el lobito está furioso ya sabes ayúdalo con Dora….me voyyyy te quiero Harry. _

Hermione terminó de leer la carta y aunque tenía los ojos empañados por la emoción no sabía si llorar o reír, le parecía que Sirius había echo un gran trabajo con esa carta especialmente con la última parte ya que después de la bomba de párrafos arriba Harry iba a necesitar una buena dosis de risas, ahora entendía todo el rollito de hace un rato, no se había perdido detalle de la discusión ya que llegó en el autobús noctámbulo y había pedido que la dejaran un poco distante de la madriguera así que se fue caminando despacio pensando en las cosas que estaban sucediendo, al llegar nadie se percató que estaba ahí por lo que pudo escuchar todo con detalle.

Las cosas parecían estar volteadas y ahora la duda también había sido sembrada en su corazón con respecto a las motivaciones de su director, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que debía confiar en Harry y estar con él ahora más que nunca, ella y Ron no lo dejarían solo y de ser necesario correrían con la misma suerte que su amigo, le dio un abrazo cariñoso y juntos subieron las escaleras con dirección al cuarto de Ron.

Continuará……….


	7. Chapter 7:Nuevos Comienzos

Cap 7:

_**Cap 7: Nuevos Comienzos**_

Los días transcurrieron lentos y tensos después del intercambio de palabras que Harry tuvo con el profesor Dumbledore, aunque insistió en no quedarse más tiempo en la madriguera, Hermione lo convenció de lo contrario ya que como ella le dijo esa noche, no permitieron que Tonks apareciera nuevamente por la casa para evitar que siguieran en contacto. Al regresar Ron acompañado de los gemelos su madre tuvo una larga conversación con ellos a solas tras la cual estos le dijeron a su hermano que necesitaban su ayuda en la tienda de bromas, el alboroto que el pelirrojo armó esa noche fue tal que su madre llamó a Bill para que viniera a la casa a poner en orden las cosas, claramente los más jóvenes pudieron darse cuenta que iban a extremar las medidas en cuanto a ellos.

Eran pocos los momentos que podían compartir con Ron ya que llegaba bastante tarde a casa y se iba a primera hora, Harry estaba visiblemente molesto y se lamentaba el haber escuchado a Hermione, ya que ahora tampoco podía contar con ella ya que al regresar de la reunión de la orden, muy sutilmente la dueña de casa le dijo que tendrían visitas por el resto de las vacaciones y que lamentaba tener que pedirle que regresara con sus padres. Ella le pidió a su amigo que tuviera paciencia pero para ser sinceros ésta se le estaba agotando al joven mago, ciertamente llegó una prima lejana que se alojó en la habitación de Ginny, pero sólo empeoró el humor de Harry ya que tampoco ahora podía hablar con ella debido a que la dichosa prima no se le separaba ni un instante.

Había pasado semana y media desde el episodio y Harry harto de la situación esperó a Ron para comunicarle su decisión, eran pasadas las doce de la noche y su amigo no aparecía todavía por la casa lo que empezó a preocuparle…

_Harry…_.- el chico se sobresalto al escuchar el susurro ya que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto – _¿estás despierto?_

_¿Qué pasa Gin?_ – se acercó a ella y cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido

_Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo_ – dijo buscando en la oscuridad la cama para sentarse

_Si tu prima se da cuenta_ – dijo angustiado

_No hay de preocuparse_ – sonrió malévolamente – _ella y mamá dormirán como un lirón hasta mañana_

_¿Qué hiciste?_ – se sentó a su lado tratando de enfocar su rostro en la oscuridad

_La dichosa prima Ellen no es más que una impostora, y bueno ayer me le escabullí en el pueblo y logré hacerme de unas pastillas muggles para dormir_ – dijo frenando una carcajada

_¿Te robaste esas pastillas?_ – la miró asombrado

_No diría que fue robar ya que dejé dinero muggle que encontré en la túnica de mi papá_

_Espero que no te metas en más líos_ – dijo todavía a media voz - _oye Gin, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso de que tu prima era una impostora?_

_Después Harry_ – dijo dando un bote y se apresuró a sacar algo del bolsillo de su bata de dormir – _ya es la hora_

_¿A qué…..?_ – se quedó callado al verla susurrar algo a un pequeño espejo que tenía en la mano – _Gin qué…._

_Es Remus, toma_ – le alcanzó el espejo sonriendo ante la cara de confusión del chico

_Hola Harry….-_ el rostro cansado pero sonriente del hombre se dejó ver

_¿Re…Remus?_ – miró asombrado al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa

_Lamento haberme ido así, pero seguro Dora te explicó_ – hablaba apresuradamente – _no tenemos mucho tiempo ya que mi compañero de viaje llegará en unos minutos_

_¿Regresarás pronto?_

_Por el momento no puedo regresar Harry_ – la voz ansiosa del ojiverde le daba una clara idea de lo que estaba atravesando – _escucha, es mejor que te vayas de la madriguera, no vayas a Dover ya que por lo que me dijo Ginny ya Fawkes dio con el lugar y no me sorprendería que a esta hora ya el profesor hubiera logrado entrar._

_¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?_ – dijo tranquilo como si esas palabras fueran las que estuviera esperando – _pero a donde iría…_

_Al Valle de Godric_ – lo miró con intensidad como queriendo analizar cada una de sus reacciones

_A….a….al… ¿a donde?_ – preguntó con un hilo de voz y temblando imperceptiblemente

_Debes ir a un lugar del que no pueda sospechar quien tú sabes_ – le dijo – _hay unas personas que se reunirán contigo, te explicarán muchas cosas y quiero que confíes en ellos…_

_¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea?_

_Supongo que estás cansado de estar encerrado o me equivoco_ – preguntó serio – _Harry quiero que salgas de la madriguera esta misma noche, ¿Ron aún no ha llegado verdad?_

_¿Cómo lo sabes?..._

_Yo también tengo gente en quién confiar dentro de la orden…_- explico sombrío – _si los gemelos no pudieron avisarte debe ser porque los están vigilando_

_¿Qué está pasando? _– Ginny preguntó asustada

_El profesor quiere llevarse a Harry a Hogwarts para tratar de sacarle información acerca de lo que ha estado haciendo conmigo y con ustedes, seguro te estarás preguntando por qué Dora no se ha vuelto a comunicar contigo. Logré comunicarme con ella hace un par de horas, está en Alemania en una misión_ – dio un suspiro preocupado al ver la cara seria de Harry – _como verás está haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerte aislado._

_Y ya me estoy cansando de eso._

_Escucha Harry prepara todas tus cosas, en veinte minutos dos hombres irán a buscarte_

_¿Es seguro Remus…estás seguro que Harry puede irse con ellos?_

_No te preocupes Ginny_ – le sonrió para tranquilizarla – _él va a estar muy bien….es mejor que le des el espejo a él, después que se vaya van a tratar de sacarte información y no creo que sea buena idea que te encuentren en posesión de ese objeto_ – su voz se tornó apremiante de pronto – _escucha Harry no hay tiempo ya vienen a buscarme, espera a que yo me contacte contigo no uses el espejo antes….los que vendrán a buscarte son elfos, uno se llama Darien y el otro Mikel ellos te llevaran al Valle de Godric, vas a ser entrenado por ellos…._

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que vendrán elfos y como es eso de que seré entrenado?_

_Hay cosas asombrosas de las que me he enterado_ – dijo sonriente – _ni te las imaginas, ellos te van a explicar más a fondo….quiero que te esfuerces mucho ¿comprendes?_ – sonrío con cariño al ver la cara de entusiasmo que tenía al pensar que saldría de la casa – _todo va a estar mejor enano, cuídate mucho, en cuanto pueda iré a verte _– calló un momento mirándolo con cariño - _la casa a la que irás es la de tu familia…..la han restaurado y aunque Dumbledore quiera no podrá encontrarte, sé que puede ser doloroso para ti ir allá, pero es el mejor lugar donde podrías estar y además yo me sentiré más tranquilo sabiendo que estás protegido…._

_Remus…_ - le brillaban los verdes ojos con intensidad – _no quiero ir solo, no ahí….por favor…..tu no puedes…no puedes venir…_

_No enano….pero_ – se quedó pensando – _¿Ginny cuanto crees que demoren en despertar?_

_Unas cuatro horas más o menos, ¿por qué?_

_Bien….ella te va a acompañar_

_¿Qué….?_

_No de ninguna manera….no la voy a arriesgar – _dijo levantando la voz

_No hay tiempo Harry….y bueno pensándolo mejor sería bueno que ella conociera el lugar por si se presenta algún problema. No pongan esas caras….si a ella lo siguiera alguien en una aparición conjunta se llevarán un gran chasco_

_Remus es imposible no…._

_Me tengo que ir……-_ cortó apurado – _Enano apresúrate en arreglar tus cosas, ellos ya están esperando para evitar que alguien pueda impedir que salgas….ya me han venido a buscar…..te explicaré más cuando me comunique…._

_Remus espera…- _pero ya la conexión se había apagado y se encontró mirando su reflejo_ - ¡¡maldición!!_

_Harry…- _trató de tranquilizarlo_ – es mejor que te apures ya casi han pasado los veinte minutos_

_Ya tengo todo listo Ginny – _dijo con algo de rudeza

_No me hables así quieres – _respondió algo molesta

_Lo lamento Gin – _miró a la pelirroja largamente haciendo que esta se sonrojara_ – es que estoy cansado de toda esta porquería. No sé que pretende Dumbledore y encima Remus me sale con esto_

_Confía en él Harry…_

_Lo hago…es sólo que son tantas cosas – _se tiró en la cama de Ron con cansancio – _estaba esperando a tu hermano para decirle que pensaba irme esta misma noche._

_Ahhhh…..y ¿a dónde pensabas ir? _– preguntó maldiciéndose por ponerse triste al decir eso

_A buscar un lugar que me pidió Sirius….- _se puso triste al decir eso pero rápidamente agregó_ – pero bueno….será mejor que bajemos – _se acercó a un costado de su cama y se agachó a recoger unas cosas que ella no podía ver_ – este hechizo que me enseñó Remus es muy útil – levantó unas pequeñas cosas que parecían pequeños juguetes – ya tengo todo lo que necesito en tamaño reducido_

_Wow…es impresionante…- _el se metió las cosas en su chaqueta y luego se puso una capa de viaje – _debí haberte pedido que me enseñaras ese hechizo para romper la detección en menores de edad_

_Ya tendrás tiempo – _le dijo_ – Gin si afuera hay alguien que impida que salga quiero que regreses inmediatamente a la casa ¿entiendes?_

_Pero…_

_Sin peros Gin…por favor no quiero que te arriesgues – _ella bajó la cabeza un poco abochornada por el cariño y preocupación que escuchó en sus palabras_ – cuéntale a Ron lo que sucedió en cuanto puedas pero asegúrate que nadie pueda oírlos….ven, será mejor que nos tapemos con la capa invisible – _la tomó de la mano y echo la capa encima de ambos.

Bajaron sigilosamente hasta la cocina y antes de abrir la puerta que daba al patio miraron por la ventan para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie, al salir al frescor de la noche Ginny tembló por una ráfaga de viento que los golpeo de súbito y él al notarlo la abrazó para darle un poco de calor y ella agradeció que no pudiera verla porque su rostro estaba ardiendo….dieron un par de pasos más y se detuvieron de golpe al ver unos metros adelante a dos hombres de unos cuarenta años de largos cabellos negros y de una belleza extraordinaria, Harry abrazó más estrechamente a Ginny al sentir algo extraño que lo hizo trastabillar.

_Te encuentras bien…-_ le susurró preocupada

_Si Gin…..no te preocupes_ – calló al verlos acercarse a ellos

_Harry…. _

_Shhhh….tranquila_ – acarició la mano que ella había colocado en su pecho al notar un dejo de temor en su voz – _no nos lastimarán…_

_Quédense bajo la capa – _uno de ellos pasó de largo mientras el otro se paraba a un costado_ – no hablen, hay gente viniendo – _lo escucharon susurrar unas palabras extrañas y el sonido de unas voces se dejaron escuchar…

_Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen en esta propiedad – _Harry se estremeció al reconocer quién hablaba

_Buenas noches – _saludó el que se había adelantado_ – mi nombre es Darien y él es Mikel sólo estamos protegiendo la casa en la que se encuentra el joven Harry_

_No los conozco – _replicó amenazante _– y no me interesan sus razones….serán escoltados por estás personas ya que por la seguridad de Harry deberán ser interrogados_

_No estás tratando con cualquier ser humano Albus Dumbledore – _si la voz del profesor había sonado amenazante entonces el llamado Darien no tenía nada que envidiarle_ – no seremos escoltados por nadie de tu orden._

_Lamento informarle que no está en posición de oponerse, como ve – _señaló con la mano a su alrededor_ – estamos rodeados por al menos quince magos…y todos ellos los puntan con sus varitas, no podrán escapar…_

_Veo que la arrogancia te ha echo olvidar que no necesitamos varitas para defendernos de ustedes – _una voz de mujer se dejó escuchar al lado del otro elfo

_Tú…._

_Si, yo… - _saludó con una venia_ - buenas noches Dumbledore_

_Debí suponer que estabas detrás de esto – _no respondió al saludo y siguió hablando sin cambiar el tono de su voz _– no permitiré que le hagas daño_

_¿Perdón?...creo que escuché mal – _su voz amable contrastaba enormemente con las miradas amenazantes y el tono de voz del profeso_r – jamás le haría daño y eso lo sabes, deberías estar contento de que hay más gente protegiendo a "tu pupilo" – _remarcó la última frase y se volvió haciendo una seña rápida al que estaba al lado suyo y éste tomando algo con una mano desapareció sin ningún ruido y tan rápido que dejó sorprendidos a todos_ – disculparas que Mikel se haya retirado sin despedirse, tenía cosas importantes que hacer._

_Hestia, Dédalus vayan por Harry – _Dumbledore la apuntó con la varita al tiempo que daba las instrucciones_ – Arthur ve por tu esposa y tu hija, Ellen no respondió al llamado...no te saldrás con la tuya – _la rabia era palpable en su voz y su aspecto lucía cada vez más atemorizante

_Ohhh…no te preocupes ya me salí con la mía – _se puso a la altura de Darien y le dijo sonriente_ – nos volveremos a encontrar Albus…_

Todos gritaron con frustración al verlos desaparecer pero ningún grito fue mas terrible y furioso como el del director, caminó dando grandes zancadas hacía la casa maldiciendo haber enviado a ojo loco a una misión esa misma noche, su ojo mágico les hubiera advertido de la presencia de ellos. Contrariado observó que ni Arthur ni los demás lograban entrar a la casa, lanzaban hechizos contra las puertas pero éstas no cedían. Estuvieron unos veinte minutos intentando de todo para lograr entrar cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una molesta Molly acompañada de unas soñolientas Ginny y Ellen.

_¿Qué alboroto es este Arthur? _

_Después querida….-_ las tres tuvieron que hacerse rápidamente a un lado cuando cinco personas entraron corriendo con dirección a las escaleras, los otros se apresuraron a revisar la casa

_¡¡Qué está pasando!!_ – bramó al ver que nadie tenía la intención de explicarle, pero antes que pudiera seguir reclamando el grito de Dumbledore los hizo subir corriendo la cuarto de Ron – _¿por Merlín qué está sucediendo?_

_No está…..Harry no está – _gritó su esposo_ – Ginny…cuando fue la última vez que lo viste – _se acercó a su hija que parecía estar demasiado tranquila

_En la cena papá – _puso cara de confusión_ – luego me fui a dormir y no lo volví a ver_

_No mientas Ginny_

_No tengo por qué hacerlo mamá – _le dijo molesta

_Y por qué estás tan tranquila – _Dumbledore se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente_ – no veo que te preocupe la desaparición de Harry._

_Tiene razón profesor, no me preocupa – _le plantó la cara sin voltear_ – es de mala educación irrumpir en los pensamientos de otros sin pedir permiso ¿sabe? _

_¡¡Ginny!!_

_Saben que mamá y papá – _volteo a ellos_ – estoy cansada de que traten a Harry como a un objeto, me alegra mucho que se haya ido, no tengo idea de donde pueda estar, pero sé que está mejor que en esta jaula de oro en la que han convertido la casa – _sus padres la miraban asombrados, conocían el carácter de su hija pero nunca se les había enfrentado de esa forma tan ruda_ – con ese cuento de que es lo mejor para él han alejado a sus mejores amigos, ni siquiera lo han dejado hablar conmigo y no hay derecho. Me han decepcionado, especialmente tú mamá que decías querer a Harry como a un hijo y mira como has dejado que lo traten, me has tenido alejada de él todo el tiempo sabiendo que no tenía con quién más hablar en esta casa y demás como si no fuera suficiente me obligaste a mentir sobre esta mujer a quien no conozco._

_Ginny…_

_No Bill – _calló a su hermano con un gesto_ – esto ya rebasó todo lo éticamente aceptable, y no pretendo seguir escuchándolos._

_Señorita Wesley creo que no entiende la gravedad…._

_Sabe qué profesor – _lo miró nuevamente_ – no me interesa lo que usted tenga que decir, puede estar tranquilo seguro Harry regresará al colegio, aunque particularmente me alegraría que no lo hiciera….con permiso._

La súbita aparición de Fawkes evitó que siguieran a Ginny ya que al ver la cara de su líder se dieron cuenta de que esta vez no tenían ni siquiera una pista de donde podría estar Harry.

Desde el momento en que sus hijos se enteraron de que su padre no era quién ellos creían su días se habían convertido en una pesadilla, no sólo porque ellos le hablaban lo mínimo sino también porque la esperanza nuevamente estaba a punto de abandonarla, tenía unas profundas ojeras producto de pasar los dos últimos días en vela. Vivía un completo tormento desde la última vez que intentó hablar con sus hijos, estaba a punto de gritar la verdad en un intento desesperado porque pudieran por lo menos comprender los motivos que la llevaron a actuar de la manera en la que lo hizo.

Sus sentimientos así como sus sentidos estaban al cien y el hecho de sentir fuertemente el llamado de su protegido no la ayudaba, necesitaba desesperadamente un momento de paz, de tranquilidad, de silencio, sobre todo silencio….Hayden se había empeñado en ignorarla colocando en un volumen excesivo discos de algunos artistas muggles, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y era por eso que estaba más sensible a todo cuanto la rodeaba y eso implicaba en gran manera a la magia.

En medio de sus gritos y del volumen estridente de la música un grito desgarrador los hizo brincar, no podía dar siquiera un paso para salir de la habitación del muchacho que ahora se encontraba en un profundo silencio….

_Flash Back_

_No….-_ sus piernas no la sostuvieron por más tiempo y cayó de rodillas presa de un terrible presentimiento.

_Qué rayos fue eso…_

_Mamá_ – su hija corrió a tratar de ayudarla aún temblando por ese grito de dolor – _ayúdame Hayden….no puedo pararla_ – juntos lograron ponerla de pie y en el momento en que la ayudaban a tomar asiento en la cama ella reaccionó y torpemente se deshizo de sus manos

_Por favor….no….no puede…-_ aún con pasos vacilantes salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación siendo seguida por los hermanos, a cada paso que dada las fuerzas volvían a ella y de un momento a otro comenzó a correr desesperada con dirección al lugar de donde sabía provenía el grito

_¡¡Por Merlín!!_ – abrió con brusquedad la puerta y tuvo que sostenerse del marco para no caer, la imagen que tenía delante suyo era aterradora, la cama en la que él yacía se encontraba empapada de sangre, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por pequeños cortes de los que brotaba la sangre – _no….por favor no…_

Sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y se acercó con premura para tratar de detener las múltiples hemorragias, durante casi diez minutos de movimientos de varita y de conjuros dichos en una lengua extraña la sangre dejó de salir, los cortes se cerraban lentamente dejando manchas oscuras en la blanca piel. Suspirando se pasó la mano por la frente y tomando varios paños que utilizaba para bajarle la fiebre que lo atacaba desde la noche anterior, procedió a limpiar su cuerpo tratando de contener a duras penas las lágrimas, nuevamente lo estaban perdiendo en medio de terribles sufrimientos y eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

Sabía que en esta ocasión con una poción para restaurar su sangre no iba a bastar, necesitaba una transfusión urgente, Eldan se había ido la noche anterior para tratar de conseguir algo que pudiera ayudarlos en su lucha y no podía contar con él, se quedó petrificada al ver como su piel se tornaba aún más pálida y fue presa de la desesperación, no podía pensar con tranquilidad y no fue hasta que vio una delicada y temblorosa mano limpiar la frente del hombre que reaccionó.

_Alya…_

_Te ayudaremos mamá, dinos qué hacer_ – su hijo estaba a un costado con un paño en la mano.

Desde que llegaron al departamento siguieron las órdenes de su madre de no acercarse a esa habitación, ellos sabían que había un mago al que ella y Eldan estaban ayudando pero no sabían nada más al respecto. Cuando decidieron seguirla no pensaron que se encontrarían con esa imagen y aunque estaban asustados por lo que veían algo surgió dentro de ellos, no sabían qué era o por qué tenían esa sensación pero al verlo ahí débil y casi moribundo les provocó una dolorosa impresión.

_Creo que debemos cambiar las sábanas…están empapadas en su sangre_ – dijo sin dejar de limpiarlo

_Yo las traeré_

_Niños…._

_Ahora no mamita, debemos ayudarlo tú sólo dinos que hacer_ – los ojos grises de su hija estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas y eso fue suficiente para reponerse.

_Debemos…..debemos…_

_Tranquila mamá…-_ su hijo tenía una muda de ropa juntamente con las sábanas que cargaba – _si no te calmas no podremos ayudarlo_

_Tienes…tienes razón. Dale la muda a tu hermana, nosotros lo levantaremos para que ella pueda cambiar las sábanas, no podemos hacerlo con magia ya que eso lo lastima y no sabemos por qué – _aunque fueron muy delicados al levantarlo sintieron como éste se estremecía_ – hazlo rápido Alya…no puede soportar mucho rato en esta posición…las heridas pueden volver a abrirse._

_Listo…- _delicadamente lo colocaron sobre la cama y ella se encargó de cambiarlo mientras su hija cambiaba el agua de la palangana que estaba teñida de rojo.

_Necesita una transfusión con urgencia…_

_¿Y una poción?_

_No sirven con él_ – negó – _su cuerpo está rechazando todo lo mágico._

_De dónde sacaremos la sangre – _le preguntó

_Bueno hijo….tu tienes su mismo tipo…._ – su hijo odiaba las agujas y lo vio palidecer – _eres el único con el que puedo contar por ahora…_

_Pero… ¿no podemos buscar en algún hospital? _

_Perderíamos mucho tiempo hijo y eso es algo de lo que no disponemos – _la angustia se hizo presente nuevamente en ella_ – Eldan tardará unos días en volver y no puedo esperar tanto_

_¿Estás segura que no hay otra forma? – _dijo resignado

_¿Lo harás? – _su hermana estaba parada a su lado

_No me queda de otra ¿o sí?_

_Gracias hijo…no sabes lo que esto significa…él es…_

_Quién hará la transfusión – _la cortó no queriendo escuchar explicaciones que por el momento no venían al caso al menos no para él

_Yo lo haré…no te asustes_ – sonrió – _soy muy buena en eso._

_Entonces hagámoslo antes que me arrepienta. _

_Fin FlashBack_

Aunque la transfusión había sido exitosa no veían cambio alguno en el estado del paciente, la fiebre no cedía y tampoco los espasmos que lo envolvían de cuando en cuando. Sus hijos le insistían en que durmiera aunque sólo fueran un par de horas, pero se negó sabiendo que aunque estaba rendida no iba a poder hacerlo, hacía tan sólo unos días creía que se salvaría, que pronto despertaría por completo pero esas esperanzas estaban cada vez más lejos, cada vez lo veía empeorar en lugar de ver alguna mejoría.

Estaba peor que cuando lo arrebataron de la muerte, a veces pensaba que todo sería en vano que estaba pagando el precio por su descuido, al verlo ahí tan agotado y sufriendo se maldijo una vez más por aquel breve instante en que se permitió perderse en la contemplación de ese hombre.

Un leve gemido hizo que volviera el rostro hacia la cama, por un instante le pareció haber visto que abría los ojos pero volvió a sentarse al ver que estaba equivocada. El cansancio estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a su hija.

_¿Pasa algo Al….?_

_Por qué no vas a descansar un rato_ – le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndola – _o por lo menos a tomar una ducha y comer algo._

_Eldan debe estar por llegar, una vez que esté aquí yo podré tomar un descanso._

_Vamos mamá si colapsas no podrás ser de ayuda, nos has comido nada en todo el día _– insistió – _yo me quedaré a cuidarlo_

_No creo que sea buena idea hija, si algo se presentara._

_Entonces yo te llamaré de inmediato_ – le cortó obligándola a levantarse – _te lo prometo mami, si surge algo te aviso._

_Está bien, creo que me hace falta por lo menos tomar una ducha._

_Ve mamá…yo acompaño a mi hermana_

_Hayden_ – volteo sorprendida

_Necesitas descansar un poco_ – él también le dio un beso como saludo – _nosotros nos haremos cargo_

_Hijos…yo_

_Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar en otro momento_ – le cortó suavemente – _nosotros te avisaremos si se presenta algo._

_Gracias_ – conmovida por el cariño que observó en sus niños salió echando un vistazo a la cama

_¿Se le ve agotada verdad?_ – con cuidado se sentó en el borde de la cabecera para refrescar su frente con un paño húmedo.

_No es para menos, ya has visto que hay momentos en que las heridas parecen abrirse de nuevo_ – se sentó al otro lado mirándolo. Habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos cuando por fin se atrevió a decirle a su hermana lo que rondaba por su mente – _¿quién será?...sabes Al…._

_Qué…._

_Se me hace conocido_ – su hermana lo miró interrogante – _no sé algo en su rostro me parece familiar, como si lo hubiera visto en otro lado._

_Mmmmm….a mí también me da esa impresión_ – hablaban en voz baja para no perturbar su descanso – _es más si no fuera porque….._

_¿Qué ibas a decir?_ – le preguntó al verla callar

_Es una estupidez_ – sacudió la cabeza – _leí hace poco en un periódico que estaba muerto, no me hagas caso._

_No creo que sea una estupidez _

_¿Por qué lo dices? – _dejó de limpiar el sudor de su frente para verlo

_A mí también me parece que es él – _lo miraron largo rato en silencio como queriendo encontrar algo en su rostro que les indicara que lo que pensaban era cierto. Ambos se sobresaltaron al ver que parecía estar despertando, durante unos instantes se quedaron ahí sin moverse y de pronto vieron abrirse sus ojos por completo _– despertó…_

_¿Se siente bien? – _parecía desorientado y algo mareado, la escuchar la voz de la chica volteo a verla y se quedó mirando sus ojos grises con sorpresa

_Llamaré a mamá – _estaba intentando pararse cuando sus ojos se posaron en él y se quedó donde estaba.

Ninguno de los chicos se movió de su lugar, lo observaban curiosos pero al mismo tiempo algo los atraía de ese hombre que no conocían. Aún podían notar un ligero temblor en su cuerpo bañado por el sudor que le provocaba la fiebre, durante algunos segundos pasó su mirada de uno a otro hermano. Se acercaron un poco a él al ver que parecía querer hablar, de sus labios salían pequeños gemidos roncos hasta que pudo articular unas frases.

_¿Dónde estoy?..._

_En nuestro departamento, en Londres…_

_¿Quiénes….quiénes son ustedes? – _ellos seguían agachados sobre él ya que su voz salía muy baja

_Mi nombre es Alya y él es mi hermano Hayden _– por un momento les pareció que el hombre reprimía un grito y un fugaz brillo iluminó sus cansados ojos.

_¿Quién es usted?_

_¿Yo? – _preguntó desorientado_ – pues, no lo sé…..yo no puedo…¿ustedes no lo saben?_

_Iré por mamá – _rápidamente salió de la habitación

_No se preocupe….seguro pronto lo recordará…_

_¿Cómo dijo ella que te llamabas? – _preguntó

_Hayden….¿le suena de algo mi nombre?_

_No sé….creo que si…_

_Eso ahora no es importante….no se preocupe – _trató de calmarlo al ver que hacía un esfuerzo por recordar – _por ahora sólo debe pensar en recuperarse – _su madre entró rápidamente envuelta en una fina bata de baño, parecía que su hermana la había sacado de la ducha ya que traía el cabello goteando –_ ¡¡mamá!!…_

_¿Cómo estás?...ohhhh…gracias a Merlín – _tenía los ojos empañados y hablaba atropelladamente – _por fin despertaste…_

_¿Qué….qué diablos?_ – los tres se sorprendieron al ver su cara crispada por el enojo - _¡¡tú!!...qué haces tú aquí…_

_Cálmate por favor_ – se acercó para tratar de que no se levantara

_¡¡No me toques!!…_- sorprendida por la fuerza de su voz aún temblorosa y débil se detuvo a unos centímetros de él – _no te me acerques….esto es una pesadilla…._

_Por favor vuelva a recostarse_ – Alya se acercó al ver el desconcierto y dolor en el que se encontraba su madre y se sorprendió al ver que este le obedecía y se recostaba nuevamente – _no haga movimientos bruscos podría lastimarse…_

_No quiero ver a esa mujer…._

_Pero…._

_Si esto es una broma de mal gusto…._

_¿De qué está hablando?_ – empapó un paño al ver que su frente volvía a llenarse de sudor y lo limpió con delicadeza sin dejar de conversar con él – _nadie está haciendo ninguna broma….se lo aseguro…._

_Todo me da vueltas_ – llevó su mano temblorosa y descarnada a la frente – _quiero que ella se vaya…no quiero verla…_

_¿Usted la conoce? – _preguntó con suavidad

_Si….._

_¿Quién es ella?...- _optó por preguntarle cosas para ver si así lograba tranquilizarlo

_Me traicionó….ella me dejó_ – el sollozo de la pobre mujer que había permanecido como petrificada se dejó escuchar por las palabras llenas de rencor que acababa de escuchar – _es una traidora…._

_¿Sabe su nombre? – _este asintió_ – entonces….entonces recuerdas…..recuerdas el tuyo – _vieron que hacía un gran esfuerzo y que después de unos segundos negaba con frustración_ – bueno que le parece si lo dejamos por hoy…mejor trate de descansar _

_Está bien…- _su hermano que hasta ese momento estaba al margen viendo como se calmaba con la plática de Al se acercó para acomodarlo mejor. Lo vieron cerrar los ojos y caer dormido al instante.

_Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos descansar…_

_Eldan_ - los tres voltearon al escuchar su voz

_Chicos por qué no se quedan con él…._

¿_Por qué te trato así a mamá? – _ella se limitó a mirarlos dolida

_Me parece que hay rastros de su memoria que están afectados _– respondió con cautela – _me parece que debemos observarlo los próximos días._

_Pero……_

_No se preocupen_ – les sonrió – _me parece que al ser ustedes los primeros a los que vio cuando despertó les tiene cierta confianza, me gustaría que lo acompañaran para ver cómo evoluciona….yo los acompañare y probaremos en un par de días como reacciona con su madre a medida que se va recobrando_

_Entonces piensas que esta vez él si va a….._

_No quiero darte falsas esperanzas Missra_ – la cortó – _ya ves lo que pasó la última vez, sólo espero que está vez el hecho de que haya podido conversar sea un buen indicio… me gustaría hablar contigo….¿se pueden quedar con él un momento?_

_Claro….- _respondieron juntos

_Ya volvemos…si se presenta cualquier inconveniente avísennos – _ellos asintieron y vieron como Eldan se acercaba a su madre y la sacaba de la habitación.

Pasó otra hora antes que Eldan pasara a reemplazarlos, durante ese tiempo la fiebre había disminuido y los chicos pudieron notar que el ritmo de su respiración se hacía más sincrónica…Aunque tenían muchas dudas y preguntas en el momento que se quedaron a solas no comentaron nada de lo que pensaban, simplemente se habían limitado a observar al hombre pálido y extremadamente delgado que convalecía en esa cama.

Al instante en que fue tomado delicadamente por un brazo por Mikel sintió un cosquilleo y se desconcertó un poco ya que se acababan de aparecer y no sintió los efectos desagradables que producía dicha acción…Ginny estaba aferrada a él un poco asustada, con el brazo que tenía libre se sacó la capa de invisibilidad y miró en todas direcciones intentando ver en qué lugar se encontraban…

_Estamos a la entrada del Valle de Godric joven Harry_ – Mikel le señaló una senda y le dijo – _debemos ir por allá no está muy lejos… - _caminaron por unos cinco minutos hasta que este se detuvo señalando al frente.

A Harry se le revolvió el estómago al ver la casa que tenía ante la vista, la maleza había ganado terreno dando un aspecto aún más tétrico a la casa de campo, él no podía hablar algo en su corazón le gritaba que allí había vivido el primer año de su vida….no había dejado de ser hermosa aún con los años pesando sobre ella, observó ávidamente cada detalle y sus ojos se posaron en la segunda planta, aquella que se veía destruida y no necesito preguntarse el por qué, sintió la mano delicada de Ginny tomar la suya y sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar cuando Mikel abrió la reja y una inscripción apreció en ella

_En este lugar, en la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981_

_Lily y James Potter perdieron la vida._

_Su hijo, Harry, permanece siendo el único mago que_

_ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina._

_Esta casa, invisible para los muggles,_

_permanece en ruinas como un monumento a los Potter_

_y como recordatorio de la violencia_

_que destrozó una familia._

No leyó el resto de cosas que estaban escritas, volteo el rostro en un intento por calmarse después de lo que acababa de leer.

_Entren por favor…._

_No creo…no puedo…-_ Harry balbuceaba al querer hablar

_Todo está bien joven Harry_ – puso una mano en su hombro derecho – _sólo traspase la verja_

_Vamos Harry_ – tiró de la mano que aún tomaba y lo obligó a dar unos pasos cruzando la puerta

_Pero qué…._

_Merlín…-_ se tapó la boca con una mano al ver la casa

_Hemos creado una ilusión para que los magos sigan viendo el estado anterior – _les explicó_ – la casa ha sido restaurada a su forma original, lamento la impresión que le causó ver la ilusión joven Harry_

_Es sólo….- _miraba extasiado la casa y unas imágenes llenaron su cabeza haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento

_¡¡Harry!! – _gritó angustiada al verlo caer, pero el Elfo reaccionó cogiéndolo antes que golpeara el suelo

_¿Supongo que no le advertiste verdad Mikel? – _la pelirroja se sobresalto al ver detrás de ella un grupo bastante grande, la que habló se acercó rápidamente sacando una bolsita que apoyó a la nariz del pelinegro _– con esto bastará…será mejor que me lleve a la joven de regreso_

_Pero…. – _replicó al ver a Harry moverse ya que había sido tomada por un brazo y estaba siendo alejada de él

_Podrás venir cuando quieras ya que la casa te ha admitido – _le explicó sonriente_ – ahora debemos regresarte antes de que sospechen._

_Harry – _alcanzó a decir cuando él reaccionó y sus ojos se encontraron antes de aparecer en su cuarto acompañada por una rubia de ojos celestes. Rápidamente esta le explicó algunas cosas y luego de despertar a las otras mujeres se apareció en el Valle.

Al entrar en contacto con la casa restaurada cientos de imágenes lo abordaron, estaba confundido porque no se explicaba cómo era posible que recordara momentos con sus padres, con Sirius, Remus, Peter y otras personas que no conocía. Una sensación de plenitud lo embargó al sentirse parte de la casa en la que un día hacía muchos años el fue un bebé feliz junto a sus padres y los amigos de estos.

_La magia es muy compleja joven Harry, pero a la vez es tan simple y sencilla que muchos no se dan cuenta o simplemente lo ignoran, _ – Mikel lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo animó a seguir adelante por el cuidado y hermoso jardín. Caminaron por una senda empedrada rodeada por claveles y margaritas de distintos colores que llevaba a la puerta de la casa. Se pararon frente a la puerta de roble – _nadie a entrado en ella, la restauramos es cierto, pero lo hicimos desde fuera, así que encontrarás la casa tal cual estuvo antes del ataque._

_¿Cómo….cómo hicieron eso? – _preguntó sin animarse a tomar el pomo de la cerradura

_Sólo invocamos un poder antiguo y la magia que habita en la casa hizo el trabajo – _le sonrió para darle confianza_ – lo que acabas de sentir sólo es la conexión que la casa ha establecido contigo al reconocerte como parte de ella, es probable que algunos recuerdos vengan a ti y seguro estás confundido, debes tener en cuenta que las casas donde habitan los magos guardan las memorias de las personas que la habitan pero no es de preocuparse es sólo el efecto de tu magia al reencontrarse con este lugar que está cargado de los recuerdos de tu primer año……adelante…._

_Si…si por supuesto – _la mano le temblaba visiblemente cuando tomó el pomo y lo giró lentamente. Se quedó sin aliento por un momento al ver la estancia llena de luz y nuevamente sintió un fuerte mareo al escuchar unas voces reír dentro _"Vamos Lils no seas así sólo un rato más""He dicho que no James". _El mareo se intensificó tanto que sintió ganas de vomitar y se tuvo que sostener del marco de la puerta, volteo a ver a Mikel para pedir ayuda y lo vio compartir miradas confundidas y preocupadas con los más cercanos, ¿acaso ellos también habían escuchado las voces?, pero eso era imposible ¿o no? Él le acababa de decir que era su magia la que estaba haciendo eso, pero no se explicaba como ellos también parecían haber escuchado sus recuerdos – _Mikel…_

_Espere aquí joven Harry….- _lo apartó con suavidad y otros tres se pusieron a su lado protegiéndolo con sus cuerpos _ – esperemos a que llegue la señora Kyra…_

_Ustedes…también…_

_Si joven Harry….pero nadie puede entrar en la casa sin que primero lo haga usted, y además sólo podrán entrar en ella aquellos a quienes esta acepte – _se le notaba preocupado y voz había tomado un matiz más serio y fuerte – _¿puede reconocer la voces?... ¿joven Harry se siente bien? – _preguntó al verlo como extraviado

_Es que no puede ser…_

_¿Sabe quienes pueden ser entonces? _

_Bueno…son…eran…-_ Harry no podía encontrar el termino exacto para hablar – _parecían, es decir…_

_¿Quiénes te parecieron Harry?_ – este volteo a ver a la hermosa mujer que acababa de llegar acompañada de Darien.

_Mis padres_ – susurró débilmente dejando escapar una lágrima por su rostro

_Altaír, Coral y Darien protejan al joven Harry_, _entren después de nosotros_ – ordenó con presteza – _los demás divídanse y rodeen la casa_

_Si señora – _respondieron en coro y luego como si no necesitaran ponerse de acuerdo cada uno tomó distintas direcciones

_No te separes de mí_ – la joven llamada Coral se colocó al lado derecho mientras Darien se ponía al frente y el otro detrás – _pase lo que pase debes permanecer a mi lado ¿comprendes?_

_Si…-_ el mismo sacó la varita para estar preparado y siguió al grupo encabezado por Mikel y la dama a quién llamaron Kyra.

Las voces y las risas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, Harry dio un rápido vistazo a la estancia y se sorprendió al ver que aunque no era suntuosa estaba finamente decorada, un cuadro colocado encima de la chimenea llamó su atención haciendo que todo lo demás dejara de importar. Ahí hermosa con una túnica de gala verde estaba su madre sonriendo feliz con un bebé en brazos, se encontraba sentada en un sillón detrás del cual se encontraba su padre tomando delicadamente el hombro de su esposa tenía la misma sonrisa que ella llevaba en el rostro.

Contempló el cuadro memorizando cada línea del rostro perfecto de su madre y los rasgos finos de su padre, comenzó a bajar la vista y a pesar de la distancia pudo distinguir unas fotografías mágicas en el marco de la chimenea, había una de la boda sus padres, otra de Sirius alcanzando un helado a su madre que sonreía complacida al ver la cara del merodeador y tendría unos siete meses de embarazo; en otra estaba Remus cargándolo y reía a carcajadas al ver la cara del pequeño Harry haciendo un puchero molesto al ver al perro que saltaba delante ellos tratando de tener la atención del pequeño.

Giró el rostro y pudo observar que en toda la sala había lugares en los que se podían ver distintas fotografías que retrataban la vida familiar y cotidiana de los Potter junto a sus amigos, se sintió observado y volteó a ver que el grupo de siete Elfos que estaban junto a él le sonreían entendiendo su distracción, después de una seña le indicaron que debían continuar y se dirigieron hacia la cocina que era el lugar de donde provenían las voces.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina se encontraron con una escena que los dejó pasmados, en ella se encontraban dos hombres, dos mujeres un bebé y un perro grande con cabeza negra, el cuerpo rosa y las patas amarillas….Harry se quedó helado al igual que sus acompañantes al presenciar aquello, sus padres, Remus y una mujer de cabellos negros igual de joven que ellos, se reían a carcajadas de lo que el bebé provocaba en el perro con la varita de sus padre.

Las risas y comentarios continuaron por unos cinco minutos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos, tanto él como sus acompañantes no atinaban a hacer ni decir nada, fue cuando Lily tomó la varita para volver al perro a su color original cuando reaccionaron.

_No es posible….-_ murmuró Harry – _esto…no…._

_Ciertamente es muy extraño_ – él volteo hacia Kyra que miraba con el ceño fruncido

_Señora….-_ Mikel calló de pronto al notar que el perro se transformaba en un hombre joven y apuesto.

A Harry se le aceleró el corazón al verlo nuevamente, ya no podía escuchar lo que decían, todos seguían riendo al ver a Sirius tomar al bebé en brazos y lanzarlo hacia arriba provocando las risas alegres del pequeño en el que se reconoció a si mismo. Verlo ahí tan joven y lleno de vida le provocó un profundo dolor, miró a cada uno de los que lo acompañaban y se deleito mirando a sus padres abrazados y mirándolo con un amor infinito mientras era aventado y tomado una y otra vez por su padrino. Remus también se veía feliz y comentaba algo con la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado provocando un sonrojo furioso en ella, aún abochornada posó su mirada en Sirius y supo que ella era su madrina por la ternura con que miraba la escena.

Aún en medio de su arrobamiento no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar a Kyra todos lo protagonistas de esa imagen surrealista miraban hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, sintió un deja vú al verlos sonreírle y saludarlo con la mano, recordó cuando varios rostros que no conocía pero que identificó como su familia lo saludaron de la misma manera desde el espejo de Oesed años atrás, las sonrisas se hicieron más amplias cuando Lily seguida de James plantaron un beso en cada mejilla del muchacho, su padre acompañó el beso despeinando su cabello con una mano, luego de eso la imagen se disolvió poco a poco hasta que sólo quedó él junto a los elfos en la cocina.

Harry aún tenía las dos manos en su rostro, en el lugar exacto en sus padres lo habían besado, aunque sonara descabellado el había sentido el aliento de ambos así como la mano de su padre en la cabeza.

_¿Cómo es posible?...-_ preguntó Darien

_¿Joven Harry se encuentra bien?_

_¿Qué….qué fue lo que sucedió?_

_Sólo puedo hacer una conjetura_ – Kyra calló por unos instantes sopesando lo que iba a decir – _como te explicó Mikel utilizamos un conjuro antiguo y poderoso…me parece que la esencia de la casa conservó un instante para ti…_

_¿Cómo es eso?_ – preguntó confundido

_No puedo explicártelo con claridad porque yo misma no comprendo…..es probable que te encuentres con escenas como esas…_ - esperó a que Harry dijera algo pero al ver que callaba volvió a tomar la palabra – _la magia no es estrictamente predecible Harry, en el sentido de que muchas veces no podemos saber cuál será la consecuencia de la misma….me parece que el momento en que restauramos la casa esta supo que su legitimo dueño volvería, no puedo explicarlo con claridad pero creo que la magia que habitó en ella ha despertado con tu regreso y al activarse a recreado algunos momentos para ti._

_No comprendo….cómo es eso de que la casa "ha hecho cosas"._

_La magia es compleja Harry….la magia que habita en tu sangre es muy antigua y poderosa tanto como esta casa….las casas de los magos encierran en si mismas la esencia de sus habitantes, es por eso que digo que la casa te reconoció._

_Pero eso no explica lo que acabamos de ver_

_Como te dije hace un momento sólo puedo hacer conjeturas…Harry tu habitaste esta casa junto con tus padres – _dijo despacio_ – y por lo que vimos compartiste hermosos momentos junto a ellos y sus amigos….lo que vimos fue algo así como "un eco" de las cosas que pasaron aquí _– al ver la cara de pánico que puso el chico se apresuró a decirle _– no de las malas Harry….la casa no recreará esos momentos._

_¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?_

_Es simple, la casa ha recreado uno de los últimos momentos que pasaron aquí – _al ver la cara de incredulidad de todos se limitó a señalar el almanaque de la cocina que estaba marcado en el día 28 de octubre de 1981_ – momentos felices…no recreo el último y terrible instante que vivieron aquí, sino uno en él que tus padres y sus amigos tuvieron un momento de dicha juntos, sólo mostrara ecos de las cosas buenas_

_¿Quieres decir que quizá estas cosas vuelvan a pasar?- _estaba inquieto ya que no era precisamente algo de lo cual alegrarse

_Es posible no lo sé…._

_Dice que son ecos ¿verdad? – _se limitó a asentir_ – pero….pero entonces por qué pude sentir el beso de mis padres….además también sentí como mi padre me despeinaba y por lo que veo no fue solo una imagen - _Harry se miraba en el vidrio de la alacena que mostraba su cabello negro completamente revuelto.

_¿Sentiste esas cosas?_ – preguntó mirando al muchacho con una inusitada seriedad.

_Si…_

Kyra y Coral intercambiaron una mirada luego de la cual la última salió rápidamente de la casa. Esa noche fue la más larga que Harry tuvo en su vida, no había hecho más preguntas acerca de lo que pasó por pedido de Kyra que le dijo que luego de que Coral regresara de hacer unas investigaciones ella le explicaría con más calma.

Le explicaron quiénes eran y cual era el motivo que los había llevado hasta él, Harry se asombraba cada vez más de las cosas que le explicaban y aunque nuevamente la sensación de que sólo a él le pasaban esas cosas volvió con más intensidad se sintió aliviado y hasta cierto punto expectante de lo que pudieran enseñarle.

No entendía cómo era que confiaba casi ciegamente en personas que habían resultado ser Elfos, la noticia lo desconcertó un poco pero al estar viviendo entre magos los últimos cinco años de su vida se adecuó con rapidez a la idea. Luego de casi tres horas de explicaciones recorrieron la casa juntos, para su sorpresa era bastante más grande de lo que se veía desde afuera, en la primera planta además de la sala, el comedor y la cocina, había una biblioteca bastante acogedora, habían libros de todo tipo que iban desde algunos de conjuros caseros hasta obras de literatura muggle; también había una habitación bastante amplia que era utilizada como sala de entrenamiento y para su satisfacción vio que en un rincón bastante ordenado habían máquinas para hacer ejercicio.

En la segunda planta habían alrededor de seis habitaciones, la primera en la que entró era una sala de descanso que para su sorpresa tenía un televisor y un equipo de sonido, por lo que supuso que su madre había instalado en la casa algunas cosas del mundo no mágico, la segunda habitación era una sala de juegos que contenía varios juegos de ajedrez mágico no sólo de diferentes tamaños sino también de diferentes materiales, habían desde los que eran de oro hasta uno antiguo de madera bastante gastado, también había un juego de gobstons y para su sorpresa ahí en un estante en la pared vio algo que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo indescriptible: había un equipo completo para jugar quidditch, protegidas por un vidrio estaban las budglers, la quaffle y también justo en el centro dentro de una pequeña caja de cristal brillante y revoloteando se encontraba la pequeña y dorada snitch, seguramente ese era el lugar preferido de su padre pensó con nostalgia, siguió recorriendo con la vista el estante y encima del equipo pudo ver una brillante escoba voladora.

El tiempo se detuvo para él y no supo cuanto rato llevaba parado ahí admirando embelesado los tesoros de su padre, porque sin duda eso eran para el merodeador debido al esmero y cuidado que veía en esas cosas, aunque pensó que ya nada podía sobresaltarlo se fijo en algo pequeño en lo que no había reparado, debajo de la escoba reluciente de su padre había otra más pequeña, al lado de la cual había un placa que llevaba su nombre.

Sonrió con nostalgia cargada de amargura y no pudiendo aguantar más tiempo las emociones que lo embargaban desde que llegara al Valle de Godric y más aún desde que piso su casa por primera vez después de años comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas salieron una tras otra y a medida que el nudo en su garganta se hacía más fuerte los sollozos empezaron a llenar la habitación….

**Continuará……..**

Bueno que dicen les gusta la historia?...si es así espero sus opiniones, críticas y demás…gracias por leerme.

**ArwenPotter Black**


	8. Chapter 8:Regreso a Hogwarts

Cap 8:

_**Cap 8: Regreso a Hogwarts**_

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Harry nuevamente estaba parado en el andén 9 y 3/4 esperando a sus amigos y al expreso que lo llevaría de nuevo al colegio. Había encontrado la forma de comunicarse con Ron y Hermione sin que la orden se enterara, no había podido contarles mucho debido a que sus amigos eran vigilados pero les había prometido que en cuanto se vieran les diría todo con lujo de detalles.

Era el primero de septiembre y aunque estaba deseoso por volver a Hogwarts se dio cuenta que no sentía la misma ansiedad y la misma anticipada alegría que lo llenaban cuando la hora de volver al colegio llegaba después de las vacaciones con sus tíos, ese día decidió llegar temprano acompañado por Mikel y Coral que se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos suyos, como lo había previsto la orden entera estaba en el anden esperándolo.

_Buenos días Harry…._

_Profesor_ – respondió escuetamente

_Por un momento pensé que no llegarías_ – Dumbledore lo miraba sonriente

_Pues ya ve que estaba equivocado. _

_Y me alegra haberlo estado – _aún sonriente volteo hacia Kingsley_ – ya que Harry está aquí es hora de irnos…_

_¿Perdón? – _Harry vio a lo lejos a Remus que le hacía una seña para que no aceptara

_Bueno Harry vinimos para escoltarte al colegio, no irás en el expreso con tus compañeros_

_En eso se equivoca profesor…voy a ir en el expreso o simplemente no voy_ – varios de la orden se habían acercado por lo que intercambiaron miradas al escucharlo hablar – _veo que fue un error venir tan temprano, casi todavía no ha llegado la gente…pero piénselo bien antes de obligarme profesor._

_Nadie va a obligarte Harry – _Mikel se colocó a su lado_ – tenemos ordenes expresas de acompañarte hasta la puerta del colegio_

_Disculpe, pero nadie que no sea alumno, profesor – _Dumbledore se plantó desafiante_ - o alguna otra persona delegada por el ministerio o el director, puede abordar el expreso._

_Precisamente "profesor" – _le extendió un papel con el sello del ministro_ – tenemos la autorización del ministro para acompañar al joven Harry en el expreso y como podrá ver la autorización incluye la amplia potestad de elegir nosotros quiénes lo acompañaran en su compartimiento._

_¿Qué significa esto Harry querido? _– la señora Wesley estaba detrás suyo acompañada por Ron y Ginny

_Señora Wesley_ – la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, aunque podía ver todavía cierto recelo y disgusto en la mujer no podía enojarse con ella ya que de verdad la apreciaba – _es simplemente que ellos mi calidad de guardianes irán conmigo…_

_¿Guardianes?...fiuuuuuu_- Ron silbó alegremente acercándose a darle un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido por el pelinegro – _vaya amigo si que hay novedades ¿Eh?_

_Te he echado de menos Ron_ – le sonrió – _a ti también Gin_

_Hola Harry_ – se sonrojo por el suave y cálido beso en su mejilla, puedo ver que en esas semanas sin verlo él había crecido un poco más llegando casi a la estatura de su hermano, se le veía más atractivo e indudablemente no era sobrepeso lo que veía en él sino más bien músculos muy bien formados que se notaban bajo la túnica azul eléctrico que portaba – _te ves muy bien…_

_Gracias Gin_ – le sonrió con dulzura – _tu también estás guapa_

_Ella no ha dicho que te vea guapo…-_ la voz burlona de Hermione le hizo darse cuenta de su error pero lejos de cohibirse se limitó a sonreír a su amiga y darle un gran abrazo – _te has puesto grande._

_Ya lo creo… - _Ron lo miraba con suspicacia por lo que le dijo a su hermanita_ - parece que te hubieras comido un hipogrifo_

_¿Y a qué vino esa frase tan tonta? – _la castaña lo miraba con la ceja levantada y él sólo se encogió de hombros. Un carraspeo los hizo voltear hacia su director.

_Me parece Harry que tendremos que discutir este asunto…._

_No hay nada que discutir profesor_ – le cortó disgustado – _creo que es bastante claro, además hay un funcionario del ministerio que se encargará de que se haga exactamente como estipula esa autorización…_

_Francamente Harry – Dumbledore ya no sonreía – estás haciendo las cosas muy difíciles…nosotros sólo queremos velar por tu seguridad…_

_Se lo agradezco – _por el tono de su voz estaba muy lejos de sentir lo que había dicho _– pero ya tengo quién me proteja….Mikel, Coral para que "el profesor se sienta más tranquilo" por qué no designan a unos cuantos de los que lo acompañan para que vigilen el expreso _

_Claro Señor_ – después de hacerle una venia respetuosa voltearon al grupo que los miraba con la boca abierta por la deferencia con que hablaban al muchacho. Observaron al grupo por un momento y designaron a Bill, Kingsley, Tonks, Charlie y Remus – _estarán divididos por el expreso y no podrán acercarse a menos de tres metros del compartimiento que elija el joven Harry a menos que él o nosotros les digamos lo contrario…_

_Disculpen pero la señorita Tonks y el señor Lupin no pueden subir en ese tren ya que….-_ no pudo dar más explicaciones ya que Coral que se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento se adelantó dando a su apariencia todo el porte que una princesa Elfo como ella poseía. Todos a excepción de Harry y Remus se sobrecogieron por la apariencia amenazadora que el rostro jovial y hermoso podía demostrar cuando estaba molesta.

_No está en posición de elegir_ – habló con autoridad – _si ellos no van, tampoco el señor Kingsley – _con eso último daba a entender que sabía perfectamente que ese hombre era cercano a Dumbledore y que todos los demás eran admitidos en el expreso por decisión de Harry.

_No tengo nada en contra tuya Kingsley_ – le dijo Harry – _es más confío en ti, pero quiero recordarte que subes a ese expreso no como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, sino como alguien en quién tengo confianza._

_Entiendo _– dijo el hombre admirado por la madurez inusitada que veía en el muchacho_ – será lo mejor Albus – _se dirigió al director que tenía una expresión nada amistosa en el rostro _ – no es bueno que sigamos con esto, el andén empieza a llenarse y muchos nos miran…_

_Nos veremos en Hogwarts – _fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer hecho una furia por el muro que daba a la estación muggle seguido por el resto de la orden, los chicos miraron sorprendidos al ver pasar no menos de treinta magos que no sabían de donde habían salido.

_Bien Harry querido_ – la señora Wesley visiblemente afectada se dirigió a él – _no sé que es lo que te está llevando a actuar de esta manera, pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás mi cariño y de Arthur…_.- calló un momento y con una sonrisa sincera le dijo – _puedes contar siempre con nosotros…no lo olvides…_

_Gracias señora Wesley_ – Harry se dejó abrazar con cariño por la mamá de sus amigos, parecía que después de una larga lucha consigo misma ella volvía a ser la misma con él – _será mejor que vayan a guardar el equipaje, aún tienen tiempo antes que el expreso parta._

_Nosotros lo haremos_ – Remus se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa – _cómo estás enano._

_Mejor ahora que te veo_ – lo abrazó – _no tuve noticias desde que te fuiste a esa misión, me tenías preocupado._

_Vamos Harry….-_ devolvió el abrazo con fuerza – _nada va a pasarme._

_Hola Harry – _Tonks se acercó un poco avergonzada

_Hola Nym – _también a ella le dio un cariñoso abrazo

_Lamento mucho…_

_No digas nada – _le cortó con una cálida sonrisa_ – entiendo que no te dejaron, vamos a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva ¿te parece?_

_Harry…- _conmovida lo apretó con fuerza cortándole la respiración_ – lo lamento…._

_Quiero que conozcas a unas personas – _llamó también al resto de la familia Wesley y a Hermione_ – ellos son Mikel y Coral….mis amigos…_

_Y guardianes…- _dijeron en coro con una sonrisa

_Es un placer conocerlos…Harry nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes – _Coral saludó a cada uno con un beso_ – ya te habías perdido Remus_

_Hola Coral – _la saludó afectuoso provocando que le rostro de Tonks se entristeciera, pero ella no les dio tiempo a que lo notaran ya que tomó el baúl de Harry y Hermione y ayudada por Charlie que cargaba con los de sus hermanos se alejaron para guardarlos en el último compartimiento.

Faltaban tan sólo cinco minutos para que el tren partiera, Neville y Luna se les habían unido hacía unos momentos, ya estaban despidiéndose cuando unas voces que parecían estar discutiendo llamaron la atención de todos. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y Harry los miró interrogante a lo que Ron sólo le dijo que después le explicarían. Tres personas acababan de pasar por la barrera, la madre se reía exasperada por la discusión de los hermanos que llevaba ya más de diez minutos.

_Te digo que eso es lo que explica el libro…._

_Pero estás equivocada_ – su hermano movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – _no todo lo que algunos libros dicen es cierto…_

_Por qué tienes que ser tan cabeza dura…_

_Chicos dejen de discutir, el expreso está por partir_ - volteo el rostro sonriendo al ver la cara de susto que habían puesto y se quedó congelada mirando al frente.

_¿Dónde dijiste que teníamos que dejar el equipaje mamá?_ – Preguntaron con premura pero no obtuvieron repuesta por lo que se detuvieron junto a ella para saber el motivo de su repentino silencio – _¿Mamá?..._

_¿Qué sucede Mami? – _Alya miró en la dirección que lo hacía ella.

_Imposible…-_ Remus había dejado de sonreír de pronto y miraba congelado al frente_ – es…es……¡¡por Merlín!!…_

_¿Remus qué…..? – _Harry se quedó a la mitad de su pregunta ya que la mujer que estaba a unos cuatro metros de ellos capturó toda su atención. Ella miraba al hombre que estaba a su lado pero de pronto sus ojos azul zafiro se posaron en él y todo a su alrededor se detuvo, una corriente atravesó su columna pero antes de que pudiera acercarse como era su deseo el insistente pitido que anunciaba la salida del expreso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ya sus amigos corrían apresurados para subir al tren y volteo para hacer lo mismo pero Remus seguía congelado – _Remus….el tren…_

_Los alcanzaré luego…._

_Remus….-_ pero el ya estaba lejos siguiendo la dirección que la misteriosa mujer había tomado con rumbo a uno de los compartimientos para ayudar a sus hijos

_Vamos Harry….-_ Tonks jaló su mano con la voz temblándole ligeramente – _está empezando a moverse – _tuvieron que correr y subieron ayudados por Bill y Mikel.

Caminaron con dirección al compartimiento ubicado al último y Harry se sorprendió al ver que no habían tomado uno sino cuatro, interrogante miró a Mikel que se limitó a encogerse de hombros indicándole con una seña a Coral. Exasperado Harry se metió en el que estaban sus amigos…

_Hasta que por fin Harry_ – Ron le indicó que se sentara a su lado – _cuéntanos todo…_

_Ya tendremos tiempo_ – contestó preocupado

_¿Qué sucede?_

_Remus….-_ miró por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta que ya el tren había dejado la estación – _¿vieron a la señora que estaba en el anden?...¿Qué sucede por qué se miran entre ustedes?_

_No podemos decirte nada Harry…pero si la vimos_ – respondió Hermione

_¿Qué es lo que no pueden decirme?..._

_Algo que yo si puedo….-_ Tonks se sentó al lado de Ginny después de asegurarse que los demás adultos seguían ocupados a unos metros del compartimiento – _los gemelos me contaron anoche lo que pasó en las tres escobas…_

_¿De qué me he perdido?_

_De mucho compañero….será mejor que le cuentes Tonks…_ - Ron la apremió para evitar ser interrumpidos

_Bueno resulta que cuando nosotros dos estábamos en Gringotts, los demás se fueron a almorzar a las tres escobas cuando se encontraron con una mujer acompañada por sus hijos, la cual tuvo un fuerte altercado con Dumbledore_ – Harry a la mención del día y del nombre del director se puso serio – _para resumir Harry ella y el profesor tuvieron una fuerte discusión que terminó con ojo loco acusándola de ser una mortífago, aunque sus hijos saltaron a defenderla ella se deshizo sin esfuerzo de él…_

_¿Y qué más sucedió? – _la apremió

_Bueno Harry en medio de la discusión Alastor llamó por un nombre a esa mujer, lo que hizo que Dumbledore les sacará una promesa irrompible a los chicos – _estos la miraron asombrados_ – vamos chicos no me digan que no se dieron cuenta que aunque quisieron decírselo no pudieron…_

_Con razón…._

_Después Herms – _la cortó_ – sigue Nym….._

_El caso es que en la discusión se coló tu nombre – _dijo con cautela_ – ella le dijo que había regresado para reclamar lo que el profesor le había quitado hacía quince años….y también le dijo que no intentará ponerte en su contra y que sus hijos estaban protegidos así que no intentara nada en contra de ellos cuando comenzaran Hogwarts este año…_

_¿Pero quién es esa mujer? – _preguntó sorprendido

_Harry…quiero que tomes esto con calma ¿Vale? – _luego que este asintió le dijo_ – Albus la llamó Kristine pero parece que no le gusto que a Alastor se le saliera su apellido porque lo calló cuando la llamó Potter….- _todos se quedaron quietos esperando una explosión que nunca llegó.Harry estaba serio y aunque tenía un rictus de cólera naciendo en su rostro cuando habló lo hizo con suavidad y casi sin aliento_._

_Mi tía….- _respiraba agitadamente procesando lo que eso significaba – _después de todo él si sabía….._

_Harry…_

_Ella es la prima de mi padre – _cerró los ojos para recordar su rostro_ – Sirius me habló de ella en una carta que me dejó…ellos….ellos eran novios._

_¿Y dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? – _preguntó Neville

_Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber_….- se puso de pie y comenzó a andar en círculos en el reducido espacio y luego le preguntó a Hermione_ -¿Cuántos años tienen sus hijos?_

_¿En qué estás pensando?...- _lo miró inquisitiva_ – la verdad no sabría decirlo pero calculo que unos catorce…._

_Debo hablar con ellos…._

_Espera – _fue Ginny la que lo tomó por un brazo antes de que saliera_ – Harry…toma las cosas con calma podrías estar equivocado…_

_¿No los viste a ellos en el andén Harry?- _fue Tonks quién le preguntó_ – pues yo sí – _su voz se quebró al decir eso _– por Merlín si lo que piensas es cierto…_

_¿A qué te refieres?...- _le preguntó con hilo de voz

_Harry tanto la muchacha como su hermano son parecidos a él….pero el chico…- _se tapó la cara con las manos incapaz de seguir

_Es idéntico a Sirius, sólo que tiene los ojos azules – _Ron se sorprendió al poder decirlo en voz alta al parecer algo había roto la promesa_ – si Harry, cuando lo vimos fue la impresión que nos causó, lo que provocó que Dumbledore se diera cuenta de su presencia._

_Debo…debo…- _dio unos pasos pero fue incapaz de seguir ya que nuevamente Ginny se lo impidió colocándose delante de él_ – Gin…_

_Harry….no cometas una locura, es probable que estemos equivocados. Primero debemos acercarnos a ellos y sondear las cosas _– todos miraban sorprendidos a la pequeña Ginny ya que normalmente la que razonaba las cosas era Herms _– es posible que ellos no sepan nada…o que no quieran saber nada de lo que tenga que ver con Sirius….sé que suena duro Harry, pero antes de hacer nada debemos ponernos en todas las situaciones y eso implica que quizá el parecido entre ellos sólo sea una coincidencia._

_O quizás…tampoco quieran saber de mí… ¿verdad? – _Ginny lo miró sorprendida ya que era verdad que esa idea había cruzado por su mente pero no quiso hacerlo sentir mal.

_No sabemos las circunstancias Harry…_

_Está bien Gin…- _sonrió con tristeza_ – iré a dar una vuelta, no se preocupen no cometeré ninguna estupidez – _añadió al ver las caras de sus amigos_ – ¿vienes Nym?_

_Claro – _se paró con rapidez limpiando una lágrima que se le había escapado _– vamos…._

Los chicos se miraron entre si luego que su amigo dejó el compartimiento, algo les decía que las cosas iban dar un giro inesperado y todo lo que podían hacer era permanecer al lado de Harry. Habían demasiadas cosas sueltas como para ignorarlas, el comportamiento de Dumbledore con esa extraña obsesión por tener a Harry bajo su control, algo le daba muy mala espina a Ron, su director escondía algo muy feo de eso estaba seguro pero no quería decírselo a Hermione y los chicos, primero quería comentarle sus sospechas a Harry.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió dando paso a Bill, Charlie y Kingsley que les dijeron que estarían con ellos hasta que Harry y sus guardianes regresaran por lo que se dispusieron a jugar una partida de snap explosivo para aliviar un poco el ambiente cargado.

Decir que estaba satisfecho era poco ya que todo marchaba perfectamente, las noticias que recibía a diario eran todas positivas, movió sus fichas muy a tiempo y con presición, ahora nadie podría detenerlo, había estirado sus largos dedos por Europa y parte de América así que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el resto del mundo se rindiera a sus pies. No era el mismo impulsivo de años atrás, había aprendido de sus errores pasados, sus sueños por fin empezaban a cumplirse y todo aquel que pensara que nuevamente el viejo chiflado y su aprendiz lo derrotarían, estaban completa y absolutamente equivocados ya que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que les tenía preparado.

Tenía todo muy bien planificado y esta vez todos sabrían quién era él y temblarían bajo su mano, los , ministerios de España Hungría y Dinamarca ya estaban a su merced, el estúpido vegete y su banda de idiotas no tenían ni idea de hasta donde había llegado en esta ocasión. Una risa estridente se dejó escuchar causando un escalofrío en algunos de los que esperaban en la antesala, caminó hasta situarse en el sillón que ocupaba el centro de la habitación y con un movimiento sutil de la varita abrió las puertas de para en par…

_Pasen…_..- dijo con su acostumbrada fría e impersonal voz

_My Lord….-_ ella como siempre fue la primera en adelantarse y postrarse a los pies de su amo – _es un placer verlo nuevamente._

_¿Qué noticias me traes Bella?_

_Las mejores mi Señor_ – sonrió – _ya puede agregar Austria a nuestra lista. Ya tenemos a Heinrick de ministro….es un fiel servidor de nuestra causa y dice que le alegra que haya incluido a países amigos en vuestros planes._

_No me interesa saber si le alegra o no_ – respondió cortante – _él se tiene que limitar a seguir mis órdenes._

_Por su supuesto mi Señor…._

_Rodolphus….qué me dices tú…._

_Ya es señor de Rusia y Serbia my Lord_ – hizo una reverencia – _y tengo que informarle además que los primeros ministros han actuado de manera tan rápida que los gobiernos muggles de ambos países se encuentran bajo nuestro dominio, tenemos alrededor de cien fieles seguidores dentro del Ministerio de Magia Ruso y otros tantos en sus principales organismos….una colonia de gigantes que habitan en los Montes Urales se han unido también a nuestra causa, son alrededor de 70…_

_Serás grandemente recompensado Rodolphus_ – dijo con fría satisfacción – _me interesa saber si ya el clan Yazikov está con nosotros…._

_Sólo la cuarta parte My Lord_ – dijo despacio esperando el estallido – _ha habido una división entre ellos y se ha producido un feroz enfrentamiento….el Gran Duque Mihailov está persiguiendo a los opositores…_

_Así que sólo contamos con trescientos vampiros del clan_ – sus ojos rojos brillaron – _espero que pronto me traigas noticias de que los traidores han sido ejecutados._

_Las tendrá mi Señor_ – se inclinó y retrocedió entendiendo que su turno había terminado.

_Nott….-_ el hombre se adelantó – _cómo va Francia…_

_La resistencia ha sido dura mi Señor….pero hemos logrado hacernos con el ministerio eliminando a los opositores_ – trato de calmar el temblor en la voz al ver la expresión en el rostro de Voldemort - _me esperan en dos días para terminar de zanjar el asunto ya_

_que la directora de Beauxbattons nos dio algunos problemas al poner en alerta al ministerio._

_¿Me puedes explicar cómo es eso de que te esperan en dos días?_ – la varita se movía entre sus largos dedos

_Lo que pasa mi Señor es que he venido siguiendo el rastro de los líderes de dos de los clanes más importantes_ – la varita de su amo se detuvo con dirección al mortífago – _ya los tengo bajo custodia en mi casa…_

_Eso no explica el porque tengo que esperar dos días por una respuesta Nott_ – el hombre no pudo decir nada más ya que un poderoso cruciatus se estampó contra él, los gritos se escucharon por toda la mansión Malfoy – _mañana por la tarde quiero que me informes que ya no hay ningún problema con Francia_ – la maldición siguió impactando una y otra vez contra el mago que se retorcía en el suelo – _ahora ve directamente a solucionar ese asunto o no seré tan benévolo la próxima vez_

_Gracias….gracias mi Señor_ – se levantó a duras penas y se apresuró a salir antes de que su amo cambiara de idea.

_Rabastan….espero que tengas mejores noticias que el inútil de Nott…._

_Mi señor….-_ apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y se quedó en esa posición para dar su informe – _cuatro países sudamericanos están bajo nuestro poder…._

_¿Cuáles son?_ – preguntó con satisfacción

_Argentina, Brasil, Venezuela y Chile_ – levantó la cabeza con orgullo al ver el brillo que tenían los ojos rojos de su señor – _Cuba está por caer al igual que el resto del continente._

_¿Has contactado con esas tribus de Ecuador y Perú?..._

_Avery está ultimando los detalles de su viaje mi señor…mañana vendrá con los jefes de cinco tribus…_

_Perfecto….has logrado mucho_

_Gracias mi Señor_

_Después de terminar con los demás paises quiero que te encargues junto a tu hermano de Canadá y Estados Unidos_ – se puso de pie y se dirigió a Lucius que estaba al lado de su esposa – _tu mujer ha hecho un buen trabajo en España….espero que sigas su ejemplo Lucius porque será la última oportunidad que te daré para redimirte._

_Gracias My Lord no lo defraudaré_ – se inclinó ante él

_Pues más te vale….no querrás que tu hijo se dé cuenta de quién es el que lleva los pantalones en tu casa_ – lo miró sonriendo con malicia _– le has dado un mal ejemplo Lucius y no quiero que Draco cometa tus errores_ – un leve sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en el rostro pálido del hombre que volvió a palidecer aún más al ver la mirada burlona de su amo mientras se acercaba a ellos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver como miraba a su esposa – _estoy gratamente complacido con los resultados de tu misión…_

_Gracias My Lord_ – inclinó la cabeza nerviosa

_El momento de tu recompensa a llegado_ – la mujer tembló al escuchar su voz – _ven conmigo…._

_Señor…-_ dio un paso al frente visiblemente ofuscada

_No te he dado permiso para hablar Bella_ – se paró frente a una puerta ubicada en un extremo del salón de reuniones – _esperen aquí_…. – con un gesto le indicó a la temblorosa mujer que pasara después de él.

Lucius Malfoy cayó de rodillas tapándose la cara con desesperación sabiendo lo que le esperaba a su amada esposa, el corazón se le desgarró al ver la puerta cerrarse. Ninguna humillación era comparada con la que estaba por sufrir, pero más que humillación era dolor, un profundo y agónico dolor, no le importaban los insultos y los castigos a los que era sometido, prefería una y mil veces recibir cruciatus hasta estar agonizando a ser testigo del ultraje que sufriría dentro de poco su amada Narcisa….se puso de pie desesperado y con una mirada determinada alzó su varita, pero antes de poder dirigirse hacia el lugar fue detenido por dos hombres…

_Suéltenme….-_ forcejeo – _suéltame Rodolphus_

_No cometas una estupidez Lucius….-_ le dijo con voz gélida – _si lo haces lo perderás todo…_

_¡¡Crees que me importa!!_ – gritó fuera de si – _prefiero estar muerto a saber que Cissy…_

_Aprenderás a tragarte el orgullo herido_

_¿Orgullo?...¿Orgullo dices?_ – soltó una risa dolorosa y casi maníaca – _¡¡me importa un comino mi orgullo….es mi mujer…la mujer que amo la que está ahí dentro!!_

_Deberás aprender a vivir con ello_

_¿Tal como tú lo has hecho Lestrange?...-_ gritó fuera de si – _¿puedes acostarte todas las noches tranquilo sabiendo la clase de "recompensa" que recibe tu mujer?_

_Mide tu lenguaje Malfoy_ – apretó la varita contra el cuello de Lucius

_¿No te molesta que tu mujer se vea entusiasmada ante ello?_ – Siguió gritando lleno de dolor al percatarse que la maldita puerta estaba abierta – _¡¡sabes perfectamente que lo espera con ansias!!…_ - de pronto dejó de gritar y cayó para atrás petrificado

_Tenía que hacerlo…la discusión se les estaba saliendo de las manos _– su hermano lo miraba con la varita levantada - _tú también contrólate_

Buscó con la mirada a su esposa y ahogo un grito de rabia la verla mirar a esa habitación con ira y dolor, las palabras de Lucius le taladraban los oídos dolorosamente, entendía perfectamente lo que este sentía pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, incapaz de seguir mirando a su esposa se fue hacia una ventana apretando los puños con fuerza….al escuchar el grito de impotencia de su esposa se percató de que lo que sucedía en esa habitación ya no era privado, sabía que la puerta la había abierto él para que el esposo que ahora yacía petrificado en el suelo fuera testigo de todo….lleno de repulsión volteo el rostro y lanzó un hechizo para que nada se volviera a escuchar, no lo hacía por Malfoy que tirado en el piso lloraba sin poder moverse, lo hacía por esa mujer, por esa madre, por esa a la que un día llamó amiga.

Tenía que reconocerlo aunque doliera, su esposa ya no lo amaba, hacia mucho que había dejado de hacerlo…aún podía recordar esa noche en la que ella lloró como una niña en sus brazos después de haber recibido " su primera recompensa"…tenían tan sólo un año y medio de casados cuando a su señor le dio por recompensar a su esposa y otras jóvenes, Bella era una extraordinaria estratega y la mejor duelista….aún con las ideas que ellos profesaban ella solía ser dulce y tierna con él, pero todo había cambiado después de su segundo año de matrimonio…. con dolor se percató de que Bella, su amada Bella ya no lo amaba y una vez más se lo echaba en cara al comportarse de esa manera, porque el sabía que no era por su hermana por quien ella se lamentaba sino por ese a quién al parecer ahora amaba…

¿Podía un hombre soportar tanto dolor, tanta impotencia, tanta humillación sin hacer nada?...La respuesta él la conocía perfectamente: si, si podía, si ese hombre amaba con locura a esa mujer como él amaba a Bella, la sola idea de perderla definitivamente lo enloquecía, por eso aceptaba sin chistar y sin reclamar….Claro que había intentado vengarse, pero de no haber sido por Régulus ahora estaría muerto…no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba sumido en sus pensamientos y en su desesperación, la voz de su señor lo hizo regresar a la realidad….

_Bien…ahora es necesario afinar los detalles de nuestro próximo ataque_….- su hermano ayudaba a levantarse a Lucius y notó que le decía algunas palabras al oído – _Bella estará al frente junto a "su esposo" _– sonrío con sorna – _tendrán a su mando la primera línea de ataque…._

_Si mi Señor_ – dijo a media voz la mujer

_El flanco derecho será dirigido por Crabbe junto a Lucius_ – el primero asintió – _el flanco izquierdo será cubierto por Narcisa y Goyle….el la segunda línea irán Umbridge con Rabastan…_

_¿Umbridge?_ – preguntaron asombrados

_Así es…la buena de Dolores se ha unido a nosotros….quiero que Rabastan la tenga vigilada….veremos si su lealtad es sincera o no…-_ hizo una pausa para permitir que la temblorosa mujer terminara de acercarse al grupo – _ya te estabas tardando Narcisa….bien como la última línea de batalla será enteramente comandada por mí, el resto de los que no nombré irán conmigo…_

_¿Va a participar en la batalla mi Señor?_ – le preguntó entre asombrada y emocionada

_Por supuesto mi querida Bella… - _la mujer sonrío con satisfacción ligeramente ruborizada porque la llamara de esa forma_ - es hora de que sepan quién es el que manda….Rodolphus y Lucius quiero que se encarguen de ver la manera de que los jóvenes mortífagos de Hogwarts estén presentes para ese día…será su primera oportunidad para demostrarme de qué están hechos…_

_Por supuesto Señor _– se apresuró a contestar al ver a Lucius querer hablar_ – veremos la forma de que los muchachos puedan burlar la vigilancia del colegio…_

_El chico Malfoy está cumpliendo una misión para mí en el colegio así que no participará en esta ocasión, tampoco estará Snape _– dio unos pasos hacia la puerta que daba a la salida y les dijo_ – ya saben lo que tienen que hacer…dividan los grupos que irán con cada uno e indíquenles como será el ataque…creo necesario recordarles que no admitiré error alguno en mis planes…_

_Por supuesto My Lord – _contestaron a una voz pero "Su Señor" ya no se encontraba, antes de que siquiera pudieran mirarse unos a otros entró una ansiosa Dolores Umbridge.

Belatrix tomó la palabra luego de llamar al salón al resto de mortífagos que no tenían permitido estar en las reuniones con su amo, eran alrededor de ciento cincuenta entre adultos y chicos jóvenes recién salidos del colegio, la reunión duró casi dos horas, dos largas e interminables horas en las que el matrimonio Malfoy se mantuvo alejado, dos horas de suplicio para aquellos dos que pedían a gritos que la reunión terminara.

En algunas ocasiones la mujer buscó con ansias la mirada de su esposo sin hallarla, su rostro permanecía frío y sin expresión alguna que pudiera denotar que sufría el mismo tormento que ella, su corazón se rompió al darse cuenta que un gran abismo acababa de abrirse entre ambos, se obligó a mantener la postura erguida delante de su hermana que de rato en rato la miraba fijamente.

Ella había intentado hablar con él después de terminada la reunión pero todo lo que había conseguido era un portazo en la cara, se desahogó en la soledad de su recámara lejos de aquellos brazos que necesitaba más que nunca, lejos del consuelo del hombre que amaba….ni siquiera podía buscar el consuelo en su hermana, y después de muchos años pensó en Andrómeda, en su querida hermana que se había opuesto a todos con tal de buscar su felicidad, hizo el intento de salir a buscarla pero se contuvo pensando en que seguramente había alguien vigilando la mansión y lo último que quería era poner en riesgo a Draco si se enteraban que había estado con ella. El pensar en su hijo la llenó de profunda vergüenza, cómo podría mirar ahora a su pequeño a la cara….

Los pasillos del tren estaban llenos del bullicio de los cientos de alumnos expectantes por volver al colegio, los compartimientos dejaban escapar risas y alegría a través de sus entrecerradas puertas. Harry y Tonks caminaban juntos recorriendo esos pasillos tratando de encontrar un lugar que estuviera desocupado cuando se toparon con un grupo de alumnos…

_¿Son nuevos eh?_

_Si por_ – respondió de mal humor

_Sólo pregunto….es raro ver a chicos de sus edades…_

_¿Perdón?_

_¿Cómo le hicieron para entrar en Hogwarts?_ – Preguntó con malicia – _nadie mayor a los once años puede hacerlo_

_Eso es algo que no te incumbe_ – también ella estaba mosqueada por que no conseguían un compartimiento vacío

_Nadie te ha dirigido la palabra a ti estúpida_ – replicó al ver como su amigo miraba a la chica

_No estoy de humor para aguantar a descerebradas como tú así que no me busques_

_Mira niñita…a ella no le hablas así…_

_Y tú será mejor que midas tu lenguaje con mi hermana si no quieres acabar mal – _le apuntó enojado

_Parece que nueva escoria se ha unido este año a Hogwarts…_

_Mide tus palabras estúpido….-_ dijo un chico levantando la varita

_¿A quién le dices estúpido?_ – volvió a decir el primero

_¿No puedes defenderte tú sólo que necesitas de esos idiotas para protegerte?_ – se burló al ver a dos chicos colocarse delante suyo - _¿sólo eres un bravucón boconcito eh?_

_Yo no necesito a nadie….-_ replicó molesto sacando la varita y empujando a sus amigos

_¿En serio Malfoy?_ – El rubio volteo presto para atacar – _eso si que es una novedad…._

_No te metas cara rajada_ – escupió con cólera – _esto no es de tu incumbencia…_

_Así es Potter lárgate por donde viniste_ – Pansy le miró con desprecio – _por que no te vas con el pobretón de Wesley y la sangre sucia de Granger….o es que ya te cambiaron por la loca de Lovegood y el bueno para nada de Longbottom_ – todo el grupito soltó una carcajada general…

_Pensé que con el tiempo habías madurado un poco pero veo que sigues siendo la misma tonta inmadura que sólo repite las idioteces de Malfoy_

_Retira tus palabras Potter_ – le apuntó con la varita

_Cuando ella se disculpe por insultar a mis amigos_ – respondió en el mismo tono – _ahora será mejor que dejen de molestar a la gente si no se quieren meter en problemas…_

_Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer….-_ le espetó – _ni creas que se me ha olvidado lo que le hiciste a mi padre…..esa es una deuda que pienso cobrarme__muy caro cara rajada_

_Uyyyyyyy mira como tiemblo_ – se burlo – _yo no le hice nada a tu padre "huroncito"…él sólo se metió en ese lío….yo no le dije que se metiera de mortífago._

_Tu los estúpidos de la Orden del Fénix no saben lo que les espera – _el rubio estaba pálido de cólera_ – nuestro Señor pronto acabará con ustedes…_

_¿Qué….ya eres un mortífago?- _preguntó levantando una ceja_ – Voldemort debe estar desesperado por nuevos seguidores para permitir que niños como ustedes se le unan _

_No te atrevas a decir su nombre – _gritó Goyle temblando

_Por lo que veo tampoco a ustedes les permite decir su nombre…- _se rió con fuerza_ – qué patéticos son…._

_Estoy harto de ti….- _aferró con más fuerza la varita_ – siempre dándotelas de héroe… y dime Potter qué se siente no haber podido proteger a tu padrino siendo el héroe del mundo mágico….mi tía Bella me contó con lujo de detalles como fue que el patético inútil ese murió…_

_Plaf…- _el rubio se tomó el rostro adolorido

_Nunca te atrevas a hablar así de Sirius nuevamente…- _Tonks tomaba con una mano la mano derecha de Harry con dirección al techo que lucía ahora un gran agujero mientras retiraba la que había impactado con fuerza en el rostro de su "primo"_ – te crees muy valiente hiriendo a la gente con tus palabras mordaces, insultando a gente que no está aquí para desmentirte o retarte a un duelo….tú y tu banda de inútiles…¿se creen mejor que los demás?, Ron a quién insultaste muchachita idiota no será rico pero estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por sus amigos y que no se te olvide que es un sangre limpia como tanto se empeñan en divulgar que lo son ustedes…quizá Neville no sea precisamente astuto pero es más leal de lo que lo son entre ustedes, puede que Luna sea rara pero es transparente y buena amiga…Es verdad que Hermione es hija de muggles pero es más inteligente de lo todos ustedes juntos podrán serlo alguna vez…._

_Eres una…._

_Qué vas a decir….soy una qué…- _encaró a la chica_ – si fueras un poquito inteligente actuarías según convicciones propias y no por ideas que te pudieran haber metido tus padres…todos ustedes no son más que títeres…_

_El concejo escolar…._

_Ohhh ya cállate – _le gritó_ – ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa más que amenazar con ir corriendo a contarle a papi para que el concejo escolar venga en tu ayuda?- _Draco se ruborizo ante las palabras de la joven auror que estaba furiosa_ – por una vez en tu vida compórtate como el hombre que te ufanas en demostrar que eres…aunque te desagrade eres mi primo Draco, estás a tiempo de arrepentirte y tomar el camino correcto…_

_¿El camino correcto?...qué sabes tú de eso entrometida san…._

_No estoy para tu jueguito de insultos – _Pansy se llevó una mano a la garganta incapaz de hablar_ – ¿dices que soy una sangre sucia?...claro por eso es que se unieron a Voldemort verdad….y dígname muchachitos tontos ¿ustedes sabían que su amo también en un sangre sucia como ustedes nos llaman a los que no somos sangre pura?- _se rió al ver las caras de furia e incredulidad de los jóvenes _– sería mejor que antes de insultar a la gente e ir vanagloriándose de una causa que desconocen averigüen un poco de su líder….no se metan más en un asunto del que no saldrán con bien… - _Tonks de volteo para decirle algo a Harry cuando de pronto un fuerte estallido se escuchó a sus espaldas y varios rayos se estrellaron en el techo…_- qué rayos..._

_¿Estás bien Harry? – _el humo empezó a despejarse dando paso a Dean, Seamus, Susan, Terry, Padma y algunos otros miembros del ED– _lamentamos haber intervenido pero estos cinco acababan de lanzarles un maleficio…_

_Hola Chicos…- _el pelinegro miró sorprendido a los chicos que estaban tirados en el suelo

_No queríamos problemas antes de comenzar el curso así que sólo los aturdimos _– le dijo Padma sonriente

_¿Están todos bien?..._

_Si profesor Slughorn_ – Harry vio aparecer al profesor de un compartimiento del lado derecho y se preguntó porqué no había intervenido

_¡¡Harry muchacho!!...-_ le extendió la mano – _que bueno verte…caramba ¿eso lo hiciste tú cierto?_

_No….fueron ellos_ – indicó con una mano a sus amigos algo incómodo ante el escrutinio del regordete profesor que lucía decepcionado

_Qué grata sorpresa_ – dijo ensanchando su sonrisa – _veo que hay valiosos talentos en Hogwarts_

_¿Harry todo está bien?_ - Coral apareció rápidamente por el pasillo donde numerosas cabezas miraban a través de las puertas – _escuché un estallido_

_No te preocupes Coral todo está en orden…._

_Caramba….-_ Slughorn la miró asombrado – _si que Dumbledore tiene grandes sorpresas…elfos…quién lo hubiera imaginado…_

_No estoy aquí por ese mago_ – lo calló molesta por sus palabras y por el cuchicheo que acababa de levantarse entre los alumnos – _vamos Harry…_

_Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos…-_ le dijo Susan – _ya nos veremos luego…_

_Si chicos…gracias de nuevo…-_ Harry les devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a los dos muchachos que lo miraban fijamente – _supongo que no han encontrado un lugar vacío…_- señaló su equipaje – _por qué no nos acompañan tenemos espacio suficiente_

_No queremos incomodar….-_ contestó él

_No se preocupen_ – dijo restándole importancia con un gesto – _no querrán pasarse el viaje a hogwarts parados…vengan…._

_Gracias…-_ sonrió su hermana al verlo tomar su baúl

_Me llamó Harry….._

_Yo soy Alya…- sonrío emocionada _

_Y yo Hayden_ – estiró la mano con una sonrisa

_Mucho gusto chicos…ella es Nym…y ella Coral…-_ las mujeres saludaron a los chicos y los dejaron pasar por delante – _es una sorpresa tener a alumnos nuevos de años superiores…es bueno que hayan cambios_ – les sonrío – _se divertirán mucho en Hogwarts…_

_Espero que si….necesito una dosis de diversión…no me caerán mal un par de bromas _

_Claro cuando no….- _le dijo rodando los ojos

_¿No me digas que eres de los que se la pasan haciendo bromas?..._

_Por favor dime que tú eres de esos…_

_No…yo soy de los tranquilos - levantó las manos riéndose – esos eran los gemelos….el año pasado se fueron y ahora en el colegio se pelean por el título de "alborotador en jefe"_

_¿En serio? – preguntó entusiasmado – pero es una pena que no seas también un bromista.._

_Es verdad que no lo soy – dijo aún riendo – pero puedo comenzar…dicen que nunca es tarde para hacer las cosas que uno quiere…_

_¡¡Bien dicho!! – _Sonrío_ – ya verás todo lo que podemos hacer…._

_Espera…espera…tendrás que admitir a un par más…porque dudo mucho que no se unan a nosotros…._

_Genial…mientras más seamos mejor…_

_Por Merlín…- _Alya movió la cabeza desesperada_ – y yo que pensé que tú serías un poco más sensato…_

Aún riéndose entraron en el compartimiento donde se encontraban los demás que levantaron la vista sorprendidos, luego de las presentaciones pasaron un buen rato divirtiéndose y festejando que por fin alguien hubiera podido derrotar de forma apabullante a Ron en ajedrez mágico….el pelirrojo aún no se reponía de su derrota, y todos se reían de la mirada atontada que tenía, Hayden había resultado ser tan bueno como él….

Aún entre risas Harry no podía hacerse un montón de preguntas con respecto a sus nuevos compañeros, ciertamente les habían contado un poco de sus vidas, acerca de donde vivían y estudiaban, pero Harry estaba demasiado ansioso por saber más…el tiempo pasó volando y se tuvieron que apresurar al vestirse porque el tren ya se encontraba en la estación de Hogsmeade….al bajar y no ver a Remus aumentó su inquietud, necesitaba hablar con él y contarle acerca de los nuevos alumnos y la sospecha que tenían todos, además estaba el asunto de su tía ya que estaba seguro que él había ido tras ella….

Como el grupo había crecido tuvieron que dividirse en dos carruajes, para alegría de Harry los chicos decidieron que los mellizos fueran con él y con Ron en el mismo carruaje. Ellos miraban todo asombrados ya que era como retroceder un par de siglos al ver el imponente castillo lleno de luces dándoles la bienvenida….para su pesar tuvieron que separarse de Tonks y los demás al llegar al pueblo, y también tuvieron que separarse de los hermanos en la puerta del colegio ya que la profesora Sprout estaba esperándolos. La sorpresa aumentó al ver que no sólo ellos eran nuevos en el colegio, habían alrededor de veinticinco chicos y chicas de diferentes edades siendo recibidos por la profesora.

El comedor los esperaba como siempre con los relucientes cubiertos sobre las mesas que parecían un poco más grandes de lo habitual, primero de se llevó a cabo la selección de los alumnos de primer año y luego entraron en el gran comedor los alumnos trasladados de otros colegios.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y dirigió un pequeño discurso acerca de los nuevos alumnos debido a lo inusual de este hecho.

La selección se llevó a cabo de la misma manera que con los alumnos de primero y los chicos esperaban impacientes….

_Scott Danae_– una chica de unos trece años salió de la fila y el sombreo gritó de inmediato- _¡¡Hufflepuff!!_

_Del Prado Miriam_– todos miraron extrañados a la chica de unos catorce años de apellido español ya que era la primera vez que una extranjera estudiaba en el colegio rápidamente el sombrero la mandó a Ravenclaw

Luego le tocó al hermanito menor de la española que se llamaba Pedro y fue enviado para sorpresa de muchos a Slytherin….por fin la selección que esperaban llegó…

_McCallister Alya_ – el sombreo se demoró algunos segundos antes de responder y mandarla a su nueva casa - ¡_¡Griffindor!!_

_McCallister Hayden_ – el chico caminó con paso seguro y algo altanero causando un ligero cuchicheo entre las chicas y Harry tuvo que voltear para reprimir una carcajada cuando este le guiño un ojo con arrogancia, la sonrisa se le congeló al ver la cara de Snape.

Si él pensaba que su profesor lo odiaba únicamente a él se había equivocado ya que miraba con el mismo odio y repulsión al muchacho que en ese momento se sentaba para su selección. Tan concentrado estaba pensando en él por qué de la reacción de su profesor de pociones que no se percató de la selección de Hayden hasta que este se sentó a su lado y le palmeo la espalda con una enorme sonrisa, este le devolvió la sonrisa y dirigió la vista hacia su profesor nuevamente.

Snape temblaba de pies a cabeza y el gesto de profundo rencor se acentuó cuando los dos chicos lo miraron con una sonrisa burlona y para su sorpresa este se levantó y salió hecho una furia del gran comedor atrayendo la mirada de profesores y alumnos…

_Continuará……_

_Hola a todo el mundo…espero estén disfrutando la historia, gracias a todos los que se han tomado un tiempo para leerla… háganme saber vuestras opiniones, un abrazo y hasta la próxima._


	9. Chapter 9:Secretos en la Noche

Cap

_**Cap. 9: Secretos en la Noche**_

Luego que la calma volviera al comedor tras la abrupta salida de Snape todos se dispusieron a disfrutar de la cena, Harry que aún estaba mirando hacia la mesa de profesores fue el único que se percató de la salida disimulada de la profesora McGonagall y supuso que iba a traer de regreso al profesor de pociones. Al sentir la mirada de Dumbledore sobre él decidió comenzar también a cenar.

_Que bueno que les haya tocado con nosotros…_

_A mí también me alegra_ – le sonrió – _no creo que me hubiera gustado estar en otra casa_

_No veo porque piensas eso_ – dijo Hermione con un ligero reproche – _cada casa tiene algo especial y particular, no creo que debieras sacar conclusiones…._

_Déjala Hermione_ – interrumpió Ginny – _ella no ha dicho nada malo._

_Solo lo dije porque ya que los conozco a ustedes me siento más cómoda…_

_¿A propósito cuantos años tienen tú y tu hermano?_ – preguntó la pelirroja

_Cumplimos catorce el diecinueve de abril…._

_¿En serio?...parecen un poco mayores_ – dijo Ron después de tragar con dificultad lo que tenía en la boca – _yo pensé que estarían en sexto con nosotros o en quinto con Gin, no pensé que serían de cuarto año.._

_En realidad estaremos en quinto_ – Hayden se unió a la conversación con una sonrisa autosuficiente – _somos demasiado listos….y bueno en el instituto nos adelantaron un año cuando estábamos en segundo…_

_¿De dónde vienen? – _Dean se sentó al lado de Ginny y se unió a la conversación provocando incomodidad en algunos

_De Canadá – contestó Alya_

_Pero el Instituto Salem que es el lugar donde estudiamos queda en Estados Unidos…_

_He escuchado muy buenos comentarios sobre el instituto _– Hermione los miraba asombrada – _y según he leído data varios siglos antes de que comenzara la quema de brujas…_

_Es cierto…aunque no es posible precisar el año en que fue fundado…_

_Algunos dicen que es de la misma época en que Hogwarts fue fundada – Hayden tomó la palabra – y otros que viene desde los tiempo de Merlín, pero la verdad es que no se puede asegurar_

_En lo que si coinciden todos es en que fue fundada por Elfos…_

_¿Elfos? – preguntó Dean _

_Una raza superior y antigua…_

_Pero eso son mitos…._

_Para nada – cortó Ginny – yo misma he tenido la oportunidad de conocer algunos…_

_¿En serio? – _preguntó asombrado_ – ¿cuando fue eso?_

_Hace poco – _dijo ligeramente ruborizada

_Me gustaría tener una charla con ellos_ – todos voltearon a ver a la castaña – _obviamente los elfos domésticos deben pertenecer en alguna manera a…_

_Oh vamos Hermione no vayas a empezar con el rollo del pedo_ – le cortó Ron irritado

_No es pedo Ron_ – le gritó molesta

_Vamos Herms no te enojes – _la calmó Harry intentando no reírse

_¿Qué es eso del pedo? – preguntó Hayden_

_No es pedo…es P.P.E.D.O – volvió a enojarse_

_Es un grupo de liberación de elfos domésticos que ella ha organizado_ – contestó Neville sacudiendo la cabeza – _en cuarto nos estuvo dando la lata con eso…_

_Bueno pero es obvio que ellos quieren serlo – _les dijo irritada_ – ya que todo lo que tejí para ellos desapareció….y este año pienso retomar la causa y voy…._

_Herms – _Harry la llamó con suavidad_ – mira no quise decírtelo antes pero creo que es necesario que sepas que los elfos no se han estado llevando esas cosas…._

_Claro quién querría cargar con esas ridículas…._

_Basta Ron_ – este calló al ver la cara que tenía su amiga – _Hermione verás….ese año los elfos se negaron a seguir limpiando la torre porque tomaron tus intentos de darles la libertad como un insulto…_

_Eso no es cierto Harry – _dijo testaruda_ – la sala siguió igual de limpia…y las prendas desaparecieron…_

_Eso fue porque Dobby cargó con todas las cosas que tejiste – _dijo despacio_ – y tuvo que hacerse cargo él sólo de limpiar y mantener en condiciones la torre…._

_Pero….pero eso es imposible_

_No Herms – _sacudió la cabeza con cansancio_ – tienes que entender que no todos son como Dobby….sé lo que vas a decir – _la cortó cuando intentó hablar_ – Hermione sólo mira a Winky…ella aún no se repone de que le hayan dado la prenda…y por favor no intentes hacer de nuevo lo mismo…no es justo que Dobby cargue con todo porque los demás se niegan a hacerse cargo de la torre por temor a encontrar sombreros y chalinas mezcladas con basura…._

Los chicos continuaron con la cena entre risas, la única que se mantuvo en silencio fue Hermione y Harry se sintió un poco mal por ella pero tenía que comprender que algunas cosas no se podían cambiar de la noche a la mañana….cuando terminaron de cenar Dumbledore tomó la palabra…

_Bueno alumnos es hora de comenzar un nuevo año…Ahora, como todos en este Salón sabemos, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores están una vez más ganando fuerzas_ – varios alumnos dirigieron la vista hacia el profesor pero muchos otros lo hicieron con dirección a Harry que se sintió incómodo - _No puedo enfatizar lo suficientemente fuerte qué tan peligrosa es la situación presente, y qué tanto cuidado debemos de tener cada uno de nosotros en Hogwarts para mantenernos a salvo. Las protecciones mágicas del castillo han sido reforzadas durante el verano, estamos protegidos de formas nuevas y más poderosas, pero aún así debemos cuidar escrupulosamente el descuido por parte de cualquier estudiante o miembro del equipo docente._

Un cuchicheo se levantó en el comedor que ceso en cuanto el director abrió nuevamente la boca…..

_Creo necesario recordarles que está estrictamente prohibido adentrarse en el bosque, y quiero informarles también que las horas que pueden permanecer fuera del castillo han sido recortadas_ – varios comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja – _nadie podrá salir pasadas las seis de la tarde – _la inconformidad de muchos se dejó oír _– lamento que no sea de su agrado pero tienen que comprender que es por su seguridad, así mismo deberán estar en sus salas comunes a las ocho a más tardar…_

_Por Merlín_ – se quejó Dean – _así no podremos continuar con lo del ED_

_Qué es…._

_Después_ – cortó Ginny mirando enojada a su novio – _luego les contamos…_

_Por último alumnos_ – la voz potente de su director los hizo guardar silencio – _debo informarles que el curso de pociones será dictado este año por el profesor Slughorn que ha retornado a Hogwarts después de varios años…y el profesor Snape será el nuevo profesor de DCAO_- el aludido acababa de entrar nuevamente al salón por lo que se ganó con las protestas de los estudiantes y se limitó a sonreír con sorna.

_¡¡Imposible!!…..¡¡injusto!!…¡¡va a ser un desastre!!...¡¡primero que se lave el cabello!! – _y muchas otras cosas se dejaron escuchar y algunas de ellas eran bastante subidas de tono como protesta de los alumnos al escuchar que Snape por fin había conseguido la asignatura que perseguía desde años atrás.

_Sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas…._

_¿Por qué lo dices? – _sus ojos azul zafiro estaban clavados en el pelinegro

_Snape me odia….y esa es mi asignatura favorita….- _le dijo molesto_ – y yo que pensé que me había librado del pelo grasiento este año…_

_Ya veremos la forma de hacerle el año interesante – _le guiño un ojo y ambos soltaron una carcajada sorprendiendo a todos los chicos. Las mesas comenzaron a vaciarse a medida que la gente se ponía de pie y Luna aprovechó para acercarse a ellos..

_¿Cómo haremos ahora chicos?_

_Ya veremos la forma Luna…- _le dijo Harry_ – ya te avisaremos…ten contigo la moneda para poder avisarte_

_Perfecto…no vemos mañana chicos_ – se despidió con una mano y salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeros

_Será mejor que nos vayamos_ – empezó a decir Harry cuando una enorme mano se posó en su hombro

_Hola Harry_ – lo saludó un sonriente Hagrid que luego abrió la boca asombrado pasando la vista de Harry al chico que estaba a su lado – _pero….pero…._

_Eh….tranquilo Hagrid, él es Hayden y acaba de llegar de Canadá_ – sonrió al semi gigante que se frotaba los ojos incrédulo. Entendía perfectamente su turbación ya que todo el que lo conocía le decía que era idéntico a su padre y la verdad era que su nuevo amigo era demasiado parecido a su fallecido padrino por lo cual debía ser algo perturbador verlos juntos – _ella es su hermana Alya…_

_Mucho….mucho gusto chicos….bienvenidos, espero que la pasen bien en Hogwarts – _dijo con voz enronquecida _–bien…nos vemos…_

_Claro Hagrid…_

_Nos vemos….¿qué le pasó?_

_No sé – _se encogió de hombros _– supongo que tenía prisa, mejor nos apuramos_

A medida que avanzaban por los pasillos del colegio, más sorprendidos se encontraban por la inmensidad del mismo mientras Harry les explicaba algunas cosas acerca del cambio de lugar de las escaleras o los falsos peldaños…les contó acerca de lo ocurrido el año anterior y del pequeño monumento que el profesor Flitwick había dejado en honor a los gemelos por el lago que crearon, entre risas llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda…

_¿Contraseña? – _Canturreo volteando la vista a los nuevos_ – ¡¡Por Merlín!!..._

_Luchadores – _dijo Harry sin prestar atención al grito

_Pero…pero…- _miraba de uno a otro estupefacta

_Dije luchadores…- _levantó un poco la voz para captar la atención de la dama

_Si…si pasen – _se abrió sin dejar de mirar a los chicos

_¿Por qué nos miraba de esa manera? _– preguntó Alya un poco mosqueada por que muchos adultos los miraban fijamente y ella se había dado cuenta de la mirada de odio que el profesor de DCAO le lanzaba a su hermano y a Harry…

_Debe ser porque son nuevos no le des tanta importancia_ – sonrió y miró extrañado que Hermione y los demás no se encontraran en la sala común

_No me gusta que me miren como a un bicho raro…_

_Fiuuuuuu_ – silbó su hermano captando su atención, se tiró en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea y se puso a observar todo – _si que saben como vivir aquí, el instituto más parecía un internado_

_No seas exagerado_ – rió su hermana – _ciertamente no teníamos separación por casas, pero no creo que puedas decir que no tenía estilo…_

_Si claro, estilo de cuartel _

_No empiecen_ - los calmó Harry al ver que se avecinaba una discusión entre ellos – _Alya tienes que subir por las escaleras del lado izquierdo…seguro que ya tienes una habitación asignada_

_Yo te acompaño – _Ginny apareció de pronto muy contenta_ – te ubicaron en mi habitación…la han ampliado_

_Gracias – _se levantó alegre la saber que por lo menos tendría alguien conocido con quien conversar _– nos vemos mañana chicos_

_Que descansen chicas – _se despidió de ellas

_Hasta mañana Al – _le dio un beso en la mejilla

_Nos vemos Hayd…- l_e sonrío

_¿Y nosotros?_

_No creo que te hayan colocado conmigo – _sonrío con tristeza_ – nos designan las habitaciones por años….así que bueno…_

_Ohhh… ya veo – _le dijo con desilusión_ – pero no importa igual nos veremos todos los días_

_Si…es por acá – _ambos subieron y se toparon con Ron que bajaba a buscarlos y juntos buscaron la habitación de Hayden que se encontraba a un costado de la suya y que compartía con Colin Creevey y otros chicos de quinto curso….

Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando un canto lejano lo despertó de pronto, se incorporó en el lecho y cuidando que las cortinas de su cama estuvieran cerradas se sentó cruzando las piernas, estiró los brazos hacia sus rodillas y cerró los ojos concentrándose. Después de unos instantes pudo distinguir al menos diez tonos diferentes de melodías lo que le indicó que el ritual para asegurar el castillo había comenzado. Los elfos no tomarían parte en ningún bando, es decir no estarían ni con el ministerio ni con la orden; pero si estarían con él y con cada mago joven o adulto que luchara por la libertad, la justicia, el honor, la paz y el amor sin ningún interés de por medio.

Harry no participaba directamente en la barreras de protección que estaban formando ya que su entrenamiento aún estaba inconcluso y no querían que su desgaste de magia y energía fuera notada por Dumbledore en el castillo, pero sin duda más adelante tenía que poner su propio poder en ellas. Sintió como cientos de suaves ráfagas recorrían cada centímetro del bosque prohibido, de los terrenos del colegio y del castillo…no supo cómo pero en el momento en que una de esas ráfagas de magia tocaron su cuerpo se hizo uno con ella y recorrió el castillo palmo a palmo, descubriendo los secretos que los fundadores habían depositado en la construcción.

Se sobresaltó un poco al notar que entraban en la cámara de los secretos y la instante pudo divisar entradas y salidas de la misma que en su primera excursión no había notado….supo lo que eso significaba: tenían que ser selladas ya que las que comunicaban con el exterior estaban también unidas a las mazmorras, al gran comedor y a las cocinas y si Voldemort conocía al menos una de ellas no le sería difícil entrar en el castillo.

El recorrido siguió por pasadizos escondidos detrás de retratos, muebles, estantes y paredes, realmente Hogwarts era un lugar del que nadie podía jactarse de conocer…llegó a la torre Griffindor y fue literalmente empujado contra la chimenea.

Al entrar en contacto con ella supo que estaba siendo guiado así que extendió las manos y dijo: "Griffindor", al instante la pared comenzó a separarse y una puerta de madera finamente labrada y llena de runas apareció frente a él. Se encontraba en una biblioteca de regulares proporciones que contenía un sinfín de pergaminos y libros, a la derecha había una puerta y fue guiado primeramente a esa, era un cuarto rectangular que se encontraba completamente vacío, las paredes estaban desnudas y eran de color gris, pensó en lo poco útil que le resultaba aquello y para su sorpresa un retrato apareció en la pared desnuda del fondo….

_Bienvenido joven heredero de Anorien – _un mago de larga barba plateada le sonreía amablemente, tenía los ojos azules como el mar y vestía una larga túnica escarlata bordada con hilos dorados_ – han pasado muchos siglos desde que alguien posó por última vez este lugar…_

_Buenas noches – _Harry se inclinó en una reverencia respetuosa al notar en él la esencia de los antiguos

_Tiempos oscuros y difíciles deben ser estos para que los salones ocultos se hayan abierto – _continuó_ – te preguntarás quién soy cómo es que sé que eres el heredero del Reino Sagrado…_

_La verdad es que si mi señor…._

_En realidad tú eres ahora mi señor – _se inclinó con una sonrisa_ – es verdad que soy un antiguo príncipe, pero hace mucho que mi estrella se apagó….los antiguos me llamaban Jorkel….más seguramente tú me debes conocer como fundador y líder de la torre a la que perteneces…._

_¿Es Godric Griffindor? – _preguntó asombrado ya que no existían retratos de los fundadores, algunos bustos sí pero no retratos. Y bueno para ser honestos el busto que había visto del fundador no se parecía en nada al retrato que tenía en frente.

_Así es joven Aragorn – _soltó una pequeña risa al ver la cara de asombro del chico_ – ya te dije que soy de la antigua estirpe y algunos de los secretos que residen en el Reino también son parte del colegio…_

_Disculpe pero quisiera saber cuál es el motivo de que me encuentre aquí…_

_Verás joven Aragorn…_

_Llámeme Harry por favor – _le dijo algo apresurado_ – lo prefiero así…_

_Como quieras Harry….he notado la magia de los señores Elfos cubrir el colegio y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que los herederos están despertando_

_¿Herederos?_

_Exacto….tú – _lo señalo con la varita_ – eres el heredero del Reino Sagrado, el heredero del poder único, sin embargo el poder de la Dama reside en todos sus herederos y al estar despertado en ti a lo está haciendo también en tu séquito…_

_¿Perdón mi qué…?_

_Tu séquito Harry…. – _explicó con calma _– aquellos que afrontarán la lucha junto a ti y tus amigos….son príncipes al igual que tú y en cada uno reside un poder especial para ayudarte en la lucha que viene por delante._

_Esto no me lo explicaron Kyra y Eldan_

_Ah…es que ellos seguramente no están muy seguros al respecto – _dijo comprensivo_ – yo puedo sentirlos….están en Hogwarts y algunos se encuentran muy lejos se unirán a ti cuando el momento llegue…Puedo sentir que en tres de ellos el poder ha despertado aunque no son concientes todavía de ello….hay otros siete en los cuales está aún dormido y tú debes ayudarlos a desarrollar y explotar al máximo sus habilidades, deberás ser su mentor…_

_Pero cómo voy a poder hacer eso – _le dijo con un poco de pánico_ – ni siquiera sé quienes son…además yo recién he empezado mi entrenamiento…hemos pensado en entrenarnos en conjunto con algunos amigos pero de ahí a ser un mentor para ellos..._

_Tu magia te guiara, no te preocupes por eso….dentro de un momento serás trasladado a otros lugares del colegio por lo que tengo que explicarte algunas cosas _– Harry asintió _– esta habitación tiene enlace directo con otras dos que pertenecen a la casa de Helga y de Rowena que es como seguramente las conoces…no sé si has escuchado acerca de la habitación de los deseos…_

_¿Se refiere al cuarto de los requisitos? – _preguntó

_Si…exactamente – _asintió_ -este cuarto cumple la misma función pero con algunas marcadas diferencias….aquí puedes detener, retroceder y adelantar el tiempo a tu gusto – _Harry abrió la boca asombrado_ – tiene ciertas reglas que deberás estudiar antes de poder hacerlo ya que si te equivocas las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas….la otra habitación que se encuentra al lado izquierdo de la biblioteca es también un cuarto de requisitos, pero es especial ya que en él podrás encontrar todo lo que necesites para curar a una persona que ha sido seriamente lastimada o dañada. Debo advertirte que sólo tú tendrás acceso a dicha habitación ya que en ella hay estudios que dejé inconclusos y por el momento serás el único que podrá ver mi retrato, quiero que informes a tus guardianes de todo cuanto suceda esta noche sin omitirles nada…_

_Entiendo… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta señor?_

_Adelante…_

_¿Por qué no hay conexión con la casa Slytherin? – _los ojos azules lo miraron curiosos por un instante

_Salazar dejó el colegio antes de que creáramos estás salas – _dijo con tristeza_ – más si hay alguien de esa casa en quién puedas confiar y que se una a ti con un corazón sincero, será también admitido y será guiado a encontrar el enlace con esta sala…no hemos descartado a nadie…pero sólo aquellos que de verdad estén unidos a ti podrán tener acceso a esta sala…Debes entender que en Hogwarts reside el poder antiguo de los señores Elfos….y es ese poder el que te guía ahora…_

_Comprendo…- _le dijo sintiendo un leve tirón a su izquierda

_Es momento reseguir tu recorrido…ven a verme mañana a esta hora y si es posible trae contigo a los señores Elfos – _se inclinó ante Harry y el retrato desapareció en el instante en el que era llevado nuevamente hacia fuera de la torre Griffindor.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando fue conciente de que estaba de nuevo en su cuarto, se sentía relajado y tranquilo. La experiencia que acababa de vivir había sido extraordinaria, ni en sus más locos suelos se había imaginado algo así, el haber sido conducido a la sala secreta le habría un mundo de posibilidades que quitaba del medio la preocupación por conseguir un lugar donde entrenar con los chicos. Ansioso por que amaneciera rápidamente para poder contarles lo que acababa de pasar se recostó sintiendo el suave murmullo de los cantos que se iban apagando a lo lejos y supo que no podría dormir todavía y sin hacer ruido se levantó, se vistió y colocándose la capa utilizó un nuevo pasadizo que acababa de descubrir cerca de su torre y se fue hacia la casa de los gritos….

………………………………………….

Con paso vacilante un hombre embutido en una sucia capa de viaje se acercaba lo más rápido posible a la mansión que se perfilaba a unos metros, conciente de que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire.

Se sintió rodeado y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con seis encapuchados que dirigían sus varitas a él.

_Buenas noches_ – habló con seguridad – _vengo a ver a Lucius_

_¿Quién eres tú y por qué buscas a Malfoy?_

_Mi nombre es Marcus y soy hermano de Lucius_ – el hombre lo miró con suspicacia y en voz alta dio una indicación tras lo cual uno de ellos se adentró en la mansión

_No sabía que tenía hermanos…_

_Hace mucho se me dio por muerto_ – se irguió altivo – _pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones…hazte a un lado que quiero ver a mi hermano_

_Tranquilo…tranquilo – se burló – aquí el que da las órdenes es el Señor Oscuro, así que te recomiendo que te quedes quieto…._

_¿Qué sucede aquí? – Rodolphus venía apresurado seguido por el otro mortífago _

_Este que se atrevió a entrar y dice que es hermano de Malfoy _

_Buenas noches Lestrange…ha pasado mucho tiempo_

_¿Marcus? – _Saltó al escuchar su voz_ – de verdad eres tú…pero…nos dijeron…_

_Sé lo que les dijeron – _se quitó la capucha revelando a un cansado hombre de unos treinta años de cabellos castaños casi rubios, tenía le rostro demacrado y unas ligeras arrugas cubrían su frente_ – pero ya ves he regresado… _

_Por Merlín _– lo tomó por un brazo y lo levó con él en dirección a la casa_ - vamos adentro – _los otros se quedaron un poco sorprendidos viendo a los dos hombres dirigirse al interior

_¿Donde está Lucius? – _le preguntó con voz cansada

_Lo verás en un momento – _se detuvo al cruzar la puerta y abrazó al hombre con afecto_ – no puedo creer que te tenga frente a mí muchacho…_

_Han pasado muchas cosas…-_ le sonrió forzadamente

_Donde has estado metido…nos dijeron que habías muerto a manos del Lord_

_Casi…- _dijo con una mueca de desagrado_ – ¿está él aquí?..._

_No, ha salido hace unas horas…pero seguramente le informarán de tu presencia – _miró por una ventana al patio donde uno de los encapuchados miraba hacia la mansión_ – Bella está afuera…has cometido una locura viniendo aquí y dándote a conocer_

_Lo sé pero era necesario…además no sabía que la casa estaba llena de ustedes_

_¿Quién es? – _Narcisa se acercó a los hombres_ – ¿quién anda ahí, eres tu Bella?_

_Soy Rodolphus…._

_Ahhh…¿quién te acompaña? – _los dos se acercaron para que la luz diera en sus rostros y la mujer dejó caer la taza que llevaba causando un gran estrépito_ – es….es…._

_Hola Cissy_

_Marcus – _dijo en un hilo de voz con los ojos empañados y se abalanzó a abrazar a su cuñado_ – no puedo creerlo….Marcus….cómo es posible – _tomó su rostro con las dos manos para mirarlo bien_ – por Merlín, dónde has estado metido…._

_Por qué haces tanto alboroto mujer – _su esposo apareció de pronto quedándose paralizado al ver la escena_ – qué…._

_Hola Hermano…._

_Marcus – _dijo palideciendo_ – Marcus…._

_Lucius – _se acercó y se fundió en un abrazo con el atónito hombre

_Bella se ha ido_ – dijo Rodolphus captando la atención de los presentes – _seguramente ha informar de que estás vivo…_

_Entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo_ – se separó de su hermano – _¿quiero saber qué ha sido de mi hija?_ – los esposos intercambiaron una mirada

_Hace años que lleva desaparecida_ – contestó ella – _la buscamos pero no hemos podido hallarla…al parecer la hermana de Nidia se la llevó después del ataque a la casa de sus padres…_

_¿Y con su hermano? – _preguntó angustiado

_No…el y su esposa también murieron aquella noche…_

_¡¡Maldición!! – _Gritó con dolor_ – ¿no tienen ni una pequeña pista?_

_Nada hermano….la buscamos por todos lados…incluso con parientes suyos que sabíamos tenían en el extranjero – _sacudió la cabeza_ – no logramos dar con ella. Narcisa fue a la casa tan pronto como nos enteramos pero sólo los aurores estaban en ella y no había rastros de los bebés…._

_Yo que pensé que estaría a salvo con ustedes – _se dejó caer en una butaca

_¿Dónde has estado metido?, nos dijeron que estabas muerto – _preguntó su hermano sin poder contenerse

_Es una larga historia – _dijo con cansancio_ – descubrí algo acerca del Señor Oscuro, fue sin querer y bueno él se enteró. Intentó matarme y casi lo logra…de hecho me dio por muerto…_

_Eso es lo que no entiendo….nos dijeron que te habían matado en Escocia y corrió el rumor de que él mismo lo había hecho_

_Regulus me salvó – _dijo frotando su rostro_ – estaba extraño aquella noche…parecía que también había descubierto algo, me ayudó y prometió regresar contigo, pero nunca lo hizo…_

_Murió a los pocos días de tu desaparición…bueno en realidad se esfumó como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra_

_Seguramente también fue "recompensando" por sus servicios – _tan metido estaba en us recuerdos que no se percató de la ligera tensión que sus palabras habían provocado en el ambiente - _el caso es que la ver que no regresaba tuve que salir a buscar alimento y algo con qué curarme, ya que se agotó lo que me había dejado…fui capturado por un par de vampiros…he estado encerrado en un castillo de Amsterdan fabricando pociones y otras cosas asquerosas para ellos…si no me mataron fue porque mi sangre estaba contaminada con la maldición…._

_¿Qué maldición?- _preguntó pero su hermano sólo se encogió de hombros

_Hace un par de noches escapé gracias a un enfrentamiento que se desató entre ellos, están muy alterados por algo_- siguió relatando sin contestar a la pregunta de su hermano _- no sé muy bien que es, pero sin duda algo grande está sucediendo. Las castas están reclutando a su gente y muchos se han escondido, pareciera que se están preparando para la guerra. Día tras día llegan más vampiros, la noche que escapé regresó al castillo Lord Von Trapp y exigió que le explicaran lo que sucedía….estuvo fuera casi dos meses en los que su hermano se hizo cargo del castillo, cuando le explicaron lo que sucedía ardió en cólera y se desató la masacre…cuando escapé divise cerca de doscientos vampiros muertos….estoy vivo de milagro._

_Ya lo creo – _la voz de Voldemort los sobresalto_ – yo mismo estoy sorprendido al verte ya que te deje agonizando_

_My Lord _– saludaron los tres mortífagos sin hacer caso al chasquido desagradable de Bella que miraba la escena desde la puerta

_¿Tú no me saludas Marcus? – _preguntó al hombre que permanecía sentado

_Señor – _se puso de pie haciendo una pequeña reverencia

_Veo que ya no me dices Lord _– la enorme serpiente se arrastró delante suyo silbando_ – no todavía mi querida Naggini….primero quiero saber algunas cosas, después podrás darte gusto – _sonrió con maldad – me interesa saber cómo es que estás vivo

_Me salvaron unos vampiros_ – contestó cerrando su mente con maestría

_¿Y te convirtieron?_

_No señor…sólo me querían para elaborar algunas pociones para ellos_ – contestó sereno

_Ya veo….con qué clan estuviste_

_Von Trapp señor…_

_Interesante_ – caminó hacia él jugando con la varita – _¿sabes cómo llegar a su guarida?_

_Si señor_ – parpadeo confundido

_Bien_ – dijo apuntándolo con su varita – _quiero que me lleves allá y quizás te perdone… Von Trapp aprenderá que no se debe rechazar una oferta de Lord Voldemort…pero antes… ¡¡Crucio!! _– gritó y el hombre cayó presa de la maldición taladrando los oídos de su familia que se obligaron a no voltear la vista del castigo, el hombre jadeo escupiendo una bocanada de sangre – _eso es sólo una muestra de lo que te espera si no sigues mis instrucciones y ahora hay algo que me interesa borrar de tu memoria "Obliviate" – _después del conjuro Marcus quedó tendido en el suelo sin sentido.

_Qué ordena mi Señor – _se acercó mirando con repugnancia al suelo

_Quiero que prepares tu escuadrón Bella, mañana por la noche Malfoy nos llevará al castillo Von Trapp _– la serpiente siseo cerca suyo_ – te recompensaré Naggini, por ahora me conviene tenerlo vivo…encárguense de él – _dijo con un gesto a los dos mortífagos y mirando a Lucius con burla agregó_ - Narcisa ven conmigo me interesa explicarte algunas cosas que quiero que hagas y tú Bella apresúrate a cumplir mis órdenes…._

_Si mi Señor – _dijo con rabia

_¿Sucede algo Bellatrix? – _le preguntó

_No mi Señor – _se inclinó en una exagerada reverencia para que no viera su rostro_ – en seguida salgo a reunir a mis hombres_

_Pues vete, no me hagas perder el tiempo – _siseo peligrosamente_ – y ustedes llévense a ese estorbo de una buena vez_

Malfoy se apresuró a sacar a su hermano ayudado por Lestrange sin voltear el rostro hacia su esposa, lo llevaron a la habitación de Draco donde llamaron a una elfina para que trajera algunas compresas y pociones. Sin duda tenía varias costillas y algunos huesos rotos ya que no había llegado en buenas condiciones a la mansión y el castigo había sido bastante duro.

_Lucius_ – lo llamó cuando terminaron de cambiar las ropas del herido

_Qué quieres_ – dijo sin mirarlo

_Deberías tratar de consolar a tu esposa y estar más cerca que nunca a ella _

_No te metas en lo que no te incumbe_ – le dirigió una de sus clásicas miradas de desprecio

_Te lo digo por experiencia_ – dijo con amargura – _Cissy no es como su hermana, no resistirá mucho tiempo más sin quebrarse…y si Draco se entera…además temo que pueda cometer una locura…_

_No quiero hablar del tema _

_¿Sabes por qué Bella me desprecia?_ – le dijo mirando su rostro – _porque piensa que no hice nada para evitar que esas cosas pasaran…al principio se dejaba consolar por mí, pero luego dejó de buscarme cada vez que era llamada…piensa que me quedé de brazos cruzados resignado a su suerte…_

_¿Y no fue así acaso?_ – se burló

_Intenté matarlo más de una vez_ – dijo lúgubre sorprendiendo al otro _– la última casi me cuesta la vida y al igual que a tu hermano fue Regulus el que me salvó….lo intenté después de algún tiempo, pero desistí al ver que Bella me despreciaba y me dediqué única y exclusivamente a alejar a mi hija de toda esta basura._

_¿De qué hablas?...Regina murió_ – lo miró preocupado

_No…-_ se sentó con cansancio al pie de la cama – _mi niña no murió después del parto…nos mintieron a Bella y a mí por órdenes suyas….quería alejarnos lo más posible y no porque sintiera algo por ella, más bien lo hizo para tenerla incondicionalmente a su lado ya que temía que tarde o temprano alguno de los novios o maridos decidiera tomar venganza – _Lucius lo miraba ligeramente asombrado_ – la mujer que se hizo cargo de mi niña contactó conmigo cuando tenía cerca de dos años….si la vieras Lucius es preciosa – _sonrió con orgullo_ – es idéntica a Bella, sólo que tiene el color de mis ojos…_

_¿Ella lo sabe?_

_No – _movió la cabeza_ – el día que intenté decírselo por poco me mata…no quiere saber nada del tema…piensa que sería capaz de utilizar a cualquier niña con tal de que se acercara a mí…_

_Regina viva – _dijo asombrado _– ¿pero dónde está?_

_Lejos…sabía que un día o terminaba muerto o encerrado en Azkabán así que tomé mis precauciones y la envié lejos_

_Es decir que ella no sabe de ti_

_No creo que me recuerde – _su voz se quebró_ – la última vez que la vi tenía cinco años, luego de eso vino la caída del Lord y a nosotros nos encerraron…_

_¿Por qué te empeñaste junto a Bella y los otros en encontrarlo? – _preguntó intrigado

_Para asegurarme de que de verdad estuviera muerto – _exclamó con odio_ – y si no lo estaba para matarlo con mis propias manos…_

_Shhhh- _lo miró alarmado_ – alguien podría estar escuchándonos….- _miró para asegurarse que no había nadie tras la puerta _– ¿no has pensado en buscarla?_

_Ya lo hice – _sonrió_ – es una muchacha encantadora, claro que sólo la vi de lejos, es dulce, cariñosa y tiene la misma inocencia que poseía Bella cuando tenía once años y la vi por primera vez….no está contaminada por la ideas que nosotros profesamos._

_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_Hablé con la mujer que la crió…es una excelente bruja y está estudiando para auror – _dijo orgulloso_ - sé que tiene novio y que están pensando en casarse al terminar sus estudios….es un sangre pura, y bueno ella cree que es una mestiza, ya que la mujer que la crió es muggle y su esposo era un mago que murió hace un par de años…así que puedo asegurarte que ni ella ni su novio tienen nuestras ideas…sé que si Bella se enterará de esto me mataría – _se rió nerviosamente_ - lo digo porque la deje a cargo de una muggle, pero lo único que me importaba era que ella se criara lo más normal posible y tuviera la capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones basadas en valores propios y no en ideas inculcadas por otros._

_Me has sorprendido…._

_Yo mismo estoy sorprendido de las cosas que he hecho por mantenerla a salvo – _dijo nostálgico_ – no creas que no me duele el no poder acercarme a ella y decirle quién soy, pero no soportaría su desprecio y su rechazo….la dejé muy bien asegurada económicamente y aunque sé que su novio es pudiente no tendré que preocuparme por si le falta algo o no….cuando me enteré que estaba viva hice una transferencia privada de la bóveda de mi padre para que Bella no se diera cuenta y ha vivido cómodamente junto a su familia adoptiva…sé que esta guerra un día la alcanzará y más porque estudia para auror….sólo pido que pueda salir con bien de esta locura… – _calló por un momento antes de decirle seriamente_ - no pierdas el tiempo sumiéndote en el dolor y la impotencia por Cissy, ella te necesita más que nunca Lucius, ambos se necesitan más que nunca – _diciendo esto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta_ – ustedes tienen la oportunidad para salir adelante, yo hace mucho tiempo que perdí todo, no tengo a mi hija conmigo y Bella ya no me ama, es más me desprecia. No cometas las mismas idioteces que yo cometí…nos vemos_

El hombre rubio se dejó caer al lado de su hermano apesadumbrado no sólo por las revelaciones de esa noche sino por el peso de sus acciones, de sus errores, entendía perfectamente la forma de actuar de Rodolphus….él también estaría dispuesto a dar la vida si fuera necesario por su hijo. La situación actual de Draco lo preocupaba mucho, estaba conciente de que su hijo estaba a sólo un paso de perderse irremediablemente y no podía ver una luz al final del túnel que le indicara qué hacer.

Rodolphus salió al patio trasero intentando despejar su mente, de sentía liberado al poder haber hablado con alguien acerca de ese secreto que tan celosamente había resguardado en su corazón durante años. Aún recordaba la felicidad que lo embargó cuando su esposa le dio la noticia de que esperaba un hijo, ella estaba abatida pensando en que podría no ser de su esposo ya que sólo unas semanas atrás había sufrido de manera indecible, pero cuando le confirmaron el tiempo de embarazo había estado tan contenta y hasta hicieron planes para intentar escapar de esa pesadilla pero una ves más su amo se había encargado de arruinar sus planes…a él lo mandó a una misión que lo tuvo alejado por casi seis meses de su esposa, aunque en algunas ocasiones había logrado escabullirse para ir a verla cada vez la notaba más distante y apagada.

La debacle final llegó al día siguiente de su parto cuando les avisaron que la bebé no había pasado la noche, sacudió la cabeza para no recordar ese maldito día y se sorprendió al ver a Bella a unos metros de él mirándolo de una manera extraña, por un momento temió que lo hubiera escuchado ya que ella intentó avanzar hacia él pero

cambiando la expresión de su rostro se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la inmensidad de la noche.

………………………………………………………………………………………_._

Poco a poco todos los presentes iban cayendo en un sopor placentero aunque un tanto agotador, la magia que acababan de llevar a cabo resultó siendo más grande de lo que habían previsto.

Al tocar Hogwarts cada uno de ellos pudo experimentar que ahora no sólo era su magia la que estaba creando el campo de protección sino también era la magia de cada uno de los estudiantes, profesores y seres mágicos que vivían el bosque y que amaban el colegio porque lo consideraban su hogar, la magia de todos los que estaban dispuestos a no dejarse arrebatar sus sueños e ideales de un futuro mejor estaba ahora protegiéndolos a ellos mismos y a las futuras generaciones.

La casa de los gritos ciertamente por fuera seguía viéndose igual pero no así por dentro, ya que estaba completamente renovada y reluciente. En un salón de la planta baja la chimenea ardía llenando de calor a los diez elfos que se encontraban sentados en sendos almohadones en el suelo.

_Estoy impresionada, no me imaginé que una cosa así llegaría a pasar_ – Kyra aspiraba el aire como si un olor agradable inundara el ambiente

_Tienes razón…una vez más hemos conocido algo nuevo acerca de la manera misteriosa en que la magia se mueve…_

_Y cuando la magia del joven Harry se una a esta poderosa protección será aún mejor mi querido Elazar_ – un mago de larga cabellera rubia y ojos celestes miraba a la dama sonriente, al contrario de sus demás congéneres el aparentaba no más de veinticinco años y vestía con una fina túnica verde con bordados plateados, en la espalda llevaba un rico carcaj lleno de flechas y un arco reposaba en el suelo al alcance de su mano – _estoy más tranquila ahora que has llegado_

_Lamento la demora pero tuvimos un problema con un clan de vampiros en Grecia – _dijo con le semblante serio_ – los rumores son ciertos y se están preparando para la batalla_

_Es verdad Señora – _una joven elfo de largos cabellos negros ondulados y extraños ojos color violeta tomó la palabra – _ya nuestras fuentes nos han informado de que algunos ministerios se encuentran en poder de Voldemort…su ejército crece día con día y por lo que sabemos están preparando un ataque a gran escala, lamentablemente no podemos precisar qué lugar atacarán primero por lo que la situación se vuelve preocupante_

_Madame – _un elfo mayor con un ligero acento francés habló_ – es sólo cuestión de horas que Francia caiga…lamentablemente no podemos contar con Olympe ya que hemos tenido que esconderla, pero nos ha dado información valiosa y con eso podemos dilucidar algo del plan que están llevando a cabo…en algunas poblaciones alejadas en las que los clanes de Vampiros y de hombres lobo han comenzado a atacar se ha producido un éxodo masivo pero el ministerio francés ha ocultado los hechos por lo que la población mágica está ignorante al respecto y no podemos contar con su ayuda para proteger a los muggles…_

_Las tropas del príncipe Farid esperan vuestras órdenes para desplazarse según ordene – _una elfo de rostro serio y vestimenta gris se puso de pie y le alcanzó algunos pergaminos_ – quiere que sepa que ha separado al destacamento Jade para proteger Londres….en cuanto su señoría me dé las órdenes partiré para encontrarme con él._

_No me gustaría llamar más la atención de Dumbledore sobre nuestro pueblo – _dijo pensativa _– nuestra prioridad principal es proteger y entrenar al joven Harry, más sin embargo me tranquiliza las medidas que Farid ha tomado – _agregó leyendo un rollo_ – estoy de acuerdo con las disposiciones iniciales y dile que si que considera necesario cambiar algunas de ellas puede hacerlo con toda libertad ya que confió en su capacidad táctica…en cuanto al destacamento Jade es preciso que vengan al país en grupos pequeños de no más de veinte_

_Pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo señora…._

_Lo sé Leandra…pero es necesario no alertar a ninguno de los dos bandos, debemos tener cuidado, prepararemos lugares estratégicos donde puedan permanecer sin ser descubiertos. Deberán llegar directamente a la zona este sur del bosque prohibido – _se puso de pie_ – a medida que vayan llegando les informaremos de las posiciones que ocuparán._

_Como usted diga señora…_

_Han sabido ya algo de Phoebe y Jair – _preguntó con un ligero toque de angustia

_No señora – _bajó el rostro_ – no hay señales de ellos y de su séquito…el príncipe ha mandado a un grupo en su búsqueda pero aún no tenemos noticias…_

_Entiendo…dile a mi hermano que necesito que envíe en el primer grupo a la princesa Arwen – _todos la miraron sorprendidos_ – la quiero cerca de mí, no podemos correr más riesgos después de la desaparición de ellos…sé que los muchachos estarán bien al lado de Farid…ella necesita ser entrenada…_

_¿Estás segura Kyra?..._

_Por supuesto Eldan….a ti te mantuvimos protegido con la familia de tu padre todos estos años y ahora el lugar más seguro para tu hermana es a nuestro lado _– le sonrió_ – lamento mucho que tuviéramos que mandarte siendo tan pequeño, pero era necesario para tu preparación…ahora lamentablemente ningún lugar es demasiado seguro_

_El no permitirá que venga con sólo veinte elfos – _le dijo un poco divertido

_Lo sé, por eso quiero que venga en el primer grupo – _dijo exasperada_ - Leandra asegúrate que el grupo no sea demasiado grande_

_Lo haré señora….y ahora si no tiene más órdenes me gustaría partir de inmediato_

_Antes quiero que conozcas a Harry – _volteo a la puerta vacía_ – ya puedes sacarte la capa…_

_Buenos Días – _saludó apareciendo con una sonrisa

_Acércate…quiero que conozcas a Leandra ella es la encargada de entrenar a los aprendices en el arte de la espada_ – Harry enarcó una ceja – _digamos que cuando vuelva tendrás que pasar su aprobación…_

_Joven Harry es un honor_ – lo saludó con una reverencia sin cambiar su expresión seria – _sé que lo han estado entrenando y me han cotado de sus progresos…espero que dentro de un mes haya alcanzado un nivel mayor….bueno con su permiso me espera un largo viaje…_

_Eh….si claro buen viaje_ – atinó a decir sorprendido viendo a la elfo despedirse del resto.

_El es Elazar….completará tu entrenamiento con el arco _

_Es un placer conocerte_ – le extendió la mano y lo tomó desde la altura del codo riendo – _no me mires así...puedo parecer joven pero no lo soy tanto…_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_ – preguntó con familiaridad

_Que algunos de los presentes, si contáramos en vuestros años, pasarían más allá de los cien_ – Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo ya que todos comenzaron a reír al ver su expresión – _no te asombres tanto joven príncipe, aún te falta aprender mucho sobre nuestra raza_…

_Por qué no tomamos asiento_ – intervino Kyra antes que Harry pudiera preguntar algo más – _está por amanecer…Coral pide que nos traigan algo caliente para beber y algunos bocadillos_ – una vez que ella regresó el pelinegro se sorprendió al verla acompañada por Remus _– bienvenido…siéntate con nosotros por favor…Harry tengo que pedirte que por ahora no le preguntes acerca de eso…luego podrán hablar…_

_Está bien_ – dijo un poco decepcionado

_¿Supongo que te preguntarás por qué varios te llaman príncipe?_ – él asintió – _verás Harry, tu padre proviene de una muy antigua familia de magos cuya estirpe data de una noble casa heredera _– dijo despacio – _y tú eres el último heredero de la misma…bueno quizá no sea correcto decir que eres el último pero si eres el heredero de dos importantes estirpes, ya que tu madre también tiene ascendencia élfica directa…_

_¿Mi madre?...perdón Kyra pero ella era muggle_

_¿Harry acaso no has aprendido nada de lo que te he enseñado en cuanto a la herencia mágica?_ – le dijo severa – _todas esas tonterías de que no se sabe porqué algunos sangre pura son squibs o algunos muggles poseen magia no son más que el reflejo de la ignorancia en que están sumidos….Harry creo haberte explicado que la magia no se pierde y pasa de generación en generación….pues bien cuando en una casa nacía algún "squib" por lo general era repudiado y hecho a un lado de la comunidad mágica, la magia guardada dentro de él o ella sólo quedaba dormida durante algunas generaciones y luego despertaba en hogares que ni siquiera conocían lo que eso significaba…¿no te has preguntado por qué hay magos nacidos de muggles que son tan hábiles y poderosos?_

_La verdad si… _

_Pues bien….al irse juntando las razas durante siglos, muchos descendientes de "squibs" se han unido sin saberlo a otros descendientes de "squibs", provocando que el choque de generaciones despierte la magia dormida en ellos_ – Harry y Remus escuchaban asombrados la explicación – _eso significa que esa tontería de sangres impuros es una soberana estupidez, ya que los nacidos de sangres mezclada serían en realidad más impuros que los nacidos de los llamados muggles…_

_¿Eso quiere decir que todos aquellos nacidos de muggles en realidad provienen en muchos casos de familias antiguas de sangre pura? – _preguntó

_Yo diría que es una gran mayoría, aunque por supuesto hay los nacidos de una mezcla de mago con muggle en cuya genealogía sólo una rama es mágica – _intervino Darien_ – por lo cual no descienden necesariamente de una familia de sangre pura….y por supuesto sólo algunos pueden jactarse de contar en su genealogía con antepasados de nuestra raza…_

_Eso es cierto Harry – _retomó Kyra _– tu caso y el de algunos cuantos es una excepción, tu provienes tanto por línea paterna como materna de casas élficas antiguas…hemos conseguido estudiar tu línea materna y podemos decirte sin temor a equivocarnos que eres un príncipe legítimo perteneciente a la casa de la Dama Aldar por parte de madre lo que te convierte en poseedor del Poder Único y eres también heredero de la Noble Casa de Anorien por parte de tu padre – _para sorpresa del muchacho y de su amigo y mentor al mencionar el nombre de Anorien todos los elfos incluidos Kyra y Eldan se inclinaron hacia Harry en una reverencia respetuosa – _esto último te convierte desde este momento en señor de los elfos, ahora que lo sabes podemos nombrarte como nuestro Príncipe y Señor del Reino Sagrado._

_¿Qué…? – _dijo jadeando por la impresión

_Lamento no haberte informado antes de esto_ – Kyra se acercó a él – _pero era necesario, sé que no te gusta que te ocultemos cosas. Créeme cuando te digo que no ha sido esa mi intención, pero para poder reconocerte como tal debíamos estar todos los representantes de las cinco nobles casas que juraron fidelidad al Reino de Anorien….- _algunos se hicieron para atrás dejando sólo a un grupo pequeño al lado de ambos y señalándolos uno por uno continúo diciendo_ - Eldan es el príncipe heredero de la noble casa que lleva su nombre, Coral y Mike pertenecen al principado de Inthal, Darien es señor de Eldest, Elazar es príncipe heredero de la casa Ringel y yo pertenezco al antiguo ducado de Lothis perteneciente a la casa Darael…sé que hay muchas cargas que te agobian Harry y no es nuestra intención agregarte una más, sólo queremos que sepas que perteneces a una gran y antigua familia y que puedes contar con toda nuestra estirpe en tu lucha contra el mal que se ha levantado…._

_La verdad es que no sé qué decir – _los miró conmovido

_No te preocupes…algunos de nosotros tenemos un parentesco lejano contigo, pero creo que por ahora no te agobiaremos más contándote sobre eso._

_Esto es increíble – _dijo Remus con hilo de voz_ – ahora entiendo muchas cosas_

_Entiendo tu sorpresa amigo – _Mikel le palmeó la espalda con afecto

_¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar Harry? – _Coral lo miraba_ – noto en ti algo extraño, me parece que has entrado en contacto con algo_

_Si…- _sacudió la cabeza como si despertara_ – lo que pasa es que durante el ritual me hice parte del mismo._

_¿Cómo?- _preguntaron

Harry les explicó tratando de no dejar nada fuera de su relato todo lo que había experimentado y visto. Cuando llegó a la parte de la torre Gryffindor todos se miraron sorprendidos ya que ignoraban que un eco como ese hubiera permanecido dormido tantos años en el colegio…

_Te ha tocado sorprendernos Harry – _dijo Eldan_ – estoy intrigado por algunas de las cosas que te dijo el retrato…_

_Te acompañaremos nosotros cinco y no creo que haya inconvenientes en que Remus venga con nosotros – _Kyra sonrió ante la sorpresa de ambos magos_ – se supone que pueden entrar todos aquellos que estén contigo de corazón y no veo a nadie mejor que él para acompañarte…_

_Gracias – _dijo conmovido por el cariño que le profesaba el mejor amigo de sus padres y que era palpable para todos los que lo conocían _–me encantaría que venga…_

_Bien….ahora tomemos algunos alimentos que ya es de día y tienes que volver al colegio – _tomaron asiento en los almohadones dijo Kyra mientras los elfos se apresuraban a servirles.

_Te daré una poción para que puedas sentirte descansado y no tengas problemas con tu primer día de clases._

_Eso será genial Altaír – _miró agradecido a su "nuevo profesor de pociones"

Conversaron un rato más y se pusieron de acuerdo en ir esa misma noche al colegio para entrar en la torre Gryffindor, Harry regresó al colegio acompañado por Remus bajo la protección de un hechizo desilusionador y la capa de invisibilidad. Eran casi las siete cuando Harry entró en al torre Gryffindor después de haber dejado a Remus en el pasadizo que daba a Honeydukes. Sus amigos lo esperaban preocupados en la sala común pero para no retrasarse más les dijo que les contaría después de almuerzo, esperaron a que se diera una rápida ducha y juntos bajaron al gran comedor.

_**Continuará……**_

_**Lamento mucho el error que se produjo al subir el capítulo…bueno aquí lo tienen, hasta la próxima.**_


	10. Chapter 10:Primer Día de Clases

Cap 10: Primer Día de Clases

_**Cap 10: Primer Día de Clases**_

Caminaron conversando animadamente y haciendo suposiciones de cómo sería este nuevo año escolar con Snape como profesor de DCAO, el gran comedor se encontraba ya repleto de estudiantes apresurándose con el desayuno, Harry entró acompañado de Ron, Neville y Hermione. Tomaron asiento al final de la mesa que se encontraba libre y alejada del bullicio de sus compañeros.

_¿Y bien Harry qué está pasando?_ – preguntó Ron a media voz - _me levanté a eso de las cinco y no te encontré, Nev y yo te buscamos por la torre pero no había rastros…_

_Ya tenemos un lugar para entrenar_ – les dijo sonriente

_¿En serio?_ – dijo Neville emocionado – _¿pero no ensayaremos en la sala de los requisitos?_

_No, creo que será demasiado arriesgado…._

_Entonces Harry_ – Hermione lo miró interrogante sobre su plato de avena

_Verán…_

_Hola chicos_ – Ginny acompañada por los mellizos se acercaron a ellos

_Buenos días…._

_Muero de hambre_ – Hayden se sentó y comenzó a servirse de todo un poco – _hola chicos_

_¿Qué tal su primera noche en Hogwarts? _

_Cansada_ – bostezó Alya – _no dormí nada_

_¿Y eso?_ – Hermione levantó una ceja

_Tuve un sueño muy extraño_ – respondió tomando un poco de jugo de naranja – _y la verdad es que como si hubiera sido real toda esa caminata por el castillo y sus pasadizos secretos ya que me siento muy cansada…_

_Veo que el castillo te ha impresionado_ – se burló Ginny

_¿Tú también soñaste con eso?_ – la miró su hermano y la sonrisa de los chicos se borro de sus rostros. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos por un instante antes de que Hayden les comenzara a contar – _no sé si ustedes escucharon unos cánticos extraños_ – los chicos negaron con excepción de Harry quien captó la mirada de Luna y la llamó a la mesa, y Alya que asintió aún extrañada – _qué raro….el asunto es que en cuanto se empezaron a escuchar me sentí extraño y luego me sentí transportado por los terrenos del colegio y por cada uno de sus pasadizos, pensé que era el sueño más extraño que había tenido y lo atribuí a la impresión que me causaba el estar aquí. Pero lo más extraño llegó cuando me vi transportado a un extraño cuarto en la torre Gryffindor…ahí te vi a ti Harry que conversabas con alguien pero no pude escuchar nada ni ver quién era esa persona…_

_A mí me paso lo mismo – _dijo su hermana_ – yo también te vi…bueno no vi a Hayden, pero te vi a ti Harry hablando con alguien pero no pude escuchar ni ver nada aparte de tu silueta en medio de un salón extraño._

_Luego de un largo rato fui llevado a las otras casas…y también se abrieron otros pasadizos secretos…luego de eso volví a mi cuarto y me quedé dormido…_

_A mí me pasó igual – _dijo pensativa_ – pero no entiendo que significa todo esto…_

_¿El pasadizo en la casa Ravenclaw quedaba a un costado de las escaleras que bajan al cuarto de chicas? – _preguntó Luna bastante sorprendida

_¿Tú también lo soñaste?...- _Preguntó Harry

_Si pero no tan claro como ellos – _le dijo para sorpresa del resto de sus amigos_ – era como caminar entre niebla, algunas partes se aclararon un poco y pude distinguir algunas zonas del colegio pero no tan claras como cuando se abrió el pasadizo en mi torre…encontré un pergamino que decía que el pasadizo para ir en ayuda del Señor de Anorien y heredero del Poder Único había sido abierto y que sólo quién se uniera a él de corazón podría encontrar el camino…_

_Yo escuché una voz que decía eso mientras dormía – _dijeron los hermanos a una voz sorprendidos…

_¿Pero qué quiere decir todo esto? – _preguntó Hermione – _nunca había escuchado de sueños que puedan enlazarse de esa manera….¿están seguros de lo que dicen?...¿todavía tienes el pergamino?_

_No, después de leerlo se quemó y las cenizas desaparecieron en el aire_

_Es verdad Herms – _dijo Harry al ver la cara de incredulidad de la castaña_ – y no fue un sueño – _todos lo miraban con la boca abierta_ – todo es verdad, yo mismo fui parte de todo eso y lo que dicen Hayden y Alya acerca de que conversaba con alguien en el cuarto secreto de la torre es cierto…todavía no puedo contarles con quién hablaba pero lo que si les digo es que esa habitación cumple las mismas funciones que la sala de los requisitos sólo que con algunas funciones extras._

_¿Entonces lo de la comunicación entre las casa de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff es verdad? – _preguntó Luna

_Si...por medio de los salones secretos podremos reunirnos para entrenar…._

_Pero Harry, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que cabe la posibilidad de que también haya comunicación con Slytherin? – _Dijo Hermione_ – además todo esto es demasiado extraño_

_Lo que sé es que sólo todos aquellos que estén con….bueno todos los que de corazón quieran ayudar en la lucha contra Voldemort podrán encontrar el camino, los demás no podrán pasar…y si en Slytherin apareciera alguien que quiera unirse a nosotros encontrarán el camino…._

_No creo que Malfoy y su pandilla de idiotas quieran luchar a nuestro lado…¿unirse de corazón a nosotros?…ja….ya quisiera ver que eso pasara_

_Ron – _lo riño su amiga_ – no es momento para eso….pero Harry saben a quién se refería con eso de Señor de Anotiel…_

_Anorien Herms…_

_Bueno eso – _dijo apresurada_ – quién es ese señor….no me gustaría tener que unirme a alguien que no conozco, tenemos demasiado con Voldemort como para unirnos a otro loco con ganas de grandeza podría ser una trampa Harry…_

_¿No serás tú el tal "Señor" verdad? – _dijo Ron un poco divertido mirando fijamente a su amigo que se puso colorado_ – ¿eres tú? – _preguntó con la boca abierta

_¿Harry?….-_ Ginny le preguntó al verlo callar – _¿eres tú acaso?_

_¿Todo me pasa a mí verdad? – _dijo con una mueca

_Fuiiiiii….pues aún mejor….el hurón jamás se uniría a Harry – _dijo Ron sonriendo

_No es momento para bromas Ron – _la castaña lo hizo callar_ - ¿estás seguro Harry?_

_Escuchen chicos no podemos hablar mucho de esto ahora – _les dijo apresurado_ – qué les parece si dejamos esta conversación para mañana…podremos entrar a la sala secreta y conversar tranquilamente…hay mucho que tengo que contarles…_

_¿Por qué esperar hasta mañana?- _pregunto un poco decepcionado Neville

_Eso mejor que sea esta misma noche_

_Esta noche no puede ser…tengo que llevar a otros a una cita esta noche_

_¿Cómo que a otros? – _Ron estaba un poco picado

_Son órdenes que recibí….chicos de verdad que tengo muchas ganas de contarles todo con lujo de detalles pero tendrá que esperar…_

_Creo que será lo mejor _– lo secundó Ginny_ – además los profesores nos están mirando y Nick se acerca despacio hacia aquí….no podemos tocar estos temas a la ligera, ya sabemos que están vigilándonos _

_Me voy a mi mesa, luego quedamos la hora – _Luna levantó una tostada y se fue a sentar al lado de sus compañeros.

_Hola chicos_ – el fantasma de su casa se acercó a ellos – _los de sexto tienen que subir al despacho de McGonagall para ver lo de sus horarios…hola Hagrid_ – se dirigió al semi gigante que entraba apresurado en el gran comedor y se fue hacia otro grupo de estudiantes para darles la misma indicación

_Que tal Hagrid…._

_Muy bien…muy bien_ – los saludó un poco nervioso – _estuve con Grwap hace un momento…por eso me demoré, nos veremos en mi clase más tarde_ – dijo con rapidez y se fue hacia la mesa de profesores dejando a los chicos con la palabra en la boca

_¿No le han dicho que no van a tomar cuidado de criaturas mágicas verdad?_ – Ginny los miró con cierto reproche _– deberían decírselo antes de que se entere cuando no aparezcan por ahí, vamos chicos tenemos nuestra primera hora de pociones…_

_Tomen esto_ - Harry alcanzó un pequeño frasco a los mellizos – _les ayudará a pasar el día, sólo tomen dos gotas y si ven a Luna denle un poco…_

_Gracias…nos vemos luego_ – los tres se dirigieron a su primera clase de la mañana mientras Harry y sus tres amigos fueron junto a sus compañeros al encuentro de la profesora McGonagall.

_Qué era eso Harry_ – le preguntó Ron

_Una poción que me dieron para reponer fuerzas, yo tampoco pasé una noche relajada_ – sonrió – _espero que este año no nos toquen muchos cursos con los Slytherin_

_Por lo menos nos libramos de ellos en la clase de Hagrid_ – repuso con una sonrisa la castaña – _pero no creo que nos libremos en los demás…_

_Mientras los idiotas de Goyle y Crabe hayan reprobado me sentiré tranquilo_ – dijo Neville – _sin ellos Malfoy no es tan "machito"_

_Pues si…ya quiero que empiecen los entrenamientos de quidditch..._

_¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa Ron? – _Le reprochó exasperada Herms_ – no entiendo vuestro afán con ese juego…_

_No te lo tomes tan a pecho – _Harry pasó un brazo por sus hombros_ – necesitamos un poco de relax Herms…con todo lo que se nos viene por delante es mejor tener algo en que distraer la mente…_

_Oye Harry – _Neville se veía un poco cohibido_ – ¿me podrías enseñar a volar?...no quiero presentarme a las pruebas para el equipo – _se apresuró a aclarar al ver la pregunta en la cara del pelirrojo_ – pero me gustaría poder aprender, uno nunca sabe cuando tendrá que hacer una "Escapada a lo Wesley"_

_¿Piensas escapar acaso?_

_Claro que no Ron…lo único que digo es que debemos estar preparados en todo…- _dijo sonriendo

_Me parece que es una excelente idea – _Harry palmeo su espalda_ – ya tomaremos un momento para hacerlo entre Ron y yo_

_Y cuando ellos no tengan tiempo podríamos pedirle ayuda a Ginny….¿qué? – _les dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ – me parece que Nev tiene razón…a mí también me gustaría poder perderle el miedo a las escobas…_

_Mejor nos apuramos _– sonrió tomando a Ron por un brazo antes de que pudiera decir algo ofensivo.

………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………_**.**_

En medio del humo y los escombros se podían oír los gritos y lamentos de hombres, mujeres y niños que trataban de encontrarse con los suyos o recibir un poco de ayuda en medio del caos…

Era un pequeño poblado de no más de tres mil habitantes escondido entre las verdes montañas Irlandesas, la madrugada de ese día los había sorprendido con un profundo olor a quemado, el pueblo entero estaba en llamas por que cada uno de ellos salió para sofocar los incendios y llevar a sus familias a un lugar seguro…grave error…no era más que una sucia artimaña, en un instante se vieron rodeados por seres envueltos en capas y que llevaban grandes espadas a un costado.

Escondida entre los árboles veía con horror como no podían hacer nada por defenderse, veía a sus amigos y parientes ser asesinados sin piedad, presa de una impotencia infinita miraba como sus vidas eran arrancadas con crueldad, los niños lloraban al lado de sus padres que se desangraban por las profundas mordidas y los rasguños.

Ella estaba muy mal herida y sabía que no podría hacer nada contra tantos pero tampoco podía quedarse a ver como esos pobres inocentes eran asesinados sin piedad, tambaleante se puso de pie apoyándose en un árbol, si el destino de todo su pueblo era perecer entonces ella lo haría luchando, ahogó un grito de dolor al apoyar su pierna lastimada en el suelo, de pronto para su sorpresa un grupo de personas vestidos de manera extraña aparecieron frente a ella y se enfrentaron a los atacantes del pequeño poblado…estaban en una considerable desventaja ya que los que atacaban eran alrededor de cien y ellos sólo eran treinta.

_Llevaos a los niños….-_ el que parecía ser el líder ordenó a un grupo y para su horror e impotencia vio como al menos cincuenta pequeños que habían sido separados a un lado de la plaza desaparecían junto a sus raptores – _no pueden contra nosotros aurores….será mejor que se rindan_

_Eso está por verse_ – una mujer alta vestida con una túnica violeta y tapada con un antifaz del mismo color lo atacó – _hoy no harás más daño…_

_¿Estás segura humana?_ – se burló mostrando dos colmillos blancos – _no veo cómo vas a poder contra nosotros…_

_No saldrán vivos de aquí…_

_¿En serio?...por si no te has dado cuanta un grupo de nosotros ya se fue…_

_El que no se ha dado cuenta de que no han podido hacerlo eres tú_ – le respondió de la misma manera. El vampiro soltó una maldición al ver a los de su clan atrapados a unos metros más allá – _un hechizo antiaparición….aunque vuestra magia es poderosa ya ves que no pudieron avanzar más de unos metros…_

_Y crees que eso nos detendrá_ – tiró la capucha de su negra capa para revelar un rostro fuerte y varonil, aparentaba tener unos treinta y cinco años. Tenía la piel blanca y los cabellos negros, cejas pobladas y labios delgados, sus ojos color ámbar que trasmitían la sabiduría que sólo dan los años se posaron en la mujer del antifaz y con una tranquilidad pasmosa sacó una reluciente espada engarzada con rubíes y con mango de oro – _no veo cómo podrás hacerme frente con tan sólo tu varita…_

_Si quieres jugar a las espadas – _le dijo y haciendo a un lado la capa que le cubría el lado derecho sacó también una espada de plata que relucía con un tono azulado

_Señor…está por amanecer – _una joven vampiro se acercó a él

_No interrumpas –_ siseo mirando fijamente la espada que portaba su contrincante

_Deberías hacer caso a tu aprendiz…..podrías "quemarte"_

_Soy más que una simple aprendiz – _la miró con desdén…

_Ahhhhh….una más de tu harem – _sus negros ojos chispearon a través del antifaz_ – cada vez las escoges más jóvenes Zaid…_

_Cómo te atreves _– bramaron varios a la vez mostrando sus rostros y sus colmillos al grupo de magos que se habían colocado detrás de la mujer y también sacaban sendas espadas para enfrentarse a ellos

_Pagarás por esto humana – _la joven vampiro se acercó a ella con sigilo_ – nadie llama a mi señor por su nombre_

_No veo que él se haya quejado - _la vampiro volteo a verlo

_¿Quién eres humana? – _preguntó poniéndose en posición de ataque_ – ¿quiénes son todos ustedes?_

_Quizás al final te lo diga….o quizás no _– ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y el resto de vampiros hizo lo mismo con los acompañantes de la mujer.

El sonido de las espadas chocando unas con otras era atronador, el choque provocaba destellos de luz que herían la vista….al cabo de unos quince minutos de una lucha encarnizada cayó el primer vampiro atravesado en el corazón por la espada de un joven que también tenía la cara tapada con un antifaz. Algunos sangraban pero no por eso la lucha bajaba el ritmo, la batalla principal se desarrollaba entre el jefe del clan y la mujer del antifaz violeta, ambos se atacaban con fuerza y elegancia haciendo ondear sus capas con cada movimiento, la joven vampiro observaba la lucha protegida por otro vampiro que no le permitía interferir….la sincronía que existía entre los combatientes le ponía de mal humor ya que de todo el clan sólo ella era capaz de sostener una batalla de ese tipo con él, cada uno parecía conocer a fondo a su oponente y no cedían un solo centímetro que pudiera favorecer a su enemigo pero una ligera distracción del vampiro provocó que ella lo pudiera tocar en el rostro provocándole un corte….

Incapaz de seguir mirando se lanzó contra la mujer aún sabiendo que su intromisión le costaría caro pero antes de poder llegar a ella el joven del antifaz se cruzó en su camino obligándola a pelear….con cada golpe su frustración crecía ya que era extremadamente bueno y no podía distraerse para ver como iba la lucha de su señor, con dos golpes rápidos la obligó a retroceder hasta toparse con un árbol…

_¿Qué pasa, tan rápido te cansas?_ – la voz profunda del joven la hizo estremecer

_Ni lo sueñes humano_ – devolvió el golpe separándose del árbol – _yo he sido entrenada personalmente por mi señor…no hay nadie más hábil que yo…._

_La soberbia es el primer paso a la caída…_

_¿Soberbia?_ – se burló parando su ataque – _el que dice la verdad no es soberbio…_

_Estás muy segura de ganar ¿eh?..._

_Nadie aparte de mi a tenido el privilegio de ser entrenado por nuestro señor_ – con un rápido giro atacó a su oponente – _él es el mejor espadachín…y yo soy su alumna…_

_¿Ahhh si?_ – se burló después de provocarle un corte en el hombro – _parece que la alumna aún no es tan buena como el maestro…_

_Maldito….-_ rugió lanzándose contra él

_Deberías calmar tus instintos_ – le dijo parando sin mayor esfuerzo la arremetida de la joven – _si pierdes la calma descuidas tu flanco izquierdo_ – ella se paró para mirarlo sorprendida sintiendo un ligero corte en su pierna izquierda – _si no conservas la cabeza fría le das a tu oponente la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir tus puntos débiles… ¿te sorprende?_

_¿Cómo?..._

_¿Sigues estando tan segura de que eres la primera y única a la que "tu señor" ha entrenado?_ – en una fracción de segundo se dio vuelta clavando su espada en el corazón del vampiro que antes protegiera a la joven y que estaba detrás suyo listo para atacarlo – _veo que no respetan las nobles reglas…_

_¿Quién eres tú? ….-_ preguntó furiosa

_Nadie que te importe…-_ un grito los hizo voltear hacia la pelea principal. El vampiro tenía un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo y la mujer tomaba la espada con la mano izquierda ya que tenía la derecha ensangrentada.

La lucha entre defensores y atacantes menguaba a medida que empezaba a amanecer…sólo veinte de los que defendían el pueblo estaban en pie luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra los vampiros que los atacaban sin piedad, cada vez que uno de ellos caía otro ocupaba su lugar lo que provocaba que la lucha se estuviera inclinando a los caminantes nocturnos…

_Peleas bien humana_ – le dijo con aprobación descansando la espada en el suelo – _hace mucho que no disfrutaba de una buena pelea_

_He tenido un buen maestro_

_Es una lástima que se tenga que acabar_ – se puso de nuevo en guardia – _está amaneciendo…quizás podamos dejar esta lucha para otra ocasión…_

_No pienso dejarte ir_ – le dijo con la voz dura

_Verás…no se trata de lo que tu pienses hacer o no…- _volvieron a entrecruzar sus espadas_ – tienes una espada magnifica…_

_Hecha por los mejores sin duda…_

_Claro….elfos – _se rió_ – igual que la mía…._

_La cual dejará de pertenecerte de una vez por todas Zaid – _le dijo con odio

_Sabes una cosa, no me gusta pelear con alguien a quién desconozco…_

_Eso me tiene sin cuidado…yo te conozco y con eso basta.._

_No estoy de acuerdo – _antes de que pudiera defenderse con un sutil movimiento quebró el antifaz de la mujer_ – quisiera conocer a tan buena contrincante…..- _la sonrisa irónica murió en sus labios al clavar sus ojos en el rostro de la mujer

_Aléjate de ella – _el joven mago se colocó delante protegiéndola. El vampiro clavó los ojos en él sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrer su espalda.

_Señor…._

_Retírense – _bajó la espada sorprendiendo a sus súbditos_ – vuelvan al castillo…_

_Pero señor…_

_Obedece – _le dijo con voz gélida_ – dejen a esos humanos – _señaló a los niños que aún estaban en posesión de los vampiros _– llévense a los transformados…aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer…._

_Señor no podemos…_

_Danielle – _un vampiro mayor se acercó a la joven_ – ya escuchaste…._

_Piensas que voy a dejar que te vayas así nada más Zaid_…- la espada de la mujer se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro_ – esto no acaba hasta que uno de los dos esté muerto…_

_Adelante entonces – _soltó su espada y estiró los brazos tomando la espada de ella para colocarla delante de su corazón_ – mátame Phoebe…mátame y acabemos de una vez por todas con todo esto…_

_Madre – _la mano con la que sostenía la espada le tembló al escucharlo

_La próxima vez será la última Zaid – _bajó la espada y volteo el rostro al ver el brillo en los ojos del vampiro

_Felicidades….-_dijo irónico – _veo que te casaste…._

_Señor….- _gritaron antes de desaparecer apresuradamente por la salida del sol

_Nos veremos Phoebe – _miró al joven con odio, levantó su espada y le dijo antes de desaparecer_ – cuida a tu retoño…_

_Señora…_

_Ahora no…- _le cortó_ – debemos ayudar a esta gente_

_Madre…_

_Después cariño – _sonrió forzada_ – debemos arreglar esto…_

_Los adultos están muertos – _le dijeron_ – ya se llevaron a un buen grupo para transformarlos….sólo quedan los niños y unos cuantos jóvenes…_

_¿Ningún auror ha aparecido verdad? – _el que le daba los informes negó con un gesto_ – dejaron a esta gente a su suerte…_

_¿Qué hacemos señora?_

_Los llevaremos con nosotros…creen algún desastre natural para cubrir lo que ha pasado aquí…- _miró el pueblo con dolor_ – llegamos demasiado tarde…no podemos retrazar más nuestro regreso…deben estar preocupados._

_Encontramos a una joven herida señora…._

_Atenderemos sus heridas…ahora en marcha…_

Esa mañana en toda Irlanda la gente se vestía de luto por el pequeño poblado que había desaparecido tras un abrupto rompimiento de la represa de la cuidad provocando un alud de tierra y lodo que sepultó a toda la población sin dejar sobrevivientes, la noticia abarcaba los principales titulares en todo el mundo.

Lejos de allí en las heladas montañas de Rusia un castillo oculto del mundo por protecciones mágicas recibía el nuevo día en tensión…la mayoría de sus miembros se encontraban ya bajo sus ataúdes durmiendo mientras el mundo despertaba.

_Señor….ya hemos llevado a los iniciados a las celdas…._

_Está bien Renard….-_ oscuras y gruesas cortinas de raso impedían que la luz entrara en la suntuosa habitación – _preparen su iniciación ustedes_

_¿No estará presente?_ – preguntó respetuosamente

_¿La viste?_ – preguntó de pronto provocando que el vampiro cerrara las puertas con movimiento rápido

_Todos la vimos Zaid_ – se acercó a él – _¿qué piensas hacer?_

_Aún no lo he pensado_ – se encogió de hombros – _me dijeron que había muerto…_

_Nunca vimos el cuerpo Zaid…tu padre dijo que él mismo la había matado no teníamos por qué dudar…_

_Bueno eso no cambia las cosas_ – se puso de pie moviendo el contenido de la copa que llevaba en la mano – _tengo una cuenta pendiente con los elfos…y ahora que sé que ella está viva pienso cobrarme todo lo que me deben – _su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca dolorosa _– lamentará haberse presentado a mí…dile a nuestro informante que pasaré por alto que me haya ocultado esto pero tendrá que informarme acerca de todo lo que sepa sobre su hijo…_

_¿Qué tienes en mente? – _sonrió con malicia

_En un extraordinario espadachín…me parece que sería un digno sucesor…_

_Lo vamos a convertir – _afirmó relamiéndose_ – la sangre de los elfos es deliciosa…_

_Y por lo mismo seré yo quien lo convierta_

_¿Estás loco? – _se alarmó_ – espero que estés conciente de las implicaciones que eso podría tener…_

_Por supuesto amigo mío – _dio un sorbo a su bebida_ – al convertirlo yo me aseguro de tener toda la información sobre ellos…_

_Es muy arriesgado…-_dijo con cautela

_No te preocupes…planearé muy bien este asunto…mantén a Danielle lejos de mis asuntos – _le dijo dándole la espalda_ – esa chiquilla está empezando a causar problemas..._

_Como digas…..te ha llegado un pergamino de los magos – _le informó alcanzándole la misiva

_Voldemort…- _miró con fastidio el mensaje_ – irás mañana a reunirte con su enviado, es mejor que siga creyendo que estamos de su lado…eso nos ayudará con nuestro planes…_

_Pensé que te gustaba la idea de gozar de las libertades que nos ofrece…_

_Yo no tengo amos Renard…ese mago sólo utiliza a todos como simples marionetas – _apuró el contenido de su copa_ – no pienso ser uno más…que nadie me moleste_

_Por supuesto – _se retiró con una venia dejando a su señor sólo.

Zaid se acercó al closet del que sacó una fotografía antigua en el que se mostraba a dos jóvenes elfos vestidos con elegantes túnicas de color perla con bordados de oro, ambos sonreían abrazados bajo un portal de flores. El vampiro se dejó caer en la enorme cama mientras contemplaba el retrato, sus manos se crisparon y con rabia lanzó el retrato al otro lado de la habitación.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de los años que llevaba reinando en ese mundo de oscuridad y aún así no podía acostumbrarse a dormir en un ataúd como todos los demás, su padre lo había obligado muchas veces a meterse dentro, pero él se sentía más cómodo durmiendo entre las suaves sábanas de su lecho. Maldijo en voz baja al llevar su mano a su hombro izquierdo y notar que ya no había rastros de la herida, algunas veces prefería poder tener cicatrices visibles como testimonio de que aún en ese estado "vivía", cerró los ojos intentando hallar un descanso que nunca llegaba.

…………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

Los chicos caminaban rumbo a su primera clase de DCAO haciendo conjeturas acerca de la misma, tener a Snape impartiendo una de las asignaturas que más disfrutaban no era muy alentador y conociendo a su antiguo profesor de pociones seguramente trataría de hacerles la vida imposible...

Como habían anticipado Malfoy estaba en el salón sin la compañía de sus "gorilas", hablaba bastante animado con unos chicos de su casa y al ver entrar a los Gryffindor dijo algo en voz baja provocando una carcajada en ellos….

_¿Listo para hacer le ridículo como siempre Potter?_

_Sólo si me junto contigo Malfoy_…- le dijo sin voltear a verlo sentándose al lado de Ron

_¿Te crees mucho verdad cara rajada?...no veo a esa inútil auror para saltar a defenderte_ – se burló – _que harás ahora que no tienes a tus guardaespaldas en el colegio…_

_No me compares contigo huroncito_ – lo miró sonriendo con burla – _no soy yo el que anda rodeado de gorilas porque es incapaz de defenderse por si solo…_

_Mide tus palabras Potter_ – le dijo serio – _no soy ningún cobarde_

_Yo no dije que lo fueras…pero evidentemente no eres muy valiente…_

_¿Y tú si?...-_ hizo una mueca desagradable _– bueno si ser valiente es ser un estúpido como tú entonces no quiero serlo...primero fue el patético de Diggory y luego el inútil bueno para nada de tu padrino …¿a quién dejarás morir en tu lugar este año?_ – se burló – _¿a la sangre sucia, al pobretón o al idiota de Longbottom?_

_Patético_ – la voz de Neville se adelantó a la de sus amigos – _¿dime Malfoy hasta cuando seguirás escudándote en esas bajezas para tratar de herir a los demás?...yo estaría dispuesto a sacrificarme por un amigo, al igual que lo harían Ron y Hermione…y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que Harry haría exactamente lo mismo….¿tú puedes decir que esos que llamas amigos estarían dispuestos a dar la vida si fuera necesario por ti?...¿los mortífagos vendrían a ayudarte si estarías en aprietos o correrían para salvar sus propios pellejos?_ – los Slytherins miraban asombrados al Gryffindor

_Neville no vale la pena_ – Hermione miró con desprecio al rubio

_Te recuerdo que Cedric fue asesinado cobardemente por tu "jefecito"_- siguió diciendo sin prestar atención a Hermione -…_y el padrino de Harry murió defendiéndolo… ¿alguien te ama de esa manera para dar la vida por ti Malfoy?...por una vez compórtate como un hombre y no recurras a métodos que no tienen nada de honorable, si ser un sangre limpia significa ser igual de bajo y mezquino que tú entonces me arrepiento de serlo…_

_Vas a arrepentirte de tus palabras Longbottom – _siseo el rubio_ – vas a terminar igual que tus pa…._

_Ponte de pie cobarde…vamos atrévete a decirlo de nuevo – _Seamus Finnigan estaba con le puño levantado después de haber mandado al rubio al suelo_ – maldito engreído bueno para nada…._

_¿Que está sucediendo aquí? _– la voz peligrosamente suave de Snape se escuchó_ – quién le hizo eso señor Malfoy…_

_Yo…- _contestó Seamus_ – y si vuelve a atreverse a insultar a un compañero o compañera usando a sus seres queridos volveré a hacerlo…_

_Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor, ¿se cree muy valiente verdad?….detención toda una semana conmigo señor Finnigan – _lo fulminó con la mirada

_Usted escuchó desde el principio toda la discusión – _Parvati se enfrentó a su profesor_ – yo lo vi…¿y todo lo que hace es castigar a quien defiende a un compañero?...qué hay de ese – _señalo a Draco_ – se puede ir impunemente utilizando esas bajezas _

_Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor – _dijo con calma_ – todos a sus asientos….si no quieren que sean cien…y usted señorita Patil le hará compañía a su compañero…_

_Más le vale seguir a Malfoy a donde vaya – _Snape volteo como si le hubieran dado una bofetada al escuchar el tono de voz_ – le he pasado muchas cosas….a los dos se las he pasado – _Harry estaba parado completamente erguido mirando con desprecio al profesor_ – y si todavía tenía un mínimo de respeto por usted, acaba de tirarlo a la basura…no me interesa si es o no profesor de este colegio…desde este instante tanto ese cobarde de Malfoy como usted tendrán que caminar cuidando sus espaldas…_

_Tan arrogante e insufrible como siempre Potter….tan patán como la banda de delincuentes esos que se hacían llamar merodeadores – _lo miraba con odio_ – tan parecido..._

_Si tan parecido a mi padre – _le cortó con burla_ – y si sabe que soy tan parecido a él entonces también sabrá que a partir de ahora me voy a cobrar cada uno de sus abusos – _la cara de Snape estaba crispada y la mano que sostenía la varita le temblaba_ – y recuerde que de ahora en adelante el hijo de James Potter se cobrará cada insulto, cada humillación, cada desprecio que sea dirigido a mis amigos y a mis seres queridos…ah y recuerde también que soy ahijado de Sirius Black y sobrino de Remus Lupin… supongo que sabe lo que eso significa…- _le sonrío con desprecio

_Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras Potter….se te ha olvidado que soy profesor…- _le dijo con odio_ – así que…detención durante un mes….y cien puntos menos para Gryffindor…- _Malfoy sonreía burlonamente desde su sitio acompañado por los demás Slytherins_ – y por supuesto tendré que reportar esta amenaza a su jefa de casa y al director para poner su matrícula en "prueba"…y ya te puedes ir olvidando de tu capitanía en el equipo de quidditch de tu casa…_

_Pues entonces tendré que reportar también la agresión psicológica del señor Malfoy – _la voz de una mujer hizo que todos se sobresaltaran y voltearan a un extremo del salón _– Patricia Davenport…la nueva psicóloga de la escuela – _todos la miraron como si acabara de decir alguna tontería_ – se acaba de implantar en la escuela el servicio de psicología y da la casualidad que mi primer análisis se lleva en su curso "profesor" Snape – _había cierto matiz de burla en el tono en el que se dirigía al profesor que intrigó a Harry y más aún al ver que las miradas de odio del profesor también se centraban en ella – _el profesor Dumbledore hablará más sobre el tema en el almuerzo, por lo pronto le diré que estuve en el salón desde el instante en que todo esto comenzó y al igual que tú Severus vi cómo empezaron las cosas….así que veinte puntos menos para Slytherin por insultar a sus compañeros señor Malfoy con los términos "sangre sucia, pobretón e idiota"…y otros cuarenta por insultar la memoria de un compañero muerto en desagradables circunstancias…ah y otros diez puntos menos por insultar a los familiares de sus compañeros…_

_No tienes autoridad…_

_Por supuesto que la tengo Severus_, _aquí tienes el pergamino que indica mis funciones y atribuciones_ _firmado por el director_ – le sonrío – _verás el departamento de psicología que yo dirijo está principalmente dirigido a ayudar a los alumnos a superar los traumas y conflictos que estos puedan tener…obviamente las palabras utilizadas por el señor Malfoy son catalogadas como perjudiciales y nocivas atentando contra la dignidad y autoestima de sus compañeros…y también estoy aquí para mejorar las relaciones entre los profesores y los alumnos…._

_Eso es una soberana estupidez_ – bramó enojado – _si por cada vez que los alumnos se insultan tengo que castigarlos…_

_Entonces no entiendo tu proceder….concuerdo en el castigo contra el señor Finnigan por el uso de la violencia aunque claro hay que tomar en cuenta las palabras que causaron la reacción en el joven_ – hablaba con calma exasperando aún más al profesor – _ahora bien en cuanto a la señorita Patil me parece que el castigo es injustificado ya que solamente expresó su disconformidad con que se castigará sólo a un compañero cuando el señor Malfoy también se había comportado de manera indigna…me parece que el señor Potter se extralimitó al salir en defensa de sus compañeros, pero no tienes el derecho para usar a su padre e insultarlo…no me pongas esa cara que tu y yo sabemos perfectamente a quiénes te referías al usar el termino merodeadores…_

_Si ya terminaste con esta sarta de estupideces sal de mi clase…- _le dijo con el rostro crispado por el enojo

_Aún no Severus…los tres jóvenes a excepción de la señorita Patil deberán cumplir castigo conmigo –_le sonrío_ – me gustaría que en virtud de los puntos que se acaban de tocar disminuyas el castigo ya que me parece que te has extralimitado…dentro de mis funciones también esta velar porque cada alumno de la escuela reciba el castigo justo a sus indisciplinas…y el que tu pusiste me parece exagerado…empecemos con los puntos…- _Snape estaba tan enojado que parecía que de un momento a otro hechizaría a la psicóloga_ –anulemos los anteriores castigos…..entonces serían treinta puntos menos por cada alumno...lo que hacen treinta menos para Slytherin por el señor Malfoy….y sesenta puntos menos par Gryffindor por los señores Potter y Finnigan...me parece que tengas en detención a esos alumnos y que sus castigos duren dos semanas….además tendrán detención conmigo esta noche donde les indicaré a los tres el castigo que por mi parte deberán cumplir….bien Severus puedes continuar con tu clase…- _le dijo y se sentó en un pupitre al fondo del salón….

Todos los alumnos se miraban unos a otros sin entender del todo lo que acababan de oír, dentro de todas las excentricidades de su director sin lugar a dudas, el de tener una psicóloga en el colegio era la mayor de todas, en cierta manera les recordaba el año anterior con Umbridge, sólo que en lugar de salir visiblemente perjudicados eran "ayudados", aún sin salir de su asombro de sentaron para escuchar al airado profesor dar comienzo a su clase….

Harry casi no escuchaba lo que hablaba su profesor, sólo al principio había tomado un poco atención como para darse cuenta que este idolatraba las artes oscuras, luego su mente bullía en un sinfín de cosas todas relacionadas a Malfoy y al profesor, sabía que se había extralimitado al amenazarlo pero ya estaba harto de todas las injusticias cometidas por el profesor favoreciendo al cobarde de Malfoy.

Estaba sorprendido por el cambio de Neville y ni qué decir de Seamus, no estaba seguro de si este último sabía el desgarrador destino que cargaban los padres de su amigo pero sin duda que hubiera saltado así para callarle la boca al rubio demostraba que las cosas estaban cambiando la misma Parvati se acababa de enfrentar a Snape sin un mínimo de temor….algo estaba tomando forma en Hogwarts, algo que no podía discernir del todo, pero sin duda parecía que todos estaban "creciendo"…Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en percibir el aura que desprendía la magia de sus compañeros tal como Coral le había enseñado, sufrió un fuerte mareo al haber realizado mal el encantamiento ya que en lugar de percibir sólo a los que se encontraban en el salón de clases sintió a todo el colegio, se reprendió mentalmente y se concentró en hacer el ejercicio bien…

Varios aromas llegaron a su nariz, el no podía "percibir colores" como Coral, lo que el sentía eran olores y por medio de ellos catalogaba a los magos….a Coral le tomaba unos segundos identificar el aura y al mago correspondiente, en cambio a él todavía le tomaba un par de minutos…justo cuando un olor a jazmines comenzaba a tomar forma sintió un fuerte olor a ajenjo que lo obligó a abrir los ojos encontrándose con la nariz ganchuda de su profesor a unos centímetros de él….

_Si quiere dormir Potter mejor salga de mi clase…-_ siseo peligrosamente

_No estaba durmiendo profesor…._

_Pues entonces póngase de pie_ – Harry distinguió a unos pasos de él a Romilda Vane observándolo con una sonrisa – _su compañera lo espera….ya que el señor Potter se dignó a pararse pueden comenzar…sólo utilicen hechizos sencillos y de desarme…_

_¿Empezamos?_ – Harry dio una rápida mirada al salón y vio a Ron trabajando con Seamus, Neville con Padma y Hermione con Parvati. No había escuchado muy bien lo que tenían que hacer por lo que se quedó un poco descolocado al ver a su compañera hacer gestos extraños – _hechizos no verbales Harry _– le sonrío al notar su desconcierto

_Inútil como siempre Longbottom_ – siseo con burla provocando risitas entre los alumnos de su casa - _¿Los libros no te sirven ahora verdad Granger?-_ la castaña se sonrojo pero le sostuvo la mirada y su hechizo impactó en Padma haciéndola saltar alternadamente en uno y otro pie, como era de suponerse Snape pasó olímpicamente de ella dirigiéndose a los demás Gryffindors – _Thomas respire…¿y usted Wesley que está haciendo? _– se paró al lado del pelirrojo - _está intentando hechizar a su compañero o a sus zapatos _– la risa de los Slytherin se hizo más fuerte_ – veamos si su amigo lo hace mejor que usted – _antes que pudiera decir el hechizo Harry movió la varita con rapidez lanzando la profesor contra una de las paredes.

_Lo lamento profesor me parece que se me fue la mano _– le dijo el moreno burlonamente al ver a su profesor levantarse del suelo furioso_ – creo que debo practicar un poco más… _

_Potter_…- le apuntó con la varita pero justo en ese momento sonó la campana dando por finalizada la clase_ – quiero un pergamino para la próxima clase acerca de los hechizos no verbales…y ustedes tres los quiero esta tarde en mi despacho para decidir su castigo – _les indicó a Harry, Seamus y Draco quien hizo una mueca de disconformidad.

_Me parece excelente Severus_ – la psicóloga se puso de pie con gracioso saltito – _después que les indiques sus castigos envíalos conmigo_…- le hizo un gesto con la mano y salió sonriendo del salón.

_¿Harry me quieres decir por qué perdiste los papeles ahí adentro?- _le dijo su amiga cuando se alejaron de la clase.

_Oh vamos Herms no exageres…._

_No es exageración Ron…._

_Lo hice porque no pienso dejar que Snape siga fastidiándome la vida_ – le dijo parándose – _sé que debí controlarme un poco Herms pero estoy harto de que se escude en su título de profesor para fastidiar a todo el que no pertenezca a su casa…_

_Harry con eso sólo vas a conseguir que te tengan vigilado todo el tiempo…_

_Excelente _– le dijo Neville sonriendo ante la mirada de sus amigos_ – eso alejará su vigilancia sobre nosotros, así que seremos los encargados de hacerle pagar "sus gracias" a Snape….vamos Hermione es tiempo de ponerlo en su sitio…_

_¿Eres tú el mismo Neville que quiso detenernos en primero para no perjudicar más a nuestra casa? – _le preguntó medio divertida

_El mismo sólo que ahora sé discernir las prioridades – _los cuatro rieron y juntos se fueron hacia los jardines para esperar el momento de ir a su primera clase de pociones cuando Luna y los mellizos se acercaron a hacerles compañía.

_Hola chicos – _Luna se sentó al lado de Hermione_ – ¿que tal su primera clase con Snape?_

_Harry hizo de las suyas – _le dijo Neville con una sonrisa

_¿Para no perder la costumbre Harry? – _le dijo riendo

_Ya sabes no puedo con mi genio…y Gin – _preguntó

_Se fue con Dean – _Luna, Hermione y Alya lo miraban fijamente provocando que el moreno se sonrojara ligeramente_ – ya sabes a los tórtolos les gusta pasar mucho tiempo juntos…_

_Voy a tener que cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Dean – _Ron se frotó los nudillos y las chicas rodaron los ojos divertidas.

_Yo te acompaño – _todos miraron sorprendidos a Hayden _– ¿es amiguito del tal Seamus no? – _Ron asintió_ – yo también voy a cruzar unas cuantas palabras con él acerca de la manera en como mira a mi hermana…_

_No te atrevas Hayden….si alguien me mira o no es asunto mío _– le dijo

_Si miran de esa manera a mi hermanita es mi asunto también…_

_De cuándo aquí se te da por ser el hermano celoso – _los chicos miraban divertidos el intercambio de palabras entre ellos

_Desde que nos mudamos para un colegio en el que todos te miran como lobos hambrientos…además no creo que te guste que Mike se entere de tus pretendientes – _la pobre se sonrojo furiosamente con las últimas palabras de su hermano_ – justo voy a responder a la carta que me envío._

_Quién es Mike – _preguntó Neville

_Cierra la boca Hayden _– le dijo poniéndose colorada

_Uno de mis mejores amigos….y el amor platónico e imposible de mi hermanita – _dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado…

_Eres un idiota – _le dijo poniéndose de pie y echó a correr hacia el castillo.

_Francamente…ustedes los hombres son unos brutos – _Hermione se puso de pie y se fue detrás de la chica.

_Será mejor que pienses como disculparte con ella – _Luna se puso de pie con lentitud_ – nos vemos luego…y tú Ron mejor mantente al margen de los asuntos de Ginny…_

_La regué – _les dijo echándose en el pasto_ – Alya no me va a hablar en un mes…_

_Cómo se te ocurre ponerla en evidencia de esa manera – _le dijo Harry_ – yo que tú intentaría arreglar las cosas hoy mismo con ella…_

_Sip…si Ginny se les une no quiero ni imaginarme en lo que puedan planear para vengarse de ti – _Ron sacudía la cabeza afirmando lo que decía Neville…

_Será mejor que vaya a buscarla….-_ se puso de pie – _no quiero estar peleado justamente ahora con ella_

_¿Porqué dices eso?..._

_Tenemos algunos problemas con nuestra madre y la que peor lo está llevando es ella…en fin… nos vemos luego…_

_Se encuentra en el ala oeste del quinto piso_ – le dijo Harry viendo el mapa del merodeador – _luego te cuento_ - sonrío ante la cara un poco confusa del chico que se alejo corriendo hacia el castillo.

_Oye Harry y que te dijo Remus…- _le preguntó de pronto Ron

_Sólo que no logró alcanzarla…_

_¿A quién? – _preguntó interesado Neville

_Pues a mi tía…la prima de mi papá._

_Entonces si era ella – _Ron lo miraba un poco preocupado

_Si, dice que logró verla de lejos nuevamente pero dice que ella le hizo una seña para que no se acercara y luego desapareció…_

_Y si les preguntamos a ellos…_

_No Ron…si es verdad que son mis primos preferiría que fueran ellos los que me lo digan…- _su rostro se ensombreció por un momento_ - en caso de que lo sepan claro…_

_Cuando comenzaremos con las prácticas de quidditch – _Harry y Neville sonrieron ante el cambio brusco en la conversación por parte del pelirrojo_ – ahora que eres nuestro flamante "capitán"_

El cambio de tema de Ron les dio para pasar la hora ya que no pararon de bromear acerca de la capitanía de su amigo y se preguntaban si este año si podría levantar la copa con todo el equipo o si algún otro incidente lo mantendría nuevamente fuera del equipo, entre risas llegaron corriendo a su primera clase de pociones ya que no se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que el descanso se había acabado.

Regiones remotas del mundo empezaba a sumirse poco a poco en el caos y la destrucción, a causa de los aliados que rápidamente iba ganando el Señor Oscuro, en Europa una nueva era de muerte y miedo estaba comenzando……

_**Continuará………….**_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, gracias Roxana por hacerme notar que los cambios de escena se veían bruscos, la verdad no me di cuenta que el formato no colocaba mis separaciones, también quiero agradecer a Tatis, a HAS por sus reviews…..gracias a los que me mandan algún mensajito a mi correo y también a todos los que no me han mandado uno pero que siguen la historia en silencio…un abrazo a todos y espero sigan conmigo en esta aventura, hasta el prox. capítulo…..**_


	11. Chapter 11:Preludio

_**Cap 11: Preludio**_

Estaba mosqueado hacia poco que su entrenamiento con la espada había terminado y se encontraba agotado y para colmo tenía que soportar las recriminaciones de su maestra ya que era golpeado con facilidad por los hechizos que le mandaba y él no podía hacer mucho por defenderse o contraatacar con la misma rapidez, ya no llevaba la cuenta de las veces que había caído al suelo y el hecho de ser corregido tampoco ayudaba…

Llevaba un traje extraño de color negro completamente pegado al cuerpo, tenía distintas fundas escondidas llenas de cuchillas pequeñas y navajas de plata muchas de las cuales estaban fijamente clavadas en las paredes y ninguna había siquiera rozado a su oponente, aunque era efectivo arrojándolas con la mano derecha, no le ayudaba el tener que concentrarse demasiado para utilizar la izquierda.

Una vez más maldijo en voz alta al sentir un corte en el hombro derecho, si seguía así al día siguiente no podría ponerse en pie pero su atacante no le daba ni un solo segundo de respiro por lo que tuvo que arrojarse al suelo y rodar para no ser alcanzado nuevamente.

_Lento…ponte de pie_ – le gritó irritada – _hasta para evadirme de esa manera demoras mucho…_

_Estoy intentándolo…_

_No te he dicho que "intentes" sino que "hagas"_ – miró sería la muchacho que se ponía nuevamente de pie con dificultad.

_Me molesta usar el brazo derecho para las cuchillas y al mismo tiempo usar la izquierda para la varita…._

_Tus reflejos no deberían disminuir por eso…el hecho de que estés usando la mano izquierda para usar tu varita no quiere decir que te vuelvas lento en lo demás_ – le recriminó con dureza – _tus reflejos han caído demasiado Harry, por no decir que están al cero…._

_Es que no estoy acostumbrado a usar la varita con esta mano_ – le dijo levantando levemente la voz al tiempo que sacudía su adolorido brazo izquierdo – _y tengo que concentrarme para lanzarte las navajas…_

_Pues de ahora en adelante no usarás la derecha para usar la varita _– él la miró incrédulo – _escribirás, comerás, te peinaras, amarrarás tus zapatos, te abrocharás la ropa y levantarás cosas con la mano izquierda….. ¿Me has entendido Harry?._

_Pero Kyra…_

_Nada de peros…si hieren tu brazo derecho debes ser perfectamente capaz de usar el otro para la varita o las navajas y sin tener el más mínimo bajón en tus defensas ni tus habilidades_ – el pelinegro la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados – _no puedes darte el lujo de tener puntos débiles…y no me mires así jovencito _– le dijo con severidad – _no eres un ser humano común y corriente, muchos mortífagos y casi todos lo vampiros son capaces de usar ambas manos al mismo tiempo así que no quiero nada menos de eso en ti…desde ahora alternaremos tus entrenamientos con la espada y el arco para que te acostumbres más rápidamente a usarlos con ambas manos, no podemos perder el tiempo…¿me has comprendido verdad?...siéntate - _le ordenó haciendo aparecer una silla – _y será mejor que cuando comiencen a entrenar con tus amigos ellos hagan lo mismo porque no seré blanda con ellos…_

_Está bien _– le dijo entre dientes.

_Cuando comienzas a entrenarlos_…- le preguntó suavizando un poco la voz

_Quedamos que empezaríamos esta noche después de la cena…- _hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir que la elfo le curaba las heridas con una poción y suspiró pensando que no cenaría nada ya que eran cerca de las ocho y estaba entrenando desde las seis _- en realidad vamos a establecer el orden de los entrenamientos, no creo que nos quede mucho tiempo para hacer algo más hoy…_

_Ni creo que tu cuerpo resista – _escuchó una voz burlona en la puerta_ – parece que te hubiera arrollado un troll…._

_Muy gracioso Mikel….- _el joven elfo comentó algo en voz baja al compañero que tenía la lado y este asintió sonriendo – _¿que están tramando?..._

_Nada…- _Elazar se acercó extendiéndole un carcaj ricamente decorado_ – esto es para ti, desde hoy comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento con el arco…_

_¿Hoy?...- _le preguntó incrédulo_ – mi cuerpo no da para más…_

_Apenas hemos entrenado media hora…_

_No admito excusas Harry…si quieres puedes pedirle una poción a Altaír para reponer tus fuerzas _– con un sutil movimiento hizo aparecer varios blancos separados unos de otros por no más de quince centímetros hasta que toda la pared de la habitación estuvo llena de ellos –_ veremos un poco tus reflejos…_

_Eso será después que termine conmigo – _replicó la elfo terminando de curarle los cortes y tomando el carcaj de sus manos_ – todavía nos queda media hora…_

_Pero…- _se puso de pie con rapidez al sentir que la silla desaparecía debajo de él

_Esos son los reflejos que quiero ver… _- se puso en guardia nuevamente_ – demuéstrame de los que estás hecho joven Aragorn…veamos si de verdad eres digno de ser llamado Señor de los Elfos…._

De la varita de Harry surgió un chorro de luz celeste que fue a dar contra la pared del fondo haciendo un gran agujero a uno de los blancos de Elazar, mientras con la derecha lanzaba una pequeña cuchilla que apenas rasgó la túnica de Kyra en un extremo, la elfo contraatacó con una sonrisa pero con un rápido movimiento que no pudo distinguir el morocho se movió a un extremo de la habitación….

_Interesante…pero aún así descuidas tu flanco derecho_ – le dijo en el momento en que era impactado en el costado – _y tardas una eternidad en ponerte en posición…_

_¡¡Rayos!!...-_ masculló al sentir su piel arder en el lugar en que había impactado el hechizo.

_Si hubiera decidido usar una maldición ya estarías muerto_ – volvió a recriminarle – _o medio inconciente si hubiera querido hacerte daño…¿Por qué estás tan distraído? _

_No lo sé algo me perturba – _por fin lo había sacado, todo el día había tenido una extraña sensación pero esta se acrecentó al salir de su última clase para ir a la casa de los gritos a retomar su entrenamiento – _tengo una extraña sensación…como…como si…._

_¿Cómo qué?...- _los tres elfos se acercaron al muchacho preocupados_ – trata de serenarte y explícame que es lo sientes…._

_Es…talvez sólo son ideas mías…- _sacudió la cabeza como tratando de despejarla

_Harry…nada de lo que percibes es para menospreciarlo – _Kyra hizo aparecer unos sillones_ – Mikel ve por Coral…y si Eldan llegó también tráelo…toma esto _– le dijo al morocho alcanzándole una poción transparente _– te ayudará a reponer fuerzas y a sanar tus heridas del todo…_

_Gracias…- _tomó el frasco con un pequeño temblor que comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, se tomó el contenido de un solo trago y recostó la cabeza en el espaldar del sillón sintiendo el intercambio de miradas entre sus maestros.

_¿Qué sucede Kyra_?...- la joven elfo vestía una túnica que a medida que avanzaba tomaba el color del lugar por donde pasaba y sólo su cabeza parecía inmune a ese cambio ya que tenía la capucha de su capa tirada hacia atrás _– estaba para ir a mi guardia…¿pasa algo con Harry?..._

_Que otro la cubra Mikel – _le indicó al elfo que volvió a salir de la habitación_ – los reflejos de Harry están en cero y me dice que hay algo que le perturba…no sé que pueda estar interfiriendo de esta forma con sus habilidades…_

_¿Son sensaciones de la gente del castillo? _– le preguntó sentándose al lado del muchacho…

_No….bueno….en parte si, pero hay algo más…._

_A ver Harry necesito que te tranquilices…- _tomó su mano y al instante él se sintió protegido por la magia de la elfo_ – ahora quiero que alejes completamente aquello que evita que percibas con claridad aquello que te inquieta…mi magia va a ayudarte – _la miró directo a los ojos y se relajó para poder establecer la conexión con ella ya que era lo único que le ayudaba a alejarse por un momento de la angustia de los demás – _Eso es Harry lo estás haciendo muy bien…- _lo animó al sentir como se iba relajando_ – muy bien…ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y busques la perturbación que llega a ti…es preciso que me digas todo lo que vas viendo sin omitir el más mínimo detalle._

_Está…está todo borroso…- _le dijo jadeando - _…están sufriendo mucho…- _dijo temblando incontrolablemente aún sin abrirlos ojos

_Tranquilo Harry_…- aumento su aura alrededor suyo para que lo que estaba experimentando no terminara lastimándolo también a él _– dime que pasa para poder ayudar…_

_Hay…hay mucha gente…_

_Vamos Harry relaja tu aura _– la elfo hizo un gesto para que los demás se alejaran un poco al percibir el poco control que el muchacho tenía sobre su magia_ – necesito que estés tranquilo…._

_No puedo…no puedo…- _se contrajo de dolor_ - ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!_

_¡¡Harry!!…- _gritaron todos e intentaron acercarse en el momento en queCoral creo un poderoso escudo alrededor de ambos y lo tomó en brazos al verlo retorcerse

_Basta….basta…- _gritaba tomándose la cabeza con fuerza y sacudiéndose en el suelo_ – no quiero sentir más…_

_Harry - _Coral intentaba tranquilizarlo con su aura_ – vamos Harry, no te descontroles…_

_no permitas que las emociones regresen tan de golpe – _la vieron ponerse pálida y hacer un rictus de dolor_ – no puedo ayudarlo…_

_¡¡Tranquilo Harry!! – _Todos voltearon a la puerta al escuchar la voz llena de autoridad del príncipe_ - Deja que yo lo haga Coral…- _Eldan dio un paso a ellos pero fue arrojado hacia atrás con dureza golpeándose contra el marco de la puerta.

_No te dejará entrar…aquello que está viendo le ha bajado la guardia y las emociones de la gente del castillo regresaron a él con violencia – _explicaba Coral entre jadeos creando un escudo alrededor de ellos para que la magia del chico que empezaba a descontrolarse no dañara a nadie más _– creen escudos alrededor nuestro…rápido…no puede controlar su magia – _se aferró con más fuerza a Harry seguía gritando ahogadamente.

_Déjenlos…déjenlos…son sólo niños….- _abrió los ojos de golpe y los posó sobre Kyra y Eldan que cantaban creando protecciones al verel aura dorada que comenzaba a desprender de su cuerpo, ambos se estremecieron al ver el tono dorado que comenzaba a tomar el verde esmeralda de sus ojos _– son…son_ _vampiros…._

_¿Dónde?...- _le urgieron ambos acercándose_, _Harry miró a Coral para transmitirle lo que estaba viendo ya que él no conocía el lugar.

_Lothis….- _dijo con un hilo de voz dijo derramando amargas lágrimas_ – están…han…han entrado en Lothis…- _el grito de rabia y dolor que soltaron ambos elfos hizo estremecer la casa_ – son cientos…cientos de vampiros…_

_Aún…aún hay tiempo – _escucharon decir a Harry por encima de los lamentos de todos los elfos que se habían acercado a la habitación para ayudar al sentir el descontrol de Harry y que habían escuchado las terribles palabras de Coral – _no han…no han llegado a ellos…están luchando….los niños…están en un refugio….ayúdenlos…están matando a muchos elfos…ayúdenlos…_

Harry gritó nuevamente y cayó en brazos en brazos en Coral estremeciéndose, pudo ver que Eldan pálido daba algunas indicaciones y en la habitación sólo se quedaron Altaír, Elazar, Darien, Coral y otros diez elfos a los que no conocía que a una indicación de Darien los rodearon cantando en la antigua lengua y creando escudos protectores con sus propias auras alrededor de Harry y Coral.

Alarmados observaron como el aura que desprendía Harry comenzaba a rasgar la ropa de Coral y se estrellaba contra sus escudos provocando pequeños relámpagos de colores, cuatro de ellos se separaron del grupo principal y con movimientos de las manos comenzaron a recitar conjuros para proteger la casa y evitar que los objetos que habían comenzado a levantarse se estrellaran contra ellos.

Por los pasadizos del colegio se podían escuchar los pasos apresurados de los alumnos que se dirigían a sus respectivas salas comunes ya que el toque de queda estaba por comenzar, era miércoles por la noche y como ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre se cruzaron con algunos aurores que comenzaban ya a hacer sus rondas…

Los prefectos apuraban a los rezagados ya que además de la vigilancia, el profesor Dumbledore había colocado un hechizo sobre los estudiantes lo cual provocaba un ruido de sirena si alguno se encontraba fuera de sus salas comunes pasada la hora límite, lo cual en los pocos días que llevaban en el colegio ya se les había hecho molesto…varios estudiantes comenzaron a correr al ver que tan sólo tenían un minuto para llegar a sus casas.

En la torre Gryffindor un grupo de estudiantes se iban reuniendo en un extremo…

_Y comienzan las apuestas señores…-_ Seamus en un pose muy graciosa iba tomando nota en una pequeña libreta – _McCallister contra Wesley….a quién le van…_

_Un galeón a Ron…_

_Yo le voy a Hayden_…- varios chicos comenzaban a apostar antes de que una nueva partida de ajedrez comenzara entre los "Genios de Gryffindor" como ya llamaban a los dos chicos que eran expertos en el juego.

_Esos cabezas huecas_…- se río Alya sentada en una butaca cerca de la chimenea

_Es mejor que se distraigan un poco…con esto del toque de queda los ánimos andan un poco exasperados _– le dijo Gin revisando su trabajo de transformaciones

_¿Es verdad lo de la sirena?..._

_Ufffff…_.- le dijo apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla – _dice Herms que_ _ayer causó un chirrido horrible todo por que un niño de Ravenclaw se retrasó por amarrase los zapatos…_

_¿Y por qué Ron no está con ella en la ronda?..._

_Según él que por que hoy no le tocaba – _se río_ – lo que pasa es que aún no se cree que tu hermano le haya ganado ya tres veces y quiere la revancha…_

_Se meterá en problemas con McGonaggal como siga faltando a sus obligaciones de prefecto…_

_Bahhh….Herms aunque no quiera siempre termina cubriéndolo…_

_Crees que se atrevan a decirse lo que sienten _– ambas se miraron con complicidad y empezaron a reír…

_¿De qué se ríen?...- _les preguntó su amiga que acababa de entrar por el retrato

_De esos dos…- _le dijo Ginny aún entre risas señalando al lugar donde estaban sus respectivos hermanos

_Empezaron nuevamente por lo que veo…_

_Ya no estés enojada con ellos Herms _– le dijo dejando de reír_ – ya vez que al final sólo fue Ron el que uso el libro ese…_

_Estás enfadada por que ellos hicieron la poción de manera distinta y no siguiendo las indicaciones de Slughorn – _le dijo Alya de pronto_ – ya ves que Harry sabía otro método distinto…_

_Bueno se supone que las indicaciones son por algo – _les dijo picada

_Hermione…ya déjalo – _la pelirroja volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.

_Quieres que te ayude…yo ya termine la mía…_

_No entiendo como tu hermano y tú pueden hacer las cosas sin estudiar o repasar siquiera un poco – _le dijo la castaña un tanto contrariada

_Mamá dice que es hereditario – _se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca graciosa

_Nos contabas el otro día que es una famosa modista y diseñadora…_

_Sip..- _les dijo sonriendo_ – tiene un gusto exquisito…y bueno es casi una eminencia por allá…_

_Y tu padre…- _la voz de Dean las sobresaltó ya que no lo habían visto venir_ – a qué se dedica – _le preguntó sentándose al lado de Ginny

_El…él murió hace años – _contestó con tristeza

_Yo…disculpa…en serio lo lamento – _comenzó a decir apresurado.

_No hay problema…- _le dijo sin mirarlo_ – no te preocupes…_

_¿Cómo va el juego?...- _preguntó su novia algo molesta

_Van empatados…bueno…iré con los chicos- _dijo un poco incómodo al notar que la pelinegra tenía la vista hacia un lado

_Si…será mejor…así nos cuentas después _– Hermione le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se apurara

_¿Estás bien Al?...- _Ginny se sentó a su lado dando la espalda al grupo que seguía la partida de ajedrez_ – disculpa a Dean…a veces los chicos son unos torpes…_

_Si no te preocupes_ – su voz sonaba apagada aunque tratara de sonreír _– no pasa nada… en serio…es sólo que es complicado – _se calló de golpe palideciendo y ellas la vieron tomarse las manos con fuerza – _Harry…_

_¿Alya?... – _Hermione la vio trastabillar pero antes de poder acercarse escuchó un estruendo detrás por lo que volteo asustada, el tablero de ajedrez en el que jugaban los chicos estaba tirado en el suelo y a su lado Hayden estaba arrodillado jadeando y tomándose el pecho con fuerza.

_¿Qué te pasa?...- _Ron con la ayuda de Neville lo hicieron ponerse de pie.

_Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería no se ve bien – _le pellizco el brazo a Ron para que no dijera nada _– ustedes será mejor que suban a sus habitaciones el juego terminó por hoy – _varios protestaron pero se callaron de inmediato ante la mirada severa de la castaña y subieron sin mucha prisa.

_Desean que los ayudemos….- _Seamus y Dean se acercaron a ellos

_No Seamus…entre Neville y yo podemos gracias – _ambos amigos se miraron y sin decir nada más subieron detrás de los demás.

_Debemos…debemos ir con Harry…-_ Alya estaba sentada junto a Ginny que la había ayudado

_Si….debemos darnos prisa_ – todas las miradas se posaron en Hayden – _Herms…¿sabes el hechizo ese para desaparecer nuestra magia?...quizá nos pueda ayudar con las alarmas del castillo._

_Si…pero…_

_No hay tiempo…debemos ir a la casa de los gritos_…- Hermione lanzó el hechizo sobre todos y juntos salieron corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada donde se chocaron con Luna que iba corriendo en dirección contraria.

_Debemos ir por otro lado, la puerta está cerrada – _les dijo jadeando.

_No podemos salir por otro lugar…_

_Hay una puerta secreta al lado de la biblioteca…_

_Pero daremos todo un rodeo no tenemos tiempo_…- le urgió la pelinegro

_Es la única forma…en la entrada está Snape junto a dos aurores….- _la vieron realizar un hechizo y todos se sintieron extraños_ – esto lo leí en un libro que me dio Harry…no deben vernos, andando._

Se miraron unos a otros por un instante y se dieron cuenta que parecía camaleones ya que tomaban el color de los objetos a su alrededor, tuvieron que correr para alcanzar a Luna que ya les llevaba cierta ventaja, al llegar a la biblioteca ella los condujo unos metros más allá hasta la pintura de una enorme mansión sobre la que dio un toque con su varita y al instante se formó una puerta que los llevó directamente al exterior.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el sauce boxeador y vieron que también los jardines del colegio estaban siendo vigilados por profesores, al llegar a la altura del sauce fueron interceptados por dos elfos que los apuntaban con sus arcos.

_Estos límites están prohibidos para los alumnos_ – escucharon a sus espaldas y se vieron rodeados por cerca de quince de ellos – _será mejor que regresen al colegio._

_Venimos por Harry _– Luna se adelantó y con un movimiento de su varita quitó los el hechizo de camuflaje de todos_ – hemos sentido su magia…_

_Debemos ayudarlo – _Alya y Hayden dieron también un paso hacia ellos que se quedaron mirando a los chicos con cierto asombro.

_Por favor…permítannos verlo…._

_Ginny…-_ una elfo se separó del grupo y se acercó a ella para asombro de sus amigos.

_Hola Carelia_ – la saludó un poco cohibida por que podía sentir la mirada escrutadora de Hermione sobre ella.

_Son amigos del joven Harry_ – dijo y todos volvieron a sus puestos de vigilancia dejando a los chicos con la joven _– vengan conmigo, no es bueno que alguien del colegio los vea aquí…_

_¿Carelia que está pasando….Harry está bien?_

_No sé cómo es que están aquí – _les dijo sacudiendo la cabeza_ – pero sé que tengo que dejarlos pasar _– tocó una de las ramas del sauce y este se quedó quieto permitiendo que los chicos pasaran junto a la elfo y avanzaron por el pasadizo que ahora era amplio y mostraba unas antorchas a los lados para permitir el paso con facilidad.

Llevó a los chicos hasta las escalinatas que daban acceso a la primera planta de la casa y se paró frente a ellos.

_Quiero que me den su palabra de que no interferirán con lo que vean_ – se miraron unos a otros y asintieron – _el joven Harry no se encuentra bien….a tenido una visión acerca de unos sucesos que a provocado que su magia se descontrole…_

_¿Podemos ayudarlo? – _le preguntó Alya que seguía agarrando con fuerza sus manos

_Eso espero señorita – _se inclinó respetuosamente ante ella_ – veo que usted también pertenece a la noble casa…adelante – _dijo abriendo la puerta antes de que la chica pudiera preguntarle algo.

Lo que vieron los dejó asombrados varios elfos estaban en el recinto con las ropas rasgadas y sus largas y hermosas melenas desprendían destellos rojizos como si estuvieran ardiendo, tenían los brazos lastimados aún extendidos hacia la enorme esfera de luz dorada que rodeaba a Harry que tomaba en brazos a Coral que estaba desmayada y sangraba por algunos cortes, tenía la ropa rasgada y sus ojos cambiaban de dorados a verdes y de estos a azules, su rostro lucía angustiado por no poder detener lo que había provocado.

Antes que pudieran detenerlos Alya, Luna y Hayden entraron en la esfera sin mayor esfuerzo pero al atravesarla los tres cayeron de rodillas junto a Harry, las manos de Alya brillaron con un plateado intenso y la chica tomó en brazos a la herida Coral y una esfera igual de plateada las rodeo a ambas, todos los presentes vieron con asombro como las heridas de la elfo se iban cerrando.

Luna se colocó detrás de Harry y rodeo cuerpo en un abrazo, la instante una extraña luz de color ámbar se formó envolviéndolos junto a Hayden que tomó las manos del chico y se sentó mirándolo…

_Estamos contigo Harry_ – escucharon que le decía – _Alya está protegiéndola, ahora necesitamos que te unas a nosotros para poder controlarlo…_

_Es mejor que salgan…no saben lo que están haciendo…._

_Tienes razón no tengo la menor idea…pero sé que esto es lo que tengo que hacer _– le dijo con esa burlona y característica sonrisa que lo hacía ver autosuficiente y Harry sintió un pinchazo en el corazón_ – deja que tu magia te diga que hacer…sólo sigue tus instintos, eso es lo que estamos haciendo nosotros…- _una luz azul comenzó a emerger de sus manos unidas _- vamos Harry…todos estamos aquí para ayudarte_

_Están locos – _le dijo mirando alrededor, sus ojos se posaron asombrados en Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville que estaban colocados alrededor también pero fuera de la esfera con las manos extendidas tomando el lugar de los elfos que estaban agotados y sin fuerzas en el suelo…los cuatro chicos también estaban rodeados por una luz extraña y cuando los ojos de Ron se encontraron los suyos su amigo sólo se encogió de hombros – _esto es una locura…no entiendo…_

_Nosotros tampoco…pero estamos aquí para ayudarte…._

Harry respiró hondo y se dejó llevar por la presencia de sus amigos, le tomó un poco de tiempo pero logró encontrar el equilibrio uniéndose a ellos…esa era una de las tantas extrañas cosas que le habían empezado a ocurrir desde las vacaciones y sólo siguió sus instintos que le marcaban un camino invisible, sabía que no era todo lo que tenía que salir de él….sabía que dentro suyo estaba despertando ese poder del que le habían hablado y comprendió que debía entrenarse con más dedicación y cuidado si no quería terminar lastimando a sus amigos.

Las cosas poco a poco comenzaron a tranquilizarse y el aura inestable de Harry dejó de crear relámpagos al chocar con los escudos protectores…la esfera dorada comenzó a disminuir junto con las demás hasta reducirse por completo, al momento que todo cesó Harry sintió un pinchazo en el hombro pero no le dio mayor importancia y ayudado por Luna y Hayden se acercó a Coral que seguía en brazos de Alya y se sentó a su lado.

Altaír y Darien se acercaron a él y lo último que vio antes de caer inconciente fue a Mikel que entraba corriendo acompañado de una mujer de cabellos negros.

El pequeño departamento se encontraba abarrotado de gente impaciente que se miraban unos a otros con preocupación y cierto nerviosismo por la reunión a la que habían sido convocados con urgencia, algunos de ellos ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para ir a sus casas a cambiarse de ropa ya que se encontraban haciendo labores de espionaje en las diferentes instituciones muggles de Londres cuando fueron llamados…

El departamento en el que ese encontraban era pequeño a penas constaba de dos habitaciones, una sala comedor, una cocina, un pequeño hall y dos baños, las cerca de sesenta personas que estaban ahí trataban de colocarse de manera que no se estorbaran unos a otros cuando querían cambiar de lugar…

_¿Crees que tarde mucho en llegar?_ – preguntaba un joven de unos veinticinco años, apuesto y de sonrisa encantadora a una joven que miraba con insistencia la puerta

_No lo sé…además no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que recibimos el aviso_ – respondió sin mirarlo

_Tienes alguna idea del porqué de esta reunión…_

_Ya te dije que no Luis_ – le dijo con cierto fastidio – _yo tampoco sé de qué se trata…_

_No te enfades conmigo Dora _– le sonrío – _es sólo que estoy algo impaciente…_

_Tendremos que esperar_ – le dijo mirándolo

_La ropa muggle te sienta muy bien_ – la miró de pies a cabeza

_Eh….gracias _- dijo titubeante por la intensa mirada del chico

_La verdad es que siempre te ves bien…lleves lo que lleves siempre te ves encantadora_ – la chica se ruborizó por la repentina cercanía de él – _hace días que quiero invitarte…._

_Buenas noches…_ - una voz profunda la hizo dar un salto en su sitio

_Remus…_

_Hola Nym_ – la saludó con un beso en la mejilla provocando un profundo sonrojo en la joven – _Stevens, tanto tiempo…_

_Lupin_ – estrechó su mano con cierto fastidio – _ambos hemos estado ocupados…_

_Es verdad_ – le dijo con una sonrisa parca

_Remus…_

_Hola Arthur_ – estrechó la mano que le extendía – _Bill…_

_Que tal Remus_ – le devolvió el saludo - _¿Sabes a qué se debe esta reunión?_

_No…la verdad me sorprende ver a tanta gente aquí….- _dijo ignorando al muchacho que antes conversara con Tonks

_Son todos los que hemos logrado reclutar en el último mes_ – respondió el señor Wesley – _son todos de confianza….debe haber ocurrido lago importante para que Albus nos cite a todos…_

_Lo único malo es que no me preguntó antes – _Tonks miraba con fastidio alrededor_ – mi departamento está repleto…y hay gente que no conozco._

_No te enfades Tonks – _Bill le sonrío

_Buenas Noches _– la voz de Dumbledore hizo que todos voltearan hacia la chimenea de donde salía acompañado por Moddy_ – lamento haberlos convocado con tanta urgencia pero han sucedido algunas cosas que requieren de nuestra atención…por favor convoquen algunas sillas y tomen asiento…_

_No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo Albus…- _Arthur se acercó a él para saludarlo_ – en el ministerio nos tienen vigilados y no creo que sea prudente que se den cuenta que no estamos en nuestras casas o trabajos…_

_No me tomará mucho tiempo….como habrán escuchado hubo un incidente en Irlanda…_

_¿Incidente?...eso fue una tragedia – _interrumpió alguien

_Por favor les rogaría no interrumpir – _dijo serio el director_ – las autoridades han dado a conocer que se trató de un desastre natural…temo decirles que mis fuentes me han informado que hay un gran rastro de magia de en lugar por lo que podemos deducir que el "desastre" sólo fue utilizado para tapar lo que sea que haya sucedido ahí…_

_¿Tienes alguna idea? – _preguntó la voz profunda de Kingsley

_Se lograron rescatar algunos cuerpos que mostraban signos de haber sido atacados por vampiros – _un murmullo se extendió por la sala_ – lo que nos lleva a asegurar que los clanes de vampiros se han aliado con Voldemort y han empezado a hacer de las suyas…por lo que tenemos que tomar medidas…_

_Qué medidas podríamos tomar ante esta situación…- _intervino Remus hablando por encima de los reproches ante la mención del nombre de Voldemort

_Tratar de buscar con mayor rapidez aliados que puedan alertarnos de situaciones parecidas – _el director lo miró fijamente_ – por lo que algunos de ustedes van a tener que dejar los trabajos que se les tenía asignados para fortalecer nuestros lazos en el extranjero…las cosas se están poniendo más serias de lo que parecen, tengo otros informes de algunas ciudades alejadas de Alemania, Holanda, Bélgica y América que han sufrido ataques en los últimos días…_

_¿También fueron vampiros?..._

_No…ha habido ataques de hombres lobo, algunos trolls y dementores…el tiempo está jugando en contra nuestra por lo que debemos movernos más rápidamente – _siguió diciendo_ – está más que claro que Voldemort nos ha tomado una clara ventaja al mover a su gente y no podemos darnos el lujo de que esto crezca, es necesario saber que países se encuentran ya bajo su dominio…_

_Es exagerado hablar de esa manera no te parece Albus – _Amelia Bones se puso de pie_ – es imposible que algún ministerio haya caído sin que nos enterásemos…_

_El problema es que Voldemort no es de los que hace alarde de esas cosas – _se apresuró a decir Remus ignorando los estremecimientos en los presentes_ – el no va a delatarse si no tiene ya las cosas bajo control…es probable que ya algunos ministerios hayan caído y nosotros no estemos enterados…_

_De ser cierto tampoco va a ser fácil averiguar cuáles son los que ya se encuentran en sus manos – _Arthur tomó la palabra_ – y a menos que consigamos algún aliado de peso en todos los ministerios no veo cómo vamos a poder enterarnos…_

_Es por eso que muchos de ustedes partirán lo más pronto posible para contactar a sus fuentes y tratar de juntar la mayor cantidad de información – _Dumbledore se puso de pie_ – Alastor y yo hemos hecho una lista con los nombres de los que tendrán que salir del país para tal fin…entiendo que esto les toma por sorpresa pero no nos queda más remedio que movernos rápidamente si queremos frenar a los mortífagos…así mismo tendremos que reorganizar los grupos de vigilancia sobre las instituciones inglesas – _se calló por unos instantes antes de continuar con un tono de voz algo sombrío que hizo estremecer a los reunidos_ - necesitamos agregar más aliados a nuestra causa sólo así podremos frenar esta avalancha que se nos viene encima…lamentablemente Voldemort a sido más listo que nosotros al moverse con rapidez y me temo que las fuerzas que ha reunido son mucho más grandes de las que podamos imaginarnos…tengo informes de algunos clanes que han empezado a instalarse en el país – _un murmullo nervioso se dejó escuchar por que elevó el volumen de su voz_ – como verán al parecer se está preparando para algo grande y debemos estar más alertas que nunca…no podemos contar con la ayuda del ministerio ya que muchos de sus miembros son contrarios a nosotros por lo que nuestro grupo deberá seguir trabajando con el sigilo de siempre para no levantar sospechas sobre nuestros nuevos miembros…_

_Es por eso – _intervino ojo loco_ – que hemos organizado también pequeños grupos que se reunirán por separado para dar sus informes y recibir nuevas órdenes para lo cual contaran con un líder quién será el que esté presente en todas las reuniones, esto es para evitar que ojos curiosos se dirijan a nosotros ya que somos un grupo bastante grande…_

_Por supuesto habrán oportunidades en las que todos estemos reunidos _– Dumbledore retomó la palabra_ – pero será mejor trabajar en pequeñas unidades organizadas para facilitar el trabajo y las comisiones…_

_Parece que quieres formar un pequeño ejército – _dijo un mago calvo y de mirada bonachona

_Es precisamente lo que estamos haciendo – _le contestó_ – con el paso del tiempo seguramente tendremos más gente apoyándonos y para eso necesitamos estar bien organizados para poder hacer las cosas bien sin estorbarnos unos a otros…ellos están formando un ejercito y lo mismo tenemos que hacer nosotros…si con el paso del tiempo el ministerio quiere unir fuerzas directamente con nosotros entonces serán bienvenidos y nos encontraran perfectamente organizados…._

_¿Y que hay de Potter?…- _Remus y Tonks intercambiaron una rápida mirada de preocupación ante la pregunta de una bruja

_¿Qué pasa con él? – _preguntó Dumbledore con cautela

_Bueno es sabido por todos nosotros que en algunas ocasiones en que te has enfrentado con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pues estuvo presente – _Remus bufó por lo bajo al escucharla _– y quisiera saber si va a estar activamente en la guerra acompañándonos._

_Me temo que Harry debe ocuparse de otras cosas –_sonrió el director con indulgencia_ – es cierto que no pudimos evitar ciertos acontecimientos pero ahora he tomado medidas para que el se ocupe única y exclusivamente de sus estudios….lo que me lleva a informarles que la guardia permanente sobre el colegio ha sido aumentada, ya algunos de ustedes han sido informados de sus horarios de patrullaje…_

_¿Qué otras cosas pueden ser más importantes para que Potter no esté luchando a nuestro lado? – _preguntó un tanto indignada la misma bruja provocando que muchos de los presentes aprobaran su punto de vista – _todos sabemos que él es el principal eje en nuestra lucha contra el mal, y si ya se ha enfrentado antes a los mortífagos y principalmente a su jefe deberíamos tenerlo luchando codo a codo con nosotros…_

_!!Suficiente¡¡ – _Dumbledore tuvo que levantar la voz para dejarse escuchar en medio de las protestas entre los que opinaban que el chico participara más activamente y aquellos que vociferaban que sólo era un niño que tenía que preocuparse por sus estudios y no por estar en una guerra _– Harry es todavía menor de edad, él está bajo mi tutela y responsabilidad, hay otros asuntos de los cuál el tiene que preocuparse y no voy a explicarles él por qué de la decisión que he tomado…más sin embargo confío en que más adelante cuando él tenga la edad y el entrenamiento adecuado no dudará en unirse a nosotros…- _algunos murmullos todavía inconformes se dejaron escuchar mientras el profesor dirigía la mirada a un grupo de personas en particular que lo miraban con cierta desaprobación_ – me parece que ya hemos tomado mucho tiempo…aquellos que tengan que rendir un informe acerca de las desapariciones que estamos investigando quédense, los demás acérquense a Alastor para recibir sus nuevas instrucciones y quiénes hayan sido nombrados como líderes de cada escuadrón esperen para recibir sus nuevas tareas….bien señores que les vaya bien a cada uno de ustedes…_

Debido al gran número de personas tomó bastante tiempo organizarse para recibir instrucciones, Remus miraba con el entrecejo fruncido al líder de la orden que conversaba unos pasos más adelante con Kingsley, algo tramaba con Harry y no le gustaba tenía una extraña sensación de peligro que le recorría el cuerpo, no estaba seguro si se debía a la cercanía de la luna llena o algún aviso de que el profesor no tramaba nada bueno contra su cachorro, una caricia sutil en su brazo lo hizo voltear el rostro hacía Tonks que lo miraba preocupada como si también ella presintiera algo…

Desde que ella se había unido a él en su cariño y apoyo incondicional hacia Harry muchas veces no había hecho falta que hablaran para saber exactamente lo que pensaba el otro era como una extraña conexión que los unía a él y les alertaba cuando algo no marchaba bien, aunque esta vez no sólo era Harry, tenía esa extraña sensación que había sentido antes de que Sirius se fuera, sacudió la cabeza y miró una vez más a Tonks que lo miraba angustiada…se dijeron algo en voz baja y se separaron para evitar que la mirada azul del profesor se posara en ellos.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Ufffffffffff...Lamento mucho la demora, sé que no hay excusas pero he tenido unas semanas terribles, la depre no me dejaba terminar este capítulo y bueno aquí se los dejo después de tanto batallar ...un abrazo enorme y por fis dejen reviews...¿les gustó, les pareció terrible?...hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.**_


	12. Chapter 12Despertares que Causan Decisio

_**Cap 12: Despertares que Causan Decisiones **_

Estaba envuelto en un agradable sopor mientras descansaba tirado en la hierba, si por el fuera pasaría toda la vida así sintiendo el suave aroma de las flores que despertaban a un nuevo día y oliendo el campo fresco como si acabara de llover, era extraño pero no sentía los rayos del sol sobre su piel y aún así una calidez única rodeaba su mejilla.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos sin poder identificar del todo el lugar donde se encontraba que ciertamente no era el campo sino una habitación, desconcertado movió un poco la cabeza y observó como la toalla húmeda que iba a su frente se detuvo de golpe y unos ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos.

_¿Qué paso?…_

_Hola…estuviste con fiebre ¿cómo te sientes?_ – le preguntó colocando el paño húmedo sobre su frente

_¿Con fiebre?_ – le preguntó confuso

_Te desmayaste Harry…y desde hace una hora estoy tratando de bajarte la temperatura – _el chico le tomó la muñeca para evitar que alejara su mano de su rostro y sintió el ligero estremecimiento de la pelirroja_ – aún no se te quita, pero es bueno ver que estás despierto…_

_¿Y tú como estás…no te hiciste dañó Gin? – _ella le sonrió y movió la cabeza negando - _No me mientas…¿no te hice daño?… _

_Harry…no te preocupes, estoy bien en serio _– apartó un mechón que caía sobre su frente y pudo observar con cierta preocupación como la cicatriz en forma de rayo seguía poniéndose cada vez más roja, además no le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que Harry se pasaba la mano por ella distraídamente de rato en rato_ – ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de todo lo que pasó… Ron y Neville están atendiendo a Hayden que también tiene un poco de temperatura y Herms está con Luna…._

_¿Alya?..._

_Está en buenas manos….ella y Coral están mejor que tú – _se apresuró a decirle al ver la cara de culpabilidad que ponía _– los elfos han salido un momento por lo que nos pidieron que nos encargáramos de ustedes…_

_¿Así que sólo estás aquí cuidándome por que ellos te lo pidieron? _– le preguntó fingiendo molestia

_Por supuesto…no es agradable cuidarte…_

_Auch….gracias por eso…_

_Cada uno tiene lo que se merece – _le sonrió desmintiendo sus palabras_ – no es una carga…ellos me hicieron un favor al pedirme esto…jamás…jamás me cansaría de cuidarte – _un furioso rubor cubrió su rostro al decírselo pero aún así le sonrió ampliamente antes de pararse_ – cambiaré el agua…ahora vuelvo…_

_Gin…- _susurró sintiendo su corazón bombear a mil por hora, no sabía lo que le pasaba con ella, bueno si lo sabía no era tan tonto Ginny le gustaba, le gustaba mucho más que Cho y no sabía en qué momento había ocurrido, no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos pero sabía que desde que la había visto nuevamente en la madriguera algo había saltado en su pecho….quizás antes no se había fijado en ella por ser la "hermanita pequeña" de Ron, pero después de que lo acompañara al ministerio…sacudió la cabeza no queriendo recordar….y para ser sinceros después que Remus le había contado acerca de su ayuda él comenzó a mirarla con otros ojos…ya no la miraba como la pequeña Wesley, sino simplemente como Ginny.

_¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa boba? – _la voz de la pelirroja lo hizo pegar un saltito en la cama ya que no la había sentido regresar_ – vaya Potter no pensé que verme te provocaría ese susto…_

_Sólo me sorprendiste…¿de cuando aquí me llamas Potter?..._

_Estás demasiado preguntón – _acomodó la almohada de Harry haciendo que sus cabellos rojos acariciaran su rostro_ – será mejor que descanses un poco…la fiebre todavía no se va…_

_No quiero dormir…estoy bien Gin – _palmeo la cama con una mano_ – por qué no te sientas a mi lado…te veo un poco pálida…_

_Es por toda esa magia – _le dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama_ – Carelia dijo que nos explicarían luego…es sólo cansancio... dijeron que nos traerán unas pociones._

_Gin….yo quería…._

_Veo que ya despertaste….¿cómo te sientes Harry?..._

_Bien…- _masculló por la interrupción

_La fiebre aún no le baja – _Ginny se levantó de la cama y le dijo algo en voz baja a Mikel.

_Traigo una poción para eso – _le dijo con un asentimiento acercándose a la cama – _tienes que tomarla toda…esta es para ti_ – le alcanzó un frasquito a la chica _– te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas._

_Gracias – _tomó el frasco y se tomó la poción de un sorbo evitando mirar al pelinegro que la miraba fijamente.

_Buenas noches…- _una voz varonil y ligeramente ronca saludo desde la puerta,los tres voltearon a ver al recién llegado, era un joven elfo alto y muy atractivo de piel ligeramente bronceada como si hubiera estado expuesto al sol por algún tiempo, parecía tener a lo sumo dieciocho años, tenía el cabello negro y al contrario de sus congéneres lo llevaba encima del hombro y la puntas de su cabello ligeramente ondulado soltaba unos reflejos azulados , su ojos color caramelo se posaron en Ginny largo rato haciendo que esta se ruborizara – _lamento interrumpir pero me pidieron que la señorita vaya a la habitación donde están sus amigas…_

_Claro…con permiso….iré a ver cómo están Luna y Alya…- _salió apresurada sin voltear el rostro ya que sentía una penetrante mirada taladrarla.

_Mikel deben estar abajo en diez minutos….órdenes de Kyra…- _diciendo eso hizo una reverencia a Harry y salió de la habitación.

_¿Sucede algo?...- _le preguntó al morocho con una sonrisa de medio lado

_Nada…sólo estoy un poco cansado – _volteo el rostro hacia un lado para evitar que Mikel, el cual era muy perceptivo se diera cuenta de su molestia, se preguntaba quién sería ese recién llegado que había mirado a la pelirroja de esa manera.

_Te ayudaré a vestirte para que bajemos_ – aunque no dejaba de sonreír evito hacer comentarios aunque para ser francos tenía muchas ganas de bromear un poco con él ya que había visto como miraba a la muchacha, así que después de ayudarlo a cambiarse de ropas soltó un comentario como quien no quiere la cosa – _así que ya tenemos con nosotros al incorregible Melik, siempre causa revuelo entre las jóvenes, pero para ser francos es la primera vez que veo que posa sus ojos en una chica por tanto tiempo…. ¿Ginny es muy guapa verdad?... - _tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le había puesto.

Visiblemente molesto salió de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra y sin aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía ya que a pesar de que la fiebre se había ido todavía sentía los estragos de su magia en todo el cuerpo…

Su humor no mejoró al entrar a la sala de la planta baja y ver a Ginny acompañada de Luna, Alya y Hermione reír tontamente por algo que el tal Melik acababa de decirles, volteo el rostro y sin decir nada fue a sentarse al lado de sus amigos que conversaban lanzando miradas de rato en rato hacia las chicas, pero no llegó a decirles nada ya que le llamó la atención ver a tantos elfos desconocidos, evidentemente un grupo bastante grande había llegado a la casa de los gritos en la hora que el llevaba inconciente.

El salón lucía exactamente del mismo tamaño pero ahí habían cerca de cien personas por lo que podía calcular...estaban reunidos en grupos pequeños y conversaban en voz baja con preocupación en sus rostros y maldijo por lo bajo al recordar los sucesos que lo habían llevado a estar inconciente y su molestia por el nuevo elfo se convirtió en preocupación, se puso de pie para ir a hablar con Mikel cuando Kyra entró en la habitación acompañada por dos mujeres, una de ellas le eran completamente desconocidas pero a la segunda la tenía constantemente en la cabeza cuando no estaba pensando en cierta pelirroja y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando ella posó sus hermosos ojos azules en él….

_Buenas noches a todos_ – Kyra se adelantó dejando atrás a sus acompañantes – _me he visto obligada a regresar de Lothis donde los terribles acontecimientos por todos conocidos urgieron mi presencia _– todos bajaron la vista apesadumbrados al escuchar la voz firme de la princesa quebrarse – _gracias al aviso de Harry pudimos llegar a tiempo para salvar a algunos de los nuestros, pero para la gran mayoría fue demasiado tarde – _varios lamentos especialmente de los recién llegados y de los que se habían quedado inundaron el lugar_ – hemos traído a los heridos y a los niños a esta casa que hemos agrandado mágicamente, luego tendremos que pensar en un lugar mejor que se encuentre lejos de la vista de los magos del colegio…_

_Princesa….disculpe la interrupción pero ¿por qué no los han llevado a otra de nuestras ciudades?..._

_Las estamos evacuando…ninguno de nosotros podrá volver para allá al menos hasta que podamos restaurar el lugar y proveerlo de nuevas protecciones…– _dijo agachando la cabeza al tiempo que los lamentos y sollozos comenzaban a inundar el lugar, durante varios minutos los elfos lloraron por sus familias y lamentaron mucho el saber que no podrían volver a sus hogares – _es necesario que ayudemos todos en la recuperación de nuestros heridos._

_¿Que pasará con la gente de las comarcas?_ – preguntó Coral - _¿A dónde las llevaran?_

_Por el momento sólo el príncipe Farid y yo sabremos la nueva localización, es necesario que sea así ya que el príncipe Jair fue capturado por nuestro enemigo Mihailov y su clan, lamentablemente ya no podemos contarlo dentro de los nuestros – _todos quedaron atónitos y un doloroso silencio se extendió entre los elfos – _todos somos concientes de lo que esto significa…dejemos las lamentaciones para después ya que hay mucho por hacer…no voy a pedirles que no externen su dolor por esta irreparable perdida – _dijo con la voz quebrada_ – pero es necesario que dejemos a un lado nuestra pena para ayudar a los más pequeños de los nuestros que lo han perdido todo…vayan hermanos míos a aliviar un poco el dolor de esos niños y jóvenes vuestra sabiduría y fortaleza les serán de mucha ayuda…aquellos que deseen ayudarnos con los heridos vayan con Altaír….dentro de toda esta tragedia hay algo por qué alegrarnos ya que tenemos con nosotros a la princesa Phoebe y al príncipe Melik que han llegado con bien a nuestro lado…se avecinan tiempos aún más oscuros y debemos estar preparados, déjennos a solas… _

En silencio y con sus hermosos rostros bañados en lágrimas salieron dejando en la estancia a Mikel, Coral, Melik, a los jóvenes magos, a otra elfo acompañada de una bruja a quien no se le veía el rostro y a Kyra con sus acompañantes.

_Lo lamento mucho Kyra…de verdad siento mucho todo lo que a pasado_ – Harry se acercó a ella.

_Harry no hay nada que lamentar, gracias a que tuviste esa visión pudimos evitar un mayor desastre_ – le sonrió tristemente – _ahora tenemos otros asuntos por resolver_ – se volvió hacia sus acompañantes y a Harry se le aceleró el corazón _– hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar con ustedes…en primer quiero presentarles a Phoebe – _era una elfo alta de largo y ondulado cabello castaño con destellos dorados, tenía los ojos color cielo que reflejaban una infinita bondad pero también una tristeza que encogía los corazones de quienes los admiraban por mucho tiempo, con elegancia hizo una reverencia llevándose la mano derecha primero a los labios y luego al corazón_._

_Sean bendecidos, es un placer conocerlos – _su voz era aterciopelada y dulce_ – este es mi hijo Sadalmelik cuyo nombre significa "la felicidad del Rey" – _les dijo con cierta melancolía.

_Que los cielos bendigan vuestros caminos_ – saludó el joven con la misma venia hecha por su madre provocando un furioso rubor en las jóvenes a quienes se había dirigido – _pueden llamarme Melik….es grato para mí conocerlo "Joven Señor" – _volteo el rostro hacia Harry que lo miraba un poco irritado_ – será un honor pelear a su lado – _el pelinegro parpadeo un poco confundido al escucharlo_ – yo también he sentido su llamado y estoy preparado para empezar a prepararme junto a usted y a sus amigos._

_Esto….gracias – _dijo con cierta torpeza maldiciéndose por contestar de esa manera.

_Mi acompañante es una joven bruja a quién rescatamos de la tragedia ocurrida hace poco en Irlanda – _volvió a tomar la palabra la madre del joven_ – su nombre es Regina y de ahora en adelante se quedará con nosotros._

_Buenas noches – _dijo la joven de unos veintiún años adelantándose un poco para que la luz diera en su rostro.

_¡¡Lestrange!! _– gritaron irreflexivamente Harry y sus amigos sacando las varitas con rapidez y apuntando a la confundida joven que también sacó la suya para defenderse de los seis jóvenes que la apuntaban directo al corazón.

_Bajen las varitas chicos _– Remus acababa de llegar acompañado por Tonks y los dos se pusieron rápidamente al lado de ellos_ – ella no es Bellatrix – _al escuchar el nombre una ligera palidez apareció en el rostro de la joven que fue notado por Harry y Tonks.

_El parecido es asombroso – _la metamórfago se puso frente a ella y la examinó de pies a cabeza_ – si no fuera por el color de ojos y por la edad diría que es ella con veinte años menos…pero que yo sepa el único primo que tengo con sangre Black en las venas es Draco…- _dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo al lado de Remus quién al escucharla volteo el rostro hacia la acompañante de Kyra que palideció visiblemente.

_Se parece demasiado_ – dijo Harry sin bajar la varita y Neville asintió a su lado también sin bajar la guardia – _¿estás segura que Bellatrix no tuvo hijos?_

_Si tuvo_ – dijo Tonks dejando a todos los que conocían a la mortífago pasmados – _pero la niña murió al nacer…hasta donde mi madre supo eso terminó por hundirla en la oscuridad….- _Harry miraba a la joven que recobrada de la sorpresa inicial estaba con la cabeza erguida y en una pose que le hacía recordar a Sirius en las fotos que tenía de él...aún desconfiando bajo la varita indicando a Neville que hiciera lo mismo.

_Lamento mucho nuestro comportamiento_ – le dijo – _pero bueno dicen que todos tenemos un doble por ahí y la verdad es que tu te pareces mucho a alguien con quien tengo deudas por saldar_ – le sonrió al ver que ella hacía lo mismo y otra vez sintió esa extraña sensación de familiaridad que le decía que podía confiar en ella – _mucho gusto mi nombre es Harry._

_El gusto es mío Harry – _apretó la mano que le extendía – _lamento haberles causado esa fuerte impresión – _Ginny fue la primera en acercarse después de ver que Harry la saludaba con confianza, el último en hacerlo fue Neville que se alejó rápidamente de ella y se colocó al lado de una ventana mirando con el rostro serio al exterior – _se ve que no quieren mucho a esa persona y espero sinceramente que no me lo vuelvan a recordar no me gusta eso de tener dobles y menos si me llevan más de veinte de años como dice ella _– les dijo haciendo un puchero gracioso que provocó una ligera sonrisa en los rostros más jóvenes.

_Hablaremos luego Harry – _le advirtió Kyra provocando que el chico se encogiera porque ya sabía la reprimenda que le iba a dar por haber reaccionado impulsivamente_ – es bueno tenerte nuevamente con nosotros Remus…supongo que tu eres Nym de quién tanto me han hablado Harry y Remus _– saludó a la joven que se sintió un poco cohibidaal escuchar sus palabras - _bueno continuemos con las presentaciones...la joven que me acompaña es la princesa Arwen _– la joven de no más de catorce años se adelantó y fue el turno de las chicas de poner mala cara ya que era sumamente hermosa, tenía la piel blanca y radiante que a Ginny y Hermione les hizo recordar a Fleur, era casi tan alta como Alya y la túnica elegante que llevaba dejaba entrever un hermoso y escultural cuerpo….el cabello color dorado lo llevaba levantado en un moño que dejaba escapar algunos rizos enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos azul verdosos se posaron en Harry provocando que el muchacho se sonrojara hasta la punta del cabello.

_Los cielos bendigan tus pasos y allanen el largo camino que tienes por recorrer…sean benévolos contigo y los tuyos y te colmen de dicha y alegría todos los días te tu vida – _sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados y parecía flotar a medida que se acercaba a Harry_ – es el saludo que mi padre, el príncipe Farid envía para ti Joven Señor de Anorien, nuestra casa está a vuestra disposición y desea que sepas que todos los nuestros te envían sus enhorabuenas y bendiciones… – _Harry parecía petrificado mirando a la joven que apenas se levantó un poco para posar dos suaves besos de saludo en sus mejillas coloradas_ – es un placer conocerlo._

Remus y Mikel intercambiaron una mirada y rápidamente voltearon le rostro para no soltar una carcajada ante la cara que tenían los chicos ya que la joven había saludado a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla y a las chicas sólo con una reverencia y todas ellas tenían la cara roja de furia pero la de Ginny era la más expresiva ya que parecía estar a punto de saltar al cuello de la elfo….Tonks también volteaba el rostro para que las chicas no se sintieran heridas por tomar el asunto con diversión.

_Bien….-_ Kyra parecía apunto de echarse a reír al ver lo que la jovencita había provocado en menos de un minuto y Harry recobrándose de su aletargamiento la fulminó con la mirada provocando una sonrisa burlona en sus maestra.

_Buenas noches Arwen_ – el recién llegado saludó con un tono de advertencia que hizo ruborizar a la joven que se recobró de inmediato y saltó a los brazos del joven como una niña con juguete nuevo.

_Eldan, te he extrañado mucho…padre te envía saludos_ – le dijo con dulzura abrazándolo con fuerza.

_Yo también te he extrañado pequeña…._

_No me digas pequeña_ – le dijo haciendo un puchero provocando un jadeo emocionado en Harry, Ron, Neville y Hayden.

_Entonces no te comportes como una_ – le dijo medio divertido y medio serio – _y deja de usar tu sangre veela quieres…._

_Eldan…-_ le recriminó ruborizándose al escuchar los murmullos de entendimiento que soltaban las chicas.

_Bueno, bueno vamos a seguir_ – interrumpió Kyra con más seriedad pero sin dejar de sonreírle a Harry con burla – _la última persona que me acompaña es alguien muy especial y querida para mi pueblo ya que de muy chica vivió y se entrenó con los mejores maestros elfos_ – los mellizos levantaron una ceja mirando a la mujer que desvió la mirada – _lamentablemente estuvimos separados muchos años de ella, pero ha vuelto para llevar a cabo la misión para la cual fue preparada…Harry_ – le hizo un gesto para que se acercara un poco – _ella es Krisstine Potter como la conocen sus familiares y amigos_ - el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir apresurado – _o la dama Missra como la conocemos nosotros, fue entrenada de muy niña para cumplir un solo propósito_ – Un viento cálido se extendió por el lugar envolviendo a todos en una extraña sensación de quietud – _el de entrenar y ayudar al heredero del poder único a desarrollar y expulsar su don….ella Harry, es tu guardián._

_Hola pequeño enano – _lo saludó con voz temblorosa por la emoción.

_Tía…- _Harry la abrazó con fuerza y en ese instante todo se detuvo….

Todos se quedaron sin movimiento por unos segundos que parecieron horas y una ráfaga de viento llenó la casa y sus alrededores levantando en vilo a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación…Kriss tomó a Harry de las manos cuando vio el resplandor dorado que comenzaba a salir de su hombro derecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo cubriéndola también a ella con pequeños relámpagos que se estrellaban unos a otros, al mismo tiempo Alya y Hayden se vieron envueltos en un torbellino azul plateado, mientras Luna y Arwen flotaban en una burbuja rojiza, Regina y Melik estaban uno frente al otro y grandes anillos naranjas giraban en torno a ellos…

Los demás sólo observaban cuando de pronto la ráfaga volvió a azotarlos envolviendo a Ron, Neville, Remus y Mikel en un remolino verde esmeralda, durante algunos instantes fueron suspendidos dando vueltas a la misma velocidad de aquello que los envolvía hasta que pareció detenerse para lanzarse contra Ginny, Hermione, Tonks y Coral que también se vieron envueltas junto a los otros cuatro…de pronto se vieron lanzados hacia diferentes puntos de la habitación rodeando a los que estaban en el medio formando un perfecto circulo alrededor suyo acompañados por Kyra, Eldan y Phoebe que sonreían envueltos en una llamas azuladas…

Al medio se formó otro circulo igual de perfecto dejando sólo a Harry en el medio flotando con las manos extendidas…todo su cuerpo había tomado un color dorado brillante y su cabello ardía como el fuego, sus ojos cambiaban tomando distintas tonalidades de verdes y dorados, algo de la magia que envolvía el lugar salió despedida en forma de relámpagos hacia distintas direcciones provocando una luz que encegueció a todos y luego de eso fueron posados con suavidad en el piso.

_¿Qué…qué fue lo que pasó?...-_ preguntó

_Tu poder a despertado del todo_ – le contestó Kyra sonriente – _y por lo que veo tu magia no a escogido sólo a los once que vaticinó Jorkel…esta noche tu has elegido a muchos más de los que te puedas imaginar como parte de tu séquito…_

_¿Y eso que quiere decir?..._

_Pues que al confiar plenamente en ellos has provocado que tu magia reconozca a todos aquellos de tus conocidos que llevan sangre de herederos en sus venas y los a unido a ti…_

_Pero a todos de diferente manera…- _Eldan habló con seriedad_ – no han dejado de ser once los principales que tendrán poderes especiales y únicos…ciertamente seis de ellos – _dijo señalando a los que estaban dentro del círculo interno cuando fueron divididos y que seguían en la misma posición en la que habían sido depositados en el suelo_ – despertaron hoy juntamente contigo…pero aún hay otros cinco que vendrán a unirse a ti para formar ese grupo de once._

_¿Pero entonces como explicas que nosotros junto con los demás jóvenes hayamos sido incluidos dentro del despertar de su poder? – _preguntó Kyra y Harry se sorprendió al ver el respeto con el que miraba a Eldan que aparentemente era mucho menor que ella.

_Mira quienes estamos dentro del círculo_ – le dijo acompañando su palabras con un movimiento suave de sus manos – _están personas muy importantes para él en distintos sentidos…sus amigos _– señalo a Ron y Hermione – _han estado con él en circunstancias en las que su amistad a llegado a ser una hermandad incondicional aún con desavenencias…_- ambos muchachos miraron a Harry con una sonrisa cómplice – _los otros dos chicos muy a su manera y en silencio decidieron estar a su lado en las buenas y en la malas _– aunque asombrados porque Eldan parecía conocer el secreto de sus corazones Neville y Ginny sonrieron junto a Luna intercambiando la misma sonrisa que los otros - _Remus y Tonks se han convertido en algo así como unos tíos con derechos de padrinos y padres para él, en momentos en los que Harry más necesito de una familia ellos fueron el refugio seguro y comprensivo que sólo se puede encontrar en quienes nos aman de verdad – _fue el turno de Kriss de sonreír a ambos con infinito agradecimiento_ –….tendremos que entrenarlos a todos ya que claramente lo pasado hace unas horas nos demuestra que en ellos han despertado poderes especiales y cada uno tiene que descubrir cual es el don que los caracteriza, por lo que me contó Coral, la joven Alya tiene un poder curativo extraordinario que sólo se puede comparar con el de la Dama de Lothis... y bueno por último estamos nosotros que hemos aprendido a conocer y a apreciar a Harry en toda su magnitud con sus altibajos y sus progresos, con sus quejas y sus respuestas…nosotros que hemos sentido el llamado de la sangre en este jovencito con carácter de adulto que carga una responsabilidad demasiado grande en sus hombros…una responsabilidad impuesta por otros que pudiendo hacer algo al respecto dejaron que las cosas siguieran su curso "por el bien de todos"…_

Las últimas palabras cayeron como una pesada loza en medio de todos ya que Harry agachó la cabeza e igual hicieron la castaña y los dos pelirrojos gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes así como también notaron el dejo de preocupación que pasó por los rostros de Luna y Neville o el estremecimiento que sacudió el cuerpo de Remus o la palidez en el rostro de Kriss…

_¿Te lo dijo?_ – preguntó asustada _– ¿te dijo el contenido de…te lo dijo?...el nunca quiso aclarármelo….cuando le escuché hablando de eso….ni siquiera les dijo a Lily y James. _

_Si…-_ le respondió Harry con determinación – _y no tengo miedo…si ese es mi destino y mi propósito estoy más que listo…_

_Y no estarás sólo – _le dijo Melik sonriendo_ – es un bonito tatuaje – _agregó riéndose despreocupadamente mirando su muñeca_ – me gustan los unicornios…son nobles y hermosos._

_Todos se miraron distintas partes del cuerpo en el que habían sentido un cosquilleo extraño y para su sorpresa vieron el mismo unicornio dorado envuelto en runas tatuados en sus pieles._

_En tu hombro – _le dijo Remus sonriendo al ver su cara de confusión_ – Sirius y yo lo vimos una noche – _Harry sacudió la cabeza_ – ¿ya recuerdas esa noche verdad? – _sonrió con nostalgia.

_Sirius estaba triste_ – afirmó con el mismo tono que Remus – _él se tomaba el pecho como si le doliera – _el licántropo asintió con tristeza_ –él me dijo que había despertado y yo no le entendí….esa noche sentí que lo perdería…yo tuve un presentimiento de que nunca más estaría así con Sirius_…- miró con aprehensión a Remus al sentir nuevamente esa desagradable sensación.

_¿Supongo que fue la misma noche que la conexión se restableció verdad Missra? – _la mujer tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo como si quisiera atravesar la madera para ver aquello que se ocultaba a sus ojos – _será mejor que vuelvan al castillo a descansar _– dijo de pronto sobresaltando a todos – _la magia expulsada por Harry y por todos nosotros a sido notada…será mejor que los vean en sus dormitorios, ya tendremos tiempo de explicarles lo que pasó cuando vinieron a ayudar a Harry…un grupo los acompañará para ocultarlos y protegerlos ya quedaremos los días y los horarios de sus entrenamientos…_

_Iremos con ustedes – _habló Remus_ – nuestro turno para patrullar empieza en media hora – _miró a Kriss con seriedad, sacudió la cabeza y salió detrás de Tonks.

Kriss hizo el intento de acercarse a Harry pero ya Eldan lo llevaba fuera de la habitación junto a Ron y Neville y solo pudo despedirse rápidamente de sus hijos que se apresuraron a seguir a las chicas que salían también con rapidez para alcanzar a los demás…

Alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro y vio a Kyra que le sonreía con dulzura como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, como cuando era niña y salía lastimada en alguno de sus entrenamientos y la cuidaba y mimaba como a una hija…hacía un par de horas que le había abierto su corazón y ahora ella conocía toda a verdad, esa verdad que los últimos catorce años había cargado a cuestas como una pesada lápida que le impedía ser plenamente feliz por todo lo que había perdido, por todo lo que había dejado atrás…

Sabía que el tiempo de revelar sus secretos y sus dolores habían llegado, pero saberlo no ayudaba mucho a que sus temores a las reacciones que estos provocarían se apaciguaran en lo más mínimo…dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el techo donde un pequeño barullo comenzaba a escucharse, tomando valor se preparó para enfrentar una noche más de lo mismo que desde hacía dos días no la dejaba tranquila…

**…………_..&…………._**

Lord Voldemort no admitía excusas ni ruegos por parte de nadie, ni siquiera si esos ruegos provenían de sus más allegados seguidores, es más le molestaba de sobremanera que vinieran con suplicas patéticas cuando ya deberían haber aprendido a conocerlo…si cometían un error debían estar listos para recibir el castigo por su incompetencia, pero ni aún así parecían entender que él esperaba que todo marchara como había previsto, no entendían que un mago como él no cometía errores y esperaba que sus seguidores estuvieran a la altura, miró con repugnancia hacia el suelo y posó sus ojos rojos en una figura casi inmóvil…

El hombre que estaba tendido a sus pies temblaba de pies a cabeza después de casi dos horas de tortura continua, casi no podía respirar y sentía que la vida se le apagaba de a pocos, con un esfuerzo enorme levantó la cabeza para ver a cada uno de los mortífagos que estaban en esa helada montaña observando como era torturado, no podía confiar en ninguno de los que ahí se encontraba, sabía que cada uno solo podía responder por sí mismo y lamentó la suerte que correrían de ahora en adelante sus dos hijos y su esposa…

_Es la última vez que me fallas Parkinson….quizás tu esposa o tu hija lo hagan mejor que tú_ – hubo un destello de luz verde y la vida de otro de sus seguidores se extinguió sin pronunciar una sola palabra – _llévense a esta escoria fuera de mi presencia…Alecto._

_Si mi señor….- _la bruja se arrodilló frente a él mientras dos mortífagos se llevaban el cuerpo sin vida del mortífago.

_Quiero que vayas a la casa de ese inútil y te encargues de su esposa… - _la bruja asintió_ – ella será tu nueva compañera para que arreglen lo que ese imbécil arruinó y dile de mi parte que más le vale ser más efectiva o de lo contrario sus hija sufrirá las consecuencias...espero noticias vuestras mañana por la noche…_

_Con su permiso…- _con una venia y una sonrisa desagradable en el rostro desapareció para seguir con sus órdenes.

_No aceptaré más errores por parte de ustedes, más les vale hacer las cosas como se los he ordenado si no quieren que les suceda lo mismo o que sus hijos sean visitados por los dementores…_ – con placer pudo percibir el estremecimiento que recorrió al grupo que lo acompañaba – _ya he perdido tiempo valioso…nos están esperando – _avanzaron hacia el enorme castillo que se divisaba a unos cien metros de donde se encontraban y fueron recibidos por al menos veinte vampiros que los condujeron al interior.

_Sea bienvenido señor_ – fue saludado por un vampiro que hizo una ligera reverencia al tiempo que abría una puerta de madera finamente labrada – _el Duque lo espera…_

_Pensé que serías tú en persona quien saldría a recibirme – _le dijo con voz serena al elegante vampiro que estaba de pie tomando vino en una delicada copa de cristal.

_Buenas noches…- _saludó con una sonrisa peligrosa al notar que ese humano se negaba a tratarlo como correspondía_ – supongo que estará enterado del protocolo que existe para tratar con la nobleza…_

_Ah vaya – _contestó en el mismo tono_ – ¿es que entre los vampiros existen también nobles? _

_Está parado frente a uno…- _tomó un sorbo de vino y clavó sus profundos ojos ámbar en ese humano que no tenía aspecto de serlo – _claro que se puede comprender el que no esté familiarizado a tratar con gente de alcurnia…._

_Como te atreves escoria_ – Bellatrix se adelantó bramando y levantando la varita.

_Será mejor que se tranquilice "señora"…-_ dos jóvenes se adelantaron levantando sus espadas y tanto Voldemort como los demás mortífagos de dieron cuenta de que en el salón se encontraban cerca de doscientos vampiros a los cuales no habían notado al entrar – _aquí el que manda es el señor Zaid, príncipe de Lo…_

_¡¡Silencio Gabriel!!….- _Renard interrumpió al joven vampiro pero pudo ver un extraño brillo en los ojos rojos de Voldemort que volvió su atención a su anfitrión.

_No he venido para entrar en tontas discusiones…Bellatrix no intervengas _– miró de forma peligrosa a su fiel seguidora_ – vengo por tu respuesta…_

_Pensé que ya te la había dado…._

_Lord Voldemort no trata con subordinados – _siseo acercándose a él_ – estás o no de mi lado…supongo que mi enviado te explicó las ventajas de mi propuesta…_

_No veo que puede tener de ventajoso para mi o para mi clan lo que propones _– se sentó en un sillón tapizado de estilo francés dominado todo el salón desde su posición_ – actuamos con toda libertad…_

_Pero no con toda la que quieren…- _tomó asiento sin ser invitado provocando disgusto entre los vampiros _– yo puedo facilitarles muchos accesos…_

_Como cuales – _dijo sirviéndose más vino

_Pensé que los vampiros no podían comer ni beber nada que no fuera sangre…._

_No veo por qué te pueda interesar eso…_

_Simple curiosidad – _observó detenidamente el rostro del vampiro y se sintió expulsado con fuerza cuando quiso entrar en su mente, claro que sabía que ellos eran muy buenos con sus defensas mentales pero no se había cruzado nunca con ninguno como él y quería comprobar ciertos rumores que le habían llegado sobre ese "misterioso príncipe" _– no puedes negar que es extraño...volvamos a nuestro asunto, como te decía puedo ofrecerles ciertos accesos a lugares que seguramente quieren ingresar desde hace mucho; para nadie que sea tan entendido e instruido como yo es un secreto de su ancestral lucha contra los Señores Elfos – _calló un momento para sondear el efecto de sus palabras pero sólo encontró el mismo rostro sereno, los mismos profundos e inexpresivos ojos y la misma sonrisa de medio lado, claro que si no se hubiera enfocado sólo en el rostro de su interlocutor habría podido captar la fugaz forma en que apretó la copa que llevaba en su mano.

Su varonil risa llenó el lugar provocando que Voldemort endureciera el rostro.

_¿De verdad piensas que podrías entrar en alguna de las ciudades sagradas de los elfos? _- le dijo sonriendo con burla_ - aunque lo desearas con todas tus fuerzas sus puertas jamás se abrirían para alguien que no lleve sangre élfica en sus venas…_

_Eso es interesante, más sin embargo creo que te interesará saber que hace unas semanas capturamos a un elfo – _Voldemort lo miró con autosuficiencia.

_¿Y eso qué?...- _le preguntó sin asombrarse pero algunos murmullos por parte de sus vasallos se dejaron escuchar.

_Bueno…supongo que estarás al tanto de que otros clanes ya se han unido a mí – _Zaid se limitó a asentir con un movimiento _– ¿conoces al clan del duque Mihailov?...veo que no simpatizan mucho con él…- _sonrío al escuchar gruñidos y palabras amenazantes dichas en voz baja y por primera vez en lo que iba de esa tediosa reunión disfrutó al ver que el rostro del vampiro se endurecía de golpe.

_¿Qué hay con él?...-_ le preguntó – _¿y qué tiene que ver con ese elfo que dices que capturaron?_

_Pues que el duque en persona se encargó de convertirlo – _dijo haciendo girar la varita entre sus largos dedos _- claro que fue una lastima que esa princesa elfo se nos escapara, pero los responsables ya han pagado caro…la tal Phoebe era muy hábil y nos hubiera sido de gran provecho…. – _la copa que tenía Zaid en la mano estalló llamando la atención del señor oscuro_ - ¿la conoces?..._

_Tengo algunas cuentas pendientes con ella – _se limitó a responder volviendo a tomar el control de sus emociones.

_Entonces te alegrará saber que quizás al terminar esta noche puedas arreglar asuntos con ella…_

_¿A qué te refieres? – _un ligero estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo y sin querer dejó que su voz sonara un poco apremiante.

_Estoy seguro que sabes perfectamente que cuando alguien es "convertido", le debe lealtad y fidelidad absoluta a su "padre o madre" y aunque no quiera debe revelar todo lo que sepa….es una de vuestras leyes…_

_No necesito que me las recuerdes…_

_Pues bien este elfo nos ha dado entrada a la cuidad de Lhotis…._

_Imposible….- _se puso de pie de un brinco al tiempo que algunos vampiros daban un paso al frente _– nadie que no sea príncipe o noble puede dar las indicaciones de cómo entrar al lugar….ningún elfo por debajo de ellos puede hacerlo está atado por leyes poderosas desde su nacimiento y ni siquiera una conversión puede lograrlo…_

_Oh…- _hizo un gesto como disculpándose por su torpeza_ - veo que olvide decirte que el mencionado elfo era un príncipe llamado Jair…_

_¿Mihailov a convertido a Jair?… _- susurró y Voldemort disfrutó al ver una ligera expresión de desesperación, pánico y dolor en su imperturbable rostro.

_Así es y a estas horas la cuidad ya debe haber caído_ – le dijo echando una rápida mirada al salón para ver a quienes había afectado la noticia de la misma manera que a su señor pero sólo encontró rostros endurecidos y al volver a mirar al duque este también tenía la misma expresión sólo que en sus ojos se advertía un brillo extraño que a él se le antojo era deleite – _únete a mí y en este instante te daré las demás localizaciones…hay otros clanes que esperan mi visita esta noche…y estoy seguro que ellos están igual de impacientes que tú por poder entrar y acabar con vuestros enemigos…_

_Si decidiera aceptar – _Renard se acercó apresurado a su lado al escucharlopero fue detenido por un gesto suyo_ – ¿qué implicaría eso?...además claro de que me des esas localizaciones… _

_Veo que por fin tengo toda tu atención….- _con una seña le indicó a Bellatrix que se sentara a su lado.

_Puede que tengas mi atención pero el que te haya permitido sentarte no quiere decir que te tomes la libertad para hacer lo que quieras – _el rostro duro y la expresión corporal amenazante que había adoptado hicieron que Bella se parara en seco a un lado de su amo borrándole la sonrisa del rostro_ – que no se te olvide que estás en mis dominios y aquí el que manda soy yo, así que será mejor que esa humana regrese a donde estaba…._

_Aún no entiendes con quién estás tratando – _cogió su varita con fuerza_ – vine aquí a ofrecerte una oportunidad única…si no estás con Lord Voldemort entonces tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias…_

_El que no tiene ni idea de con quién trata eres tú…- _Voldemort volteo con rapidez al escuchar el grito de Bella y al ser desarmada por dos vampiros y lo mismo sucedió con el resto de sus mortífagos – _sé muy bien que la vida de tus seguidores te importa muy poco….pero estarán bajo custodia hasta que yo diga, puedes matarme si gustas pero se los llevarán en un instante y aunque derribes el castillo jamás los encontrarás….bien estoy esperando, a qué nos obligaría a mi gente y a mí el aceptar. _

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort mostraban la furia que sentía en esos momentos, bajó lentamente la varita sin dejar de mirar al vampiro.

_Me gusta la gente con carácter y convicciones inquebrantables, me da gusto ver que no me equivoqué contigo – _le dijo zalameroacompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa condescendiente_ – bueno vamos al punto…en caso de que decidieras aceptar tendrás que estar bajo mis órdenes y hacer todo lo que te pida, presentarte en cuanto yo te llame, proveerme del dinero que necesito y por supuesto darme a tus cien mejores elementos para que estén bajo mis órdenes de ahora en adelante…verás mi ejército está necesitando más batallones y pues con los primeros cien estaré satisfecho mientras tú y el resto de tu clan se encargan de realizar ciertas misiones que tengo pensadas._

_Estar a tu entera disposición…_

_Exacto…_

_Y qué beneficios obtendremos a cambio _– muchos se removieron incómodos al escuchar sus palabras.

_Libertad de acción…es decir pueden matar o convertir a cualquier muggle o elfo…y claro algunos sangre sucia y otros traidores que les sean indicados – _se puso de pie y se colocó detrás del sillón en el que permaneció sentado sin dejar de examinar el rostro de ese odioso vampiro que ya pagaría caro por su insolencia_ – no me interpondré en su lucha entre sus clanes siempre y cuando no interfieran con mis planes…y por supuesto te daré la lista de las ciudades élficas que tanto anhelas…_

_Eso está muy bien, pero tengo una duda….¿quién me asegura a mí que en estos momentos Mihailov no tenga esa misma lista en sus manos, después de todo Jair se ha convertido en su "hijo" – _tomó asiento nuevamente intentando controlar las violentas emociones que lo sacudían por dentro _– o que se las des a otros clanes._

_Tienes mi palabra….Mihailov sigue mis órdenes y después de esta noche se encargará de unos asuntos que quiero que resuelva en Norte América – _respondió ufano_ – yo te necesito de mi lado. _

_Zaid…._

_Prepara todo Renard…- _este lo miró atónito_ – creo que después de todo haremos un trato Lord Voldemort._

_Entonces aquí tiene la lista Duque Zaid _– los vampiros soltaron a los mortífagos y miraron a su jefe recibir un pergamino.

_No sabemos si esas localizaciones sean correctas…- _le refutó con cierta molestia.

_Es por eso que las verificaremos hoy mismo – _le respondió a su amigo_ – y si están en lo correcto mañana a primera hora tendrá a los cien vampiros que solicitó…_

_Mihailov no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta sometiéndose a un mago – _siguió insistiendo enfadado_ – es una trampa Zaid._

_Basta Renard – _bramó irguiéndose y adoptando una pose fiera.

_No te enojes con él….es lógico que dude, Lord Voldemort tiene formas muy persuasivas Renard – _el vampiro le mostró los colmillos al escucharlo llamarlo por su nombre_ – hagan vuestra verificación y veremos si mañana sigues tratando al Señor Oscuro como si fuera un mentiroso….mis mortífagos y yo nos despedimos…espero no te moleste que deje contigo a Bella y a unos cuantos jóvenes…me interesa que sean entrenados por ustedes._

_Aún tengo que verificar tus datos…_

_Lo sé es por eso que Bella se quedará para guiar a los que se unirán a mi a partir de mañana – _se acercó a la puerta sin dejar de hablar_ – necesito buenos espadachines para enfrentar a ciertos grupos…tendrás noticias mías._

_Gabriel encárgate de llevar a la señora y a los jóvenes a las habitaciones de la torre este – _ordenó una vez que Voldemort hubiera salido – _los demás convoquen a todos dentro de cinco minutos aquí en el salón._

_Zaid…es una locura._

_No tengo otra opción – _dijo tomado un trago bastante grande directamente de la botella_ – si es verdad que Jair…_

_¿Qué pasa con él….acaso lo conoces?, Zaid espero que esté conciente de lo que estás haciendo _– preguntó suspicaz al notar cierta preocupación en su voz

_No te preocupes no es nada importante…encárgate de organizar todo, si Voldemort piensa que nos tiene a su merced está muy equivocado, sé muy bien que no se quedara tranquilo ya que está acostumbrado a que todos obedezcan sus órdenes sin oponer resistencia…pronto se dará cuenta de que a nosotros no nos puede tratar como a unos vulgares subalternos….ese mago está muy equivocado si piensa que voy a llamarlo "señor" – _se rió al ver la cara de incredulidad que tenía Renard - _vamos hombre parece que no me conocieras…vigilen a esa bruja, que no pueda salir de la torre….prepara a todos que esta noche vamos a acabar con los señores elfos…volveré cuando tengan todo listo._

Salió apresurado del salón siendo conciente de que la mirada de su fiel compañero lo seguía, caminó rumbo a sus habitaciones y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de entrar en ella…

Sigilosamente abrió una puerta secreta oculta muy hábilmente detrás de un cuadro y se deslizo con rapidez a través de ella, rogaba por no llegar tarde para dar el aviso de alguna manera y poder hacer algo por salvar a aquellos que quería destruir, sabía que si alguien se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo no seguiría "viviendo" y mucho menos mandando sobre esos "señores y señoras de la noche"….

Algo lo sacudió por dentro, algo que hace mucho no "sentía" ese algo que aún después de tantos e incontables años despertaba en lo más profundo de su seco y muerto corazón, algo que le hacía recordar lo que un día fue, lo que aún día amó, lo que algún día creyó, aquello de lo que un día fue parte….se detuvo en seco por varios minutos tentado a seguir aquello que lo llamaba, que lo buscaba, que le hacía desear estar en otro lugar, en otro tiempo….

Pero no, él tenía sus propios planes y los llevaría a cabo a su manera, a su tiempo y no a la manera de ese mago que sin serlo se creía el dueño y señor del universo, sacudió su largo y brillante cabello negro y se adentró en la oscuridad de las montañas cubiertas de nieve negando aquello que lo llevaba a actuar de esa forma, aquello que lo llevaba a traicionar a los suyos…

**………………_&………………_**

Su fiel compañero dio un respingo en su percha y entonó una canción que nunca antes había escuchado y entonces lo sintió…un ligero pero significativo cambio en la magia, algo poderoso que acababa de despertar y que estaba lejos de él…

Se puso de pie de un brinco y se acercó a la ventana más cercana para observar los jardines y las lindes del bosque prohibido pero no pudo ver nada ya que aquello que "había despertado" se ocultaba a sus ojos como si fuera indigno de presenciarlo casi había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba ahí parado tratando de penetrar en los secretos de aquello que le negaba la entrada, que lo alejaba con la advertencia muda de que no se entrometiera…con la misma intensidad con que había empezado todo aquello, terminó dejando en el aire la certeza de que alguien poderoso acababa de alzarse, alguien que no permitía que él entrara en sus dominios….después de más de media hora de estar parado mirando hacia la nada intentando penetrar en los misterios de esa poderosa magia tomó una resolución…

Era tiempo de echar andar las cosas si no quería que todo se estropeara aún más, sabía que habían elfos rondando cerca porque algo así había escuchado comentar en voz baja a algunos centauros que se alegraban de la presencia de los "antiguos" en sus terrenos, no quería ponerse en evidencia ante ellos y por eso tenía que tomar otras medidas.

Se acercó a su escritorio y con su elegante caligrafía escribió una nota apresurada que envió con Fawks que desapareció en un suave giro dejando su despacho casi a oscuras, el no había querido que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo pero no le dejaban otra opción, con cansancio se sentó nuevamente frente a su escritorio antes de mandar algunos "patronus" para que los jefes de casa verificaran que ningún estudiante se encontrara fuera de sus camas...el mismo daría una ronda por el castillo para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden antes de echar andar aquello por lo que había trabajado durante años, nadie podría reclamarle nada ya que como siempre todo lo que hacía era _"por el bien común"…_

_**Continuará………..**_

_**Espero la historia les siga gustando….sé que hay muchos que la leen así que porfis unos mensajitos no les harán daño pero si me subirán la moral…espero vuestras críticas y demás…un abrazo y hasta la próxima.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Desilusiones,Quiddtich y

_**Cap 13: Desilusiones, Quidditch y algo más. **_

Desde una colina observaba el hermoso valle que ahora se encontraba desierto, ciertamente la desilusión y la rabia se habían apoderado de todos al llegar a cada una de la ciudades que durante siglos habían querido encontrar y arrasar para encontrarlas completamente vacías…había rastros de que las habían evacuado hacía poco y con prisa ya que todavía algunas hogueras donde acostumbraban cantar y bailar hasta la madrugada estaban prendidas.

Algunos de los suyos que no se habían dedicado a destrozar la enigmática y hermosa cuidad estaban parados al lado suyo mirando la cuidad con el mismos hermético rostro que su líder esperando instrucciones que no llegaban desde que se apresuraron a ir a la última de las ciudades encontrando el mismo resultado…

_Parece que después de todo tu amo no cumplió con su parte…_

_Esto no culpa del Señor Oscuro_ – siseo Bellatrix con furia – _él te dio la ubicación de las ciudades…no es asunto nuestro que estén desocupadas _

_Si claro…como sabemos que esto no fue tramado por él y por Mihailov para dejarnos en ridículo_ – le replicó Renard mostrando sus colmillos a la bruja a quien no habían permitido llevar su varita.

_Porque Mihailov no se privaría de arrasar con todos…-_ interrumpió Zaid – _alguien los alertó _– dijo y comenzó a bajar pausadamente hacia el centro de la plaza donde una fuente de plata bañaba innumerables flores con suavidad.

_No hemos encontrado ni un solo animal mi Señor_ – le dijo la joven vampiro acercándose a él con la misma actitud de adoración que Bella mostraba hacia Voldemort – _han escapado….tuvieron que ser advertidos…_

_¿Pero advertidos por quién?_ – bramaron algunos

_Nadie podía saber que teníamos la forma de entrar aquí…_

_A menos que haya un traidor…._

Se entabló una lucha de palabras entre todos debido a haber perdido su más grande anhelo de esa manera…Zaid no se detuvo a escuchar el intercambio de palabras si no que siguió caminando hasta un portal que daba a una galería desde donde se observaba una blanca catarata que bañaba el valle al pie del castillo blanco que se levantaba silencioso unos metros más allá...

_**Flash Back**_

Un grupo de lindas jóvenes corrían entre las aguas de la pequeña laguna que formaba la cascada, todas tenían coronas de flores sobre sus cabezas y llevaban túnicas en tonos pastel que indicaba que estaban en la flor de su juventud…jugaban con el agua lanzándosela una a otras provocando que alguna perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua para algarabía del resto…un grupo de damas que llevaban en sus brazos a sus recién nacidos bebés las observaban desde la orilla con una sonrisa llena de comprensión y cariño, más atrás un grupo de venerables ancianos conversaban con un grupo de enanos que habían sido invitados por el rey para pasar unos días en la cuidad….

Al otro lado de la orilla un grupo bastante animado de jóvenes entablaban una lucha con espadas midiendo las capacidades de sus visitantes, en esa época muchos jóvenes príncipes habían llegado a Ringel para asistir al bautizo del príncipe Elazar heredero del Gran Duque Legolas…por ese motivo para preparar los combates y las danzas los jóvenes se preparaban retando a pequeños duelos a aquellos que llegaban a la cuidad con varios días de anterioridad…uno de los jóvenes cansado de haber derrotado con facilidad a todos sus oponentes fue a sentarse al pie de un árbol desde donde se dedicó a observar a las jóvenes que jugaban en el lago…

_No deberías ser tan antipático_ – le dijo un elfo menor que él sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole unos refrescos – _por que no intentas divertirte un poco…_

_No estoy para diversiones Jair_ – le contestó sin brusquedad – _estoy preocupado por la actitud que ha tomado nuestro padre desde hace unos meses…_

_Lo sé hermano_ – le dijo con seriedad – _pero por ahora no puedes hacer nada al menos hasta que la real audiencia de comienzo y puedas hablar con los miembros de la alianza – _calló por un momento antes de decirle_ – ¿les dirás acerca de los tratos que padre ha tenido con el Rey del Bosque Negro?_

_No me queda otra opción – _le dijo recostando la cabeza contra el tronco con cansancio_ – es mucho lo que hay en juego y lamentablemente esos elfos hace mucho que están en tratos con los vampiros y tengo informes de que han permitido que algunos de los suyos sean convertidos… _

_Imposible – _le dijo el joven horrorizado_ – es una abominación….ninguno de ellos permitiría una cosa así sin revelarse…_

_Jair….pequeño hermano – _le dijo con seriedad_ – ¿nunca te has preguntado por que desde hace siglos nuestros hermanos evitan hacer tratos con los elfos del Bosque Negro?...es porque a ellos les gusta experimentar con cosas oscuras, según ellos es sólo como estudio, como preparación para sus jóvenes si algún día tienen que enfrentarse con magia negra…tengo algunos amigos que se oponen a esas prácticas y que quieren abandonar su reino por el temor que presienten que se avecina…por ellos es que sé las cosas que hacen…_

_¿Crees que padre está metido también en esas cosas? – _le preguntó con temor

_¿Te has dado cuenta que ese rey sólo lo visita de noche? – _vio el hermoso rostro de su hermano palidecer _– él ya no es de este mundo Jair…y me temo que hace mucho que ha tomado bajo su dominio a nuestro padre – _las lágrimas asomaron a los hermosos ojos violetas que lo miraban_ – es hora de crecer Jair…y si te digo esto es porque si algo llegara a pasarme a mí tu deberás hacerte cargo de nuestro reino, de nuestra madre y de nuestra pequeña hermana…_

_No digas eso ni en broma – _le dijo poniéndose de pie con brusquedad_ – ni padre ni tu nos faltaran…._

_Mírame Jair – _se puso de pie colocando las manos sobre sus hombros_ – durante todo este tiempo he evitado estar con ellos a solas que es lo que nuestro padre a querido… sabes que cuando un vampiro tiene demasiado contacto con un ser humano poco a poco adquiere la autoridad de mentor sobre él y sin que este pueda oponer resistencia queda atrapado en una eterna servidumbre – _su rostro se ensombreció_ – no sé como fue que empezó a tomar dominio sobre nuestro padre…pero me temo que ya es tarde para él…_

Hubo un largo y doloroso silencio entre ambos hasta que fue roto por una risa fresca y contagiosa que los obligo a mirar hacia el lago, otras jóvenes se habían unido al primer grupo y jugaban en medio de una algarabía contagiosa…la joven volvió a reír y volteo el rostro hacia donde se encontraban los dos y sus ojos color cielo se encontraron con los ámbar provocando un furioso rubor en ella que bajó la cabeza abochornada mientras él trataba de controlar los violentos latidos de su corazón…

Se quedó ahí mirándola retomar el juego aunque con un poco menos de entusiasmo y no volvió a mirarlo contrariando así los deseos del joven príncipe que rogaba por que tan solo una vez volviera su hermoso rostro hacia él….

_Nos llaman para la cena_ – le dijo con voz divertida mirando como su hermano seguía con la vista a la joven que abandonaba apresurada el lago acompañada por las otras elfos que se reían comentando algo – _si sigues ahí parado pensará que eres un tonto…_

_Perdón qué decías_….- le dijo sin dejar de mirar la figura que se perdía a la entrada del palacio_._

_Que debemos prepararnos para la cena – _le dijo soltando una carcajada.

_¿De qué te ríes?_ – le preguntó un tanto abochornado

_Será mejor que nos apuremos_…- otro elfo un poco mayor se acercó a ellos interrumpiéndolos.

_Si claro vamos…-_ le dijo echando un último vistazo al castillo.

_Qué pasa primo…¿alguna joven doncella a captado tu escurridiza atención?..._

_No digas tonterías Farid – _le dijo y se fue con paso rápido seguido por las risas de ambos.

Durante la cena tuvo la opción de volver a verla y se dio con la grata sorpresa de que era hija del Gran Duque por lo que seguramente la vería con frecuencia cuando comenzara la Real Audiencia que había sido convocada con rapidez no importando posponer el bautizo del heredero…Habían tenido un pequeño baile en el que para su decepción la joven se vio acechada por muchos jóvenes que parecían conocerla muy bien ya que les hablaba con familiaridad…

A las nueve en punto se dio inicio a la audiencia que se extendió por todo lo que quedaba de la noche, los rostros de los venerables era serio y preocupado por los diferentes informes que llevaban ante ellos…

_Es un echo señor_ – un elfo con aspecto cansado y que no había estado en la cena se puso de pie – _acabo de llegar de los límites del Bosque Negro y hay un gran número de vampiros festejando lo que llaman la Primera Gran Alianza._

_¿Estás seguro? – _le preguntó el Gran Duque quien presidía la reunión.

_Completamente señor…es imperativo que sellemos la ciudades ahora –_ le dijo con cierto pánico_ – varios mensajeros han partido a las otras ciudades y por precaución han establecido protecciones que no permitirán que ningún elfo que se encuentre fuera de sus ciudades puedan ingresar…_

_Quizás el príncipe pueda explicarnos las razones que han llevado a su padre el Rey a actuar de esa forma sin alertarnos antes a todos nosotros sus leales hermanos… explíquenos príncipe por que tu padre como presidente de la alianza no se ha presentado y te ha enviado a ti en su lugar _– todos los ojos se posaron sobre él pero ante_s _de que pudiera responder el primer elfo volvió a tomar la palabra.

_Es la Reina quién a dado las órdenes señor_ – le dijo –_ en estos momentos quién manda en Lothis es la reina…_

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – _le increpó el Duque

_El Rey a desaparecido desde ayer – _varios murmullos de desconcierto se levantaron entre los miembros de la alianza.

_Ese es el motivo de mi llegada y la de mi hermano – _le dijo con deferencia_ – hace unos meses que nos preocupa los tratos que mi padre a establecido con el rey Mihailov _

_¿Eragon a establecido lazos con el Bosque Negro?- _preguntó estupefacto

_Me temo que es más que eso señor – _le dijo apesadumbrado_ – es sabido por todos nosotros el gusto que los señores elfos de esas tierras tienen por las artes oscuras… más sin embargo desde hace unas semanas algunos rumores han llegado a Lothis abrumando nuestros corazones - _calló un momento para soltar la bomba que pondría en ebullición aquella reunión _– tengo algunos amigos que se criaron fuera de sus ciudades y que decididos a establecer cambios regresaron encontrándose con la mayor de las abominaciones…varios de nuestros hermanos de esas tierras han sido convertidos por lo vampiros con quienes su rey ha establecido una alianza…_

Como había previsto los llantos y las imprecaciones llenaron el lugar haciendo imposible que se pudiera entender lo que decían en medio de sus llantos y sus gritos… después de varios minutos el duque sobreponiéndose a la primera impresión pidió silencio a todos los presentes…

_¿Príncipe…estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?_ – le preguntó con un dejo de esperanza

_Me gustaría no estarlo señor_ – le respondió – _y me temo que las malas noticias siguen… mi padre a estado recibiendo la visita de Mihailov en nuestras tierras y ha insistido mucho en que yo esté presente…gracias a la ayuda de mi madre he logrado escapar a esos encuentros, pero creo que debe saber que solo se realizaban de noche y ninguno de los dos se dejaban ver por nosotros…_

_Lo que me dices entristece mi corazón – _le dijo_ – ¿es correcto decir que estás seguro que Mihailov se a convertido en un asqueroso vampiro y que ha arrastrado a todo su pueblo con él?_

_Si…y mucho me temo por las palabras de este venerable mensajero que mi padre a sucumbido y a caído en su dominio – _agachó la cabeza sin poder retener las lágrimas.

El duque dio varias instrucciones que él no llegó a escuchar y varios elfos salían apresurados a cumplir sus órdenes…la cuidad se llenó de cánticos tristes que relataban los dolorosos acontecimientos, se decretó una semana de duelo en la que nadie podría salir de la ciudad sin premiso expreso del Duque…

El caminaba cabizbajo en medio de unos rosales hermosos que adornaban un patio interno del castillo, pensaba en lo que su adorada madre estaría sufriendo y ni él ni su hermano se encontraban con ella para llevarle un poco de consuelo…

Un canto dulce y triste que encajaba perfectamente lo que llevaba su atribulado corazón hizo que dirigiera sus pasos hacia una glorieta ubicada en medio del jardín…su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes para luego empezar una desbocada carrera, ahí estaba ella dulce, hermosa y triste enfundada en una túnica celeste de la más suave de las gasas, su cabello castaño y casi dorado estaba recogido en una coleta que dejaba caer sus suaves rizos sobre su espalda, caminaba distraída mientras entonaba su canción y pudo ver que llevaba los pies descalzos que apenas rozaban el suelo…

La admiró una vez más y entonces lo supo ella era la mujer con la que quería compartir sus días…nunca en todos sus años de vida que parecían pocos ya que no aparentaba tener más de veinte, una mujer lo había encandilado como ella…..

Se sintió observada y volteo el rostro callando en el acto…ahí estaba él, con su largo cabello negro ondeando en la estrellada noche…sus ojos la miraban con adoración y ella sintió su rostro arder, podía percibir las intensas emociones del joven: su dolor, su tristeza, su desdicha, su ternura, su pasión, su amor y se estremeció al sentirse compenetrada con él….los elfos tenían una sabiduría más allá de lo imaginado y una capacidad para ver donde nadie más podía…y ella, tan sabia como su madre lo supo, él era su amor, su dicha, su felicidad durante incontables años, pero también su dolor y su desdicha y aún así no le importó…si luego de muchos cientos de años él sería su sufrimiento entonces con más razón disfrutaría de la alegría a su lado por el tiempo que esta durara….

_Hola…-_ le dijo con nerviosismo y ella le iluminó la noche con su sonrisa

_Hola…_

_Disculpa que te haya interrumpido…_

_No te preocupes_ – le dijo acercándose a él – _me llamo Phoebe…_

_Es un hermoso nombre Phoebe_ – le dijo radiante – _yo soy Zaid…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Sacudió la cabeza con fastidio y se alejó del portal sin percatarse que cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban a los lejos, se acercó hacia los vampiros que seguían discutiendo y con un movimiento de la mano los separó…

_Ya tendremos tiempo de averiguar que fue lo que pasó_ – les dijo – _ahora vuelvan al castillo…_- se dirigió a Belatrix y le dijo – _tus aprendices se pueden quedar…pero dile a tu señor que no enviaré a mis hombres hasta que no sepa que fue lo que sucedió aquí…_

_¿Cómo te atreves?..._

_No colmes mi paciencia humana – _le dijo mostrando un rostro fiero_ – vuelvan al castillo…_

_Zaid esto no puede quedar así…_

_Y no quedará Renard - _le dijo a su hombre de confianza_ – dentro de una hora va a amanecer y es mejor regresar…yo tengo algo que hacer_

_Esta bien – _todos comenzaron a desaparecer pero para él que fue al último no le gusto que su líder se quedara…algo no andaba bien con Zaid y el lo averiguaría…

Después de ver al último de los vampiros se fuera cerró los ojos y desapareció del lugar para minutos después encontrarse en medio de la más terrible de las escenas… estaba guarnecido por los altos árboles y cientos de cadáveres estaban tirados en el suelo muchos de ellos mutilados con sus hermosos rostros crispados de dolor, observó varias espadas tiradas en el suelo y supuso que estaban ahí porque sus dueños habían sido exterminados o algo mucho peor…

Se encaramó en uno de los árboles al escuchar algunas voces que se acercaban…eran elfos que terminaban de poner protecciones para poder enterrar a sus muertos sin ser molestados…su corazón se agitó al ver a unos metros de donde se encontraba a una jovencita llorar arrodillada frente a una hermosa mujer que tenía el vestido ensangrentado y no pudo soportarlo, miró cada uno de esos lugares tan queridos para él en una época y para ser un ser sin corazón, sin espíritu y sin conciencia lloró…lloró uniendo sus lágrimas a las de la joven que volteo el rostro de la mujer y él ahogó un grito de dolor que sin duda lo hubiera puesto al descubierto…

Durante mucho tiempo observó con el rostro contraído los preparativos que hacían para llevarse a sus muertos cuando un sutil aroma le inundó los sentidos…volteo el rostro para ver a una pequeña niña acurrucada unas ramas más arriba de donde él se encontraba y que lo miraba asustada…sin duda llevaba mucho tiempo ahí escondida viéndolo en silencio, una herida que ya no sangraba le atravesaba la pierna y el la tomó en brazos sin encontrar resistencia, saltó hacia el suelo con agilidad y se acercó a la joven que no había permitido que la alejaran de la mujer….

_Está herida_ – le dijo provocando que diera un respingo asustada – _ayúdala…- _depositó a la niña con suavidad a un lado de ella

La joven levantó el rostro y ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con una mano…- _Zaid _- susurro con los ojos empañados – _Zaid…_

_No debes seguir más tiempo aquí…_- la joven se lanzó a sus brazos llorando sin control

_Ohhhh Zaid…dime que esto no es más que una pesadilla_ – el respondió al abrazo con algo de torpeza – _primero padre….luego tú…Jair….y ahora mamá…._

_Yo no soy más tu hermano Raissa – _le dijo soltándose sin brusquedad pero endureciendo la voz_ – y tampoco lo es Jair….nunca lo olvides – _le dijo mirándola a los ojos _– no formamos más parte de este mundo…._

_Pero estás aquí – _le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza_ – no me has hecho daño…_

_Eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo niña – _tomó su delicado cuello con una de sus manos y lo apretó sin hacerle daño_ – si no hago nada es porque creo que han tenido suficiente…pero ya llegará el día en que nos veamos la cara – _la soltó y se dio media vuelta para irse…

_Te quiero Zaid….te quiero mucho y te extraño – _le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto

_Nunca…¿me has comprendido?…nunca hagas esto si te encuentras con Jair_ – le dijo volviendo sobre sus pasos posando sus manos sobre sus hombros – _él ha sido convertido por Mihailov y supongo que sabes lo que eso significa_ – ella asintió llorando – _adiós pequeña Raissa_ – le dio un beso en la frente y se acercó al cadáver de la elfo – _lo lamento madre….lamento no haber podido resistir_ – se arrancó un relicario y lo colocó en su mano, su hermana vio como con ese gesto su rostro adquiría un tinte salvaje que trataba de controlar a duras penas – _hasta nunca….esto es lo último que me queda del hechizo que madre lanzó sobre mí…hoy con su muerte he muerto para ti…y Lothis ya no significa nada para mí…._

_Zaid….-_susurró con dolor y se dejó caer de rodillas al verlo desaparecer metros más allá sin voltear la vista…

Una elfo adulta se acercó mirando el lugar en el que el vampiro había desaparecido y una sonrisa de esperanza surco su cansado rostro…tomó en brazos a la niña pequeña y ordenó que alejaran a la princesa del lugar…luego todos juntos desaparecieron junto a sus muertos abandonando la cuidad que tanto amaban…

_**...&...**_

Luego de ser llevados bajo un hechizo poderoso de camuflaje los chicos se sentaron a conversar un rato en la sala común de Gryffindor hablando animados de lo que acababa de pasar…hubieran seguido así por horas de no haber sido por que la profesora McGonagall entró con rapidez en la torre para cerciorarse de que todos estuvieran acostados, la bronca que les echó fue descomunal por estar fuera de sus camas a las tres de la mañana y tuvieron que resignarse a ser castigados aún sorprendidos porque para ellos parecía que tan solo llevaban dos horas fuera cuando en realidad habían sido casi seis horas…

Después de que la profesora se fue asegurándose de que iban a sus dormitorios Harry bajo nuevamente a la sala común ya que no podía dormir llevando consigo el cofre de madera que Sirius le había dejado junto con el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le obsequió por su cumpleaños, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con los mellizos que tampoco podían dormir y se quedaron conversando casi hasta las seis de la mañana, conversaron mucho acerca de su aparentemente "recién descubierto parentesco"…

Para Harry había sido muy reconfortante y contradictorio ya que por primera vez en su vida estaba sentado conversando con dos primos sin que estos intentaran golpearlo o ridiculizarlo, se pusieron al tanto en muchas cosas de sus respectivas vidas y aunque no pudieron evitar mirar las fotos en la que aparecían sus padres con sus amigos ninguno hizo comentario alguno sobre una foto en particular, una en la que aparecían Sirius y Kriss jugando como niños al lado de un Harry que apenas estaba aprendiendo a caminar.

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos después de haber cumplido con su castigo en la oficina de la psicóloga que se limito a que dibujara todo lo que quisiera durante casi dos largas y tediosas horas, tenía hambre ya que había estado dibujando desde las seis de la mañana, hora a la que había sido citado por esa desquiciada psicóloga y quería ir a desayunar… estaba ansioso ya que era sábado y esa noche tendrían su segunda noche de entrenamiento con los chicos en la sala secreta de la torre Gryffindor…

_**Flash Back**_

Aprovechando que era viernes y que todos estaban disfrutando de la cena en el gran comedor todos juntos se escabulleron y minutos después ya se encontraban parados en medio de un gran salón de duelos que contenía estanterías llenas de libros y cuadros representando duelos espectaculares entre elfos que se movían con gran presteza y agilidad, también habían todo tipo de espadas, navajas, escudos, lanzas, detectores de tenebrismo y hasta unos cómodos sillones tapizados de rojo, azul, amarillo y dorado a lo que Luna sólo sonrió después de que todos buscaran al responsable de eso….

_Bueno comenzaremos con un pequeño duelo en parejas para ver como están las habilidades de cada uno y así poder determinar cuales son las cosas que cada uno tiene que empezar por mejorar_ – empezó diciendo Harry hasta que fue interrumpido

_Cool…-_ Hayden miraba todo asombrado – _¿esto es genial…y se puede pedir a esta sala cualquier cosa? _

_Pues si….- _respondió Harry un poco dudoso cuando de pronto un enorme jacuzzi lleno de pétalos de rosas y con varios frasquitos de sales y espumas apareció en medio salón provocando que los chicos soltaran una carcajada_ – ¿desaparece eso quieres? – _le dijo Harry divertido al ver la cara de exasperación de Alya y Hermione…

_Déjalo sería estupendo tomar un baño relajante – _dijo Luna acercándose a la enorme bañera y tocando el agua para comprobar la temperatura_ – lástima que no hayamos traído ropa de baño…el agua está deliciosa…- _los chicos vieron como de pronto pequeños pedestales iban apareciendo alrededor portando velas de diversos tamaños, formas y colores que impregnaron la habitación con un perfume delicioso

_Tenemos toda una colección – _los chicos voltearon a ver a Ginny que estaba rodeada de varios maniquíes con provocativos biquinis que les sacaron los colores a los chico_s – sería una lástima desaprovechar la idea de Hayden….y además el ambiente se ha puesto aún mejor…_

_Ya lo creo…aunque falta un poco de vino y unas cuantas copas – _Alya y Hermione se acercaron también algo entusiasmadas_ – lástima que no podamos traer unos cuantos chicos guapos para que nos hagan compañía…_

_¿Y nosotros que somos un grupo de trolls ? – _salto Hayden indignado a lo que los chicos movían la cabeza afirmativamente con el mismo disgusto

_Si Melik estuviera aquí no me opondría – _dijo Luna con un suspiro ignorando las protestas airadas de los cuatro que tenían los rostros enrojecidos por la indignación que les provocaban las palabras de las chicas.

_Es verdad está como quiere – _Alya tomó un biquini rojo con florcitas amarillas mientras sonreía.

_Aunque seguramente no tendría ojos más que para cierta pelirroja que yo conozco – _fue el turno de Ginny de ponerse tan colorada como su cabello al escuchar a Hermione.

_Pero podríamos decirle que traiga unos cuantos amigos…. ¿no se fijaron en lo guapos que están los elfos que llegaron? – _siguió Luna volteando el rostro para no soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de sus amigos.

_Se les olvida un pequeño detalle "chicas"_ – les dijo Harry mosqueado por lo colorada que seguía cierta personita

_¿Cuál?_ – preguntó Herms con fingida inocencia

_Que aquí no puede entrar nadie que no sea admitido_ – le dijo con aire triunfal

_Pequeño problema para vuestros planes_ – se burló Ron

_Si pues es una lástima que no puedan traer a unos cuantos de "esos encantadores elfos "_ – Hayden también sonreía.

_¡¡Qué desgracia para nuestros planes!!_ – dijo Hermione teatralmente

_Pero no se preocupen chicos eso no es ningún problema…¿no es cierto Luna?…_ - Alya sonreía con suficiencia

_Ohhh …por supuesto que no_

_Estoy completamente de acuerdo_ – se rió Ginny

_¿A qué se refieren? _– preguntaron en coro tres de ellos ya que Neville se había mantenido callado y sólo sacudía la cabeza sonriendo con pena a sus amigos.

_Tú lo sabes no es cierto Neville_ – preguntó Herms y los chicos voltearon a mirarlo

_¿Todavía queda la sala de los menesteres verdad? – _dijo con una sonrisa medio tímida

_¡¡Exacto!!_ – gritaron en coro las chicas para luego empezar a reír a carcajadas por la cara que pusieron al escuchar a Neville.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Harry sacudió la cabeza medio irritado y divertido ya que no era eso lo que quería recordar sino las horas que pasaron entrenando…siguió caminando cuando al voltear por una esquina vio a un grupo de grandulones de Slytherin que tenían acorralados a dos Ravenclaw de primer año…

_Qué valientes…fastidiando a dos niños cuando no tienen las agallas de enfrentarse con alguien de su tamaño_ – para su sorpresa era Hayden que apuntaba a Zabini, Nott, Crabe y Goyle.

_Vete por donde viniste McCallister_ – Nott se cuadró ante él mientras los otros tres seguían apresando contra la pared a los asustados niños.

_No me da la gana…me iré con ellos_ – dijo señalando a los Ravenclaw

_Pues eso está por verse…_

_No seas estúpido_ – le dijo a Nott inmovilizándolo con un movimiento de su varita

_Será mejor que no te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen_ – la voz arrastrada de Draco Malfoy se dejó escuchar al tiempo que quitaba el hechizo de Nott.

_Suelten a esos niños_ – dijo poniéndose serio.

_Tenemos cosas que arreglar con ellos_ – en un movimiento que Crabe realizó, Harry que aún se encontraba medio oculto por una columna pudo ver que llevaban unas navajas extrañas y que uno de los chicos sangraba a la altura del codo derecho – _son nuestros pequeños aprendices_ – todos los Slytherin soltaron una carcajada que a Harry le erizó el cuerpo – _y ahora será mejor que te largues…los asuntos del Señor Oscuro no te conciernen._

Harry se estremeció al escucharlo porque de golpe comprendió lo que estaban haciendo, estaban reclutando gente y marcándolos como aprendices de mortífagos.

_En Hogwarts no vas a reclutar niños para Voldemort_ – los Slytherin soltaron un gritito de terror cuando escucharon la voz llena de furia y autoridad de Harry.

_Agradece que no te mate ahora cara rajada…el Lord quiere hacerlo con sus propias manos_ – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona – _aunque claro a mi me encantaría ocuparme de ti así como él se ocupo de tu asquerosa madre sangre sucia_.

Harry movió tan rápido la varita que los otros no pudieron defenderse y fueron lanzados contra una de las paredes, Hayden rápidamente alejo a los niños y los colocó detrás de ambos.

_Pequeño y rastrero imbécil_ – Harry se acercó a él sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita – _no eres mas que basura Malfoy…tu y toda tu pandilla de estúpidos._

_Potter…Potter…veo que aún no aprendes a comportarte como es debido_ – Snape apareció por el pasadizo en el que antes se encontrara su primo, sonreía de manera asquerosa al mirarlo – _parece que has olvidado que esta prohibido usar magia en los pasillos y ni que se diga de atacar a tus compañeros de forma indigna._

_Jajajajajaja _– la carcajada de Harry llenó todo el pasillo sorprendiendo incluso al profesor.

_No le veo la gracia Potter…- _siseo amenazante– _estás castigado y cincuenta pun…._

_Váyase al diablo – _lo miró con los ojos centellantes_ – tengo pruebas para provocar que por lo menos suspendan a sus alumnos…_

_¡¡Aquí el único que va a ser suspendido eres tú!! – _vociferó

_Supongo que al profesor Dumbledore le va a encantar saber lo que le han hecho a estos niños _– Hayden le mostró los brazos sangrantes donde una repugnante marca en forma de serpiente dejaba salir pequeñas gotas rojas_ – ¿usted es profesor no?...¡¡entonces por una maldita vez en su patética vida haga lo correcto!! _

Snape miró horrorizado los brazos de los niños y volteo hacia Malfoy con una expresión terrible en el rostro.

_¿Ustedes son responsables por esto? – _les preguntó

_Por supuesto que no profesor – _Nott se puso de pie con cara de aturdido_ – nosotros ya los encontramos así, sólo tratábamos de ayudarlos…._

_Ohhh…ya veo – _su tono de voz como siempre que hablaba con alguien de su casa era melosa_ – veo Potter que usted y su amigo se han equivocado en las intenciones de los jóvenes._

_Si claro – _le dijo irónico_ – y la navaja que aún llevan en las manos no significan nada… - _los niños soltaron un grito de dolor y cayeron de rodillas atrayendo la atención de todos, Snape intentó acercarse pero Harry creo un poderoso escudo alrededor suyo, de Hayden y de los chicos.

_Potter que cree que estás haciendo…quita esta maldita cosa – _gritó Snape al ver la sangre manchar el suelo.

Harry tomó a uno de los niños en brazos y le indicó a Hayden que hiciera lo mismo y comenzó a entonar un canto mientras pasaba la varita por ambos brazos con movimientos circulares…para asombro de Snape las heridas comenzaron a cerrar sin dejar ni rastro de la marca oscura pero los niños estaba como muertos y palideció ante la mirada que le lanzó Harry cuando quitaba la protección.

_Será mejor que cumpla mejor con sus labores profesor_ – le amenazó – _no voy a permitirle ni a usted ni a nadie que vuelvan a lastimar a los estudiantes_ – movió la varita y apareció una bolsa de plástico – _me llevaré esto como prueba_ – las navajas volaron hasta él a pesar de los intentos de Malfoy y los demás de evitarlo.

Snape estaba pálido y tembloroso mirando casi aterrado el despliegue de magia del chico y la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban con un extraño resplandor dorado.

_Esto no se va a quedar así_ – Hayden levantó en brazos a uno de los niños – _y si ni usted ni el director hacen algo al respecto, tenga por seguro que nosotros tomaremos el asunto en nuestras manos._

_Están advertidos Snape…-_ le dijo el pelinegro cargando con el otro pequeño – y será _mejor que le diga la verdad a Dumbledore porque no voy a callar nada con madame Pomfrey….y no creas que no te voy hacer pagar por esto Malfoy…todos ustedes van a recibir su merecido…y díganle a Voldemort que en Hogwarts no va a reclutar aprendices…_

Dicho esto los dos salieron apresurados con dirección a la enfermería dejando al profesor con los Slytherin…sin decir una palabra les indicó que se pusieran de pie y que lo siguieran, Snape temblaba de rabia por que al final se hubieran salido con la suya, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de aquello que el Señor Oscuro había encomendado a sus pupilos, hacía tiempo que no le explicaba acerca de sus reuniones secretas con la cúpula de Slytherin y los chicos tampoco soltaban prenda, pero estaba seguro que Potter no estaba equivocado al decir que estaban intentando reclutar, había visto esa marca, que si bien no era la marca tenebrosa cumplía las mismas funciones de esta, él la conocía perfectamente era la misma que a ellos y a otros chicos les habían colocado cuando cursaban su segundo año, marca que sólo se quitó cuando la reemplazo la marca que los catalogaba como mortífagos.

¿Qué había pasado con Potter para que tuviera semejante fuerza interna, mental y corporal?...algo había pasado con ese odioso chiquillo que le hacía presagiar que las cosas empezarían a tomar otro rumbo…¿que había pasado con ese inútil al que no se cansaba de fastidiar que con sólo unos cánticos y unas cuantas canciones había hecho desaparecer esa marca que ni siquiera él pudo hacer cuando lo intentó en quinto?...por ahora sólo se concentraría en la estupidez de sus alumnos, ya que no estaba muy seguro de poder librarlos esta vez….

**_...&..._**

La Mansión Malfoy se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral luego de los informes que Bellatrix llevara al Señor Oscuro y la súbita llegada del vampiro Mihailov con un grupo de los suyos visiblemente furiosos…

El Lord los miraba a todos en silencio sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción en su rostro de serpiente, los que más temían una reacción violenta eran sus seguidores ya que a fuerza de ser castigados con dureza por sus errores habían aprendido a conocer la furia que se escondía detrás de esos silencios…

_Y bien…estoy esperando Voldemort_ – siseo el vampiro provocando que los mortífagos saltaran en sus sitios.

_¿Qué es lo que estás esperando?_ – se puso de pie dándole la espalda.

_Una respuesta a lo que pasó hoy día…alguien dio la alerta a los elfos_ – su rostro adquirió tintes salvajes al decirlo – _y solamente tú y tus seguidores sabían que atacaríamos…_

_No me culpes de vuestra incompetencia para vencer a sus enemigos_ – lo miró haciendo dar vueltas la varita en sus largos de dedos.

_¿Incompetencia?..._- le dijo con burla – _¿quieres una demostración de nuestra incompetencia "mago"?..._

_Indudablemente aún no comprendes que el que manda aquí soy yo – _le dijo mirándolo fijamente_ – tú tienes mucho que perder Mihailov así que no provoques la ira de Lord Voldemort…que no se te olvide que tengo algo tuyo._

El vampiro lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y luego de unos instantes se relajó adoptando una pose más humana.

_No tientes a tu suerte chantajeándome con eso – _le dijo ya más dueño de sus emociones_ – algo tienen que saber de lo que pasó.._

_No sabemos más que tú – _le dijo el lord sin quitarle la vista de encima_ – excepto que sus otras ciudades han sido abandonadas…_

_¿Qué?...- _le dijo con cierto estupor

_Pues que alguien a jugado no sólo en tu contra si no también en contra de mis planes – _le dijo_ – te ordené no atacar las otras ciudades por que tenía otros planes y ya ves no hallaron a nadie, ya que minutos después de tú iniciaras tu ataque sus otras ciudades fueron desabitadas a toda prisa. _

_¡¡Alguien tiene que tener una respuesta para esto!!….- _gritó pediendo la calma_ – no tenían forma de comunicarse ya que sellamos la ciudad y aún así llegó un grupo a ayudarlos a los pocos minutos…_

_Debe haber algo que se nos esté escapando entonces – _dijo acercándose al vampiro – ¿_qué puede ser me pregunto?…quizás activaron algún tipo de alarma al entrar, o hay algún vidente entre ellos…_

_Imposible _– dijo sin inmutarse ante la mirada que el otro le lanzaba_ – pueden presentir el peligro y hasta ver ciertas cosas y lugares, pero no pueden determinar con exactitud el tiempo…a menos que…_

_¿A menos?… - _le preguntó al verlo callar con sus ojos rojos brillando de expectación

_A menos que el heredero de La Dama Aldar haya despertado_ – dijo en voz baja

_¿A qué te refieres?_ – preguntó dejando escapar cierta satisfacción en su voz

_Es un mito élfico_ – le dijo restándole importancia

_Para ser sólo un mito noté cierta preocupación cuando pensaste en esa posibilidad – _endureció la voz_ – más te vale no ocultarme nada Mihailov…_

El vampiro sonrió con autosuficiencia y procedió a contar todo lo que sabía al respecto, no ocultó absolutamente nada al Señor Oscuro ya que su principal objetivo era convertir a todos su congéneres a la raza superior que él estaba formando…durante su relato Voldemort le dio la espalda y nadie pudo ver si rostro adquiría alguna expresión en particular…

_¿Se puede seguir el rastro de ese "heredero"? _– preguntó después de varios minutos en los que sólo el silencio reinó en el lugar.

_Para eso tendrías que tener acceso al libro de las dinastías_ – le dijo con fastidio – _y eso es algo imposible de llevar a cabo…_

_¿Por qué lo dices?..._

_Sólo los herederos de Lothis tienen la autoridad para abrir el libro, ningún otro podría así lo intentara durante mil años_ – le dijo con burla al ver las intenciones de Voldemort – _claro eso suponiendo que siguiera con vida después de intentarlo una primera vez…_

_Nosotros tenemos un heredero _– le dijo – _o mejor dicho tres…_

_No puedes contar con Jair_ – se rió – _ni con su padre, al haberse convertido el libro se cerró para ellos…_

_Puede ser…pero ahora Zaid está en nuestro bando…._

_Para él también está cerrado _– le dijo con el rostro crispado al escuchar su nombre

_Tú me contaste que su conversión no se llevó a cabo como pensabas_ – el vampiro palideció de cólera al escuchar su tono burlón – _y que en si no estabas seguro de que pudiera estar convertido del todo…_

_Esas sólo son suposiciones sin fundamento_ – dijo tratando de serenarse – _aún si eso fuera cierto no tendrían forma de tener acceso al libro y menos ahora que no sabemos donde se refugian…_

_Cuando te uniste a mí te advertí que no me ocultaras nada acerca de sus mitos y costumbres Mihailov – _le dijo apuntándole con la varita_ – y ahora por tu estupidez perdí la oportunidad de tener el libro en mis manos…_

_¿Y qué vas a hacer, matarme? _– le dijo soltando una carcajada junto a los diez súbditos que lo acompañaban

_Te enseñare que con Lord Voldemort no se juega – _le dijo_ – hoy tú y los tuyos van a aprender a no engañarme…_

La sonrisa del vampiro desapareció de su rostro cuando un chorro de luz plateada impactó en su cuerpo provocándole un dolor indescriptible, soltó un alarido cayendo al suelo y el resto de su clan observó horrorizado las pústulas blanquecinas que aparecían en su cuerpo y antes de que pudieran reaccionar ellos también cayeron presa de la maldición…

Durante casi media hora los mortífagos pálidos y a punto de vomitar tuvieron que aguantar no sólo los gritos inhumanos de los vampiros sino también el nauseabundo olor que desprendían las pústulas que se habían vuelto casi negras y que no dejaban de supurar un líquido espeso de color blanco…la única que miraba toda esa escena con una satisfacción casi demente era Bellatrix que siempre encontraba nuevos motivos para admirar a "Su Señor"…

_Eso te enseñara que quién manda soy yo…nunca vuelvas a ocultarme nada Mihailov_ – le dijo al vampiro que lo miraba con odio – _por que eso sólo fue una pequeña muestra de lo que Lord Voldemort es capaz de hacer._

Los vampiros se pusieron de pie con dificultad aún sin creerse que hubiera alguien capaz de saber un hechizo que pudiera lastimarlos de esa forma, ni siquiera sabían que había algo más a parte del sol que pudiera herirlos tan directamente…

_Averigua la forma en que podamos tener acceso a ese dichoso libro de dinastías _– le dijo – _quiero saber quién es ese nuevo enemigo que está al acecho._

_Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea ese el medio por el que los elfos se han enterado de nuestra irrupción _– le dijo con resentimiento

_Pues es mejor que estés seguro ¿verdad?- _le dio la espalda_ – al averiguar esto también saldrás beneficiado ya que conocerás al responsable de tu fracaso de esta noche y podrás vengarte – _los mortífagos rieron al escucharlo_ – será mejor que la próxima vez que te presentes ante mí tengas noticias al respecto….te esperan mañana en California que no se te olvide….y ahora retírense…_

Humillados salieron de la habitación sin volver la vista, pero si Voldemort pensaba que se había salido con las suya estaba muy equivocado pensó Mihailov…él tenía sus propios planes y no pensaba compartir con nadie lo que ansiaba desde tanto tiempo atrás…

_¿Qué noticias tienen que darme?_ – dijo el innombrable a sus mortífagos después de que los vampiros salieran

_Todo está listo para el gran día mi Señor_ – fue Bellatrix la que habló – _ya hemos distribuido las tropas y sólo están esperando que dé la orden_

_Eficaz como siempre Bella_ – le sonrió – _ojala algunos aprendieran de ti_ – la mujer alzó los hombros con satisfacción ante el elogio – _Alecto…._

_Ya todo quedó arreglado mi señor_ – le dijo con una venia – _Parkinson a hecho un buen trabajo_ – le dijo mirando con burla a la mujer que tenía al lado – _el ministro búlgaro ya no será más un problema…_

_Me alegra oír que te has comportado a la altura de las circunstancias Daniella_ – le dijo a la mujer que se estrujaba desesperadamente las manos y que levantó la vista sorprendida al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre – _es una lástima que tu esposo haya fallecido al tratar de cumplir mis órdenes, pero seguro estará contento al saber que has limpiado su nombre_ – no hizo caso de la desesperación de la pobre bruja a la que abrazaba Narcisa intentando tranquilizarla al escuchar el destino de su esposo y siguió pidiendo informes a sus seguidores – _todo marcha a la perfección_ – dijo al cabo de un rato – _es hora de darles un poco de diversión a esos inútiles del ministerio _– dijo riéndose – _Rodolphus y Malfoy quiero que saquen a los chicos de Hogwarts mañana en la tarde._

_Eso quiere decir mi señor….-_ dijo exultante de júbilo

_Si Bella_ – la interrumpió – _mañana por la noche será la primera batalla…_

Todos se cuidaron muy bien de saltar en júbilo ante la atenta mirada del Señor Oscuro por sus palabras.

_Tengan todo listo…déjenme a solas con Daniella_ – la bruja miró con desesperación a Narcisa quien sólo volteo el rostro y salió jalando a una reticente Bellatrix cuya sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro…

Horas más tarde salía de la mansión Malfoy acompañada por uno de los mortífagos que llevaba el cuerpo de su marido, el cual Rodolphus se encargó de trasladar a la mansión en la madrugada, nadie más salió a despedirla o a darle un poco de consuelo…con el corazón destrozado y sin saber como le diría a sus hijos lo que le había pasado a su padre y lo que era peor como les explicaría las últimas disposiciones de su señor se arrodilló junto al cuerpo sin vida que Petegrew colocó en el suelo, desesperada miró una vez hacia la mansión y desapareció junto al cuerpo de su esposo.

_**...&...**_

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y esperaba que pronto llegara quien tendría que reemplazarlo…vio a Tonks acercarse a él con rostro cansado pero esbozando una hermosa sonrisa cuando sintió que alguien se lanzaba en sus brazos congelando la sonrisa de la joven auror…

_Remus….no lo puedo creer…a pasado tanto tiempo_ – le dijo separándose

_¿Paty?_ – le dijo aturdido – _¿en verdad eres tú?_

_Claro que soy yo Monny…_- le dijo soltando una carcajada

_Esto si que es una sorpresa…. ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?_ – le preguntó aún un poco aturdido pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa enmarcara su rostro

_Pues he estado por aquí y por allá_ – le dijo colgándose de su brazo – _por que no me acompañas a mi despacho a tomar un café de esos que tanto te gustan y charlamos durante horas como en los viejos tiempos._

_¿Qué haces en Hogwarts?..._

_Soy la nueva psicóloga – _le dijo jalándolo hacia un pasillo_ – es una de las nuevas locuras de Albus…quiere mejorar las relaciones entre los alumnos y…._

_Lupin…- _la voz seria de Tonks los hizo detenerse en el acto_ – te recuerdo que debemos ir a rendir nuestro informe._

_Ehhh…si claro…lo había olvidado – _dijo riéndose tontamente_ – lo siento Paty pero estoy aquí por asuntos oficiales…déjame presentarte a una extraordinaria auror y buena amiga Tonks – _le dijo volviéndose hacia la joven que lo miraba con seriedad.

_Hola es un placer_ – le dijo extendiendo su mano – _me llamo Patricia._

_Tonks_ – le dijo respondiendo a su saludo de manera fría –_ igualmente…._

_Lamento la demora Remus – _Charlie Wesley se acercó con una sonrisa_ – mi madre se empecinó en enviarme algunas cosas…hola Tonks._

_Qué tal Charlie…bueno yo me voy a dar mi informe – _dijo alejándose unos pasos_ – adiós…_

_Nym espera voy contigo…_

_No es necesario Lupin – _le dijo sin voltear y levantando una mano en señal de despedida _– que tengas un buen día._

_¿Está molesta por algo? – _preguntó confundido Charlie

_Debe ser cansancio – _le dijo mirando a la chica desaparecer en una esquina_ – Charlie te presento a Patricia Davenport una vieja amiga…_

_Lo de vieja es por que estudiamos juntos_ – le dijo fingiendo molestia

_Un placer… - _sonrió _- será mejor que vayas a dar tu informe…yo me haré cargo ahora…_

_Bien…te visitaré uno de estos días Paty – _le dijo con una sonrisa

_¿Por qué no vienes después de dar tu informe a tomarte ese café?_

_Será otro día…tengo otras cosas que hacer – _le dio un beso en la mejilla se despidió de Charlie y se fue.

_¡¡Te tomo la palabra!!_ – gritó sonriente – _bueno hasta pronto_ – le dijo al pelirrojo y se fue por el sentido contrario.

No le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar a Tonks ya que acababa de encontrarse con Harry y Hayden que le contaban lo sucedido hacía media hora…

_Snape no puede callar una cosa así…-_ dijo disgustada – _es hora de que esos chicos reciban un castigo ejemplar…_

_¿Qué ha sucedido?_ – rápidamente le explicaron a Remus las cosas – ¿_y qué hizo Severus?…- _preguntó con seriedad

_¡¡Qué va a hacer el muy imbécil!!_ – bramó Harry – _quiso hacer aparecer la cosa como si los Slytherin fueran los buenos samaritanos…._

_Si y poco faltó para culparnos a nosotros_ – les dijo Hayden igual de molesto.

_¿Le dijeron a Poppy cómo fueron las cosas?_

_Si…y nos pidió que dejáramos la cuchillas como evidencia…luego como siempre nos botó de la enfermería…_

_¿Hace cuanto salieron de la enfermería?_

_Hace unos quince minutos más o menos…._

_Genial a estas horas ya debe haber desaparecido – _dijo Tonks.

_¿A qué te refieres? – _le preguntó Remus

_A que cuando iba a buscarte vi a Snape ir precisamente hacia allá – _le dijo sin mirarlo y visiblemente molesta.

_Bueno si Severus se lleva las evidencias_ – dijo moviendo la cabeza con resignación – _será la palabra de ustedes contra la suya y la de los Slytherin…será mejor que vayamos a verificar…_

_Ve tú, yo iré a ver a Dumbledore para ponerlo al tanto_ – le dijo y sin esperar por una respuesta se fue dejando a los chicos un tanto confundidos.

_¿Pasa algo?_ – preguntó Harry mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería

_No nada….¿oye por qué no me contaste sobre la nueva psicóloga?_

_Lo olvidé…hoy tuve castigo con ella_ – le dijo y como Remus lo mirara interrogante le contó lo sucedido en su primera clase de pociones – _¿y tú como lo sabes?_

_Acabo de encontrarme a Paty y me lo ha dicho…_

_¿Paty...tanta confianza han tomado ustedes en tan poco tiempo? _– le preguntó con cierta malicia

_Fuimos amigos y compañeros de curso – _le dijo sin mirarlo_ – y fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrármela…me salto al cuello en el pasillo…_

_Ah ya….ya entiendo…- _le dijo mirando a Hayden

_¿Qué es lo que entiendes?..._

_El por qué Nym estaba enojada – _le dijo encogiéndose de hombros

_No inventes quieres_ – dijo con cansancio

_Yo no invento nada….solo era un comentario._

_Ah Lupin…- _Snape se acercó a ellos con su horrible sonrisa_ – el director quiere verte está en la enfermería interrogando a unos alumnos…_

_Gracias Severus – _le dijo mirándolo con seriedad

_Será mejor que ustedes dos vayan a su sala común…_

_Es sábado y podemos hacer lo que nos plazca_ – le contestó Hayden de mala manera

_Hey chicos los andábamos buscando_ – Ron y Neville aparecieron corriendo, Snape los miró con desagrado y se fue sin añadir nada más – _el campo está lleno de aspirantes._

_Las pruebas_ – dijo Harry dándose un golpe en la frente – _casi lo olvido…_

_Será mejor que vayan_ – les dijo Remus con una sonrisa – _los alcanzaré luego…_

_Si nos vemos…_

Los cuatro salieron corriendo ya que Harry aún tenía que cambiarse y sacar su Saeta de Fuego…quince minutos más tarde estaban todos en el campo de quidditch y Harry se sorprendió al ver tantas chicas como postulantes…

_¿Acaso piensan que se trata de un concurso de belleza?_ – preguntó Hayden al ver que todas iban maquilladas y con sus mejores ropas a lo que los demás contestaron encogiéndose de hombros.

_Todas esas tontas_ – dijo Alya acercándose llevando una escoba al hombro – _están aquí por que quieren que ustedes las miren._

_Aparentemente ustedes se han convertido en la atracción del sexo femenino – _les dijo Luna riéndose de las caras de los chicos _– Harry será mejor que veas quienes son de Gryffindor por que por allí he visto a unas cuantas tontas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff… y a algunos que ni siquiera traen escoba. _

_Te gustará saber que Romilda Vane te encuentra irresistible y ya están haciendo apuestas a que la invitas a salir a Hogsmeade _– le dijo Herms con una risa burlona_ – o que Susan Bones piensa que te has puesto buenote….francamente…_

_O bueno no te olvides que Lavender Brown anda loquita por Ron – _soltó Luna_ – o que Padma Patil le ha echado el ojo a Neville….- _dijo riéndose_ – o que deberán hacer un concurso para elegir al guapo del año, ya que Hayden y Harry están en el centro de las miradas de todas las féminas de Hogwarts…_

_Bueno pero si las chicas quieren admirarnos no hay por que alborotarse tanto – dijo _Hayden tomando una pose seductora que hizo soltar una carcajada al sonrojado Neville_ – total hay para todas…_

_¿Donde está Ginny? _– preguntó Ron aguantando las ganas de reír por la cara que había puesto la castaña

_Con Dean – _dijo Luna señalando hacia donde estaban los dos conversando muy animadamente.

_Bueno será mejor que empecemos – _dijo Harry adoptando sin mayor problema la misma elegante arrogancia de Hayden y seguido por Ron.

_Hombres – _dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta molesta seguida por una divertida Luna que les guiñaba un ojo a los chicos deseándoles suerte…

Después de seguir el concejo de Luna, Harry se dio cuenta que había hecho bien porque más de la mitad había desocupado el campo sentándose en las gradas.

Alya era una excelente jugadora y pronto se ganó su puesto como cazadora al lado de las ya conocidas figuras de Ginny y Katie Bell, las tres eran espectaculares pero como otras dos chicas también habían resultado buenas, Demelza Robins y Anna Lancaster, a ambas las hizo quedarse como suplentes lo que les agradó bastante…

En cuanto a los golpeadores Hayden resulto tan bueno como los gemelos y se compenetró a la perfección con Ritchie Coote…igual como con las chicas dejó que Jimmy Peakes se quedará como suplente acompañado por Dean Thomas que también había jugado bien…presentía que ese año quizás iban a necesitar tener entrenados a unos buenos suplentes…

La prueba para guardían estuvo bastante reñida y Harry se sorprendió al ver la enorme mejoría que había demostrado Ron quién si bien era cierto no llegaba a la mitad de la genialidad de Wood pero sin duda había sido el mejor y también quedó un suplente, un chico de cuarto año llamado Sean OBrien.

Harry despidió a todos agradeciéndoles y se quedó con su equipo para darles unas palabras….

_Felicidades chicos lo han hecho muy bien_ – les dijo a todos – _sé que no es usual pero me parece que debemos tener un par de suplentes por si nos hace falta…_

_Es una buena idea_ – le dijo Katie con una sonrisa – _hemos tenido varios accidentes y suspensiones inesperadas._

_Si pues…es mejor estar preparados – _agregó Ginny que estaba acompañada por Dean y Seamus que había ido a apoyar a su mejor amigo.

_Gracias por la oportunidad Harry_ – dijeron a coro las cazadoras suplentes.

_Ustedes recién están en cuarto chicas y será bueno dejar chicos que puedan darle continuidad al equipo…_

_Así se habla capitán – _Remus se acercaba acompañado por Luna. Hermione y Tonks_ – es bueno que los líderes recuerden que deben tener siempre un respaldo por si algo no sale bien…_

_Profesor Lupin – _saludaron los chicos entusiasmados_ – ¿cómo a estado?_

_Muy bien chicos gracias…- _contestó _– será mejor que vayan a los vestidores ya que va siendo hora de comer…_

_Hasta luego profesor – _se despidieron dándole la mano

_¿Vienes Ginny? – _le preguntó Dean

_Luego te alcanzo…. _

_Ya les avisaré el día del primer entrenamiento _– gritó Harry para dejarse escuchar a lo que los chicos contestaron con un gesto de la mano.

_Vuelan muy bien – _todos se sorprendieron al ver a Melik acompañado de Arwen acercarse a ellos.

_¿Qué hacen aquí? – _preguntó Harry mirando nervioso hacia el castil_lo – si alguien los ve se nos arma un buen lío…_

_No te preocupes estamos vestidos como si fuéramos alumnos nadie sospechara – _dijo Mikel y se dieron cuenta que llevaban unas túnicas de color escarlata que de lejos bien podían pasar como uniformes.

_Estábamos aburridos y vinimos camuflados para ver el entrenamiento – _dijo Arwen acercándose a Harry con una sonrisa_ – y nos alegró mucho ver que se trataba de ustedes…_

_Además – _dijo Melik mirando con advertencia a la joven_ – Kyra nos dijo que hoy en la noche iban a entrenar y queremos unirnos a ustedes…_

_No creo que sea buena idea – _se apuró a decir Remus_ – el castillo está fuertemente vigilado y ninguno de nosotros dos estará de guardia esta noche para ayudarlos a salir_

_Es por eso que entraremos antes de su toque de queda y saldremos mañana temprano – _les dijo con una sonrisa_ – sólo alguien de ustedes tiene que llevarnos a su torre a eso de las siete._

_Está bien – _dijo Harry para sorpresa de todos_ – pero será mejor que se lleven mi capa – _Hermione le alcanzó la capa que le había dado a guardar y se la entregó a Melik.

_A las siete en punto en la puerta de entrada…_

_Bien nos vemos en la noche_ – se despidió

_Nos vemos chicos_ – Arwen se despidió moviendo la mano y ambos se fueron con dirección a los vestidores donde los vieron desaparecer…

_Bueno Harry nos vemos otro día_ – Tonks se despidió con un abrazo – _hasta luego chicos…_

Todos habían comenzado a caminar también a los vestidores para tomar una ducha.

_Remus_ – lo detuvo dejando que los demás se adelantaran – _que pasó con Snape._

_Nada Harry – _le dijo con fastidio y preocupación_ – lamentablemente hizo algo para desaparecer las huellas de sus alumnos y a Dumbledore no le quedó de otra que aceptar su versión….que ellos encontraron a los niños heridos y sólo trataban de ayudar cuando Hayden y tú malinterpretaron las cosas_

_¡¡No lo puedo creer!! – _gritó molesto_ – ¿acaso Dumbledore no se da cuenta de que esos idiotas son un peligro para los demás alumnos?._

_Por el momento no podemos hacer más que estar en alerta…-_le dijo pasando un brazo por su hombro y caminando con él_ – les he contado a Charlie, Bill y Fleur que están de guardia lo sucedido y van a estar más alerta con cualquier miembro de Slytherin, ellos tampoco se comen el cuento de Snape….Harry prométeme que no te vas a meter en líos…_

_Remus…_

_Nada Harry – _le cortó_ – no digo que no estés alerta a lo que Malfoy y su grupo están tramando…preocúpate por entrenarte y entrenar a los chicos…_

_Está bien – _le dijo sin muchas ganas_ – arregla las cosas con Nym no me gusta verla triste…_

_No te preocupes hoy mismo arreglaré todo con ella – _le sonrió de manera extraña – _esta tarde saldré a una misión….- _le dijo de pronto

_¿Misión?¿Qué misión? – _le preguntó medio sobresaltado

_Han reorganizado algunas cosas en la orden – _le dijo_ – pero no te preocupes estaré de vuelta mañana por la tarde…- _sonrió

_¿Por qué tienes que ir tú?..._

_Harry, voy a estar bien….te lo prometo – _le dijo al ver la cara del muchacho_ – además tengo que contarte algunas cosas que he averiguado y si todo sale como espero a mi regreso tendré buenas noticias para ti…_

_¿De qué se trata? – _le preguntó curioso

_No comas ansias – _se rió_ – son cosas relacionadas con lo que Sirius te dijo en su carta, estoy cerca Harry _– le apretó el hombro al ver cierta emoción en sus ojos verdes_ – ya hablaremos con calma…te espero mañana a eso de las siete en la casa de los gritos ¿vale?_

_Vale – _le sonrió

_Entrénalos bien y ten mucho cuidado…_

_Tú también - _le dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla mientras Remus le despeinaba el cabello de forma cariñosa_…._

Cuando llegaron al comedor media hora más tarde este era un hervidero por lo sucedido con los niños de primer año que habían tenido que ser trasladados a San Mungo ya que debido a la pérdida de sangre y a la fuerza de la magia negra estaban delicados y habían tenido que inducirlos a un estado de coma para poder trasladarlos.

El comedor seguía inquieto comentando los sucesos y sacando conclusiones cuando de pronto entró en ebullición al ver entrar corriendo a una amiga de Pansy Parkinson que con lágrimas en los ojos contaba en la mesa de Slytherin lo sucedido con los padres de su amiga, la noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora luego de que Draco Malfoy saliera disparado acompañado de sus amigos fuera del gran comedor…

_**Continuará…………..**_

_**No se enojen mucho conmigo por poner nombres del Señor de los Anillos, pero es que me encanta :)…continúen leyendo y espero vuestras sugerencias o criticas... creo que olvide decir al empezar esta historia que habrían spoilers así que bueno se los recuerdo ahora ya que seguramente han encontrado algunos por no decir muchos :),...gracias a todos por leer y por los mensajes que recibo en mi correo,no digo nombres porque no quiero olvidar a ninguno, y tb muchas gracias a los y las que me leen en silencio...un abrazo y hasta la próxima...**_

_**Arwen.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Entrenamiento I

_**Cap **__**14**__**: Entrenamiento I **_

Gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus brazos, por sus piernas, por su abdomen y por su rostro colorado por el esfuerzo, llevaba dos horas haciendo ejercicios en las máquinas y tenía todos los músculos tensos debido al ejercicio…estaba completamente concentrado y no se percató que alguien lo observaba desde la puerta….

Estaba estática mirando el cuerpo perfectamente trabajado, repasó cada uno de sus músculos que con cada movimiento demostraban firmeza y perdió la noción del tiempo al ver como cada media hora cambiaba su rutina para no dejar un solo músculo sin ser ejercitado, le parecía mentira que aquel muchacho ligeramente alto y de cuerpo atlético fuera el mismo chiquillo esmirriado y flacuchento que conoció un día…

Ciertamente ella no era ciega para no percatarse que a pesar de las túnicas se podía ver que su cuerpo había cambiado, pero ahora al verlo así sólo con unos shorts se daba cuenta que su imaginación se había quedado corta, observó su rostro sudoroso y sonrió al ver que aún así se veía irresistiblemente apuesto, el niño había quedado atrás para empezar a dar paso al hombre y ella se ruborizó furiosamente al dejar volar su imaginación demasiado lejos…

Apenada sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y se quedó paralizada al ver un par de esmeraldas mirarla con sorpresa….

_Gin…_- le dijo en un susurro al percatarse de su presencia dejando caer la toalla que acababa de tomar

_Disculpa….yo…yo no…_- nuevamente su cara comenzó a arder al verse descubierta

_¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?_ – le preguntó más dueño de la situación que ella.

_Un poco…bueno no…en realidad…_- bajó la cabeza incapaz de sostenerle la mirada

_Vine a hacer un poco de ejercicio_ –le dijo tratando de aligerar la tensión en ella y sorprendiéndose él mismo al sentirse tan seguro al hablarle – _¿no te gustaría acompañarme? _

_¿Eh?....- _dijo tontamente levantando la vista

_Recién son las cinco_ – le dijo encontrando adorable el rubor que llenaba sus mejillas – _y yo todavía voy a entrenar una hora… ¿qué te parece si entrenas conmigo?_

_Bueno…sería…digo_…- trató de calmar un poco su alocado corazón y lo consiguió al verlo sonreírle _– disculpa Harry, no quise interrumpirte…sólo quería investigar un poco más de esta sala…no sabía que estabas haciendo ejercicios – _dijo ya recobrada de su abochornamiento inicial.

_No hay problema Gin _– le sonrió_ – pero como pronto todos van a tener que hacer lo mismo por que no aprovechamos y comienzas hoy….así me haces compañía…_

_No traigo ropa apropiada – _devolvió la sonrisa mirando los jeans, la blusa y los zapatos que llevaba

_Vamos Gin – _se rió_ - ¿no fuiste acaso tú la que hizo que la sala les proveyera de una colección de biquinis_?- la chica volvió a ruborizarse pero hizo un gracioso puchero que al morocho le provocó comérsela a besos….después de todo no parecía muy buena idea el quedarse a solas con ella.

_Está bien_ – le dijo sin darle tiempo a que dejara que se fuera – _pero tendrás que decirme cómo empezar porque no conozco estas máquinas muggles…._

_Muy bien – _le dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo al verla ir hacia un biombo al lado del cual habían aparecido como la vez anterior varios maniquíes pero esta vez con ropa deportiva – _será mejor que escojas algo cómodo_ _– _se volteo para darle mayor privacidad y también para ocultar su propio sonrojo, mientras acomodaba algunas pesas y revisaba los equipos escuchó cómo la chica desvestía los maniquíes y luego para su sorpresa escuchó una puerta cerrarse…volteo y soltó una risa nerviosa al ver que el biombo y los maniquíes habían desaparecido y que en su lugar había una puerta que tenía un cartel que decía: "vestidores damas"….

Abochornado por sus pensamientos y al percatarse de su escasa indumentaria cogió la sudadera que había dejado tirada sobre una silla y se la colocó…..decidió escribir en un papel una rutina sencilla que Ginny pudiera llevar con facilidad ya que no quería que terminara adolorida y no pudiera seguir el ritmo del entrenamiento de la noche…

_Ya estoy lista_ – la pelirroja salió diez minutos después con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y vestida con unos shorts rojos con franjas negras pegados que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, un polo corto y sin mangas de color negro que se ceñía por completo a su figura y para completar llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas - _¿qué te parece?_

Harry tragó en seco al ver la figura de la chica, ciertamente Ginny no era muy alta, siempre había tenido una figura pequeña pero ahora el pelinegro se admiró ya que al igual que él se había estirado unos centímetros, la miró de pies a cabeza y se sonrojó al ver el bien formado cuerpo que esta tenía, no era una figura voluptuosa y sin embargo le quitó el aliento el ver sus torneadas y firmes piernas, sus caderas redondeadas y su delgada cintura.

_¿Escogí mal?_ – la voz de Ginny lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos y posó sus ojos en su rostro para evitar seguir con su observación que sólo logró ponerlo completamente nervioso – _¿Harry pasa algo malo?_

_Eh…no…no Gin disculpa, sólo me distraje_ – le dijo sonriendo con cierto esfuerzo para no abochornar ni preocupar a la chica que lo miraba de forma extraña – _escogiste bien…anoté algunas cosas…si…esto…bueno…empezaremos con una rutina sencilla de aeróbicos y luego haremos un poco de pesas…si creo que…que así estará bien…_

_Tú sólo dime qué hacer para que puedas seguir con tus ejercicios – _le dijo ocultando una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar el nerviosismo del chico – _no quiero que te distraigas por mí…_

_Nada de eso – _le dijo negando con la cabeza_ – será mejor que te acompañe en tu rutina…ya después tu podrás llevar sola tu ritmo de entrenamiento…_

_Está bien, cómo tú digas _– le dijo con una sonrisa

Durante casi dos horas entrenaron juntos y para satisfacción de Harry ella era muy atlética y llevaba con cierta naturalidad el ritmo, sólo habían tenido que parar en dos ocasiones para darle un poco de respiro…

_Uff…estoy agotada_ – dijo tendiéndose en el suelo después de tomar la bebida energizante que él le dio.

_¿Te sientes muy cansada?_ – le preguntó preocupado dejando de tomar lo mismo que ella

_Nada de eso Harry_ – le sonrió – _es sólo que esto en nuevo para mí…no es que nunca haya hecho ejercicios, pero lo hacía sólo por media hora, bueno sin contar los entrenamientos de quidditch….aunque lo que más me gusta es correr _

_Lamento que hayamos tomado tanto tiempo – _dijo apenado al ver su reloj_ - ¡¡por Merlín!!_

_¿Qué pasa?- _Ginny se sentó de golpe

_Llevamos dos horas entrenando_

_¿En serio? – _le preguntó_ – no parece que llevemos tanto tiempo aquí…- _dijo un tanto confundida_ – tendremos que apurarnos para ir al comedor son casi la siete…._

_No será necesario Gin apenas son las seis _– le dijo con una sonrisa_ – la sala está programada para que el tiempo pase más lentamente…todavía no me he animado a retrasarlo en más horas o días…- _le mostró un conjunto de relojes en la pared en los que ella no había reparado_ – al sólo dejar que el tiempo pase lentamente no producimos en nuestros cuerpos el mismo efecto se produce con el paso de los días…_

_¿Cuando averiguaste eso? – _le preguntó sorprendida _– hace apenas una semana que estamos en el colegio_

_Bueno…desde que apareció la sala me he dado algunas escapadas y he leído sobre eso…_

_¿Hay libros que hablen de las funciones de la sala?_

_Sip…pero no quiero apresurarme a hacer algo que no comprendo – _le sonrió_ – por lo pronto el tiempo sólo pasa más lento aquí dentro y nadie que entre se verá afectado por eso…_

_Es genial…¡¡auch!! – _se tomó el hombro derecho ya que al estirar sus brazos para desperezarse sintió un tirón en el músculo

_¿Te lastimaste?- _se acercó preocupado a ella

_No es sólo que mis músculos se han resentido un poco – _le dijo

_Intenta relajarte – _le dijo arrodillándose detrás de ella

_¿Qué….?- _la pregunta murió en sus labios al sentir las manos de Harry sobre sus adoloridos hombros

_Estás tensa por los ejercicios….disculpa por no haber medido el tiempo _– le dijo en voz baja al tiempo que empezaba a masajear con suavidad ambos hombros – _esto ayudara a que tus músculos se suavicen…_

_¡¡Awww!!_ – dijo con satisfacción al sentir los masajes.

_Será mejor que te eches – _la voz de Harry tan cerca de su oído la sobresalto y pudo ver que una colchoneta estaba a un costado de ella y obedeció al muchacho…

_Mmmmm……- _ronroneo al sentir como su espalda y sus brazos iban relajándose con los masajes firmes y confortantes que le daba sobre la ropa de ejercicio_ – qué rico…_

_¿Te gusta?....- _le susurró bajando por sus brazos y subiendo a sus hombros apretándolos con suavidad.

_Mmmm…mucho – _le dijo a media voz_ – es tan agradable…_

_¿Se siente bien verdad? – _le dijo con una sonrisa masajeando su espalda_ – esto si que es vida, ya quisiera yo que alguien me hiciera unos buenos masajes después de terminar mi rutina…_

Ginny se rió y antes de que pudiera contestarle escucharon la puerta abrirse acompañada del ruido que provocó un objeto al estrellarse contra el suelo y ambos voltearon el rostro para ver a Hermione que los miraba medio atontada…

_Wow… ¿sesión de masajes? – _dijo Luna riéndose entrando tras la castaña_ – ¿por qué no avisaron?...a mí me hacen falta_

_Será mejor que cambies de pose Harry – _le advirtió Alya con una sonrisa colocándose al lado de Luna_ – Ron no tarda en entrar…_

Ginny miró hacia atrás y se sonrojó al ver que Harry estaba casi sentado encima de ella con las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas….él también se sonrojó pero evitó hacer un movimiento brusco que delatara su nerviosismo…

_No veo que tenga de malo – _le dijo retirándose con suavidad_ – Ginny estaba un poco adolorida por que estuvimos haciendo ejercicios… _

_Gracias – _dijo sin mirarlo a cara poniéndose de rodillas _– ya me siento mejor…._

_¿Qué te paso? – _preguntó Ron entrando acompañado por los otros chicos _- ¿Y qué haces vestida de esa forma?_

_Nada que vine un rato para ver cómo funciona la sala y me encontré a Harry haciendo ejercicios – _le dijo parándose_ – y aproveché para ejercitar también…_

_Debieron avisarnos _– les dijo un poco picado sin percatarse del rubor de su hermana ni de las sonrisas que Hayden le lanzaba a su sonrojado amigo

_No fue planeado Ron…nos encontramos por casualidad….iré a darme un baño _– les dijo y se fue hacia el vestidor a donde fue seguida rápidamente por Luna y Alya…

_¿Tú no vas con ellas? _– le preguntó Neville

_Si claro_ – le dijo Hermione recogiendo su libro y entrando apresurada tras sus amigas…

_¡¡Mujeres!!…a todo lado entran juntas_ – Ron sacudió la cabeza

_Yo también me daré una ducha_ – les dijo Harry tomando el camino opuesto a las chicas – _en seguida regreso…- _desapareció tras una puerta que también acababa de aparecer

_Estas máquinas se ven geniales_ – Hayden las observaba – _son lo último en tecnología y hay para todos_ – les mostró a los chicos el gran número de máquinas apiladas en perfecto orden…- _estás sirven para correr_ – Ron y Neville miraban interesados y de cuando en cuando hacían algunas preguntas que hacían soltar una carcajada al ojiazul – _y estás son bicicletas estacionarias… ¿me pregunto de dónde las habrá sacado Harry?, dudo mucho que las haya provisto esta sala…._

_Supongo que las habrá traído de la casa de los gritos – _dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros_ – me dijo que con Remus habían organizado un ginamsio para entrenar…_

_Un gimnasio Ron…- _Hermione había dejado a las chicas y ahora estaba al lado suyo_ – seguro que sólo trajo una de cada una y las ha duplicado…._

_Si debe ser…estos entrenamientos van a ser interesantes…..Harry a hecho una extraordinaria división de la sala – _les dijo Neville y se separaron para observar por su cuenta mientras Hayden disimuladamente entraba al vestidor tras el cual se perdió el morocho…

Hermione observó la distribución de la sala, parecía mucho más grande ya que ahora no sólo contenía un gimnasio completo y espacioso lleno de espejos…la habitación estaba dividida en tres partes principales que no desentonaban una de otra y le daban un aspecto confortable debido a la iluminación especial que cada una tenía…la del fondo era la más grande y era la sala de duelos que no había perdido ni su forma ni su tamaño y seguía conteniendo las mismas cosas que en su anterior entrenamiento, el centro lo ocupaba piscina de regulares proporciones que estaba rodeada por una pista atlética y a los costados tenía algunas rampas y gradas que dejaron a la castaña un tanto confundida…y como es de suponerse el lugar del gimnasio era a la entrada de la sala y también era enorme…

Se fijo una vez más y se sorprendió al ver varios espacios pequeños distribuidos a lo largo de la sala, había una pequeña pero confortable sala de estar, un comedor, una cocina, un no tan pequeño laboratorio de pociones …¿laboratorio? Se preguntó algo confundida y hasta un pequeño prado lleno de flores y árboles con un pequeño riachuelo corriendo entre ellos, algo se removió en su estómago al reconocer una réplica en miniatura del prado detrás de la casa de los Wesley….dio por terminada su revisión y se fue hacia la sala de duelos y tomando un libro de una de las estanterías se sentó para despejar un poco la cabeza.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_********************** **_

Por las calles de Hogsmeade abarrotadas de gente, un mago con una larga capucha que cubría su rostro caminaba apresurado hacia la parte norte del pueblo volteando de cuando en cuando para vigilar que nadie se fijara mucho en él, el camino lo llevaba hacia unas montañas ubicadas a unos kilómetros del pueblo y luego de poco más de media hora y bordeando una colina se adentro en un pequeño claro desde donde se podía observar un pequeño bosquecillo frondoso de grandes árboles que ocultaban a la vista de curiosos una casita de campo de dos plantas…

El hombre tocó la puerta con un intervalo extraño y luego de unos minutos se abrió dando paso a una mujer…

_Pensamos que ya no vendrías esta noche_….

_Lamentablemente tuve que resolver algunos problemas en el colegio_…- le dijo quitándose la capa dejando ver su larga cabellera plateada.

_Hola Albus_ – un hombre bastante mayor bajaba las escaleras con paso firme

_Que tal Elphias…_

_Estamos algo preocupados_ – le dijo mientras tomaban asiento en la sala – _cada vez se nos hace más difícil contenerlos._

_Es por eso que estoy aquí – _le dijo_ – he traído una poción que podrá ayudarnos – _sacó un frasco que contenía una poción color lila con toques ligeramente púrpuras.

_¿Qué es eso? – _le preguntó la mujer

_Es una poción en la que he estado trabajando…_

_¿Y para qué sirve?... – _volvió a preguntar

_Nos ayudara a poder tenerlos tranquilos de ahora en adelante – _le sonrío_ – es una poción que reforzara nuestro ovibliate de forma permanente…_

_¿Qué estás diciendo? – _el hombre se puso de pie de un brinco

_Tranquilízate Elphias…- _Dumbledore lo miró con seriedad

_No podemos hacer eso Albus…- _replicó la mujer asustada_ – podría dañarlos irreversiblemente_

_No podemos hacer otra cosa mi querida Alice – _dijo mirando a la mujer

_Esto ya se está saliendo de control – _Elphias Doge comenzó a caminar en círculos por la estancia _– tienes que detener esto Albus…tanto mi hermana, como su esposo y yo te hemos estado ayudando estos años por que nos dijiste que si se supiera que los Potter estaban vivos, Harry correría aún más peligro – _el rostro del director se tensó al escucharlo_ – pero me parece que hay demasiados cabos sueltos en esta historia… de los miembros de la orden somos los únicos que sabemos de todo esto…_

_Por que es estrictamente necesario – _replicó poniéndose de pie_ – ustedes no saben las consecuencias que esta noticia podría traer para el bien de la comunidad mágica…_

_¿Siempre el bien común no? – _le dijo despectivamente mientras la mujer sólo miraba aprehensivamente la escena_ - no veo en que pueda perjudicarnos esto si el muchacho sabe que sus bisabuelos están vivos…desde el colegio he apoyado muchas de las cosas que has hecho Albus pero me parece que lo que quieres hacer ahora ya sobrepasa lo ético. _

_Hay cosas que no entenderías y por vuestro propio bien y seguridad que no se las comento Elphias – _le dijo con un tono de voz gélido_ – si no pueden seguir haciéndose cargo entonces no se preocupen que yo veré a alguien más para que se ocupe de esto._

_Buenas noches a todos – _los tres voltearon hacia la puerta donde el esposo de la mujer estaba parado…

_Querido…- _la mujer se acercó a su esposo asustada _– que bueno que llegas…_

_Como estás Albus – _le extendió la mano al mago_ – vengo de San Mungo, fui a traer algunas pociones…_

_De eso precisamente hablaba con Alice y Elphias – _le dijo con seriedad_ – he traído una poción que he estado elaborando…_

_Ya veo – _dijomirando el frasco que se encontraba sobre la mesita de centro_ – ¿es lo que creo que es Albus? – _preguntó con seriedad

_He hecho algunas modificaciones que nos darán el efecto de un poderoso ovibliate sin dañar su salud mental – _le dijo mirándolo profundamente – _que es lo que todos buscamos _

_Deberé hacer unas pruebas antes – _dijo sin dejar de mirar el frasco con mientras su frente se plegaba con preocupación _– debes comprender que como sanador es mi deber asegurarme…._

_Entiendo perfectamente….y sabes que puedes preguntarme por cualquier duda acerca de los ingredientes…._

_¡¡No lo puedes permitir!! – _saltó nuevamente el hombre_ – ¡¡esto es una variación de la poción de Muertos en Vida!!...._

_¡¡Por Merlín!! – _Gritó la mujer poniéndose blanca_ – ¿Albus te has vuelto loco?_

_No voy a permitírtelo – _lo señalaba con la mano que le temblaba visiblemente_ – esto va contra toda ética y moral….ya hemos hecho suficiente todos estos años ayudándote con toda esta locura…_

_Lo cual los convierte en mis cómplices y tanto tú como tu familia han participado en esto que afecta la ética y moral como acabas de mencionar – _el tono glacial y amenazante de su voz los hizo retroceder unos pasos _– no quiero recordarte Elphias lo que pasaría si este asunto llegara a otros oídos…y dudo mucho que alguien pueda creer que yo estaba involucrado…_

_Creo que debemos calmarnos – _se acercó a su esposa que temblaba asustada_ – no es necesario que vengas aquí con amenazas Dumbledore…te hemos ayudado todos estos años por que creímos que tus razones eran válidas…primero voy a hacer algunas pruebas como ya te dije y sólo si veo que no producirán más daño, se las administrare – _se enfrentó a la mirada terrible que le lanzaba el profesor sin amilanarse_ – haces mal en tratar de esta forma a quienes siempre han sido amigos entrañables tuyos...yo también he estado trabajando en algunas pociones así que no tienes de qué preocuparte ya que de una u otra manera tendremos medios suficientes para tratar este problema…_

El ruido de algo rompiéndose con violencia llamó rápidamente la atención de los cuatro cortando de golpe la tensa situación que atravesaban y con pasos presurosos se dirigieron a la segunda planta donde una ventana había sido arrancada de golpe esparciendo cristales por todo el suelo….Dumbledore dio un grito de rabia cuando se percató que la habitación estaba vacía y un punto negro se alejaba a toda velocidad por el aire…

_¡¡¡¿De donde han sacado esa escoba?!!!_ – dijo haciéndolos palidecer…

_Mi….mi….mi nieto….de…debe haberla dejado_ – dijo la mujer con apenas un hilo de voz – _vino a visitarme ayer por la tarde…_

_¿Y como supo tu nieto donde encontrarte?_ – le preguntó

_Alice_ – susurró su esposo

_Lo lamento….pero es aún un chiquillo y lo hemos tenido abandonado_ – dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas – _nos has obligado a dejarlo con mi prima después de la muerte de mi hija y yo ya no soportaba más…._

_¡¡Noooo….!!_ – gritaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo al ver que de la varita de Dumbledore salía un hechizo que les dio de lleno a los tres.

_Me han complicado las cosas_ – dijo con violencia mientras con rápidos movimientos de varita dejaba la habitación como nueva – _buscaré a quien pueda ocuparse de los Potter, no van a poder llegar muy lejos…me asombra que hayan tenido la fuerza suficiente para subirse a esa escoba…_

Junto los tres cuerpos inconcientes y creó un traslador usando una manta de una de las camas, los cubrió con ella y desaparecieron de la habitación mientras el bajaba presuroso para tratar de dar alcance a los dos ancianos…

Peinó toda la zona durante casi dos horas bordeando incluso las lindes del bosque prohibido sin poder encontrar el más mínimo rastro de magia que pudiera llevarlo a encontrarlos con lo que su enojo sólo aumentaba cada vez más, no podía ser que en un par de minutos hubieran desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno…sólo le quedaba buscar en el Valle de Godric ya que lo más lógico sería que trataran de llegar con parientes que ellos ignoraban que estaban muertos hacía quince años….

_**&&&&&&&&&**_

_*********************_

Harry estaba sentado frente al escritorio que había en la sala de pociones revisando unos rollos etiquetados como "nuevas curas", cualquiera que pudiera verlo se daría cuenta fácilmente de la tensión que atenazaba su cuerpo y que se contenía a duras penas presto a saltar sobre el primero que hiciera el menor movimiento…

Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, si la mitad de lo que Godric Gryffindor al parecer había descubierto era cierto, entonces en ese momento tenía en sus manos el más grande logro en la historia de la medimagia, aunque los estudios estaban inconclusos el sólo hecho de aplicar lo descubierto tendría resultados impensables hasta el momento y además él sabía que tenía la capacidad para terminarlos, era una certeza absoluta que irradiaba desde lo más hondo su ser…si alguien le preguntara por qué estaba tan seguro seguramente lo tomaría por un idiota si le contestara que su magia así se lo hacía ver.

Dejó el rollo y casi salto de euforia al ponerse de pie, caminaba dando grandes trancazos por la habitación pensando en todos a los que podría ayudar…su corazón se encogió por un momento al ser también conciente que para muchos sería demasiado tarde para lograr una cura completa sin embargo era más que suficiente para mejorar su estilo de vida y librarlos de las consecuencias dolorosas de la enfermedad…

Se detuvo y cerró los ojos tomando aire profundamente…

_Gracias – _dijo con solemnidad_ – gracias por darme la oportunidad de ayudar. _

_Mis conocimientos aunque extensos también eran limitados _– le respondió desde el cuadro_ – mis descubrimientos quedaron truncados en ese punto y veo con satisfacción que para ti no significa un punto muerto en la investigación….sin duda joven Harry eres tú quien tiene la capacidad para concluirlo y llegar a buen termino._

_Sin los avances que logró yo jamás hubiera podido continuar _– le dijo al mago del cuadro_ – este trabajo es suyo y será un honor para mí poder terminarlo y llevarlo a la práctica._

_Creo que ya llegaron sus amigos _– comentó después de una reverencia_ – hasta la próxima._

Harry asintió tras escuchar pasos en la biblioteca, guardo con cuidado los pergaminos y salió para encontrarse con sus amigos…se quedó sorprendido al ver a más de los que hubiera imaginado_._

_No pongas esa cara – _le dijo Mikel con una sonrisa_ – tienen que entrenarse en todas la áreas._

_Si pero no me avisaron que vendrían todos ustedes – _le respondió

_Serán entrenados individualmente – _habló Eldan desviando la vista de la puerta por donde el pelinegro había salido_ – vamos a evaluar sus capacidades para así poder trabajar las áreas en que son débiles y reforzar sus habilidades. _

_Como gusten – le dijo entrando en la sala de entrenamiento seguido por todo el grupo_

_Impresionante – Kyra dio una rápida ojeada a todo – sin embargo tendremos que reducir algunos espacios y agregar otros…¿podemos hacerlo nosotros o es necesario que tú des la orden?_

_Pueden hacerlo como mejor les parezca…_

_Excelente….pongámonos a ello – _dijo Eldan dando un paso adelante_ – Kyra, Misrra, Mikel ya saben que hacer…_

Poco a poco el lugar se fue transformando, todo empezó a ser separados en cubículos por lo que parecía ser vidrio, ahora eran salas independientes cada una con una puerta, por lo que Harry pudo ver disminuyeron las dimensiones de la piscina y el gimnasio que fueron a parar hacia el lado derecho, dejando varios cubículos vacíos…a la izquierda fueron distribuidos la sala de estar, el comedor y la cocina como si fueran un pequeño departamento todo dentro del mismo espacio al que se le agregó dos habitaciones, una pequeña biblioteca y un baño…

_Después Harry – _le dijo Mikel antes de que formulara su pregunta.

El prado se colocó como un anexo de ese mini departamento como si fuera un patio trasero y a continuación el laboratorio de pociones llenos de calderos, frascos, balanzas y todo lo necesario….

Todos reprimieron un escalofrío al ver un bosque de árboles oscuros rodeado por nubes negras y amenazantes, luego apareció otro bosque de aspecto extrañamente tranquilizador, una pequeña sala de emergencias médicas con una camilla y varios frascos e instrumentos, un pequeño salón con pupitres y una pizarra, una sala con distintos tipos de espadas colocadas en las paredes, otra igual llena de dagas, otra con diferentes tipos y tamaños de hachas, otra con alrededor de cien carcaj finamente labrados en la que también habían blancos a distintas distancias y altura…y para sorpresa de todos un salón de tiro con armas automáticas y semiautomáticas….

Alrededor de siete cubículos quedaron únicamente con una mullida alfombra cubriendo el piso….todo se hallaba ubicado contra las paredes de la gran sala dejando un pasadizo en medio para poder movilizarse al fondo del cual se podía divisar el salón de duelos que no había variado excepto en que las estanterías de libros habían desaparecido para aparecer en la biblioteca del pequeño departamento.

_Bien eso es todo por el momento – _dijo Kyra dando una palmada y volteando hacia el grupo_ – se entrenaran en grupos y por separado, cada hora y media cambiaran de entrenamiento, también realizaremos pequeñas cesiones de duelo para ver sus avances….además se entrenaran en pociones y curaciones, ya más adelante verán para que pusimos los bosques…_

_Hemos separado el departamento – _Eldan tomó la palabra_ – para que, de presentarse cualquier inconveniente se tenga un lugar donde descansar, además que también servirá para que puedan estudiar los libros de tácticas y duelo en la biblioteca….como pueden ver tiene cortinas para poder permanecer aislados de todo lo demás…_

_Tu distribución era buena Harry – _le dijo Kriss_ – pero necesitamos muchas áreas así que de ahora en adelante quedara de esta manera y si hay que agregar algo ya se hará… los vestidores y las duchas están a cada lado de la piscina dividido en mujeres y varones…_

_Bien…ahora todos a entrenar….Ginny y Luna con Mikel y Phoebe al cuarto de dagas – _Kyra comenzó a dar indicaciones_ – Neville y Ron con Leandra al cuarto de espadas, Alya al cuarto de emergencias con Eldan, Hayden con Elazar a entrenar con las flechas, Hermione con Coral al cuarto de estrategias se que tienes buen cerebro pero hay que darle la dirección y discernimiento correcto, Arwen irá con ustedes y yo me les uniré después…._

_Harry, Mikel, Regina, Darien y Altaír conmigo al primer salón vacío – _les dijo Kriss

_Todos vayan a cambiarse a los vestidores ya sus equipos deben estar listos – _habló Kyra despachándolos con un movimiento de la mano_ – ¡¡no pierdas el tiempo Harry!! – _el chico dio un pequeño respingo al escucharla.

_Ya voy, ya voy _– le dijo, se había quedado parado mirando y tratando de imaginar lo que ocultaban los bosques – _no hay porque gritar…._

Al cabo de quince minutos todos se encontraban recibiendo sus instrucciones y sus primeras lecciones….

_Tendrás que aprender todo lo relacionado con el arte de curar – _le dijo el rubio_ – tienes el don de la curación que es realmente preciado, entre los de nuestra raza sólo algunos pueden decir que han sido bendecidos con ese don…_

_Entiendo – _respondió Alya con seriedad_ – tomaré con responsabilidad lo que me enseñes…_

_Me agrada que tomes esto con responsabilidad – _sonrió_ – aparte de aprender a enfocar correctamente el don con el que has sido bendecida, debes aprender el uso de la medimagia ya que en ocasiones será preciso que apliques técnicas curativas exhaustivas y concretas antes de usar tu magia natural para sellar la curación… un medimago se caracteriza por una intuitiva capacidad para descifrar y diagnosticar una determinada dolencia o enfermedad – _le dijo más serio_ – en otras palabras Alya estás a punto de convertirte en la Medimaga más joven de la historia, aprenderás técnicas y pociones avanzadas por lo que requiero que toda tu concentración se enfoque única y exclusivamente en esto, quiero que en cada cesión dejes fuera de esta habitación cualquier cansancio, molestia o frustración a causa de tus otros entrenamientos…_

_Está bien – _le dijo

_Preferiría que todos tus entrenamientos comiencen aquí para evitar distracciones, sin embargo concuerdo con Kyra que es la encargada de los horarios en que deben de adecuarse a cualquier clase de presión y circunstancia, así que deberás estar preparada mentalmente para desenfocar de ti todo aquello que no esté relacionado con nuestro entrenamiento…Kyra tiende a poner mayor presión sobre aquellos con potencial – _le dijo con una mueca_ – y yo también…..así que ahora comencemos con tu primera lección…_

En seguida la sala quedó cubierta por un cortinaje blanco para ayudar a la joven a enfocarse en su primera lección, ya más adelante las sacaría para que se habitúe al movimiento y la bulla que serán con los que habrá de toparse en una batalla…

_Lanzar una daga, no es lo mismo que arrojar una bola de nieve a la cara de algún amigo – _comenzó diciendo Phoebe provocando una sonrisa en las chicas_ – su estatura y contextura les dará una ventaja sobre sus oponentes, pero es necesario saber en qué lugar dar con ella…_

_Nunca deberán lanzar por lanzar _– Mikel tomó la palabra_ – cada lanzamiento deberá tener un propósito y una dirección…deberán estar preparadas para herir de gravedad, dejar inconciente, dejar incapacitado de manos y/o pies o matar a vuestro oponente…y para esto deberán saber analizar a su oponente para determinar sus puntos débiles._

_Sus ojos, manos, piernas y oídos deberán estar agudizados al máximo – _continuó la elfo_ – sus cuerpos tendrán que tener flexibilidad y rapidez de reacción…si se quedan tendidas o paradas por más de cinco segundos en el mismo lugar serán presas fáciles y pueden considerarse muertas…_

_¿Con qué comenzaremos primero? – _Preguntó Ginny_ – ¿aprenderemos primero a movernos con rapidez o a lanzar correctamente?_

_Me parece que primero deberemos aprender a colocar la daga en el lugar correcto – _dijo Luna sorprendiendo a los dos elfos_ – y ya después aprender a saltar, rodar, podernos de rodillas y pararnos…_

_Exacto _– le dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa_ – empezaran a lanzar apropiadamente ya que podrían herirse si no saben hacerlo…y ya después aprenderán a lanzar al mismo tiempo que se mueven sin dejar de dar en el blanco que se propongan…_

_Me parece que vamos a disfrutar enseñando a estas jovencitas – Dijo Mikel – bien, examinen todas las dagas y quédense con la que se sientan más cómodas…así será más fácil que más adelante se adecuen a otras aprendiendo a manejar primero las que van con ustedes…_

_Exacto…además cada daga tiene una forma particular para ser agarrada y un ángulo especial que facilita su lanzamiento…_

Cada una cogió una daga distinta, Luna tenía una pequeña daga plateada con bordes aserrados y Ginny cogió una negra con forma de media luna al mismo tiempo que la sala se llenaba de maniquís representando magos, vampiros, hombres lobo y otras criaturas.

Neville y Ron tenían ya en sus manos un par de espadas afiladas con el mango engarzado de esmeraldas…

_Las espadas sirven para atacar, parar y contrarrestar…no sólo se trata de fuerza sino de habilidad – _Leandra daba pasos en la habitación mirando fijamente a los chicos_ – algunas espadas como esas dos que tienes en las manos sirven también para parar o desviar hechizos potencialmente peligrosos…aunque no un avada kedavra…si están correctamente afiladas y sus propietarios tienen firmeza y rapidez en las muñecas podrán cortar de un tajo un tronco grueso que les haya sido arrojado _– ambos levantaronuna ceja casi incrédulos lo que les valió una mirada dura de parte de su instructora _– cuando estás en medio de una batalla no esperes que tu oponente actúe limpiamente – _les recriminó_ – muchas de las criaturas con las que se enfrentaran son casi inmunes a ciertos hechizos…y muchos otros incluso magos utilizan espadas, así que no subestimen el entrenamiento que se les está dando_

_Lo sentimos – _dijeron al mismo tiempo poniéndose serios

_Con sólo doblar el brazo o la muñeca deberán ser capaces de interceptar incluso un ataque por la espalda_ – continuó – _esgrimir correctamente una espada va más allá de sólo dar estocadas para ver quien cae primero….si son capaces de manejar una como si fuera una extensión de si mismos puedo garantizarles que con la otra mano podrán sin dificultad alguna manejar la varita sin perder concentración en ningún flanco_

_Suena un tanto difícil – _dijo Ron _– pero supongo que no sólo se trata de flexibilidad de movimiento…_

_Si…tendremos que tener agilidad mental – _asintió Neville_ – y física_

_Nos encargaremos poco a poco de eso _– les dijo con un asentimiento complacido_ – primero como les dije deberán manejar la espada como si sólo se tratara de un brazo más…empezaremos con el brazo que más dominan y luego lo intercambiaremos por el otro, les aseguro que aunque terminen adoloridos y magullados después de entrenar conmigo serán capaces de parar un ataque con los ojos cerrados – _endureció la voz_ -voy a exigirles, exprimirlos y llevarlos al límite no importando lo cansados que estén, deberán estar fuertes no sólo física sino mentalmente….conmigo no sólo entrenaran los brazos y el cuerpo sino también la mente…si caen la suelo deben ser capaces de parar un ataque directo a la vez que se incorporan, no deben dar ninguna oportunidad a su oponente, un segundo de más tendido en el suelo y pueden darse por muertos…_

_Estamos listos – _le dijeron

_Comencemos entonces – _se paró frente a ellos_ – enséñenme como se pondrían en guardia…._

Ambos se miraron un tanto cohibidos pero hicieron lo que les dijo y ella se apresuró a darles instrucciones para modificar sus posturas y la forma en la que cogían las espadas…

Del otro lado Hayden observaba atentamente como con un rápido movimiento Elazar daba en el centro de tres distintos blancos…

_Impresionante…pero no entiendo como lograste dar a blancos distantes uno del otro con un solo disparo y con precisión – _le dijo

_Cada flecha tenía un ángulo distinto _– le dijo poniéndose a su lado_ – todo depende de eso…incluso si te ejercitas correctamente podrías dar a blancos que se encuentren a distintas alturas uno del otro._

_Concentración, precisión y mirada rápida supongo…._

_No sólo eso – _sonrió _– capacidad de reacción y mente ágil para elaborar una estrategia en el menor tiempo posible….puedes usar las flechas para cortar una cuerda del que este colgado alguien al mismo tiempo que das en el brazo de alguien que está a punto de rematar con una espada o atravesar la garganta a otro…._

_¿Qué?...._

_Por eso te decía que necesitabas mente ágil para realizar una estrategia – _dijo retirando sus flechas de los blancos _– no todo se trata de herir o matar Hayden, una situación de riesgo no sólo implica ataques cuerpo a cuerpo con espadas o duelos con varitas, por lo general si se trata de una emboscada te encontraras con trampas de todo tipo que algunos considerarían medievales como por ejemplo lanzar troncos desde árboles sostenidos por lianas, o nudos escondidos que cuelguen de cabeza a alguien…_

_Cool….- _dijo moviendo la cabeza_ – eso sería una forma interesante de poner a prueba las habilidades de tus oponentes…_

_En una batalla no se trata de poner a prueba sino de hacer la mayor cantidad de daño posible dejando fuera de combate a unos cuantos – _le dijo poniéndose serio_ – para así no tener que preocuparte por todo el grupo…conmigo aprenderás a ser un vigía atento y un estratega excelente…dentro de la amplia gama de posibilidades que nos ofrece un carcaj bien surtido, está la distancia – _Hayden lo miró asintiendo_ – puedes disparar una flecha desde largas distancias ofreciendo un campo amplio de cobertura para tus compañeros que se encuentren inmersos en medio de una lucha…_

_Eso quiere decir que tengo que tener la habilidad para subirme a un árbol en lo que dura un parpadeo ¿verdad? – _le dijo

_Y no sólo a un árbol, sino también a una roca grande o una ladera que sea beneficiosa para cubrir a tu grupo…te enseñare a sacar provecho de cualquier hondonada, risco, árbol, cerro o precipicio…_

_Entonces empecemos – _le dijo Hayden con el rostro iluminado

_Debí suponer que te gustan los riesgos – _masculló ganándose un ligero y displicente encogimiento de hombros.

Coral tenía frente a sí una mesa con un plano en el que dos pequeños ejércitos ocupaban una posición determinada, Hermione y Arwen miraban el plano con atención escuchando las indicaciones de Coral…

_Un buen estratega es aquel que al realizar una rápida evaluación de la situación de riesgo no sólo traza un plan concreto sino que tiene un plan de respaldo en caso de que el resultado le esté siendo adverso – _dijo mirando a las chicas_ – además deberá ser capaz de realizar un cambio de estrategia en el menor tiempo posible y con la menor cantidad de bajas…mente ágil, capacidad de reacción, trabajo en grupo y sangre fría, si al menor indicio de desventaja entran en histeria colgaran del cuello a todo su equipo…_

_Cualquiera debe ser capaz no sólo de comprender la estrategia de su líder sino de tomar la dirección si este estuviera fuera de combate – _habló Kyra que acababa de entrar_ – en la mayoría de los casos sólo contaran con un tiempo mínimo para elaborar una estrategia y en otros casos no tendrán tiempo ni para decir "ataque"…_

_Es por eso que necesitan una capacidad de reacción casi instintiva…aprenderán no sólo a sobreponerse a una situación extrema sino a llevar a su grupo a maniobras evasivas y de contraataque – _Coral señalo el mapa sobre la mesa_ – para empezar cada una se hará con un ejército…es un mapa mágico así que podrán mandar y organizar sus ejércitos como mejor les parezca…_

_Como ven hoy tienen un campo determinado con gente determinada…- _dijo Kyra_ – pero a medida que avancen las pondremos en situaciones y escenarios distintos…_

_Pero como aprenderemos estrategias si nos lanzan de frente a simular una batalla – _preguntó Hermione

_Yo también suponía que nos iban a enseñar como – _dijo Arwen medio frustrada

_Lo hacemos porque queremos ver la capacidad de esos cerebritos que según dicen tienen mucho talento – _Coral le dijo irónica_ – queremos evaluarlas…según sabemos ya han estado en pequeños enfrentamientos que no tuvieron nada que ver con hologramas, no se equivoquen señoritas si piensan que sólo van a ver como su equipo va a ir disminuyendo…deberán dar instrucciones a sus soldados de cuales serán las habilidades y/o armas que usaran….verán caer a sus hombres y mujeres por la heridas inflingidas por su oponente…._

_Cuentan con quince minutos para desarrollar su plan después de lo cual, cualquiera de ustedes podrá comenzar su ataque sin necesidad de avisar a su rival – _Kyra colocó un reloj con cuenta regresiva al lado de la mesa _– después de terminada la batalla harán una exposición de su plan, señalarán las debilidades y fortalezas del mismo…harán también una evaluación del plan usado por su contrincante señalando que fue lo que llevó a su equipo a perder o ganar, luego de lo cual nos tocara a nosotras el turno para decidir si pasan la prueba o no, tendremos la libertad para rechazar de golpe vuestros planes, los revaluaremos enseñándoles que deben y que no deben hacer….comiencen._

Las chicas se mostraron un tanto asustadas pero al ver el reloj ambas se miraron fijamente y la misma expresión de determinación y agudeza apareció en sus rostros…Kyra y Coral intercambiaron una mirada de expectativa complacida y cada una se colocó detrás de ellas…

El resto se reunió en el salón vació que era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, todos estaban vestidos con trajes de color blanco y sin zapatos por lo que Harry iba teniendo una pequeña idea de lo que les tocaba a ellos…

_Artes marciales….__cuyo objetivo es __someter o defenderse mediante la fuerza__– _dijo Altaír_ – con nosotros_ _aprenderán el arte de usar el cuerpo, las manos, los brazos y las piernas para atacar, desarmar o dejar inconciente a su oponente…_

_Usaremos el Karate, __Tae Kwon Do,_ _Kung-Fu,_ _Kendo,_ _Judo_ _y todo tipo de estas artes orientales – _dijo Kriss_ – las cuales les darán flexibilidad de movimiento así como una manera rápida y eficaz de dejar fuera de combate a su oponente en caso que perdieran vuestras armas._

_Por que no darles un buen golpe y listo – _preguntó Mikel

_Por que no queremos que comiencen un torneo de box en lugar de terminar rápida y eficazmente con su oponente – _les dijo Darien_ – además que las artes marciales ayudan a mantener en_, _equilibrio la mente y el cuerpo…pasaran un buen tiempo meditando y haciéndose uno con el entorno, es esencial que puedan percibir el más leve rumor, el mínimo cambio en el aire y el insignificante olor de una colonia de baño que no sea la de sus compañeros de grupo…_ _la disciplina mental es esencial para ustedes…_

_Aunque claro es preferible que cuando salgan en una acción de reconocimiento o a un ejercicio a campo abierto eviten usar algún tipo de colonia o desodorante que pueda dejar un rastro – _apuntó Kriss_ – que sea fácil de seguir…muchos seres como los vampiros y hombres lobo por solo nombrar algunos son muy capaces de identificar y rastrear olores aún a largas distancias._

_Y también podrían usar otro tipo de animales entrenados para rastrearnos – _dijo Harry

_En efecto – _agregó Regina_ – en Irlanda muchos magos han entrenado a perros, lobos e incluso algunos halcones para usarlos como rastreadores…_

_Motivo por el cual deben tener conciencia de que el más mínimo descuido puede ponerlos en evidencia frente a su adversario…_

_Con los vampiros no tendríamos tanta suerte ¿no? – _Dijo de pronto Mikel y la fuerza de su ira y una profunda melancolía golpeo a Harry que se le quedó mirando_ – ellos huelen la sangre, así que es un poco difícil ocultarse de ellos. _

_Hay formas de ocultar un rastro poderoso como ese Mikel – _le dijo Kriss despacio y con cierta ternura

_Ya….claro – _respondió volteando el rostro

_Bueno comenzaremos con una larga sesión de relajamiento – _dijo desviando la atención de Harry y Regina hacia ella_ – quiero que cada uno se siente en la posición más cómoda que puedan encontrar – _todos siguieron sus indicaciones_ – mantengan la espalda erguida pero sin rigidez…..quiero que cierren los ojos y alejen cualquier inquietud, pensamiento o sentimiento de ustedes, al final me dirán todo lo que sintieron y apreciaron, quiero que sean concientes desde la más fina hebra de la alfombra hasta la más pequeña molécula en el aire….capten el más sutil aroma, el más leve movimiento, la respiración, el latido del corazón – _Mikel hizo un movimiento involuntario que ella decidió dejar pasar _– todo…capten todo cuanto esta alrededor de ustedes hasta que puedan incluso visualizarlo…alejen sus oídos de los sonidos que vienen que fuera y céntrense únicamente en esta habitación y en los que estamos aquí…. _

Se quedó en silencio y juntamente con los otros elfos se colocaron delante de cada uno de los chicos para comenzar con el entrenamiento…

Esa noche no hubieron cambios en los horarios, todos se comprometieron a fondo con sus respectivos entrenamientos por lo que las cinco horas pasaron volando…cuando terminaron estaban cansados, adoloridos, heridos y exasperados…

Harry tenía un moretón en el ojo derecho cortesía de Darien, producto de su primera desconcentración en como sentir la más mínima alteración del aire ya que no sintió el movimiento del puño que se estrelló contra él….Mikel presentaba el peor aspecto ya que tenía el labio reventado, una gran mancha de sangre cubría su túnica blanca producto del golpe en la nariz y un hematoma regular le surcaba el pómulo izquierdo…Regina tenía un ligero corte en la ceja izquierda y a parte de eso sólo se le notaba cansada.

Ginny y Luna tenían los brazos y los dedos adoloridos, caminaban un tanto rígidas y estaban bastante despeinadas…

Ron y Neville tenían la ropa rasgada por todos lados y eran visibles los cortes a través de ellos, también tenían cortes el rostro y los brazos

Hermione tenía un curioso tic nervioso que provocaba que el ojo izquierdo se le cerrara compulsivamente de rato en rato, en tanto que Arwen tenía la mirada perdida y daba saltitos de un momento a otro….todos evitaron sonreír ante ellas porque sabían que a ellos también les tocaría entrenar en algún momento con Kyra y Coral…

Hayden cojeaba ligeramente y tenía una mancha café cubriendo su rostro y a pesar de que su brazo derecho colgaba ridículamente inerte a un lado de su cuerpo se le veía ligeramente complacido y satisfecho….

Alya estaba durmiendo recostada sobre un diván visiblemente agotada y exhausta por lo que parecía que su entrenamiento había terminado antes que el del resto…

Los premiaron con una suculenta cena y un baño en el enorme jacuzzi que apareció en a un costado de la piscina….les dieron algunas pociones para curar sus heridas y reestablecerse y luego se fueron a la cama exhaustos tomando valor para el entrenamiento de la noche…

_**Continuará….**_

_**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, sé que no hay excusas pero he estado demasiado atareada con la universidad y el trabajo…muchas gracias a todos los que han puesto mi historia entre sus favoritos, a aquellos que me han dejado reviews y a todos los me siguen en el anonimato….un abrazo y hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Arwen.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Batalla

_**Cap 15: Batalla**_

Los gritos resonaban en las profundidades del enorme castillo haciendo que los aprendices que había llevado Bellatrix se estremecieran cada vez que los escuchaban… el grupo de mortífagos que estaban siendo entrenados en el uso de las espadas se miraban pálidos unos a otros cada vez que un nuevo grito les erizaba la piel…

Miraba al grupo con diversión cada vez que la sangre se les aceleraba debido al espanto que estaban sintiendo, sin duda ignoraban que aparte de sentir la vida fluyendo en su sangre, podían también saber con exactitud su estado de ánimo, la sangre que daba vida a sus cuerpos era como un libro abierto en la que ellos podían leer…

Era un hombre alto de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, sumamente atractivo al que las mujeres volteaban a ver, dentro del castillo sólo su señor era más asediado que él…

_No tienen de qué preocuparse – Gabriel les sonrío con una mueca – los recién convertidos no les harán daño…_

_¿Esos gritos son a causa de su conversión? – se animó a preguntar uno_

_Si – respondió lacónico – les toma un tiempo acostumbrarse a su nueva condición – un escalofrío recorrió el grupo – a veces tardan semanas.....todo depende_

_¿De qué depende? – volvió a preguntar_

_De la clase de madera de la que están hechos…pero no están aquí para preguntar sino para aprender…._

Un tumulto se escuchó fuera de la habitación en la que estaban entrenando cortando al vampiro.

_Ve a ver que ocurre – ordenó a uno que se encontraba cerca de la puerta._

_Si señor – cuando el vampiro abrió la puerta el ruido se hizo más intenso por lo que todos voltearon a ver_

_Deténgalo – gritó alguien mientras el ruido de espadas chocando se dejaba escuchar_

_Ya me he levantado a cinco de ustedes – dijo una voz ronca provocando un escalofrío en Gabriel que se acercó rápidamente a la puerta – si no quieres presenciar como acabo con estos será mejor que llames a tu señor – siseo _

Dio un salto en el aire cayendo parado majestuosamente después de cortarle la cabeza a uno de sus atacantes que desapareció en una voluta de humo luego de soltar un espeluznante chillido…otro se abalanzó contra él y el choque de las espadas hizo saltar chispas azules en el momento que hicieron contacto, dio un giro rápido a su derecha alejándose lo suficiente de su oponente para parar a otro y con la mano izquierda empuñó con facilidad y gracia una segunda espada para cortar el brazo de un tercero que llegó a rasgarle la túnica….

_Llama a Zaid – volvió a decir sin perder concentración mientras paraba los ataques con facilidad _

_¿Quieres que el señor Zaid acabe contigo en persona? – se burló_

_Llámalo – ordenó Gabriel con voz autoritaria asombrando a todos_

_Esto se pone divertido – dijo relamiéndose los colmillos clavando sus ojos violetas terriblemente enrojecidos en Gabriel – a pasado tiempo "primo"_

Renard que llegaba acompañado de otro grupo de vampiros se quedó parado mirando a ambos con el ceño fruncido, muchas veces se había sorprendido del parecido de Zaid con Gabriel y de cierta afinidad con otros cinco…afinidad que le molestaba por que ese grupo había llegado al castillo meses después de que él se volviera en mentor y compañero del recién iniciado vampiro…su antiguo señor había tomado al joven bajo su tutela convirtiéndolo luego en su heredero para sorpresa de muchos que creían y con justa razón que él, Renard, era quien debía sucederle algún día….

Tenían cierta información de la posición anterior que Zaid ocupaba en su pueblo, sabían que era un señor elfo pero muchos otros detalles les habían sido ocultados y ahora que ese joven vampiro aparecía la antipatía hacía Gabriel que un día había logrado desterrar después de muchos esfuerzos volvía con fuerza…

_¿Qué sucede aquí Renard?_

_Ahora no Danielle – dijo con fastidio al ver a la joven _

_¡¡Qué deliciosa!! – volvió a decir el joven relamiéndose – después que acabe con ustedes quizás pueda divertirme un poco con ella hasta que Zaid aparezca _

_¡¡Cómo te atreves a llamarlo por su nombre!! – gritó y Gabriel rodó los ojos con fastidio_

_Suficiente Danielle – dijo con autoridad – todos apártense de él _

_Pero Gabriel – protestaron varios a la vez_

_Ya lo escucharon – dijo uno parándose a su lado acompañado de otros cuatro a los que Renard puso mala cara_

_No tienen autoridad para dar órdenes – les dijo acercándose_

_Si quieres que la masacre continúe – Gabriel le mostró las túnicas esparcidas por el suelo – entonces adelante_

_¡¡No tengo tiempo que perder!! – gritó el intruso perdiendo la paciencia, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro con brusquedad con signos de locura a lo que todo reaccionaron retrocediendo unos pasos y poniéndose en guardia._

Un convertido que no había logrado completar su transformación con éxito muchas veces se volvía un peligro difícil de controlar incluso por su "padre"…y ese joven daba muestras de esa locura tan peculiar al mover los ojos y la lengua de forma casi anormal…

_Y bien primo – se lamió los labios – ¿llamaras a Zaid o no?..._

_El señor Zaid no se encuentra en estos momentos en el castillo…_

_No me mientas Ajax… - le dijo con enojo – no te atrevas a mentirme, no puedes…_

_Ajax no le está mintiendo – dijo otro con respeto provocando que los muchos vampiros del clan que se habían acercado al escuchar el tumulto fruncieran el ceño y se irguieran amenazantes sobre todo después de saber que el intruso sabía el nombre de otro de ellos – el señor Zaid no se encuentra aquí…_

_Es verdad – dijo Gabriel echando una rápida ojeada a los rostros adustos que empezaban a cercarlos – él no se encuentra…pero ahora lo más importante es saber como has encontrado y como has logrado entrar en este lugar…._

_No tengo por qué darte explicaciones – dijo soltando una carcajada histérica – no puedes interrogarme "primo"…no tienes posición para hacerlo…_

_¿Primo? – preguntó Danielle enfrentándose a Gabriel – será mejor que expliques ahora mismo qué significa esto y por qué te habla como si fueras su inferior_

_Eres una insolente, lindura – le dijo con desdén el intruso – si no sabes a quién te diriges sería mejor que cerraras esa boquita – se volvió a relamer – yo puedo hablarle como me dé la gana y resulta que tú no deberías hablar con tanta insolencia a alguien que esta muy por encima de ti… _

_Qué te has creído…- empezó a decir temblando de rabia_

_Me han dicho que alguien a irrumpido en mi castillo – una voz atronadora silenció su réplica - encárgate de él – dijo a uno que se encontraba cerca soltando a un joven que llevaba del brazo que se encontraba mortalmente pálido - ¿me quieres explicar qué es lo que pasa Renard?- dijo Zaid caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el grupo sin percatarse aún del otro joven por que un grupo lo tapaba a su vista – y tú Danielle será mejor que empieces a bajar tu tonito por que aquí el que manda soy yo_

_Veo que no has olvidado cómo dar órdenes príncipe – dijo riéndose provocando que se parara de golpe mientras los demás se hacían a un lado para que viera al responsable del tumulto – hola Zaid_

Todos vieron con asombro como su señor perdía de golpe el poco color que coloreaba sus mejillas y la satisfacción salvaje que le daba el hecho de acabar de alimentarse se esfumaba de su rostro.

_¿Te alegra verme? – preguntó – por que a mí si me alegra…he venido a cobrar mi venganza – le dijo con odio_

_¿Venganza? – le preguntó – tenía la idea errónea de que Mihailov querría tratar directamente conmigo._

_Esto no tiene nada que ver con él – dijo sacudiéndose compulsivamente_

_Entonces – preguntó ligeramente conmocionado al comprender que estaba al borde de la locura._

_Dejaste que me hicieran esto – le dijo señalándose así mismo con un gesto – permitiste que me transformaran en esta cosa….me dejaste a su merced – sus ojos se tiñeron aún más con un color sangre – por eso es que quiero vengarme de ti…y no me iré hasta que uno de los dos muera…_

_Podemos ayudarte – dijo de pronto Ajax viendo el ligero temblor del que era presa el siempre imperturbable duque – podemos empezar por aliviar el dolor y ayudarte a completar tu transformación _

_¡¡¡Nooo!!! – gritó fuera de sí – ¡¡¡nadie puede y lo sabes bien!!!.....Mihailov se encargó de que no fuera fácil….se encargó de que fuera doloroso….aprovechó el lazo de ser quien me convirtió para lograr sus fines…ahora sólo busco mi venganza – dijo señalando a Zaid – después de ocuparme de ti me haré cargo de "mi padre"…_

El movimiento fue tan rápido que sólo lograron detectarlo cuando Zaid paró el golpe con su espada…empezó una lucha frenética y sincronizada trazando un círculo a medida que se movían a derecha o izquierda sin perder de vista su objetivo…el duque utilizó la otra mano para sostener la espada en alto y así parar el ataque del joven que iba directamente a su cabeza, con un rápido movimiento lo alejo de sí confirmando la sospecha de sus seguidores de que sólo se estaba defendiendo por mucho que sus ojos mostraran algo de la crueldad que lo caracterizó durante sus primeros meses de convertido…

_Detén esto – le dijo – podemos ayudarte…puedo ayudarte_

_Sólo hay una forma de detener esto – dijo – que uno de los dos muera… _

_Pues tendrás que matarme porque yo no pienso ser quien acabe con tu vida – le dijo tratando de que el temblor en su voz no se notara_

_¡¡Cobarde!! – le increpó_

_No es cobardía – le dijo con cariño – sabes bien que jamás podría hacerte daño – la risa irónica que provocó su comentario dio justo en el blanco haciendo que apretara la empuñadura de su espada._

_Vamos Zaid…he logrado escabullirme en tu castillo con un solo propósito, no me decepciones…- lo miró con burla y se lanzó con rapidez contra Gabriel._

El no fue tan rápido y terminó recibiendo un corte profundo en el brazo, Ajax reaccionó interponiendo su espada en el momento en que iba a atravesarle el corazón…

_¿Dejarás que los príncipes mueran en tu lugar? – Ladeo la cabeza para mirarlo – no quieres derramar mi sangre y sin embargo ¿dejarás que yo derrame la de ellos? _

_No se derramará sangre alguna – le dijo _

_Pues ya lo he hecho – levantó su espada y lamió la parte que cortó el brazo de Gabriel – me pregunto….si tu sangre será tan rica como la de Gabriel – clavó sus ojos en los de él y dijo – estoy ansiosa por probarla "hermano"…_

El silencio se extendió en forma brutal mientras Zaid sentía que la piel se le erizaba por la respuesta que esa última palabra provocó en los que lo rodeaban…una peligrosa y negra ira empezaba a invadirlos aunque no entendieran porque de pronto se sentían amenazados…

_No eres divertido – se rió – bien quizás podría alterar un poco el orden…._

_Suficiente, no pienso pelear contigo – le dijo con tanta autoridad que por un breve instante todos pudieron ver en el otro vampiro un momento de indecisión en su rostro del que se libró sacudiendo la cabeza – me cansé de tanta tontería…_

_Yo también, así que creo que tendré que provocar tu ira un poco para ver si reaccionas y te enfrentas a mí – canturreo moviéndose hacia una ventana_

_¿A qué te refieres? – la pregunta le salió sin proponérselo _

_Volveré Zaid – le dijo con una mueca – puedes estar seguro que lo haré… - hizo una pausa - cuando me haya encargado de Raissa – los vidrios estallaron en el momento en que saltó por la ventana_

_¡¡¡Nooo Jair!!! – gritó saltando detrás suyo…_

_Demonios – Ajax corrió hacia la ventana – Saúl encárgate de Gabriel – comenzó a dar ordenes saltando sobre el alfeizar – Colin ve hacia Lothis…es probable que piense que sólo han reforzado la cuidad, Owen, Nicolás debemos alcanzar a los príncipes…yo iré directamente a ellos…no sabemos el lugar en el que Jair ingresó, así que den un rápido rodeo a las murallas exteriores…_

Los tres salieron por la misma ventana ignorando la conmoción que dejaban detrás, Saúl se dio cuenta que estaban en problemas cuando Renard ordenó que los metieran en las mazmorras mientras esperaban…ya estaba amaneciendo y no podían salir detrás del duque y los otros tres que al parecer no temían ser carbonizados con la llegada del nuevo día...

***************

A pesar de haber terminado con el cuerpo molido, el sueño se le había ido temprano por lo que decidió bajar a los jardines para correr un poco, le sorprendió encontrar a Hayden mirando pensativo hacia el lago….

Estaban protegidos de los ojos curiosos del castillo por un nutrido grupo de árboles por lo que a Harry no le preocupó que alguien pudiera verlos…

_Hola…_

_Harry – volteo sorprendido – tú tampoco puedes dormir ¿eh?_

_Si….- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿qué haces aquí?_

_Mi amigo Josh me envió una carta – le dijo levantando la mano derecha para mostrarle un pergamino – la encontré cuando regresamos a nuestros dormitorios._

_¿Pasó algo malo?_

_Están por cerrar Salem – dijo con pesar – dice que han estado ocurriendo incidentes extraños en Canadá y Estados Unidos en las últimas semanas….más de la mitad de los alumnos no han regresado al instituto porque al parecer durante las vacaciones encontraron muertos a dos profesores…_

_¿Mortífagos? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido_

_Lo único que logró averiguar es que los encontraron con signos de haber sido atacados por vampiros…._

_Por lo visto Voldemort está estirando las manos más allá de lo que imaginamos…_

_¿Esto va a empeorar verdad? – más parecía una afirmación que una pregunta _

_Mmmmm…._

_Josh dice que su mamá a decidido que regresen a Londres – dijo preocupado_

_Las cosas deben estar peor de lo que cuenta para que vengan acá ¿no crees?_

_Eso mismo es lo que he estado pensando – sacudió el pergamino – por lo que sé su madre huyó para América debido a Voldemort….el que ahora decida regresar para acá precisamente cuando este ha vuelto deja mucho que pensar…_

_Por lo que sé han empezado a haber ataques en varios países – dijo Harry – y me temo que sólo nos hemos enterado de algunos hechos debido a que miembros de la orden o los mismos elfos se han cruzado sin querer en esas situaciones…quizás las cosas estén peor de lo que nos imaginamos…_

_Es probable – dijo pensativo – también me dice que al igual que yo no ha logrado contactar con Michael y Mary…_

_¿Son otros amigos suyos? – le preguntó _

_Sí….y por lo que Alya me ha dicho ella tampoco ha podido comunicarse con Mary – levantó los ojos al cielo – esas dos nunca han estado incomunicadas por más de dos días…no han respondido a ninguna carta desde hace más de tres semanas…_

Se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia el lago pensando en lo que acababan de conversar….de pronto sintió algo en el ambiente, como si estuviera por pasar alguna cosa, enfocó la vista hacia el bosque como buscando sin poder notar nada extraño….Harry cerró los ojos al percibir la preocupación en Hayden, pero además de eso podía sentir algo más, cierta incertidumbre mezclada con enojo y tristeza, de una manera clara supo que no estaba relacionado con su amigo Josh…

_Hay algo más que te está preocupando…- le dijo sin desviar la vista del lago_

_Son muchas cosas Harry – la voz le tembló ligeramente para sorpresa del morocho – desde hace unos meses mi vida y la de Alya a cambiado drásticamente…_

_¿Quieres hablar de ello? – preguntó clavando sus ojos en la profundidades azules del muchacho_

_Tenemos muchas preguntas sin respuesta….y para serte sincero no sé si quiero que sean respondidas…_

_¿Opinas lo mismo Alya? – dijo con una sonrisa volteando a ver la chica que había pegado un brinco _

_¿Cómo supiste que me acercaba? – le preguntó _

_Sentí vuestras auras…son como miel para mí – dijo riéndose al ver la cara que ponían Ginny, Luna y Hermione_

_¿Tampoco ustedes podían dormir? – preguntó un sorprendido Neville llegando detrás de las chicas acompañado de Ron._

_A pesar de haber terminado magullado – dijo el pelirrojo ahogando un bostezo – algo me despertó y ya no pude volver a dormir._

_¿Ustedes también los sienten? – preguntó una voz a la derecha provocando que voltearan sobresaltados para ver a Melik_

_Hola – Arwen se restregaba los ojos mientras se acercaban a ellos_

_Es extraño – dijo Regina olisqueando el aire_

_Mmmmm – Cerró los ojos – huelo sangre_

Todos se quedaron tiesos al escucharlo, voltearon a verlo en busca de una respuesta pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

_Alguien está por derramar sangre….mucha sangre – siguió diciendo como en trance – puedo olerla, puedo sentirla._

_Donde Harry – preguntó Kriss de pronto asustando más a los chicos_

_No estoy seguro – su voz seguía siendo tranquila por lo que inquietó más a sus amigos – un barrio…me parece reconocerlo – dijo de pronto abriendo los ojos y todos pudieron ver que el verde esmeralda era apenas un puntos en la inmensidad dorada que irradiaba con una extraña fuerza – Privet Drive._

Pegaron un grito cuando una intensa luz azul los rodeo y enseguida sintieron un tirón comenzando a dar vueltas con rapidez…percibían el suelo a sus pies y sin embargo era como si estuvieran a escasos centímetros por encima.

Luego de unos segundos fueron concientes de que descendían hasta tocar el suelo, la luz empezó a desaparecer de a pocos y se encontraron en un vecindario que empezaba a darle la bienvenida al nuevo día….todos miraron confusos a Harry.

_Qué hacemos aquí Harry – le dijo con voz temblorosa su tía._

Una violenta explosión atrajo sus miradas sacándolos de la confusión y todos pudieron sentir el olor a sangre impregnada en el ambiente, sacaron sus varitas y se pusieron en guardia…

Los gritos de personas aterradas empezaron a llegar a ellos a medida que registraban que se encontraban en medio de una carnicería…..empezaron a correr sin pensarlo dos veces….guiados por los gritos y las explosiones que se daban al inicio de la cuadra….

_Esperen – gritó Harry deteniéndolos con un gesto – no deben reconocernos – afortunadamente ninguno llevaba algo que pudiera identificarlos con el colegio._

_Yo me encargo – Kriss hizo un extraño movimiento con la varita y doce antifaces de color lila aparecieron en la mano de cada uno de los chicos – no tenemos tiempo para ponernos a pensar en qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí – dijo – es obvio que la magia de Harry nos a traído…_

_Los mortífagos juegan sucio así que tengan cuidado – dijo Harry adentrándose en el humo que despedía una casa en llamas después de colocarse su antifaz – todos en grupos de dos…estén alertas de la ubicación de cada uno de nosotros, no conviene que estemos alejados sobre todo si aparece la orden…vamos…_

Echaron a correr y el escenario que se encontraron fue desolador, al menos cinco casa habían explotado dejando rastros de las pertenencias y de los ocupantes regadas a los largo de la calle…la gente corría tratando de escapar en medio del humo y los escombros. Algunos hombres que tenían escopetas u otras armas trataban en vano de disparar a sus atacantes…

Kriss se pegó a Harry y corrió hacía una mujer que cargaba un bebé en sus brazos…un fogonazo amarillo estalló lanzando al mortífago que estaba a punto de atacarla unos cinco metros para atrás…

_Bien hecho - le dijo Harry generando un encantamiento escudo sobre la aterrada mujer – está protegida intente llegar al parque…nosotros nos encargaremos…_

La temblorosa mujer asintió y corrió siguiendo las indicaciones del joven.

_Debemos procurar que el parque se convierta en un lugar seguro…_

_Nosotros nos haremos cargo – dijo Regina acercándose a la carrera _

_Yo voy con ella – dijo Hermione – envíen a todos los que puedan hacía allá…_

Voltearon para hacerse una clara idea de la situación de los demás, Ron y Luna estaban casi dos cuadras más allá luchando con tres mortífagos que tenían acorralados a una familia que intentaba escapar…

_Debemos dividirnos y avisar a los demás de que deben enviar a la gente hacia el parque – le dijo a la mujer._

_No es buena idea pero no nos queda de otra….que los mortífagos no se den cuenta de a donde los enviamos no creo que las chicas puedan reforzar sus defensas si las atacan en masa – dijo apresuradamente._

_El objetivo son mis tíos y mi primo…_

_Ya lo había pensado es por eso que están atacando todo el lugar, no tienen ni idea cual de las casa es…nos encontraremos ahí después de informar al resto…_

Harry se alejó después de asentir y corrió a ayudar a Luna y Ron ya que estaban en desventaja después de que otros tres mortífagos se unieran a la lucha…

Hechizos de desarme, Piernas de gelatina, _Locomotor Mortis y otros volaban en diversas direcciones, pero sólo lograban un efecto pasajero ya que por lo que podían ver los mortífagos eran muchos más de lo que habían imaginado en un inicio y algunos desasían los hechizos que los chicos lanzaban contra sus compañeros…_

_Frustrados comenzaron a usar hechizos para herir sin atreverse todavía a usar la maldición asesina a pesar de que los otros la usaban a diestra y siniestra…_

_Una fuerte explosión lanzó a Harry contra el suelo antes de alcanzar a los chicos y escuchó la risa extasiada de Bellatrix después de haber volado al menos tres casas cercanas, se puso de pie y con un movimiento de la mano provocó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que lanzó a los seis mortífagos con los que luchaban sus amigos varios metros dejándolos inconcientes y se lanzó en busca de la bruja…_

_Mientras corría detrás de Bellatrix vio al resto pelear denodadamente para defender y poner a salvo a la gente del vecindario…con un nudo en el estómago vio como un grupo estaban parados en una casa agarrando a una mujer por los cabellos…_

_Bellatrix se acercó al grupo sin percatarse de la presencia de Harry que era camuflada en gran medida por la intensa humareda que había en el lugar._

_Dice que no es una bruja…._

_Y sin embargo estaba alertando por su chimenea a la orden del fénix…_

_Harry escuchó atónito las voces de Goyle y Nott, porque sin duda eran ellos los que tenían a la señora Figg cogida de los cabellos…_

_Logramos sacarle información a ese – dijo Lucius Malfoy señalando un cuerpo inerte a unos metros – la casa es esa…_

_Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el lugar donde señalaba para ver salir a un grupo de tres personas asustadas intentando alcanzar su auto…_

_Bellatrix voló el auto y los Dursley pegaron un grito mirando a la mujer que se acercaba con la varita en alto…_

_Harry sintió un pinchazo en la frente después que Bella se tocara el brazo y pudo ver que del otro extremo de la calle donde los destrozos eran peores avanzaba un grupo de mortífagos encabezados por Voldemort…_

_Así que esta es la casucha en la Dumbledore ha escondido a Potter todos estos años – dijo lentamente._

_Qué demonios quiere – se le enfrentó Vernon ignorando los chillidos de su esposa e hijo – será mejor que tú y todos estos delincuentes se vayan antes que llegue la policía_

_¿Te crees muy valiente no asqueroso Muggle? – dijo y todos sus seguidores empezaron a reír._

_Este es un vecindario respetable algo de lo que tú y tus secuaces no pueden jactarse – respondió estúpidamente mirando las varitas que los apuntaban – no son más que unos asquerosos buenos para nada_

_Aprenderás de una forma u otra a mostrar más respeto a Lord Voldemort – Petunia dio un grito de terror al escucharlo…- ¡¡Crucio!!_

_¡¡Protego!! – el hechizo de Harry chocó desviando la maldición contra Nott que cayó dando alaridos…_

_¡¡Quién se atreve!! – gritó el Lord volteando hacia la dirección de donde provenía el hechizo…_

_Una figura empezó a avanzar saliendo de entre el humo con la varita levantada. _

_No harán daño a nadie más…- dijo intentando dar a su voz un tono más grueso para evitar ser reconocido…_

_¿Quiere que me encargue yo mi señor?_

_No Bella – la detuvo – yo le enseñare a no meterse en lo que no le importa_

_Da la casualidad que me importa y mucho – dijo colocándose entre su tío y él_

_Un miembro de esa patética orden – se burló – seguramente eres un recién salido de la escuela de aurores…muchacho deberías estar con el lado ganador…_

_Estoy del lado ganador – le dijo con una media sonrisa – pero no te equivoques Voldemort, no pertenezco ni a la oficina de aurores ni a la orden del fénix que por lo visto acaban de llegar…_

_Los cerca de veinte mortífagos que estaban al lado del señor oscuro se vieron rodeados de pronto y no les quedó de otra más que empezar a luchar…_

_Voldemort lanzó una maldición hacia Harry que la desvió con facilidad enseguida se enfrentaron en un duelo a muerte, el muchacho era conciente de que frente a él no podía irse sólo con encantamientos de desarme o alguno por el estilo, era hora de empezar a medir sus capacidades en un duelo del que probablemente saldría lastimado…_

_La lucha seguía alrededor de ambos donde los bandos se enfrentaban entre si, unos intentando defender y otros tirando a matar…los muggles asustados veían con ojos desorbitados la inusual lucha que parecía sacada de una película de ciencia ficción…_

_El Señor Oscuro dio un grito cuando Harry logró hacerle un corte en el brazo…el morocho podía sentir crecer la furia de su adversario cada vez más y se puso en alerta cuando con un movimiento lanzó chispas azuladas fuera del vecindario, en seguida supo la respuesta por el frío antinatural que empezó a rodear la zona…Voldemort no se detuvo ahí, con varios movimientos rápidos lanzó maldiciones en todas las direcciones __Sectumsempra, Severing Charm, Incarcerous,__Flagrate __y otros hechizos alcanzaron a los que estaban cerca provocándoles severos daños y dejándolos sin oportunidad de defenderse o escapar…_

Harry _se sintió mareado cuando cientos de voces y sentimientos empezaron a colarse en su cabeza, no sólo eran los ya conocidos gritos de sus padres sino la desesperanza, las desilusiones, la vergüenza, el desconsuelo y el dolor de las muchas personas que estaban en los alrededores…vio salir algunos patronus cuando la niebla empezó a cubrir el lugar pero el se sentía incapaz de poder conjurar el suyo además que tenía que enfocarse en Voldemort….alguien lo tomó por el cuello lanzándolo al piso justo cuando la maldición asesina pasaba rozando…._

_Protego…- de un lugar detrás de ellos un escudo salió para protegerlos de una segunda maldición lanzada por Voldemort…_

_¿Escudándote tras tus amigos?...si no supiera que Potter está en el colegio pensaría que eres él….porque anda siempre escudándose tras otros.. – le preguntó con voz apenas controlada por la ira…se preguntaba quién demonios sería ese tipo que se atrevía a plantarle cara delante de sus mortífagos…y encima era bueno…demasiado bueno se dijo con molestia…_

_El no necesita escudarse tras otros – a Harry se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar a Haydden – y no necesita atacar a otros para poner en desventaja a su oponente._

_Así es – dijo Alya parándose e intentando ayudar a Harry que tenía problemas para ponerse de pie – él es más que suficiente para acabar contigo sin usar trucos indignos…_

_Imbéciles – siseo Voldemort y Harry supo que sus primos estaban en problemas – aprenderán a no meterse en los asuntos de Lord Voldemort…Avada Keda…_

_La maldición no llegó a salir de sus labios ya que una fuerte ráfaga lo golpeó de pronto y vio como su oponente se ponía de pie envuelto por el viento que se arremolinaba a su alrededor como si fuera un tornado y se quedó paralizado ante lo que veía......los otros dos se veían asombrados al estar protegidos por ese mismo viento que la parecer sólo era hostil para él…_

_Nunca volverás a matar a nadie – le dijo con furia y el antifaz se le escapó del rostro por la violencia del viento que empezaba a aumentar – nunca nadie más quedará entre tu y yo…_

_Un grupo bastante grande de dementores se acercaban por un costado y Harry se sintió nuevamente golpeado por la emociones de los demás así que sin pensarlo movió la varita y su enorme ciervo galopó con una nueva luz dorada y brillante que obligó a muchos a taparse los ojos por la intensidad que tenía…._

_Si a Voldemort le quedaba alguna duda de que su oponente no era Potter por sus ojos dorados, esta quedó descartada al observar al ciervo y a la brillante cicatriz de su frente…pero para su sorpresa un segundo animal salió de la varita enfilando hacia el lado opuesto donde otro grupo acababa de hacer aparición, el unicornio embistió y el viento aulló levantando del suelo a mortífagos, aurores y orden del fénix por igual…_

_¡¡Harry!!… - Kriss se acercó a duras penas hasta su lado justo cuando el viento se hacía más fuerte._

_La gente gritaba por las quemaduras, los cortes y las heridas producidas por Voldemort provocando que ese dolor intenso se filtrara en Harry._

_No volverás a lastimar a gente inocente – bramó expulsando el poder del viento contra el lord…_

_Potter – dijo antes de ser lanzado con violencia contra los escombros de una casa._

_Tienes que controlarte – le gritó Kriss _

_No puedo – le dijo con un gemido – esta gente sufre mucho, y su sufrimiento altera mi poder…_

_Usa eso – le dijo sosteniéndose de su brazo _

_¿Cómo?...._

_Usa la causa…- él la miró confundido – Harry, su sufrimiento provoca que tu compasión por ellos se desborde…usa esa parte de tu poder para empezar a detenerlo..._

_¿Compasión? – le preguntó_

_No es lástima…sino tu deseo por ayudarlos…por evitar que sigan sufriendo – le dijo – ordena al viento que se detenga para que no lastimes a los que intentas ayudar…puedes hacerlo, sólo busca la dirección correcta…_

_El viento aullaba por todos lados con la fuerza de un huracán, los escombros volaban por todos lados y la gente que aún se mantenía en pie trataba de esquivarlos… _

_Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que le indicó, le tomó un gran esfuerzo enfocarse en calmarse sin que los sentimientos volvieran a arremolinarse en su interior, el viento comenzó a cambiar y justo en ese momento una enorme lengua de fuego se alzó de la varita de Voldemort quemando lo que tocaba…._

_Mortífagos, aurores, la orden del fénix y los sobrevivientes corrieron por igual intentando huir de ese nuevo horror que se lanzaba sobre ellos…la enorme llama cobró mayor velocidad dirigiéndose a Harry y cortando el viento que aún se arremolinaba a su alrededor…_

_Y justo cuando Voldemort empezaba a disfrutar de su triunfo, un relámpago rasgo el aire y se estrelló a pocos metros del muchacho con un atronador rugido interponiéndose entre Harry y la inmensa llamarada que estalló lanzando chispas a cien metros a la redonda….el cielo pareció rasgarse con la descarga eléctrica y comenzó a llover con una intensidad poco antes vista…._

_La lluvia apagó los incendios, calmó al viento y empapó en pocos segundos a todo el mundo…._

_Todavía se observaban algunos destellos entre combatientes que se daban a la retirada y sus perseguidores cuando Harry fue conciente de un apretón nervioso en su brazo…._

_¿Estás bien? – la pregunta no lo sorprendió tanto como el tono de preocupación con la que fue echa._

_Si Dudley – contestó – ¿y ustedes?_

_Bien – respondió su primo mirando a sus padres que estaban a unos metros mirando aterrados los destrozos._

_Es mejor que nos vayamos – dijo de pronto Kriss – la orden y los aurores están reorganizándose y no tardarán en venir hacia nosotros…no deben reconocerte…_

_¿Los demás están bien? –preguntó acordándose de sus amigos._

_Todos vienen hacia acá – le contestó_

_No podemos dejarlos – dijo sorprendiendo a la bruja – Voldemort intentará darles caza de nuevo…_

_El ministerio los protegerá – le dijo cortante _

_Yo me encargaré de llevarlos a un lugar seguro – dijo de pronto Tonks a quién no habían visto llegar – será mejor que se vayan de una buena vez – hablaba con premura – han visto tu patronus Harry, será mejor que te encuentren en el colegio o estarás en problemas…._

_Vete ya Harry – le dijo de pronto Charlie Wesley que llegaba corriendo – yo ayudaré a Tonks…vete…_

_Pero mi familia…- dijo atragantándose ya que era la primera vez que se refería a ellos con ese término_

_Estaremos bien – le dijo su primo, quien lo miraba de manera extraña, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía – ya has hecho mucho por nosotros hoy…_

_Vamos – no tuvo tiempo ni de asombrarse por lo que acababa de escuchar ya que fue jalado con brusquedad viéndose obligado a correr al lado de Kriss que lo tenía fuertemente cogido – Dumbledore viene hacia nosotros con un grupo de la orden, corre…_

_La intensa lluvia seguía cayendo cubriendo todo como una gruesa cortina plateada lo que ayudó en su loca carrera ya que no podían distinguirlos con claridad…cuando se encontraron fuera de Privet Drive se pararon a respirar pero nuevamente la intensa luz azul los encegueció y fueron transportados a Hogwarts…._

_

* * *

_

_Corrió desesperado tratando de alcanzarlo, intentando controlar la furia que corría a través de su cuerpo inmortal, furia contra él y contra sí mismo por sentir lo que sentía cuando se suponía que no tenía sentimientos, cuando se suponía que no podía sentir miedo por una niña que desde hacía mucho no era más su familia…rabia, sentía mucha rabia contra su pequeño hermano que corría a lastimar a la que un día fue la niña de sus ojos, no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que la lastimara…._

_Se asombró al sentir una ligera calidez envolviéndolo justo cuando lo alcanzó al borde del acantilado donde estaba por desaparecer, se lanzó contra Jair y ambos cayeron rodando sobre la gruesa capa de nieve y justo cuando un puño se estrellaba con fuerza contra su mandíbula una dolorosa luz los envolvió…_

_El dolor que lo atravesó fue tal que permaneció encogido durante mucho rato antes de darse cuenta que Jair gemía al lado suyo tendido en el suelo lleno de escombros…._

_Frunció el seño al no entender que demonios estaba pasando, estaban en lo que parecía ser una batalla lo cual no tenía ningún sentido ya que ellos hacia unos segundos estaban rodando al borde de un precipicio en las montañas heladas de Rusia…_

_Diablos – escuchó decir – ¿que demonios fue eso? – Ajax estaba incorporándose adolorido_

_Ni idea – le dijo volviendo su atención al otro vampiro que gemía aún tendido_

_Has… que….pare – le suplicó con la voz rota – has….que….pare Zaid…._

_Ya pasará – le dijo colocando la cabeza de su hermano en sus rodillas – tranquilo Jair_

_Du…duele….duele…- gimió – no….puedo…has que pare._

_¿Dónde te duele? – le preguntó _

_En…en…todas…todas partes – apretó su mano contra su pecho a la altura de su corazón – duele_

_Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí – dijo Ajax mirando los trozos de astillas y los maderos rotos volando a su alrededor – algo no va bien…_

_¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!! – gritó desplomándose en los brazos de su hermano_

_¡¡Jair…Jair!! – gritó con la voz rota sacudiéndolo_

_Vamos sólo está desmayado – Ajax tomó al joven vampiro por los pies obligando a Zaid a levantarse – debemos refugiarnos…_

_Corrieron hacia un jardín que estaba rodeado por pequeños arbustos que admirablemente estaban intactos…no podían hacer mucho por Jair ya que no sabían que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando con él así que miraron alrededor para analizar la extraña situación en la que estaban metidos…_

_Un grupo de jóvenes apareció de pronto corriendo y a Zaid se le erizó la piel al reconocer a Kriss...._

_Si, sin duda era ella, la Dama Misrra, aquella bruja que había entrenado en Lothis a su lado y al lado de Eldan cuando la profecía acerca del regreso del Señor de Anorien se había extendido por los reinos élficos…_

_El gemido de su hermano hizo que volviera el rostro hacia él, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos…_

_Debo…debo ir…- dijo casi sin fuerzas_

_¿Ir a dónde? – le preguntó_

_Me llama…él me llama – los vampiros mayores se miraron entre si_

_Quién te llama Jair…_

_Mi señor…_

_¿Te has hecho mortífago? – siseo_

_No…no...- repetía casi sin fuerzas – ¿no lo sientes Zaid? – clavó los ojos en los de su hermano_

_Jair – susurró al ver sus ojos brillar con cierta inocencia como cuando era niño y le pedía que le enseñara a ser como él y algo atravesó su corazón llenándolo de una extraña sensación._

_Nos llama…- volvió a decir en voz baja – el Señor de Anorien, nos llama…_

_Volvió a caer en la inconciencia y ambos pudieron ver como su semblante se relajaba como si finalmente hubiera encontrado paz en medio de una larga y aterradora tormenta…_

_¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso?...._

_No estoy seguro – le dijo acomodando con suavidad a su hermano en el suelo – quédate con él…iré a ver qué pasa…_

_No es seguro Zaid – le replicó – no sabemos en qué estamos metidos_

_Por eso mismo debo asegurarme…no tardaré…_

_Zaid vuelve – sus palabras se perdieron en la nada_

_Caminó apresuradamente hasta llegar a un pequeño parque en el que dos brujas intentaban proteger a un grupo de humanos que sangraban y tenían una expresión de terror…._

_Estaban siendo superadas en número pero peleaban con valentía y decisión lo que causó admiración en él….no podía ver sus rostros debido a sus antifaces pero sabía que pertenecían al grupo con el que había llegado la Dama Missra ya que había olido sus sangre en ese momento…._

_Maldición – siseo una de ellas cojeando _

_Es una estupidez ayudar a esto muggles – les dijo uno de los atacantes – ustedes son brujas, deberían unirse al señor oscuro_

_Vete al diablo – dijo la más alta defendiéndose_

_Si no se unen a él entonces este lugar será su tumba…._

_Eso está por verse – le dijo lanzando un hechizo y el hombre se desplomo sin ninguna gracia lo que provocó una sonrisa en él – quién sigue_

_Los aterrados humanos lloraban detrás de las muchachas protegiendo con sus cuerpos a un grupo de niños que también parecían heridos y el frunció el seño al ver que otros tres mortífagos se unían a los seis que atacaban a las chicas, dio un par de pasos adelante y se detuvo de golpe cuando un par de rayos cruzaron el aire golpeando a los dos que pensaba atacar…_

_Eran un par de muchachos enmascarados que avanzaban llevando a otro grupo de heridos…._

_Un grupo de seis vampiros aparecieron de pronto poniendo en clara desventaja al grupo de inexpertos muchachos…No volvió a dudar y desenfundando su reluciente espada se lanzó a ayudarlos ya que aunque eran hábiles en la lucha estaba más que claro que los mortífagos eran mucho más experimentados y si a eso se le sumaba la fuerza y habilidad de los vampiros pues no tendrían ninguna oportunidad…._

_Después de unos minutos y luego de que él acabara sin mayores problemas con los vampiros salieron vencedores…_

_Gracias por su ayuda…- dijo de pronto una de las chicas y todos voltearon la vista hacia él…_

_Será mejor que pongan hechizos protectores antes que vengan más – les dijo – les ayudaré…._

_ Será mejor que desaparezcas por donde viniste vampiro – siseo uno de los chicos interrumpiéndole y poniéndose delante del grupo._

_Fue preso de un ligero vértigo al mirarlo con más detenimiento y reconocer en él al hijo de "ella"….no podía estar equivocado a pesar de que el antifaz era distinto, era él, el que aparecía en sus pesadillas para atormentarlo, para recordarle lo que había perdido, lo que le habían arrebatado, no tenía dudas era la misma voz cargada de odio, la misma rígida postura, los mismos ojos fríos cargados de ¿dolor?...pensó desconcertado…_

_Tú – dijo antes de poder detener el ligero temblor que sacudió su cuerpo_

_Si yo…_

_Melik qué…._

_¡¡Lárgate maldito vampiro!! – gritó interrumpiendo al otro chico._

_Tranquilízate – la chica alta se acercó a él tomándolo del brazo – no tenemos tiempo para antiguas rencillas_

_¡¡Tú que sabes!! – le gritó fuera de sí_

_Yo estaba ahí… ¿recuerdas?_

_Vaya, vaya – dijo divertido aunque por dentro el dolor lo estaba matando – el retoño de Phoebe…nos volvemos a encontrar…_

_No tengo tiempo para ti – le dijo con cierto desprecio sorprendiéndolo – estamos algo ocupados por si no te has dado cuenta…así que vete por donde viniste_

_Yo hago lo que me da la gana muchachito – le dijo regodeándose en su molestia – y además tengo una cuenta que saldar con tu madre….¿está por aquí? – preguntó y su voz salió algo ansiosa_

_¿Prefieres que sea ella quién te mate? – le dijo burlón apretando con fuerza la varita hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos_

_Yo haré algo mejor que matarla – le dijo insinuante para provocarlo luchando desesperadamente por ahogar aquello que hubiera preferido no saber nunca, luchaba contra los celos que le corroían por dentro al verlo y saber que no era suyo._

_No te acercarás a ella – dijo con pasmosa tranquilidad – si no te mata ella lo haré yo…_

_¿Y se puede saber por qué tienes tantas ganas de ser tú el que me mate? –le preguntó_

_Me debes mucho – le dijo sorprendiéndolo _

_No recuerdo haberte quitado nada…._

_Me quitaste a mi padre – le dijo con voz temblorosa – me lo quitaste asqueroso y vil engendro….y pagarás….pagarás por las lágrimas que mi madre a derramado todos estos años….pagarás por haber destruido mi familia…_

_Se quedó sin aliento y las palabras se le atracaron en la garganta al escucharlo….algo se había derrumbado dentro al escucharlo y no sabía que era…una sensación de pérdida lo golpeo con fuerza, la sensación de haber perdido mucho más que la "vida" cuando fue transformado…el deseo de rodearlo en sus brazos y protegerlo fue tan fuerte que se tambaleo abrumado…_

_Estiro la mano hacia él y de pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento los envolvió a todos, se quedaron como en suspenso durante varios minutos cuando de pronto un estruendo atravesó el aire y el cielo lloró….lloró como su corazón lloraba sin saber porque, lo vio marcharse detrás de sus amigos y el sentimiento de pérdida se acrecentó en su interior._

_Con pasos vacilantes volvió al lugar donde su hermano y Ajax estaban esperándolo, la lluvia arreciaba con tanta intensidad que él se sintió agradecido porque el frío que le atenazaba el alma se extendiera también a su cuerpo…Antes de poder explicar lo que había presenciado otra vez esa extraña luz los envolvió y el brillo del sol reflejándose en la nieve les hirió los ojos…._

_Maldición – masculló tapándose la cara._

_Diablos – siseo Ajax a su lado – no tenemos mucho tiempo debemos entrar ahora si no empezaremos a asarnos…_

_Me encanta tu sentido del humor – le dijo Colin – después preguntas – le dijo – vamos rápido….sólo tenemos cinco minutos…._

_Corrieron tan rápido como el pesado cuerpo de Jair se los permitió y se desplomaron con un gemido luego de atravesar las puertas del castillo…_

_Estuvo cerca – dijo Colin prácticamente arrancándose la capa que había empezado a humear…_

_No me lo recuerdes – siseo Ajax_

_Ni a mi – Zaid cogió su espada para cortar de tajo al menos quince centímetros de su larga y hermosa cabellera negra que estaba chamuscada – maldición…- le sacó la botas a su hermano que estaban empezando a desprender llamas – sólo quisiera que alguien me explique porque esa tortura tiene que extenderse a nuestras ropas…_

_A mí que me registren…._

_Ya cállate Ajax – le dijo exasperado – ¿qué demonios ha pasado?_

_Eso quisiera saber yo – la voz profunda de Renard los hizo darse cuenta de que estaban rodeados por al menos cien vampiros con caras de poco amigos._

_Llévenlo a mi habitación – dijo Zaid poniéndose de pie e indicando a su aún desmayado hermano_

_No tan rápido "Duque" – la ironía no le pasó desapercibida al aludido – antes tienes que explicarnos unas cuantas cosas_

_Yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie – le dijo con voz gélida – como tú mismo has dicho "yo soy el Duque"….sin embargo ahora esto muy cansado como para dar explicaciones…._

_En ese caso – le dijo con una venia burlona – llévenlos a descansar al calabozo junto a Gabriel…_

_Un solo paso y todos estáis muertos – cuatro espadas rasgaron el aire poniéndose en círculo delante de los recién llegados…__Saúl, Gabriel, Owen y Nicolás tenían una expresión tan sombría que todos a excepción de Renard retrocedieron – ¿te sorprende vernos? – le dijo Gabriel sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro_

_Demonios….- Zaid dio un paso adelante – cálmense todos – dijo con autoridad – sé que merecen que se les explique algunas cosas….y ustedes también tienen que explicarme algunas – miró a Renard con severidad – pero será después, cuando haya descansado, vayan todos a descansar…nos veremos a las seis en la sala de audiencias…_

_Avanzó y todos se retiraron respetuosamente para dejarlo pasar acompañado de su pequeño séquito…aunque tenían muchas preguntas y la gran mayoría estaban furiosos no podían dejar de desobedecer una orden de su líder, además que había demostrado que sabía muy bien quien era al no amilanarse ante ellos y sus gestos amenazantes…_

_Tenían que reconocer que no los había dejado de lado simplemente había prometido una audiencia en la que explicaría al menos una parte (si no habían entendido mal), de lo que estaba pasando…_

_El único que parecía descontento era Renard, que luego de que Zaid se fuera, salió echo una furia con dirección a las mazmorras para castigar a los que habían dejado salir a esos dos…_

_

* * *

_

_Harry se desplomó jadeante en su cama en la torre Gryffindor mientras Ron y Neville caían exhaustos al suelo…luego de reaparecer un poco confundidos en el lugar en el que habían desaparecido todos echaron a correr hacia el castillo tomando distintas rutas para no despertar sospechas…_

_Estaban cansados, empapados, agarrotados y llenos de barro después de correr en medio de la lluvia que había provocado más de un resbalón…_

_¿De donde vienen? – les preguntó Dean sorprendido_

_Sali…salimos…a…a correr – dijo sin aliento Neville_

_¿Con esa ropa? – Seamus enarcó una ceja al ver a Ron que llevaba puesto un Jean y una sudadera…_

_Si quiero salir a correr en pijama es asunto mío – le dijo de mala manera_

_Ron se nos unió a Neville y a mí – le dijo Harry sonriendo para evitar que se alzara una pequeña disputa que trajera atención sobre ellos – no tenía tiempo de volver para cambiarse…_

_Si afortunadamente iba con zapatillas – dijo el pelirrojo tragándose su mal humor _

_¿Y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación?_

_Eso fue una carrera de último minuto para ver quien se quedaba con el título de huevo podrido – dijo Harry como si nada y apuntando a sus amigos añadió – llegaron después así que ambos compartirán el título por una semana…_

_Ustedes y sus ocurrencias – dijo Dean riéndose pero los miraba con cierta suspicacia al igual que Seamus_

_Si quieren pueden competir el próximo sábado con nosotros – le dijo Ron poniéndose de pie – me voy a duchar…_

_Yo voy luego – dijo Neville – después de todo tengo que ganar algo más que el título de huevo podrido – miró a Harry con cierto resentimiento…_

_¿Oye Harry…ya pensaste en reabrir el ED? – preguntó de pronto Seamus – todos preguntan si por fin podremos volver a entrenar…_

_Estoy pensándolo – dijo con cautela – aunque no estoy muy seguro de si nos permitirán seguir con el…._

_¿Bromeas?....el profesor Dumbledore no se opondrá – le dijo Dean muy convencido_

_Y bueno si se opone – susurró Dean – podemos hacerlo de todas maneras…._

_Un alboroto en el pasillo le impidió a Harry responder y menos aún después de que la puerta se abriera con estrépito._

_Potter…- chilló la profesora McGonagall entrando como un torbellino seguida por la profesora Sprout…_

_Diablos – dijo Neville atrayendo la vista de las profesoras – lo lamento…iba…iba a…_

_No te preocupes Longbottom – le dijo su jefa de casa un poco ruborizada volteando el rostro ya que Neville tenía sólo una toalla alrededor en la espera de que Ron saliera de la ducha y trataba sin mucho éxito de ponerse por lo menos un polo, ya que muchas chicas y chicos habían entrado detrás de las profesoras…_

_¿Dónde estabas Potter? – exigió la profesora mirando sus zapatillas con barro_

_Salí...salí a correr – respondió algo aturdido – ¿hay algún problema profesora?_

_¿Alguien te vio? – preguntó suspicaz_

_Yo fui con él – dijo Neville mostrando su ropa de deporte que estaba echa un manojo a los pies de su cama – y también Ron que ahora está en la ducha_

_¿Y desde cuando corres Longbottom? – entrecerró los ojos la profesora Sprout _

_¿Y además en esta lluvia?_

_Eh…bueno…yo…_

_Salimos antes de que empezara…_

_Nosotros también vamos a empezar a correr con ellos profesora – dijo de pronto Dean – hoy Seamus y yo nos quedamos dormidos y ellos salieron sin nosotros…_

_¿Está prohibido salir a correr? – preguntó Seamus luciendo un tanto desanimado – ¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo con los decretos?_

_¿Decretos? – parpadeó McGonagall – no sea tonto señor Finnigan….sólo quería saber donde había estado el señor Potter….._

_¿Dónde estaba Harry? – preguntó Ron asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño chorreando agua por el piso y agarrando un cepillo de dientes – salimos a correr profesora…¿no le dijiste?...._

_Harry sólo se encogió de hombros cuando unas risitas tontas empezaron a inundar la habitación llamando la atención de todos…Romilda, Lavender y Padma miraban a Ron que estaba a penas cubierto con una pequeña toalla…_

_¡¡Por Merlín!! – __exclamó la profesora__ – vístase señor Wesley….y ustedes ¡¡fuera!!... cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor – __siseo colorada_

_Pero profesora – empezaron a protestar mientras eran echadas junto a los demás chicos – no hicimos nada malo, no puedo quitarnos puntos….no es justo…_

_Los chicos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada que atrajo nuevamente la atención de ambas mujeres…._

_No le veo la gracia señores…._

_¿Me buscaba por algún motivo en particular profesora? – __interrumpió Harry controlando la risa…_

_Bien…no…en realidad- __dijo un poco cohibida_

_Entonces…._

_Si yo quiero saber dónde anda metido señor Potter __– dijo poniéndose seria__ – es asunto mío….será mejor que se apresuren a bajar a tomar desayuno…._

_¿De qué vino todo eso? – __preguntó Dean viendo salir a las dos profesoras…_

_Mujeres…quien las entiende – __dijo Ron apareciendo envuelto en una toalla más decente e intercambió una rápida mirada con sus amigos_

_Las risas volvieron al recordar el incidente con las chicas y no pararon de embromar a Ron en el resto del día, lo cual a él no le molestó en absoluto ya que eso hizo que sus compañeros olvidaran preguntar acerca de la salida a correr de esa mañana…_

_Los demás no sufrieron la misma interrogación pero algunos maestros los miraban más que de costumbre y parecían estar vigilando cada uno de sus pasos, en especial Snape que de pronto aparecía rondando por donde ellos pasaban…_

_Harry estaba preocupado, Voldemort lo había visto sin el antifaz, lo había reconocido y sabía que había algo nuevo en él, y además ahora la orden estaba aún más alerta después de haber visto su ciervo, maldición….Kyra seguramente le daría el sermón de su vida por lo de la mañana, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer, al menos no por ahora y no sabía como detener esa maldita lluvia que al parecer se había extendido por toda Inglaterra…miró desanimado hacia los jardines del colegio mientras cientos de alumnos andaban por los pasillos rumiando por no poder salir a dar un paseo…_

_**********************_

_Voldemort estaba furioso por el desastre en que se había convertido su extraordinario plan….era simple, dar una lección a esos muggles para que todo el mundo mágico supiera que nadie podía escapar ni esconderse de lord Voldemort…quería demostrar que ese chiquillo no tenía ningún poder especial para proteger a su propia familia y por ende a todo el mundo mágico, él no era su salvador, el no era nadie… _

_Potter, siempre Potter, ese maldito chiquillo arrogante otra vez había vencido, no sabía cómo diablos había aparecido ahí y menos aún lograba entender ese nuevo poder que parecía emanar de él…_

_Sus mortífagos habían pagado caro por haber insinuado que era imposible que Potter estuviera ahí, que el patronus que espantó a los dementores había sido un unicornio y no un ciervo…pero él lo había visto, cara a cara…sus ojos eran distintos, pero la cicatriz, esa maldita cicatriz recuerdo de su más grande fracaso brillaba en su frente, y estaba el ciervo salido de su varita…y un segundo patronus…un unicornio…un animal con un profundo significado… inocencia, pureza, realeza…_

_Potter y el viento, Potter y la lluvia, Potter y el unicornio…elementos y naturaleza, cómo demonios había logrado hacer eso…tenía que averiguarlo y sólo una persona podría sacarlo de sus dudas…._

_**Continuará………**_


	16. Chapter 16: Repercusiones

_**Cap 16: Repercusiones**_

Todos estaban en silencio observando a los tres que estaban parados frente a una ventana mirando la torrencial lluvia que no tenía vistas de ir a parar…Horas y horas de intensa lluvia había provocado un verdadero caos en la isla británica, atolladeros, desbordes, derrumbes…definitivamente no había sido un buen día a pesar de que no habían víctimas debido al espantoso clima, tal parecía que ahí adentro por lo menos habría alguna…

_Concéntrate…_

_Eso hago….- masculló_

_Pues lo estás haciendo mal…_

_¿No me digas? – le reprochó – entonces hazlo tú – escuchó gemir a su lado_

_No fui yo quien provocó este desastre… _

_Entonces tampoco sabes como arreglarlo – estaba de un humor de perros después del sermón de dos horas que Kyra le había lanzado_

_No seas insolente - siseo_

_No lo seas tú – respondió de pésimo humor y esta vez los gemidos fueron varios_

_¿Perdón?...._

_No eres tú quién tiene este poder…no eres tú quien domina los elementos…no eres tú quién los hace salir cuando alguien esta sufriendo…_

_¿O cuando tú estás enfadado? – le dijo a punto de perder los estribos_

_Exacto y ahora mismo estoy muy enfadado…._

_Me interesa muy poco…._

_Y a mí menos…_

_Harry…._

_¿Kyra?...._

Los dos se enfrentaron por un largo y sepulcral silencio hasta que la elfo volteo el rostro incapaz de seguir mirando esas profundidades doradas que parecían perforarla hasta ahondar en lo más profundo de su ser….

_¡¡Qué diablos te pasa!! – le espetó la elfo_

_Lo que me pasa es algo que no puedes entender – le dijo Harry y todos retrocedieron_ _por el tono de su voz – es algo que ninguno de ustedes puede entender, no manejo los elementos a mi antojo, estos solo afloran para defender a quien está siendo atacado, todas la ocasiones en las que he podido manejar el viento han sido por proteger…y aún cuando han sido ráfagas pequeñas no puedo explicar cómo es que paran…_

_Debe haber algo que estás pasando por alto – le dijo Kriss en tono suave pero firme – intenta recordar lo que piensas y sientes cuando usas el viento, estuviste a punto de lograrlo esta mañana…_

_Es fácil decirlo – le dijo de mal humor_

_Conmigo no funciona eso jovencito – levantó un poco el tono de voz – mientras sigas enfadado y pensando en lo injustos que somos todos no lograras nada – Harry la miró un tanto asombrado – quiero que expulses fuera de tu mente todo pensamiento contrario a los que aquí estamos y que te concentres en recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de los momentos en los que usaste tu poder…_

_No es fácil – le dijo más calmado_

_No estoy diciendo que lo sea Harry, pero debes intentarlo porque puede llegar un momento en que todo se salga de control….esta lluvia hasta ahora no a provocado accidentes y no tenemos la menor idea de por qué…pero eso no quiere decir que no termines lastimando gente sin querer…._

_Jamás permitiría que algún inocente saliera lastimado – su voz se tornó de nuevo amenazante y sus ojos destellaron – no me conoces, no sabes que pienso o quiero, no te atrevas a decirme que mi irresponsabilidad al usar los dones que me han sido otorgados pueden terminar matando a alguien…_

_No he dicho eso – dijo levantando la voz_

_No, no lo has dicho…pero lo estás pensando – Kriss se puso pálida al escucharlo – es lo que todos están pensando…exceptuando a unos cuantos ¿verdad Hermione?…. – la chica pegó un brinco al escucharlo - ninguno a entendido jamás lo que se siente cargar con la responsabilidad de miles de vidas en sus hombros – miró a todos – nadie sabe lo que es que seas el "niño que vivió" y que todo el mundo te dé la mano en una taberna a la que entras por vez primera, ninguno sabe lo que es que te llamen "el salvador del mundo mágico" cuando durante once años creciste siendo ignorado y maltratado por la única familia que conociste…_

_Harry…._

_No me interrumpas – le dijo con el mismo tono de voz – a ninguno de ustedes los han perseguido, insultado, humillado….ninguno tiene que cargar con la responsabilidad de ser el que tenga que acabar con Voldemort…_

_Pero para eso estamos aquí para que no lo hagas sólo – le espetó Darien_

_Al final tendré que hacerlo sólo aunque esté rodeado de todos ustedes – los únicos que no se sobresaltaron al escucharlo fueron sus amigos – ellos lo saben – los señaló – al final seré sólo yo frente a Voldemort_

_Harry estás haciendo un drama por que te llamé la atención – le dijo con severidad la elfo – ¿acaso no recuerdas que ahora eres el Señor de Anorien, poseedor del Poder Único de la Dama?_

_Por Merlín Kyra – le dijo el morocho con una sonrisa torcida – no estoy haciendo un drama, ni estoy olvidando nada….no estoy menospreciando lo que he recibido y mucho menos lo que me han enseñado todos ustedes…lo único que estoy diciendo es que no pueden entender lo que es cargar con todo este poder y con toda la responsabilidad que ello implica…_

_Es por eso que intentamos ayudarte a controlar tu poder, puedes lastimarte o terminar lastimando…._

_Nunca lastimaría a algún inocente…- le cortó - las únicas dos veces que no pude…. – dijo y la voz se le quebró un tanto – Voldemort mató a Cedric por haber sido llevado a ese cementerio junto conmigo por ese maldito traslador…y….y… Sirius…_

Harry agachó la cabeza sin poder decir una sola palabra más abrumado por el dolor que le traían los recuerdos, Kyra intentó decir algo aprovechando el silencio del muchacho pero la mano fuerte de Eldan la sujetó por la muñeca impidiéndoselo…

_Hay muchas cosas que no entienden y que nunca entenderán – les dijo rompiendo el silencio con voz serena – no menosprecio vuestra ayuda ni los conocimientos que depositan en mí…pero deben dejar de verme como un chiquillo aunque lo sea y muchas veces me comporte como tal…para cumplir con mi destino y acabar con Voldemort debo luchar como un hombre y no como un niño…el expelliarmus ya no es un hechizo que pueda usar contra él, y si al final es un asunto de él o yo entonces debo estar preparado…_

_¿De qué hablas? – se atrevió a preguntarle Alya justo cuando un relámpago iluminaba el cielo y la lluvia de detenía de golpe._

_¿Qué?...._

_¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_¿Harry?...._

_Hay algunas cosas que no pueden saber….al menos por el momento – les dijo con voz calmada mirando por la ventana._

_No te lo preguntaremos – Kyra no pareció inmutarse ante la mirada de reproche de algunos por su tono de voz – por ahora quiero que me expliques como paraste la lluvia_

_Simple – le dijo sin mirarla – el mismo motivo que me lleva a mover los elementos es el que los hace parar…_

_¿Y te dignarás decírnoslo?....._

_Jamás lastimaría a un inocente – se volvió – esa es la clave, en la mañana Kriss me dijo que usara la compasión por la gente, pero no era sólo eso…ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor…._

_¿Qué?....._

_Ya te lo dije ahora será mejor que entrenemos….- el tono enérgico de su voz y la autoridad que emanó de él hizo callar la réplica que la elfo tenía preparada – será mejor que todos estén preparados – les dijo de pronto – carguen siempre consigo sus varitas y algunas armas pequeñas…aunque sería mejor que nos enseñaran como llevar a cuestas una espada camuflada o algunos carcaj – dijo mirando a Eldan que asintió – estoy seguro que episodios como los de la mañana se repetirán a menudo…_

_¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Eldan colocándose a su lado_

_La primera vez no había despertado mi poder y el de mi séquito – dijo un tanto apenado – es por eso que no fui transportado a Lothis, pero ahora que al menos más de la mitad están conmigo, cada vez que haya una batalla seremos transportados…._

_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_Sólo lo sé Kyra… _

_Entiendo – dijo Eldan despacio – la principal fuente de tu poder es despertado a causa del sufrimiento de los inocentes y es alimentado por el gran deseo de ayudarlos que hay dentro tuyo…y creo que es la tónica para todos ustedes – dijo señalando al grupo que lo acompaño en la mañana – Harry tiene razón deben estar preparados sobre todo por que cuando hayan ataques simultáneos lo más probable es que sean separados…. Harry no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez…pero todos ustedes son una extensión y un complemento del poder que tiene es por ello que cuando se les necesite aquel al que el poder de Harry reconozca como superior de entre todos será el que comande el segundo o incluso un tercer o cuarto grupo…._

_De qué hablas Eldan…._

_¿Tú también lo ves Harry? – le preguntó el elfo ignorando a Kyra_

_Si…- le respondió – es probable que es ocasiones seamos enviados en grupos de a dos a diferentes partes por lo que debemos encontrar la forma de contactarlos a todos ustedes para que se unan a nosotros sobre todo si somos grupos tan reducidos._

_Encontraremos la forma – asintió Eldan – ahora será mejor que entrenemos – se volvió al grupo en general que los miraba un tanto asombrados – será mejor que se acostumbren a que las reglas cambien conforme las tácticas de nuestros enemigos lo hagan…pero a lo que no deberán acostumbrarse es a estar por debajo de Su Señor en cuanto a habilidad, destreza, capacidad de reacción, organización comando y poder…._

_Bien en ese caso – dijo Kriss colocándose al lado de Eldan – debemos empezar por ampliar las habilidades de la sala…debemos empezar por cambiar las horas por días o incluso dos a tres semanas…_

_Podría ser perjudicial para los chicos e incluso para nosotros – dijo Coral adelantándose _

_No creo que sea muy seguro jugar así con el tiempo – asintió Darien_

_Claro que es posible y no será perjudicial – Elazar se adelantó con una sonrisa ladeando su hermoso rostro hacia Phoebe – había una sala de entrenamiento igual en Lothis…¿creo que te llevaron a conocerla verdad?_

_¿Te he dicho que a veces eres insoportable? – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos_

_No puedo creer que te haya llevado- le dijo Kyra asombrada – era su refugio privado y en muy raras ocasiones lo compartió con su hermano y eso sólo cuando Eldan, Misrra y él no estaban entrenando en ella…._

_Donde crees que aprendí a mejorar mi lucha con la espada – le dijo con tristeza – pasamos semanas entrenando al lado de Jair y a veces Raissa…- sacudió la cabeza un tanto molesta al recordar el pasado – eso no importa ahora….el asunto es que creo que desde mañana podemos empezar por retrasar la sala en dos días….sería prejudicial sobre todo para los muchachos si empezamos de golpe con una semana…_

_En ese caso hoy el entrenamiento constará únicamente de ejercicios…_

_Me parece lo más sensato…_

Rápidamente organizaron a los chicos para que corrieran, nadaran, hicieran pesas o gimnasia…por el resto de la noche sólo se dedicarían a reforzar la parte física y lo mismo harían al día siguiente por la mañana, para que por la noche sus cuerpos pudieran soportar un poco mejor el paso del tiempo….

Eldan se apartó del grupo y con ayuda de Phoebe se dedicó a elaborar extrañas pociones que ayudaron a todos remitir el cansancio y la fatiga….en un momento que tomaron para descansar y reponer fuerzas Harry lo llevo a parte llamando también a Kriss a que se uniera con ellos, estuvieron conversando cerca de dos horas aún cuando los demás ya habían vuelto a seguir con los ejercicios, aunque asombrada Kyra no se atrevió a interrumpirlos porque aunque ella era muy poderosa entre su raza sabía que Eldan era el más sabio y el más poderoso de los príncipes de su casa aún siendo mucho más joven que ella y la dama Missra era después de todo la guardiana del chico…

_**************** **_

Luego de muchos años y después del ataque a Lothis había vuelto a alimentarse de sangre, y aunque la satisfacción de la sangre fresca le había provocado una sensación de euforia muy pronto esta había desaparecido dejando otra vez ese vacío inmenso, después de todo parecía que su madre no había extendido su protección solo al amuleto…

Las horas pasaron lentas mientras observaba el aparentemente tranquilo rostro de su hermano, no sabía con que tendría que enfrentarse cuando por fin abriera los ojos despertando del sopor en el que había caído desde su extraña transportación en la mañana….

No era tonto como para no entender el llamado del que hablaba Jair, había estado demasiado abrumado en un principio pero después cuando la soledad lo embargó tras su encuentro con el hijo de Phoebe antes que el resplandor los envolviera de nuevo, lo sintió, era un llamado cálido casi como el canto de un fénix y profundo y eterno como el cielo….

_¿Aún no despierta? – preguntó Gabriel entrando_

_No…aunque su sueño es tranquilo._

_Pronto tendremos que comparecer ante los demás – le dijo sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana junto a Owen – se están empezando a reunir en la sala de audiencias y no tienen caras amigables_

_Tendremos que estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad – Ajax que estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación junto a Colin, Saúl y Nicolás se puso de pie acercándose a la cama – tendremos que quedarnos al menos dos de nosotros con él…_

_Pero así no sabremos lo que pasa en la sala – dijo Saúl sin pararse_

_Deberíamos permanecer juntos – Colin tenía el rostro preocupado – me parece que no es el momento para estar separados…_

_¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto Gabriel_

_Desde esta mañana tengo una percepción extraña – miró a Zaid preocupado – ¿ustedes también fueron transportados? _

_Por eso estabas fuera – dijo Ajax mirándolo – ¿pero por qué nosotros cuatro y no todos?_

_No lo sé… no llegué a pisar Lothis…fui arrancado bruscamente para aparecer en medio de cientos de astillas que por poco me alcanzan - dijo mirando a la nada – ¿ustedes no sintieron nada? – preguntó mirando a los tres restantes_

_Hay algo quemándome por dentro desde el incidente – Nicolás y Saúl asintieron a las palabras de Gabriel – pero no sé que significa….hace muchos años que no sentía la conexión con mi hermana…desde que soy vampiro para ser más exactos – su rostro se ensombreció – y de pronto ahí está de nuevo llamándome aunque muy débilmente como si no hubiera dejado de ser un señor elfo… _

_Si….de pronto he vuelto a sentir a mi familia – dijo en un susurro Saúl cerrando los ojos_

_¿Y tú Zaid? – le preguntó Nicolás – ¿has vuelto a sentir a los tuyos también?_

El silencio respondió por él, un silencio que se extendió por varios minutos en los que se dejaron envolver por lo sutiles lazos que parecían estar despertando pero nadie podía sentir el desasosiego que lo abrumaba, eran muchos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en él desde que viera a Phoebe en esa batalla, demasiados sentimientos que en los últimos días estaban carcomiéndolo….pensaba que era irónico lo que le pasaba desde esa madrugada, sin duda era hasta insultante que el pudiera "sentir" con fuerza el odio que cierto muchachito sentía por él, empañando por su intensidad a todos los demás, tanto así que apenas los podía percibir como separados por una densa bruma….

Apenas sentía a su hermana, a Jair y a sus otros primos, pero no a Phoebe pensó descorazonado, sacudió con rabia la cabeza y golpeando sus puños contra sus muslos, no era cierto, no quería sentirla, no quería pensarla, no a ella….ese anhelo estúpido seguía creciendo especialmente después que los otros dijeran que sentían a sus familias…sus familias….era ya no era su "familia", había seguido adelante después de que él desapareciera de su vida…se había casado con otro….después de todo no podía sentirla porque ya no era de él…

Su risa seca, irónica y dolorosa llenó la habitación atrayendo la mirada de los demás, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando reponerse de la intensidad de sus pensamientos para que no se dieran cuenta de hasta que punto estaba siendo lastimado por no poder sentirla.

_Zaid….-_ _el quejido atrajo sus miradas hacia la cama_

_Aquí estoy Jair_ – _le dijo con voz cansada acercándose a la cama con cautela_

_¿Duele?_ – _le preguntó desconcertándolo_

_¿Qué quieres saber Jair? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado con los sentidos desplegados para poder defenderse si fuera necesario_

_¿Duele? – volvió a preguntar débilmente y estirando su mano hasta su pecho, hasta la altura en donde debería latir su corazón y se quedó sin aliento viendo el rostro triste y dulce de su pequeño hermano - ¿porqué te duele Zaid? _

_No me duele nada Jair – le dijo tomando su mano y apartándola con suavidad - ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Bien – le dijo con un suspiro – por fin me siento bien_

_Hola Jair – le dijo Gabriel acercándose _

_Gab – le sonrío y todos se sorprendieron al ver que la locura parecía haber desaparecido de su rostro que empezaba a tomar color…_

_Estás tibio…- susurro Zaid soltando bruscamente su mano y poniéndose de pie_

_¿Qué?...- preguntaron todos a una_

Tocaron con fuerza la puerta desviando su atención del joven.

_Todos están esperando señor_ – dijo una voz al otro lado

_Maldición _– siseo Zaid – _en un minuto vamos_ – respondió – _debemos permanecer juntos _– les dijo rápidamente – _Jair debe ir con nosotros pero manténgalo separado para que no se den cuenta de que algo inusual pasa con él…._

_Si que es bastante inusual – dijo Ajax atrayendo su atención – se ha vuelto a dormir_

Era cierto el joven estaba profundamente dormido y su rostro joven y hermoso lucía tranquilo y en paz.

_Eso facilitara las cosas…colócale una capa con capucha encima – le dijo a Ajax – dejen que sea yo el que lleve la conversación y manténgase alertas…_

Entre Gabriel y Ajax cargaron al joven dormido hasta el salón de audiencias donde todo el castillo y los que se encontraban fuera el momento del incidente los estaban esperando…colocaron a Jair en un sillón y lo colocaron cerca de donde Zaid tenía una especie de trono el que acababa de sentarse….

_¿Por qué crees necesario que se coloquen como si fueran tus guardaespaldas?_ – le preguntó Renard con fastidio – _¿no te fías de nosotros excelencia?_

Sus palabras causaron incomodidad entre el resto de vampiros que enseguida adoptaron una actitud más amenazante

_Si mal no recuerdo _– le dijo con calma sirviéndose una copa de vino de una mesita que estaba al lado de su sillón ducal_ – en la mañana quisiste meterme en un calabozo… - _algunos vampiros se movieron con cierta incomodidad_ – así que decidí tomar ciertas precauciones –_ lo miro sorbiendo un poco de vino – _parece ser que has olvidado quien es el señor de este castillo_

_No he olvidado nada_ – le dijo con brusquedad molesto por la calma que irradiaba – _han sucedido cosas esta mañana que te has negado a explicar, como por ejemplo que Gabriel parece ser de pronto tu "primo" y esos otros tus sirvientes – _le dijo señalando con desprecio a los otros.

_Los parentescos que haya tenido o dejado de tener con ellos antes de mi conversión no es asunto de nadie_ – la autoridad de su voz hizo retroceder a algunos

_Es asunto nuestro_ – le increpó Danielle

_Mantente alejada de esto muchacha_ – Renard la miró exasperado

_¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso?_ – le dijo con insolencia – _yo soy su compañera y supongo que sabes lo que eso significa_

_Tú no eres nadie_ – tronó Zaid molesto – _no te equivoques Danielle, el que hayas servido unas noches a tu señor no es más que eso…"unas noches de servicio"_ - le dijo asqueado de sus propias palabras viendo como la joven retrocedía como si la hubiera golpeado, varios vampiros especialmente femeninos rieron con disimulo – _estamos aquí para hablar de asuntos importantes y no para escuchar tus estupideces._

_No puedes tratarme así_ – explotó con voz dolida – _yo no fui una más y lo sabes muy bien_ – se zafó con fuerza de la mano de Renard que la había tomado del brazo para evitar la escena que sabía que iba a venir – _si sólo fueron unas noches más entonces porque ordenaste que todos me trataran con respeto, porque ordenaste que me protegieran y me cuidaran – _se acercó a él con la voz a punto de quebrársele – _tú me reconociste como tu compañera y lo sabes muy bien…no puedes echarte para atrás, estoy ligada a ti…nuestros lazos son irrompibles y ahora tienes que cumplir…_

Un profundo silencio cayó después de sus palabras, ninguno se creía que su señor pudiera haber sido tan tonto como para permitirse que una noche de pasión le hubiera hecho cometer la locura de establecer lazos profundos e irrompibles con esa jovencita exasperante, ninguno de ellos la quería como señora del castillo, no estaba a la altura, como concubina era una cosa pero como señora del legado ducal una muy distinta…

_No veo que haya puesto un hijo en ti_ – le dijo Zaid con calma – _si esos "lazos" se hubieran establecido como tu dices llevarías un vástago de mi cimiente en ti, llevarías a mi heredero – _la miraba impasible mientras la joven sacudía la cabeza sin poder creer lo que escuchaba_ – es verdad que mande que te cuidaran y protegieran pero sólo porque decidí tenerte como concubina, me hacías gracia…ahora veo que no merecías el lugar que pensaba darte…_

_No es verdad…no es verdad – _le decía mirándolo implorante_ – Zaid por favor…_

_¿Esta lindura no sabe cuando tener la boca cerrada verdad? – _dijo Jair sobresaltando a todos, estaba arrellanado en el sillón con la capucha de la capa echada para atrás y miraba divertido a su hermano_ – vaya gustos Zaid…_

_Jair no es el momento – _le dijo preocupado mirando que la piel de su hermano volvía a ser tan pálida como la suya

_Claro que si…esto es divertido _– miró los rostros adustos y sonrío_ – parece que después de todo fue buena idea venir a buscarte hermanito – _soltó una risita al ver a los vampiros crisparse _– no se me crispen…todos somos hermanos y hermanas de la noche ¿no es verdad?...._

Zaid lo miró con detenimiento, parecía tranquilo y en paz sin la locura amenazante de la madrugada.

_No se como lo hiciste_ – sonrió cerrando los ojos – _pero es fantástico_

_¿A que te refieres?_ – le preguntó Renard con suspicacia

_Estoy bien…el dolor…el dolor se ha ido_ – dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriendo – _¿no hay por aquí algún humano?...tengo hambre…_

_Jair…._

_No me mires con esa cara Zaid_ – le dijo soltando una leve carcajada que removió todo dentro de su hermano – _en verdad estoy hambriento….deberían ver sus caras parece que hubieran visto un fantasma – _se burló_ – vamos Gab no me digas que no te alegras._

_No sé si hay motivo para alegrarme…._

_Antes no eras tan serio Gab…._

_Y tu no eras tan graciosito – dijo en el mismo tono Colin _

_Bueno es que antes todos nosotros éramos un poco "sosos" – _remarcó la palabra con los dedos_ – no le veíamos el lado divertido a esta vida_…- se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Danielle_ – vamos lindura cambia de cara….si Zaid ya no te quiere quizás podríamos divertirnos los dos un poco…nos parecemos un poquito…quitando el color de ojos y cabello por supuesto…_

_¡¡Imbécil!!... – _gritó dándole con el puño en el mentón y arrojándolo al suelo

_Auch….eso dolió lindura _– le dijo divertido tocándose la mejilla mientras unas carcajadas se escuchaban detrás suyo

_Deja…de….decirme…lindura…- _hablaba entre dientes y respiraba agitadamente

_Pero si lo eres – _le sonrió poniéndose de pie_ – eres una lindura…un poco chiquita y flacucha para los gustos de Zaid….pero sin duda alguna eres una lindura – _esta vez estaba preparado para el golpe y cogió su puño con fuerza a centímetros de su rostro – _pegas bien lindura…pero con una vez es más que suficiente… ¿quién te enseño?…_

_Yo…_- le dijo Zaid en medio de ruidosas carcajadas al verlo de nuevo en el suelo _– su gancho izquierdo es mucho mejor ¿verdad?_

_Maldición – _dijo moviendo el rostro adolorido_ – esto es humillante ninguna mujer me ha mandado nunca al suelo y mucho menos dos veces…_

_Recuerdo perfectamente a alguien que era capaz de mandarte al suelo con facilidad…al menos fueron unas…que…. ¿cien veces al día? – _Zaid se dejó llevar por el momento al ver la cara de Jair

_Phoebe no cuenta…yo le dejaba creérselo – _le dijo torciendo la boca en un mohín encantador_ - sólo la dejaba hacerlo , por que si no tú me hubieras destrozado si la tocaba….eras muy posesivo con ella…sólo fui caballero y deje que creyera que era mas hábil que yo…_

_Si claro…- _le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie – _como todas esas veces que te lanzó al lago, o que te ayudo a rodar por la colina o…_

_Vale….vale….-_ le dijo interrumpiéndolo y levantando las manos rindiéndose – _se debe al efecto que provocan en mi linduras como ella…creo haber escuchado que te llamas Danielle -_ dijo guiñándole el ojo a la joven que los miraba con una rabia creciente.

_Phoebe…_ - dijo el nombre con creciente odio - _¿no se llamaba así la bruja a la que dejaste escapar? _

_¿Eh?....- _Jair la miró desconcertado y volvió la vista a su hermano que acababa de caer en cuenta del momento de camaradería e intimidad que acababa de vivir sin medir las consecuencias….el rostro se le crispo al ser conciente de haber rememorado con dulzura los momentos vividos al lado de ella y de que todos los presentes se habían percatado de eso…

_Por supuesto que la deje escapar – _dijo quitándole importancia y adoptando una pose displicente_ – eso hace más interesante las cosas en una cacería…la acecharemos y acosaremos hasta que no pueda más – _le acarició la mejilla a la vampiro_ – y tú te encargaras de ella mientras yo me encargo de su hijo…tengo cuentas que saldar con ella… ¿no quieres ayudarme Dani?_

_Zaid…- _le dijo con dulzura olvidando el dolor causado por sus palabras….un carraspeo brusco los hizo volver el rostro.

_Creo que tenemos unas cuestiones pendientes…_

_Por supuesto Renard_ – le dijo dándoles la espalda para volver a sentarse mientras sólo Jair y los otros seis miraban su sonrisa satisfecha – _bien….como todos saben_ – se sentó cruzando la pierna con un gesto regio – _en mi antigua…vida…fui un señor elfo…_

_Ya lo sabemos_ – le cortó el vampiro que no se había tragado la distracción con Danielle, ya que él sabía muy bien quién era Phoebe y el lugar que había ocupado en la vida de Zaid antes y después de su conversión….

_Aquel que me dio la primera "vida"…por decirlo de algún modo…. se unió a Mihailov y con él muchos del pueblo que antes llame mío _– una gran mayoría de los vampiros presentes no conocían toda la historia por lo que escuchaban con atención – _los planes que Mihailov tenía para mí se vieron truncados ya que el Duque Alexei se le adelantó y así es como pase a ser su heredero…en la batalla contra Mihailov en la que "mi padre" perdió la vida me encontré con mis antiguos amigos – _señalo con un gesto a Gabriel, Ajax,Colin, Owen y Nicolás_ – un buen número de elfos abrazaron esta vida y ellos estaban en ese grupo y al encontrarnos decidieron unirse a mí…_

_Así por que sí – _le dijo con burla Renard

_No…cuando éramos elfos fuimos muy buenos amigos – _le respondió con una sonrisa_ – pero al hacernos vampiros nos convertimos en enemigos como suele suceder…._

_Nos salvó la vida cuando Mihailov iba a acabar con nosotros por un error pequeño que lo privo de algo que el quería – _dijo Nicolás_ – así que nos ató a él con ese gesto…._

_Se comportó como un imbécil – _Owen se río de pronto_ – el muy tonto de Zaid quería matarnos y terminó salvándonos la vida y atándonos a él a servidumbre…_

_Esa es la razón de que estemos aquí y que lo defendamos aún por encima de todos ustedes – _Colin habló sin una pizca de humor_ – tenemos un vínculo irrompible con él…_

_Eso no explica porque lo tratan como si aún fuera un señor elfo – _les increpó molesto al ver que muchos aceptaban como validas las razones que acababan de escuchar - _Con un demonio Zaid te he protegido sin hacer preguntas y acallando las que me pediste, creo que merezco más que esta estúpida escenita…¿por qué demonios te tratan no como a un vampiro sino como a un maldito elfo?…._

_Porque algunos aspectos de los rangos importantes de nuestra antigua raza despertaron en nosotros cuando el Duque nos salvó _– le respondió con el mismo tono de voz_ – estamos vinculados a él así que los rasgos de servicio y servidumbre se afianzaron…._

_¿Hay algunos otros rasgos que han despertado que debamos saber? – _preguntó otro vampiro acercándose a Renard con actitud amenazante

_Ya quisiera ser capaz de elaborar las ropas que hacía antes – _dijo disgustado Owen atrayendo sus miradas_ – me gustaba la calidad de las ropas que podía elaborar – _se encogió de hombros ante su mirada atónita _– así que la respuesta es no…ningún otro rasgo a despertado…_

_Uno si – _dijo Jair riéndose_ – el gusto por las linduras _

Colin soltó un bufido de exasperación extendiendo las manos le dijo_ – ¿vez a alguna vampiro fea entre todas ellas? _

_¿Ropa? – _preguntó por ahí uno sin poder contenerse

_¿Y qué? _– le respondió con brusquedad _– Ajax hacía unas magnificas espadas y las que ha logrado hacer aquí son una burda imitación – _el aludido volteo el rostro ofendido_ – ni he visto que Gabriel lograra crear un carcaj decente _– se ganó un indignado insulto pero aún así siguió _– ni que Zaid lograra un mejor vino que ese decante que suele tomar…_

Todos lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco provocando que Jair se riera ruidosamente

_¡¡Por drácula!!…no pongan esas caras solo están respondiendo a la pregunta que les hicieron _– le dijo tratando de no mirar hacia los rostros indignados de su hermano y los demás_ – esos rasgos también son inherentes y cada uno tiene un don especial para elaborar ciertas cosas – _tomó aire para evitar soltar otra carcajada y dijo_ – así la respuesta a su pregunta es no, no han despertado ningunos rasgos más por eso tienen esas caras largas…_

_¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte?_

_¿Porque soy un encanto? _– le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada provocando risitas entre las vampiros más jóvenes

_No te pases…aquí no eres más que un intruso_

_¿Por qué? - _saltó indignado_ – así como Zaid los salvó a ellos también me salvó a mí – _le dijo –_ así que también estoy unido a él…es más, terminó con esa tortura _– dijo bajando la voz y cerrando los ojos provocando un suspiro que salió de nuevo del grupo de las más jóvenes….

_Demonios_….- masculló alguien por ahí_ – ahora las tendremos como tontas detrás del mocoso_

_Bueno no se sulfuren – _dijo adoptando de nuevo su expresión risueña_ – para todos hay…_

_No tan rápido Jair _– lo detuvo Zaid cuando estaba por acercarse a las vampiros que empezaban a sonreírle insinuantes_ – no es sólo nuestro antiguo nexo como elfos lo que hace que ellos me protejan - dijo señalándolos – soy el señor de este castillo y tal parece que de todos ustedes sólo ellos a quienes miran con recelo y desconfianza no lo han olvidado…… espero que todas vuestras dudas hayan quedado resueltas…_

_Por el momento – _dijo con fastidio Renard al ver la dirección que había tomado la reunión y que lo había hecho quedar en ridículo sin poder refutar la verdad de sus palabras.

_No tolerare más escenitas como estas _– dijo Zaid en un tono de voz que hizo pegar un respingo a más de uno y silenciando las risas tontas y apagando las miradas indignadas_ – que no se les olvide que soy el señor del castillo Utgard y Duque de Carvahall…y la próxima vez que quieran preguntar acerca de algo Renard que no se les olvide como se hacen las cosas y a quién deben respeto y obediencia…no obtuve mi lugar por la fuerza o la imposición sino por legado y creo que cada uno de ustedes entiende lo que eso significa…_

_Si señor…- _respondieron todos a una voz con respeto aunque algunas miradas todavía estaban algo sombrías

_Jhon…._

_Si mi señor – _dijo un vampiro acercándose

_Prepara todo para esta noche – _dijo poniéndose de pie_ – saldremos de cacería – _con un gesto regio se dio la vuelta llamando a su hermano y salió en medio de la algarabía que sus palabras habían provocado…

Algarabía que no todos compartían como pudo comprobar Gabriel al echar una rápida mirada al grupo que se acercaba a Renard, sin duda iban a tener que tener cuidado con los descontentos….después de todo tenía que admirar que no se habían dejado embaucar por el giro que hábilmente Zaid dio a la situación sobre todo en lo referente a Phoebe y con la ayuda involuntaria de Danielle…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna antes de traspasar la puerta provocando que volteara de prisa….algo los estaba acechando….algo o alguien que no estaba entre esos vampiros, escudriñó el salón sin poder detectar de donde provenía esa presencia amenazadora que después de unos instantes volvió a desaparecer, volteo para salir y se encontró con la mirada de Danielle que también escrutaba el salón como si lo hubiera sentido, al verlo observarla le giró el rostro y salió con dirección contraria a Zaid….

_

* * *

_

El salón principal se hallaba en completo silencio haciendo que se encogiera un poco debido a los cientos se sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior, sólo unos cuantos familiares y amigos habían asistido al velorio de sus padres y ninguno se había quedado más de diez minutos, un profundo desasosiego se apoderó de ella al ver que los más íntimos ni siquiera habían enviado una nota de condolencia, había esperado que su madrina por lo menos apareciera para ayudarla a preparar los funerales y le diera un poco de aliento, pero no había nadie para apoyarla, para dejarla llorar en sus brazos, sólo habían unos cuantos elfos domésticos que se deshacían en atenciones, pero no era lo mismo….

Ahora estaba sola cargando a su hermanito dormido en el regazo mirando fijamente los ataúdes oscuros que portaban los cuerpos de sus amados padres, el sentimiento de soledad era tan abrumador que de no ser porque ahora el pequeño Paul dependía completamente de ella se habría ido corriendo de la casa….

Tristemente pensó en sus amigos del colegio que habían estado apoyándola antes de que un carruaje llegara a recogerla, aún recordaba sus promesas de pedir permiso para acompañarla, ninguno había venido, ni enviado una nota….tampoco ningún mortífago había hecho acto de presencia por lo que sus sospechas de que habían muerto a manos del Señor Oscuro se afianzaba cada vez más…

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla al contemplar los ataúdes y entonces se percató de unos silenciosos pasos acercándose a ella, levanto la vista y tembló llena de pavor al ver al Señor Oscuro….

_Mi querida Pansy…- _le dijo suavemente

_Se…Se…Señor – balbuceo asustada apretando con fuerza a su hermanito que se removió inquieto pero sin llegar a despertarse_

_No te levantes querida…- hizo un gesto con la mano – vengo a darte mis condolencias…_

_Gra…gracias Mi Señor – hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza intentando controlar el timbre de voz que le salía extremadamente chillón_

_Ya no eres una niña Pansy – le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos – y hay cosas que como buena aprendiz seguramente entiendes…_

_¿A…a qué se refiere mi Señor?- le preguntó_

_A que nadie le falla a Lord Voldemort y sale impune – vio con regocijo como la joven palidecía aún más al comprender el significado de sus palabras – lamento mucho lo sucedido con tus padres….no tenía porque haber ocurrido de esa manera, tu padre me falló Pansy – la chica temblaba visiblemente intentando contener las lágrimas que le aguaban los ojos – sin embrago Lord Voldemort es misericordioso y le dio una oportunidad a tu madre….y ella decidió agradecérmelo quitándose la vida._

_¡¡Nooo!! – gritó poniéndose de pie aferrando con más fuerza a Paul_

_Oh si Pansy….eso fue lo que pasó – una sonrisa inhumana recorrió sus labios – sólo he venido aquí para recordarte que con Lord Voldemort no se juega….he de reconocer que ni tu ni tu hermano tienen la culpa de lo sucedido por lo que voy a darte a ti el lugar de debió ocupar tu madre… ¿me está escuchando Pansy?_

_S…s…s…si…si mi…mi…señor – dijo entre sollozos que intentaba controlar_

_Alguien vendrá a ocuparse de tu hermano mientras tú vuelves al colegio para estudiar y cumplir con mis órdenes…._

_Pe…pe…pero señor…Paul es muy chico…ha sufrido tanto…_

_¿No has entendido lo que te he dicho muchacha?_

_Si…si mi señor…sólo…sólo quería pedirle que…que me permita llevarme a mi hermanito por unos días…para…para poder explicarle…- le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo_

_Entiendo que debe haber sido un golpe duro – le dijo sonando condescendiente – esta bien Pansy, en tu primera salida a Hogsmade llévalo y ahí estará esperándote alguien de mi confianza para hacerse cargo del pequeño…_

_Gracias…muchas gracias mi señor – se acercó hasta tocar el borde de su túnica y besarla_

_No me falles Pansy….- le dijo acariciándole la cara_

_No…no lo haré mi Señor…le serviré como mis padres no supieron hacerlo…_

_Así me gusta querida Pansy…- con un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta y salió sin decir nada más…._

_Por Merlín….por Merlín – susurró cayendo de rodillas temblando_

_Señorita…señorita – una pequeña elfo se acercó con premura a ella tomando al pequeño en brazos ya que había comenzado a llorar _

_¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¿que voy a hacer?...._

_Tranquilízate Pansy…._

_Madrina…madrina…- la voz se le quebró con más fuerza y prácticamente se aventó a los brazos de la bruja llorando desconsoladamente_

_Shhhh…tranquila querida…ya estoy aquí…._

_Él dijo…dijo que mamá…- volvió a prorrumpir en sollozos con lo que el pequeño Paul lloró con más fuerza en brazos de la elfo_

_Vamos Pansy….Tranquilízate, estás asustando a tu hermano...._

_La señorita Johanne tiene razón niña – le dijo con voz chillona la elfo que mecía con suavidad al niño que aún sollozaba en su brazos…_

_Ven querida conversemos en tu habitación…._

_Si madrina – le dijo y levantó la vista de su pecho y dio un pequeño respingo al ver a dos chicos desconocidos en la puerta – quienes….quienes son ellos…_

_Disculpa querida se me habían olvidado – le dijo con una sonrisa – ellos son mis sobrinos Marielle y Mike…acabamos de llegar de Canadá…_

_Hola…- le dijeron al mismo tiempo un tanto cohibidos_

_Hola – dijo en voz baja_

_Me apena mucho haber llegado en estos momentos – dijo de pronto Johanne con la voz ligeramente temblorosa – hay querida no sabía lo que había ocurrido, no sabes lo triste que me pone todo esto…._

_Madrina…_

_Llámame Anne querida…- le limpió con dulzura las lágrimas que habían vuelto a caer por el rostro de Pansy – tenemos mucho de que conversar… ¿puedes ocuparte de dar algo de comer a mis sobrinos por favor?- le dijo a la elfo_

_Si señorita Johanne…es bueno que esté usted aquí para ayudar a la niña…ya ve – le dijo señalando con la cabeza el vacío salón - nadie ha venido a despedirse de su prima y del señor…- la voz de la elfo se había puesto más chillona y parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar… _

_Pero ahora yo estoy aquí…encárgate de mis sobrinos…vuelvo en un rato chicos.- dijo saliendo con Pansy a quien tenía abrazada._

_Claro tía….- respondieron a la vez…_

_Si lo señoriítos me siguen…._

_Por qué no me das al pequeño – le dijo Mary acercándose a la elfo – así nos podrás servir algo… ¿tu también tienes hambre? – le preguntó con dulzura la pequeño que sólo asintió y se abrazó a ella ocultando la cabeza en su pecho_

_Esta casa me da escalofríos – Mike habló en voz baja y Mary sólo asintió – me gustaría que ya pudiera comunicarme con Hayden…no entiendo porqué la tía Anne nos prohibió que lo hiciéramos._

Su hermana se limitó a mirarlo preocupada y juntos salieron detrás de la pequeña elfo hacia un comedor de diario donde habían varias fuentes con algunos aperitivos que sin duda se habían preparado para las personas que asistirían al velorio, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que todas estaban intactas y sólo intercambiaron una mirada un tanto asustada…

_

* * *

_

Draco estaba hastiado de escuchar las mismas preguntas una y otra vez cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, sobre todo estaba preocupado por Pansy de quien no había sabido nada desde que saliera del colegio, no había contestado a ninguna de las notas que le había enviado….

_Piensa nuevamente si viste o escuchaste algo extraño…._

_Ya le dije profesor Snape que sólo vi a Potter y sus amigos en el jardín con ropa de deporte – le dijo levantando la voz con impaciencia _

_Debe haber algo que esté pasando por alto…- Snape miraba fijamente a Draco _

_¡¡Ya basta!! – grito el rubio poniéndose de pie – ¡¡lleva varios minutos con la misma estupidez…no sé si el cara rajada estúpido se fue a otro sitio, no sé de que diablos conversaban porque yo estaba lejos, los vi correr bajo la lluvia para refugiarse en el castillo…es todo lo que vi!!_

_No, no basta ya que tenemos informes de que Potter salió del colegio….._

_En ese caso vaya y pregúntele a él…._

_No estás comprendiendo la importancia de esa información Draco…_

_Mire, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y usted me está retrasando con sus estupideces – le dijo arrastrando las palabras – el Lord espera una respuesta mía…._

_Es por encargo del Señor Oscuro que te estoy preguntando – le cortó – así será mejor que te sientes y me permitas ver tus recuerdos para así comprobar que no esté pasando nada por alto…_

_Va listo si piensa que le voy a dejar hurgar en mi cabeza – Snape lo miró un tanto asombrado ya que el muchacho ya no era el mismo que corría a contarle todo lo referente a Potter – le he dicho todo lo que sé, ahora lo único que me interesa es terminar de una buena vez el encargo del Lord para luego intentar saber algo de Pansy…_

_El Señor Oscuro ha dado la orden de que se mantenga incomunicada a Pansy y sólo si él lo ordena podrán tener contacto con ella cuando vuelva al colegio…._

_¿Qué?..._

_Son órdenes Draco – le dijo un tanto preocupado – sería mejor que dejaras de mandarle notas, no soy el único espía en el castillo y si se entera que estás más ocupado mandando cartas que haciendo su encargo…._

_¿Y por qué demonios no podemos comunicarnos con ella? – le pregunto con rabia _

_Ordenes Draco….ahora si me permitieras ayudarte con el encargo del Lord…._

El rubio soltó una carcajada desagradable que le helo la sangre al profesor.

_Eres patético Snape – le dijo irrespetuosamente – no te diré nada por que no es asunto tuyo….como dijiste el Lord me encargo a mí ese "asunto" así deja de meterte en lo que no te importa…._

_Me importas tu Draco – le dijo con seriedad – ¿no ves que estás metiéndote en algo que podría costarte la vida?_

_Eso es asunto mío, sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo y porqué lo estoy haciendo…_

_No seas estúpido Draco....¿crees acaso que cumpliendo las ordenes del Señor Oscuro estarás a salvo?, si te equivocas te puede costar la vida…_

_Me puede costar mucho más que la vida padrino – la inusitada seriedad del muchacho lo puso en alerta – sólo yo puedo llevar a cabo esa misión…_

_Déjame ayudarte entonces…_

_Si el Lord hurga en mi cabeza y ve tu proposición estarás en líos – le dijo con cansancio – deja de querer inmiscuirte en esto, es asunto mío…_

_Draco…_

_Con permiso profesor – le dijo saliendo de la mazmorra _

Camino aprisa por los desiertos pasadizos del colegio hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía, era una suerte que esa torrencial lluvia tuviera a maestros y alumnos recluidos en el interior ya que no se encontró con nadie…

_Pansy…- susurró mirando el cielo encapotado – debes pensar que nos hemos olvidado de ti._

Dio un puñetazo a la pared con rabia ya que no podía cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho, bueno en realidad si había cumplido pero sus cartas habían sido interceptadas y sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de burlar el hechizo que seguramente Snape habría colocado para que ninguna nota dirigida a ella saliera del colegio….

Un pinchazo en su antebrazo le recordó que tenía un trabajo por cumplir, una misión que como muy bien había dicho Snape podría costarle la vida, pero se lo debía a sus padres…era mejor morir intentando salvarlos que no hacer nada…

_Perdóname Pansy… - dijo una vez más con la voz entrecortada mirando el cielo oscuro – no puedo hacer nada para escribirte y tampoco puedo pedir permiso para ir a verte, espero que algún día comprendas que estamos obligados a obedecer aunque no queramos….y además querida Pansy tengo una misión, una misión que debo anteponer ante todo…_

Ahogo un gemido y con brusquedad salió de la torre de astronomía sin haberse percatado de un espectador silencioso que lo miraba marchar con preocupación…

_**Continuará…..**_

_**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo lamento mucho, el año pasado ha sido muy difícil para mi y no pude seguir con la historia, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con dos capítulos que espero disfruten...muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews, a los que pusieron mi historia entre sus favoritos y a quienes la han seguido en silencio....espero que la historia les siga gustando y por supuesto espero también sus mensajes para saber que siguen ahí.**_

_**Un abrazo y hasta la próxima...**_

_**Arwen**_


	17. Chapter 17:Reunión

_**Cap 17: Reunión**_

Llevaba bastante rato sentado con los ojos cerrados sin prestar mucha atención al murmullo tenso que recorría la estancia a la espera de que se levantara y diera comienzo a la reunión, eran demasiadas cosas las que rondaban por su cabeza y dos en especial las que más preocupado y molesto lo tenían…..

Aún no se fiaba del todo de la mujer que se había reincorporado al grupo, era otra de la antigua orden que se había alejado por completo después de la muerte de Lily y James…

_-Albus, creo que es hora de comenzar con la reunión… - _le dijo con impaciencia Alastor

_-Si…si por supuesto…- _abrió lentamente los ojos mirando a los principales miembros de la orden que estaban esa noche reunidos_ – son muchas cosas las que hay que analizar…._

_-Ese maldito ataque nos ha puesto en serios aprietos – _Arthur tomó la palabra_ – algunos muggles lograron escapar y lo comentaron no sólo con la policía sino con familiares y amigos…en el ministerio están preocupados ya que no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuantas personas están al tanto de lo que realmente ocurrió…_

_-¿Cuál es la versión oficial?..._

_-Ataque terrorista…- _dijo Kingsley_ – es lo único creíble después de los destrozos que provocaron los mortífagos y vampiros, se han modificado las memorias de muchos y aunque a los muggles la explicación parece haberles bastado no a sucedido así con los magos….Albus lo lamento pero la desaparición de la familia de Harry se ha filtrado y ya es comentado por todos…._

_-¿Cómo que se ha filtrado?..._

_-Está en investigación, sin embargo ya se sabe y la comunidad mágica no está contenta, se han recibido varios mensajes de los ministerios de otros países en los que nos informan no de manera amable que están al tanto de todo lo ocurrido…_

_-Con lo que el ministerio está mal parado supongo…- _dijo con sorna Alastor

_-No se trata sólo de que le ministerio esté mal parado….la gente ha comenzado a comentar sino sería mejor ponerse del lado de Voldemort sólo para no exponer a sus familias…_

_-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Arthur? – _preguntó preocupada McGonagall

_-La gente ha comenzado a ver el lado práctico de la situación – _fue Bill el que tomó la palabra _– por lo ocurrido ayer muchos han visto que el ministerio no puede hacer mucho para protegerlos a la hora de un ataque como ese…y los que conocen del trabajo que realiza la orden también lo ven así, ni nosotros ni el ministerio fuimos capaces de lograr nada ayer…_

_-Pero en caso de fuera un ataque contra magos ellos podrían defenderse hasta que llegáramos, no están tan indefensos – _bramó Hagrid

_-La cuestión no es si podrían o no usar varitas, lo que dice Bill es cierto – _replicó Arthur con seriedad_ - la comunidad mágica sólo ha sacado una conclusión de lo ocurrido: "no hay quien pueda defenderlos de Voldemort"_

_-Con lo que la situación se pone peligrosa – _Dumbledore se puso de pie_ – corremos el riesgo de que el temor le dé más aliados a Voldemort, si por lo menos hubiéramos sido avisados con más tiempo….Arabella pagó caro el haberse tomado el tiempo para alertarnos… _

_-Lo que me lleva a preguntarte Snape – _escupió Alastor_ - ¿por qué demonios no nos avisaste de ese ataque?_

_-¿Y a quién crees que hubiera culpado el Señor Oscuro? – _le contestó con calma_ – además no fui informado, recuerda que para ellos soy un espía que está de su lado…_

_-Aún si hubiéramos sido alertados por Severus – _dijo Dumbledore impidiendo así la airada replica que ya veía venir por lado del ex auror_ – nos habríamos visto obligados a esperar para no provocar que sospecharan de él y eso igualmente habría costado víctimas….por ahora lo que más me interesa saber es si han logrado averiguar quienes eran los magos que llegaron antes que nosotros…_

_-Nadie sabe, lo que logramos sonsacarles a los muggles sólo son un grupo de tipos con palitos que disparan luces y que llevaban máscaras…_

_-El señor Oscuro insiste en que vio a Potter – _dijo con calma Snape

_-Y comprobamos que Harry estaba en el colegio – _replicó McGonagall molesta

_-Muchos de ustedes afirman haber visto su siervo galopar – _volvió a decir en el mismo tono_ – además el Señor Oscuro me permitió ver su memoria de ese momento…_

_-¿Qué viste? – _le preguntó Dumbledore clavando los ojos en él

_-Ciertamente el parecido con Potter es extraordinario – _dijo y varios dejaron escapar bufidos de incredulidad_ – está la cicatriz, los anteojos y la fisonomía….sin embargo los ojos eran dorados no verdes, y si potter es capaz de realizar esa clase de magia entonces todos estos años nos ha engañado haciéndonos creer que es un completo inútil…_

_-¿Qué clase de magia? – _preguntó Patricia

_-Por lo que vi…es capaz de manipular la lluvia y el viento…_

_-No seas iluso…._

_-Sólo digo lo que vi en los recuerdos del Señor Tenebroso – _dijo con desprecio_ – yo tampoco creo que Potter sea capaz de realizar semejante hazaña…_

_-Sin embargo….- _dijo Bill

_-Sin embargo – _asintió Snape con el entrecejo fruncido_ – vi como lo hacía, además de que con sólo conjurar una vez el Especto Patronum, salieron dos animales de su varita, el ya conocido ciervo y un unicornio…..ambos fascinantes y más poderosos de lo que vi nunca – _dijo

_-Es imposible que sea Harry – _dijo Molly Wesley que hasta ese momento había escuchado en silencio…

_-Sólo digo que el parecido era excepcional…._

_-¿Por qué Voldemort te hizo ver lo que pasó en Privet Drive?..._

_-Quiere que averigüe si realmente es capaz de realizar todo eso – _dijo pensativo_ – no tiene dudas de que se trata de Potter…pero está la cuestión de que de ser él, pudo desaparecer y volver a aparecer en el colegio en cuestión de segundos y todos sabemos que es imposible…._

_-Yo vi a Harry y a sus amigos – _dijo la profesora Sprout_ – estaban en sus habitaciones_

_-Llenos de barro – _dijo McGonagall pensativa _– según dijeron estaban corriendo en los jardines cuando la lluvia los atrapó…._

_-¿Y las chicas? – _preguntó Charlie

_-Estaban en la sala común y sin rastro de barro o lluvia en ellas…_

_-Granger es muy buena con los hechizos – _dijo Snape como quien no quiere la cosa_ – talvez deberíamos averiguar que tan bien puede realizar hechizos de limpiado y secado._

_-Los hace de maravillas _– todos miraron a la profesora Vector_ – la he visto dejar limpio y seco a Potter después de algunas prácticas de Quidditch _

_-Estrecharemos la vigilancia con ellos – _dijo Dumbledore_ – algunos alumnos me han pedido reabrir el ED…creo que deberíamos permitírselos, pero con supervisión de algún docente o miembro de la orden.._

_-Me parece una excelente idea – _lo secundó Alastor_ – de esa manera los tendremos vigilados y apreciaremos si Potter está más allá de las capacidades de cualquier chico de su edad._

_-Me encargaré de Harry personalmente, él no entrenará con los demás – _todos se quedaron mirándolo con sorpresa_ – quien mejor que yo para descubrir lo que nos está ocultando…en cuanto a Remus y Nimphadora, no deben saber lo que se ha hablado hoy.._

_-También son miembros de la orden y quienes más cerca están de Harry, tienen derecho a saberlo – _protestó Molly

_-Son tan cercanos a él Molly que si se trata de escoger, se pondrán del lado de Harry sin tomar en cuenta que lo que hacemos es por su bien – _le dijo Dumbledore con seriedad_ – estarán en un periodo de prueba, sinceramente espero que hayan reflexionado…_

_-Remus jamás hará algo que dañe a Harry…._

Todos voltearon a ver a la extraña mujer encapuchada que hasta ese momento se había mantenido apoyada en la ventana más lejana y miraba hacia los campos del colegio con expresión ausente…

_-¡Annie! – _exclamó la psicóloga asombrada

_-Hola Paty…- _le sonrió y ambas se dieron un largo abrazo

_-Muchos recordaran seguramente a Johanne – _dijo Dumbledore_ – formó parte de la primera orden del fénix _

Se acercaron a saludarla y sólo Charlie pareció percatarse del minúsculo momento en el que el rostro de Snape se crispo con algo de temor al reconocerla, luego volvió a mostrar su usual gesto de desprecio y no hizo el menor esfuerzo por cruzar la sala y saludarla.

_-La señorita Martin nuevamente forma parte de la orden – _el director volvió a tomar la palabra después de que la saludaran_ – Johanne hay aún muchas cosas sobre las que tenemos que informarte y entre esas está Remus Lupin y la mala influencia que está siendo para Harry en lo últimos meses…_

_-Eso es imposible – _le dijo la bruja perpleja

_-Has estado fuera del país durante muchos años y no sabes los cambios que han experimentado algunos - _le dijo murándola profundamente_ – tengo razones para creer que Remus está intentando poner a Harry en contacto con Kristinne…_

_-No...Remus no expondría a Harry a estar en contacto con ella – _muchos se sorprendieron al notar el rencor en sus palabras_ – es una de las culpables de la muerte de James y Lily junto con Sirius…_

_-Sirius era inocente Annie…- _la voz dulce y triste de Paty la hizo voltear con brusquedad

_-Todos sabíamos que él era el guardián de…_

_-Sirius ha sido declarado inocente – _dijo Dumbledore cortando la conversación_ – sin embargo Kristinne McCallister es una mortífago que sigue siendo buscada por el ministerio, nos equivocamos al juzgar a Sirius, pero no así a Kristinne que en dos ocasiones intentó matar a Harry cuando aún era un bebé – _ignorando las exclamaciones ahogadas continuó_ – muchos de ustedes no lo saben pero esa mujer junto con Peter Petigrew eran los espías que durante la primera guerra pasaban informes a Voldemort…_

Paty miraba a Dumbledore con incredulidad mientras hablaba, no era posible que todo eso fuera cierto, aturdida miró hacia Johanne que tenía la vista fija en el profesor….durante varios minutos siguió hablando y exponiendo los horrores que supuestamente Kristinne había cometido.

_-Están siendo emitidos volantes informativos con su rostro en los que se ofrece una gran recompensa por atraparla, se repartirán este fin de semana..._

_-Pero profesor – _gritó Paty haciendo que más de uno diera un salto en su sitio_ – sus hijos estudian en Hogwarts, pueden verse metidos en problemas por compañeros que quieran hacerse lo héroes al atrapar a su madre…._

_-¿Va a usarlos como cebo para llegar hasta ella? – _le preguntó perpleja Johanne_ –¿ se da cuenta de que está poniendo en peligro a estos chicos?...tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella, pero no creo que sea correcto que sus hijos paguen por ello… _

_-Estoy seguro que ella se dará cuenta de que puede representar un problema para sus hijos y terminara entregándose sola – _dijo Alastor sin el más mínimo remordimiento – _además esos chicos se han acercado demasiado a Potter y no sabemos cuáles son las intenciones que tienen_

_-Los chicos serán protegidos – _les dijo con frialdad a las dos mujeres que habrían la boca para volver a protestar y sin tocar para nada las últimas palabras del mago _– es su madre quién será juzgada por sus actos no los muchachos McCallister..._

_-Tomaremos las previsiones necesarias – _dijo Minerva con calma_ –mañana tanto los prefectos como los premios anuales y lo profesores serán informados de la situación y poder mantener en vigilancia a los jóvenes para que no sean atacados o forzados de ninguna manera, de todos modos ese es un tema que está dentro del ámbito estudiantil y por lo tanto no debe ser tocado en esta reunión…._

_-Minerva tiene razón – _Alastor fijó la vista en la dos brujas que aún estaban mirando fijamente a Dumbledore_ – de lo único que debemos preocuparnos es de continuar nuestra lucha contra Voldemort y debemos así mismo centrarnos en averiguar quiénes eran esos magos que se enfrentaron a los mortífagos en Privet Drive…_

_-Minerva y yo les comunicaremos a los jóvenes que formaron parte del ED que pueden reiniciar sus entrenamientos – _Dumbledore retomó la conversación anterior como si nunca hubieran habido interrupciones_ – nosotros programaremos los horarios de entrenamiento y designaremos a los profesores y a algunos miembros de la orden que se encargarán de los mismos, deberemos actuar con cautela para no advertirles que nuestra principal intención es vigilarlos._

_-Seguramente algunos alumnos que no estuvieron antes en el mismo querrán incluirse – _dijo Charlie

_-Dejaremos que de eso se encarguen los muchachos para que crean que no hay ninguna interferencia por nuestra parte, les haremos creer que siguen siendo tan independientes como el año pasado...quiero un informe detallado después de cada reunión, deberán estar pendientes de los progresos y sobre todo de las conversaciones de los jóvenes Wesley, de las señoritas Granger y Lovegood así como del señor Longbottom – _Dumbledore tenía el rostro serio_ – son los más cercanos a Harry así que ellos podrían darnos algunas pistas sobre si Harry es o no el joven que se enfrentó a Voldemort – _algunos se removieron con incomodidad mientras otros le lanzaban al profesor miradas de escéptica burla_ – es con mucha pena que tengo que tomar la siguiente resolución, pero creo que es lo mejor...Desde hoy tanto Lupin como Tonks deberán dejar de ser parte de la orden pero sin que ellos lo sepan por lo que deberán ser vigilados estrechamente, se les asignarán misiones para que no sospechen y se les permitirá asistir a algunas reuniones ya que nuestro objetivo será alejarlos de Harry para que la influencia negativa que han estado teniendo sobre él cese...si ellos se dan cuenta a tiempo de su error entonces serán readmitidos en la orden, han sido separados como medida preventiva, estamos a la espera de que vuelvan de sus respectivas misiones para entregarles sus respectivas asignaciones, por lo que estarán alejados de Harry y nos dará algo de tiempo para hacer entrar en razón al muchacho – _levantó la mano con brusquedad para acallar las protestas que algunos habían comenzado a manifestar tras sus palabras_ – el tema a sido evaluado arduamente junto con algunos miembros de la orden así que es una decisión ya tomada...para ninguno de nosotros a sido fácil, por ello vuelvo a repetir que si Lupin y Tonks recapacitan entonces yo seré el primero en readmitirlos en la orden..._

Algunas discusiones se alzaron pese a las últimas palabras de Dumbledore con lo que la reunión se vio bruscamente interrumpida, Paty y Johanne intercambiaron unas palabras y luego se dedicaron a observar a los presentes antes de que Alastor llamara al orden y se reiniciara la reunión ya que aún tenían muchos temas por tratar….sin embargo Dumbledore sintió un cambio en el ambiente, algunos lo miraban con desconfianza en especial los miembros de la familia Wesley…

Tendría que actuar con mucho tacto con los descontentos para que nuevamente su confianza en él no sea puesta en entredicho, además se le sumaba la inquietud que empezaba a sentir por Johanne y Patricia que conocían demasiado a Remus Lupin como para aceptar de buenas a primeras que el era una mala influencia para alguien, especialmente si ese alguien se llamaba Harry Potter.

**_************::::::::::::************_**

El lunes para los chicos llegó demasiado rápido después de un fin de semana tan intenso, a sugerencia de Kriss, Harry empezó a llevar dos diarios, en uno de ellos escribía todo lo que recordaba desde la muerte de Sirius, para él había sido duro no sólo recordar sino poner por escrito sus sentimientos y pensamientos, sin embargo entendía lo que ella le había explicado acerca de que él debía empezar a comprender y aprender a aislar sus emociones para que situaciones como esas, en las que sus sentimientos se desbordaban no se volvieran a repetir especialmente después de lo ocurrido con los elementos ya que al parecer sus emociones jugaban un papel importante en el manejo de los mismos….

El otro diario estaba relacionado con los entrenamientos que había recibido y con los que estaba recibiendo, debía plasmar todo cuanto había aprendido, aprendía y aprendería y como reaccionaban su cuerpo y su mente con ello, debía incluir también la transportación a la batalla en Privet Drive incluyendo hasta el más mínimo detalle que pareciera ser insignificante, era bastante difícil interpretar y poner por escrito cada sensación y la manera en como la magia fluía por su cuerpo, pero había algo gratificante al comprender mejor y analizar minuciosamente cada uno de sus movimientos, le ayudaba a comprender mejor su cuerpo y la forma en como reaccionaba con lo que su mente le ordenaba….

_-¿No tienes hambre? – _le preguntó Neville regresándolo a la realidad

_-Estaba pensando – _se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a servirse pollo asado con patatas

_**¡PUM! **_

El fuerte estallido les hizo a todos pegar un brinco y varios gritos se escucharon por el comedor, algunos quejidos e insultos se empezaron a escuchar y todos voltearon hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde empezaba a crearse un pequeño alboroto…

Las carcajadas empezaron a llenar el comedor a medida que Snape, el profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall se acercaban para ver lo que había pasado, algunas chicas en la mesa de Slytherin se pusieron de pie y se miraban unas a otras y gritaban horrorizadas cubriéndose las cabezas totalmente rapadas con una mano y con la otra intentaban cubrir sus rostros llenos de verrugas antes de salir corriendo del comedor entre las burlas de las chicas de las otras mesas…

Algunos chiflidos seguidos de carcajadas aún más ruidosas llenaron el lugar cuando los chicos comenzaron también a salir furiosos tropezando a cada paso con largas cabelleras, en minifaldas y con tacones…

_-¡Lindas piernas Malfoy! – _gritó una chica de Ravenclaw rompiendo a reír con sus amigas mientras los chicos aullaban de risa

_-¡Goyle, lindura para la próxima cubre mejor tus encantos!...– _gritó otro chico con burla y el comedor estalló una vez más en risas al verlo tropezar contra Crabbe que lanzó a Draco al piso al perder el equilibrio

Ron reía apoyado en la mesa mientras Hermione lo miraba exasperada intentando controlar una sonrisa

_-Eres prefecto Ron – _le recriminó sin mucha convicción

_-¡Silencio! – _Dumbledore hizo callar a los chicos pero no a los dos profesores que discutían acaloradamente

_-No puedes bajar puntos de esa manera sólo porque los alumnos se estén riendo Severus – _McGonagall estaba colorada de indignación al ver los relojes de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor perdían puntos de manera exagerada

_-No permitiré que se burlen de mis alumnos – _le espetó Furioso

_-¡Eres profesor! _– le gritó_ – no te pongas al nivel de unos niños…¡primero investiga!_

_-Severus , Minerva será mejor que se controlen – _el director se acercó a ellos serio_ – ¿que opina profesor Flitwick?_

_-Magia muy avanzada – _dijo asintiendo vigorosamente_ – si señor…me parece que el causante es este detonador trampa que ha sido modificado – _tenía un extraño artilugio en las manos_ - no sé si debe a alguna poción o algún hechizo en concreto, pero definitivamente es una buena invención... mmmm…me lo llevaré para investigar un poco – _dijo y salió del gran comedor donde los alumnos aún se reían y comentaban por lo bajo

_-Esto no se puede quedar así señor director – _Snape estaba furioso_ – exijo que se castigue a los responsables_

_-Señálamelos entonces – _le dijo con seriedad

_-¿Es necesario?...creo que todos aquí sabemos a quién le gusta ridiculizar a los demás _– volteo la mirada hacia la mesa Gryffindor donde Harry conversaba entre risas con Hayden

_-Severus estás siendo ridículo – _McGonagall sacudió la cabeza_ – no puedes acusarlos sin pruebas…_

_-Sólo mira a mis alumnos – _escupió con rabia_ – ahí tienes la prueba…_

_-Ningún alumno saldrá del comedor hasta que sus varitas y mochilas sean revisadas – _la voz del director silenció a los alumnos y profesores_ – yo me encargaré de castigar al responsable o responsables…_

Uno por uno los alumnos pasaron delante del director para que sus varitas fueran revisadas mientras la profesora Vector se encargaba de las mochilas, muchos quedaron castigados al ser encontrados artículos prohibidos que les fueron requisados pero no pudieron dar con los responsables de la broma a los Slytherin…

_-Todos pueden continuar cenando…_

_-Pero profesor…_

_-Ya hemos comprobado que ninguno de los alumnos presentes fue responsable Severus – _le interrumpió_ – mejor ve a ver cómo se encuentran tus alumnos_

Snape salió hecho una furia después de dirigir a Harry y sus amigos una mirada envenenada…el resto de los profesores regresaron a su mesa en compañía del director que en vano intentaba hacer contacto visual con los chicos de la casa Gryffindor, ningún alumno de tercero en adelante lo miraba a los ojos y eso sólo podía significar que estaban al tanto de sus habilidades en Legilimency lo cual sólo empeoraba las cosas…

_-Supongo que nos hará la vida imposible en clase – _dijo Neville con un suspiro

_-Bah …_

_-Lo mismo de siempre…_

_-No creo que haya mucha diferencia…_

_-Yo creo que se pondrá peor – _todos voltearon a ver a Ginny_ – si hay algo que detesta tanto como a Harry es que su casa quedé en ridículo – _señaló con su tenedor a Hayden_ – seremos acosados mas que nunca por tu causa_

_-Vamos pelirroja – _le dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente_ – no me digas que no ha valido la pena _

_-Me gustaría saber cómo hiciste para…_

_-Será mejor que hoy le preguntemos al profesor Dumbledore acerca de reabrir el ED Hermione – _la interrumpió Harry_ - me gustaría empezar a entrenar nuevamente – _todos lo miraban con extrañeza ante el abrupto cambio de tema _– que hay Nick – _dijo levantando la vista hacia el fantasma que flotaba a casi tres metros por encima de ellos

_-Hola Harry – _el fantasma comenzó a bajar hacia ellos_ – ¿linda broma eh?_

_-Es una lástima que no se te haya ocurrido a ti hermanito…_

_-Las oportunidades de hacer algo memorable todavía no se han terminando enana… tengo todo el año para hacer que no me olviden…_

_-Bah…en Salem a estas alturas ya habías tenido cinco detenciones – _lo miró sonriendo con malicia _– ¿o no sería que Josh era el artífice de todo?_

_-Ambos hermanita…ambos teníamos un talento innato para las bromas…_

Nick al ser ignorado por todos debido a la plática de los hermanos se fue hacia el otro extremo de la mesa sin dejar de observarlos…

_-Debemos cuidar lo que decimos – _les dijo Harry a media voz y sonriendo_ – nos están vigilando más que nunca_

_-Si…yo también me he dado cuenta – _Ginny fingía tomar un poco de té_ – después del almuerzo la profesora Vector me venía siguiendo mientras fingía conversar con un prefecto de Ravenclaw_

_-Creo que no les gustó mucho que saliéramos a correr…- _comentó Ron volviendo a llenar su palto con comida.

_-Potter – _un chico de séptimo año se le acerco interrumpiéndolos_ – el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que te dé esta nota._

_-¿Qué quiere Harry? – _preguntó Neville luego que el otro chico se fuera

_-Que vaya a su despacho al terminar la cena…_

_-¿Será por el asunto del que te hablo en la madriguera? – _le preguntó Ron

_-No tengo idea…_

Todos se le quedaron mirando esperando que hiciera algún comentario más la respecto pero él se limitó a mirar hacia la mesa de profesores donde la silla del director se encontraba vacía.

Un pesado silencio cayó entre ellos al notar la seriedad en el rostro del muchacho. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una rápida mirada tras lo cual el pelirrojo distrajo a los chicos hablando sobre Quidditch y Hermione comenzó a conversar con las chicas aunque sabía que ninguno iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para hablar sobre la nota una vez que llegaran a la sala común, pasado unos minutos Harry se levantó, se despidió con un rápido nos vemos luego y mirando con disimulo a Hermione salió del gran comedor sin percatarse de la mueca irónica de Ginny que notó el intercambio de miradas entre ellos.

_************::::::::::::::::::::::::::****************_

Todo lo que escuchaba parecía sacado de una película de terror, los informes hablaban de ataques a villas enteras en todo el mundo, muchas madres lloraban a sus hijos, los hijos a los padres, los esposos a sus esposas, lo peor de todo era la mutilación de los niños….era horrible escuchar el informe a sangre fría que daba el anciano, con la voz cargada de dolor por la innecesaria muerte de esos inocentes.

Pero ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabía lo que se escondía tras esa fachada de dolorosa incomprensión por esos crueles actos…el buitre estaba a punto de revelar sus intenciones tras la tan larga y horrible narración…

_-Esta situación no puede continuar….- __dijo con fiereza__ – debemos poner fin a estas atrocidades antes que vuelvan a tocarnos nuevamente, su último ataque fue llevado a cabo a pocos kilómetros de nuestra nueva ubicación…_

_-Cuál es tu sugerencia Otto – __le dijo Eldan mirando con intensidad a los nueve venerables ancianos que habían llegado unas horas atrás _

_-Ya va siendo hora que tomes la responsabilidad que tienes con tu pueblo y te dediques a erradicar la amenaza que pesa sobre nosotros en lugar de jugar a proteger a los que no son de tu sangre – __sus palabras provocaron una explosión de gritos y protestas airadas en el salón._

_-¡Tranquilidad hermanos míos! – __otro de los ancianos levantó la voz para calmar los ánimos_

_-¿Vienen aquí a insultar al príncipe y pides tranquilidad? – __espetó Elazar mientras las voces indignadas seguían llenando el salón_

_-Por supuesto que no querido muchacho __– le dijo__ – no ha sido fácil para Otto dar esas terribles noticias y se ha exaltado en su amor por nuestro pueblo…_

_-Claro…- __bufó Phoebe con desprecio_

_-En ese caso es Otto quien tiene que explicarse – __la voz de Kyra era suave y sin embargo se escuchó por encima del barullo que empezó a silenciarse poco a poco._

_-Pido disculpas queridos hermanos si he sonado ofensivo – __Otto volvió a tomar la palabra__ - no ha sido mi intención insultarte Eldan, es sólo que a sido terrible presenciar la barbarie cometida por estos asesinos, enemigos nuestros…mi preocupación al igual que la tuya es por nuestro amado pueblo que ya ha sufrido más que suficiente a manos de estos despreciables seres…hemos tenido que mover nuevamente a nuestra gente debido…_

_-¿Y con qué autorización? __– le preguntó el príncipe poniéndose de pie_

_-El concejo de ancianos se vio en la necesidad de…_

_-El pueblo estaba perfectamente protegido – le dijo acercándose a él – y el consejo de ancianos no tiene la autoridad para hacer una cosa así sin mi permiso…_

_-Es verdad…pero dime una cosa alteza – dijo mirándolo fijamente – ¿habrías matado al responsable o habrías permitido que viviera?_

_-No me gusta matar, pero para proteger a los inocentes no me quedaría más remedio que hacerlo – __Eldan estaba furioso porque no podía discernir lo que se escondía tras la falsa fachada de sumisión del anciano_

_-¿Incluso si se tratara de elegir entre esos inocentes y tus parientes?...- __le dijo con una sonrisa torcida __– ¿habrías levantado la mano contra Zaid? __– preguntó regocijándose ante el silencio absoluto que sus palabras provocaron__ – ¿Lo habrías matado para proteger a otros o habrías hecho como Phoebe y lo habrías dejado vivir?…¿habrías matado a tu joven primo Jair?...porque ellos príncipe fueron los causantes de esa masacre_

_-No…no…es mentira – __las palabras salieron en un sollozo de los labios de la joven que miraba horrorizada de un lado a otro_

_-Raissa..._

_-Es mentira Eldan…_

_-Cómo te atreves a decir que miento jovencita – le espetó mirándola con desprecio_

_-Zaid salvó a una niña cuando Lothis fue atacado- __dijo mirando al príncipe e ignorando al anciano__ - él la puso junto a mí y me pidió que me fuera, me abrazó y me advirtió que Jair fue convertido por Mihailov y que nunca debía acercarme a él __– hablaba desesperadamente__ – dio resultado Eldan, la protección de mi madre y la de las otras mujeres dio resultado…si lo hubieras visto…_

_-¡Sólo te engañó niña tonta! – __dijo con furia el anciano al ver que muchas creían sus palabras __– te engañó para poder acercarse a ti y tener acceso a nuestros hogares…ya lo ven – __dijo dirigiéndose a los presentes__ – por la insensatez de esta niña hemos tenido que enterrar nuevamente a nuestros seres queridos…_

_-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada – _le espetaron varios

_-¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar tal cosa Otto?..._

_-Ya va siendo hora de que las cosas tomen el lugar correcto…_

_-A qué te refieres.._

_-Lothis no puede seguir sin tener un líder, nuestra gente ha sido diezmada debido a que otros han tomado decisiones por nosotros…_

_-Es verdad __- dijo otro anciano__ – perdimos a nuestra reina y sin embargo hace mucho que ella no reinaba en verdad ya que otros tomaban decisiones por ella…_

_-Cómo te atreves…_

_-De nada sirve hacerse la indignada Kyra __– le cortó__ – tú y otros de tus secuaces se aprovecharon del dolor de nuestra amada reina por la pérdida de su esposo y sus hijos para hacer lo que les viniera en gana…es hora de que alguien tome el mando y gobierne Lothis y su gente como es debido_

_-¿Y quién sería el apropiado para tomar el mando ahora que Zaid y Jair ya no están? __– preguntó Elazar con voz gélida_

_-La línea sucesoria no ha desaparecido con los hijos de Eragon…- __la voces airadas de muchos que empezaban a comprender a donde se dirigían esos hombres se dejaron escuchar acallándolo…_

_-¡Silencio hermanos!… _

_-Supongo que con eso quieres decir que el siguiente en sucesión es Otto…- __le dijo Kyra controlando la rabia y el dolor que la consumían por dentro__ – y que él debería gobernar Lothis…_

_-La princesa Rissa es la siguiente en la línea de sucesión __– le dijo con calma un anciano de mirada acerada__ – pero creo que todos somos concientes de que no tiene experiencia para liderar un pueblo como el nuestro, sin embargo con una guía adecuada podría cumplir con sus deberes como soberana…_

_-El concejo de ancianos de Lothis ha estado considerando que para la seguridad de nuestra joven princesa y el de nuestro pueblo está deberá casarse con un candidato adecuado antes de asumir el trono de nuestro amado pueblo… _

_-¿Qué insensatez es esta? – __bramó Phoebe mirando al anciano con rabia__ – Rissa es aún muy joven para darla en matrimonio, y en todo caso no necesita casarse para sumir el trono, tiene parientes más que calificados para asesorarla y ayudarla a asumir sus responsabilidades hasta que ella pueda hacerlo por si sola..._

_-Precisamente "princesa__"- remarco la última palabra haciéndolo sonar como un insulto__ – como tú misma has señalado tiene parientes para ayudarla – el anciano sonrió de manera conciliadora pero la expresión de sus ojos hizo que más de uno se estremeciera – y es por eso que hemos pensado que el príncipe Tirso sería una excelente opción para desposar a su Alteza la princesa Rissa de Lothis… no sólo es de noble cuna sino que además a demostrado ser un joven capaz de liderar a su gente, ya que es por todos sabido que se ha desempeñado de manera admirable como comandante de la fuerzas Élficas de defensa en el lejano oriente…su lealtad es indiscutible y cuenta además con la aprobación de nuestra gente – __el anciano fue callándose a medida que fue consciente del silencio abrumador y de la mirada gélida y peligrosa de los elfos reunidos_

_-Todos conocemos de sobra los logros de Tirso – __la voz de Eldan se escuchaba engañosamente calmada __– conocemos a sus seguidores y adeptos…no es necesario que nos recuerdes su linaje ya que es hijo de Otto y por tanto pariente nuestro y de alto linaje, sin embargo pareces olvidar que antes de Rissa hay un heredero, un príncipe que por derecho de nacimiento es el sucesor al trono de Lothis…._

_-Esos derechos de nacimiento como tu los llamas Eldan – __le dijo Otto intentando controlar sin mucho esfuerzo la rabia que sentía __– murieron el día en que aquel cuya sangre corre por las venas de ese "heredero" nos traicionó….no preciso recordarte nuestras leyes primo, ya que eres tan fiel cumplidor de ellas…y en vista de que ya preveíamos una reacción como esta de parte de todos ustedes es que hemos decidido llevar a cabo el "Concilio del Reino Sagrado"…_

_-Se te olvida que para poder llamar a un concilio de esa naturaleza se necesita no sólo la aprobación de las siete casas reinantes sino la presencia de todos y cada uno de los elfos de nuestros pueblos – __la voz de Eldan sonaba amplificada por el silencio sepulcral que llenaba la sala tras la bomba que el anciano había dejado caer…_

_-Nuestros hermanos ya han sido convocados – __le cortó uno de los nueve__ – lamentamos profundamente haber pasado por encima de ustedes Eldan y Kyra – __les hizo una pequeña reverencia con respeto__ – pero dadas las alarmantes noticias de nuestros hermanos – __señalo con un gesto a Otto y a tres de sus acompañantes__ – es que hemos tenido que tomar la decisión sin consultarles ya que vuestro parentesco con la joven princesa podría haber generado los problemas que acabamos de ver._

_-Janus…._

_-Déjame terminar Eldan __– le dijo con amabilidad__ – como jefe del concejo de ancianos es mi deber y obligación en tiempos de crisis en mantener el orden en nuestros pueblos y aunque me duela admitirlo por muchos decenios de años estamos a la deriva desde que el rey Eragon cayó bajo las garras del traidor Mihailov arrastrando a sus herederos y amados príncipes de Lothis a la abominación…nuestros reyes cayeron en la lucha y nuestros príncipes fueron capturados y convertidos, es hora queridos hermanos de que nuestros pueblos vuelvan a ser lo que eran y es tiempo de que se retome el timón de nuestros reinos…hemos llorado el suficiente tiempo a los que hemos perdido y es tiempo de salir del sopor que el dolor dejó en nosotros – __miró a los elfos reunidos y sonrió con satisfacción interiormente, lo que Otto y esos tontos con sus aires de grandes señores y sus palabras exaltadas no habían conseguido el lo había logrado con unas cuantas palabras bien dichas__ – estamos en tiempos de guerra y debemos unirnos para formar un solo frente y luchar por la paz que durante tanto tiempo nos ha sido esquiva, pero para lograrlo es necesario que nuestro orden de jerarquías sea restablecido…mensajeros han sido enviados en busca de nuestros hermanos y esperamos tenerlos a todos dentro de una semana…_

_-¿Y piensas abarrotar estos terrenos con miles de nuestros hermanos?- __le dijo un elfo con burla_

_-Pasando los límites de estos bosques y de los terrenos del colegio hay grandes extensiones que servirán a este propósito – __le dijo Janus con una sonrisa condescendiente__ – nuestros familiares y amigos están acondicionando el lugar y proveyéndolo de la seguridad necesaria…_

El silencio en el ambiente era tan abrumador que nadie se atrevía a romperlo, tenían que reconocer que ese grupo de buitres habían jugado bien sus cartas para apoderarse de los cinco reinos y mandar a sus anchas, Kyra estaba preocupada por las implicaciones de ese concilio, casar a Raissa implicaba dar un Rey a Lothis ya que ella aún con cientos de años aún era una niña a los ojos de sus pueblos y no podría gobernar por si sola debido a sus leyes de sucesión…y lo mismo se aplicaba para Mikel que pese a sus años que según los conteos humanos eran desorbitados aún era un adolescente y tenía en contra sus orígenes…se mordió los labios con fuerza para evitar soltar el grito de rabia e impotencia que tenía atorada en la garganta

_-No han perdido el tiempo…- __la voz tranquila de Eldan la trajo de vuelta a la realidad__ – está bien, llevaremos a cabo el concilio…_

_-Pareces no haber entendido que no necesitamos tu aprobación…_

_-Y tu Otto – __le dijo cortando sus palabras__ - no pareces entender que aquí sólo eres el representante de un concejo de ancianos formado en tiempos de emergencia – __los nueve ancianos lo miraron de pronto con alarma __– reconozco la verdad de tus palabras Janus – __le hizo una reverencia respetuosa__ – es tiempo de que nuestro pueblos sean dirigidos nuevamente por sus reyes y reinas, es preciso restablecer el orden tras el caos ocasionado por las desgracias pasadas…y es por eso que yo Eldan….Príncipe de la noble casa de la cual llevo el nombre, Guardián de los Libros Sagrados, Guardián y Protector de la Dama Misrra, Servidor y Guardián del Príncipe y Señor de Anorien convoco al "Concilio del Reino Sagrado de Anorien" _

_-Yo Kyra, Guardiana del Agua Sagrada, de la casa Darael, princesa del reino de Lothis Protectora y Mentora de la princesa Rissa señora de Lothis, Guardiana y Protectora del Señor de Anorien…avalo el llamado al concilio del Príncipe y Señor de la Noble Casa Eldan – __Kyra con paso majestuoso se coloco a la derecha del joven postrando una rodilla en el suelo ante la mirada anonadada de los ancianos que miraban estupefactos el libro dorado que de pronto había aparecido en medio del silenciosos salón y en donde las declaraciones iban siendo escritas _

_-Yo, Coral, guardiana de las Llaves del Sagrario y señora de Inthal, Guardiana y maestra del Príncipe y Señor de Anorien…avalo el llamado al Concilio del Sagrado Reino de Anorien – se puso a un costado de Kyra y adopto la misma posición de esta_

_-Yo, Mikel, Príncipe de Inthal, guardián del Tesoro Real, maestro y protector del Señor y Príncipe de Anorien, avalo el llamado del Príncipe Eldan al Concilio – __se colocó a la izquierda de Eldan y también se postró con una rodilla en el suelo_

_-Yo, Darien, Señor de Eldest, general del ejército del sur y comandante de las Legiones Zafiro y Cristal, fiel servidor y protector del Príncipe y Señor de Anorien, avalo el llamado al Concilio del príncipe Eldan _

_-Yo, Elazar, Príncipe de la Casa Ringel, Comandante de las Legiones Atlantis y Edoras, fiel servidor, maestro y protector del Príncipe y Señor de Anorien, avalo el llamado al Concilio del Reino Sagrado…_

_-Yo, Farid…Príncipe de Noble Casa Eldan – __un silencio reverencial llenó de pronto toda la casa y los alrededores __- General del Ejército del Reino Sagrado, comandante de las Legiones Zion y Carnac, Capitán del destacamento Jade…Guardián del Libro de las Dinastías y Regente del Reino Sagrado de Anorien y de las nobles Casas, Principados y Ducados que juraron lealtad y fidelidad a la Dama Aldar y al Señor de Anorien, avalo y hago el llamado a todo señor elfo, hombres mujeres y niños __– a sus palabras todos se postraron en tierra aún los ancianos que con cara de derrota y profundo disgusto no tenían más que obedecer al edicto que estaba siendo promulgado ante ellos y que salía como pequeños soplos de viento a través de las ventas y puertas de la casa__ – a llegar a la brevedad posible para asistir "Al Gran Concilio del Reino de Anorien" y presentar sus respetos al Príncipe y Señor de Anorien tan largamente esperado por todos sus leales súbditos. _

_-¡Sea Hecho!…- __las voces sonaron en el aire pero ninguno de los presentes las había pronunciado._

Una luz dorada alumbró el recinto y un joven apareció en medio mirando un tanto confundido alrededor.

_-Genial…¿y ahora qué?- __masculló provocando una mirada de reproche en Kyra y una sonrisa cómplice en Eldan _

El libro se cerró de golpe y suavemente se posó sobre las manos extendidas de Farid, era un hombre bastante alto y aparentaba tener unos cuarenta años, era sumamente apuesto de piel ligeramente bronceada y profundos pero cálidos ojos grises, tenía cabellos castaños con ligeras hebras blancas a los costados y lo llevaba corto a diferencia de sus hermanos elfos.

Eldan se acercó a Harry y lo llevó a otra habitación seguido de cerca por Kyra y Phoebe bajo la atenta mirada de Farid que se adelantó hacia el grupo de ancianos para evitar preguntas sobre el joven de cuya aparición no habían tomado conciencia debido a que se miraban entre ellos con rabia, indignación y desconcierto por su fallido plan….

Farid suspiró con cansancio sabedor de que ese grupo y sus seguidores no iban a querer soltar tan fácilmente el poder ejercido durante tantos años debido a la guerra contra los vampiros en la que reyes y príncipes fueron a colocarse en la primera línea de batalla cediendo a un gobierno temporal el gobierno de sus pueblos y tenía que ver la manera de descubrir que era lo que ese grupo se traía con Albus Dumbledore, algo raro se estaba cociendo entre ellos desde hacía tiempo….

Las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente malas como para aceptar el egoísmo y el ansia de poder de ese mago y en especial de ese grupo, o estaban todos unidos en lo que se avecinaba sobre cada criatura que habitaba la tierra o no tendrían ninguna posibilidad, y él estaba decidido a no tolerar insubordinaciones ni desacatos de un grupo que durante decenas de años se habían creído con la autoridad y derecho de vetar las decisiones de los representantes legales de los legítimos herederos, él ya no permanecería confinado por su rol como general y guardián del reino a los confines de la tierra, era hora de que los reinos élficos retomaran su cause natural.

_*************:::::::::::::::::**************_

Harry sonrió al ver los sillones donde sus amigos y sus primos dormían acurrucados, seguramente despertarían adoloridos por las posiciones que tenían…Se sorprendió al ver que Luna también estaba allí durmiendo acurrucada en un pequeño sillón

_-Gin…- susurro acariciando su rostro – despierta Gin_

_-Harry – el morocho pensó que se había despertado pero seguía profundamente dormida_

_-Gin…._

Poco a poco ella despertó al sentir sus dedos acariciar su rostro con delicadeza.

_-Shhh…- con un dedo silencio sus palabras – vas a despertarlos – le dijo en susurros señalando al resto – ve a tu cuarto o vas a terminar con dolor de cuello_

_-Harry…¿qué?_

El volteó hacia el lugar que había llamado la atención de la pelirroja y se quedó de piedra al ver que la puerta de la chimenea se había abierto mostrando la pared interior.

_-Está cambiando – la voz de Hermione los sobresalto haciendo que todos despertaran_

_-¿Qué sucede?..._

_-Esa inscripción…._

_-¿Que hay con ella?…- _preguntó Neville

_-Está cambiando…- _dijo Hayden acercándose al lado de Harry que también miraba fijamente las runas y daba la impresión de que se había dado cuenta al mismo tiempo que el joven…y en voz alta leyó la inscripción

"_**Sucesos que no podrá detener están a punto de ocurrir, **__**sucesos que pondrán su corazón a prueba, aquellos que hace mucho tiempo se creían perdidos para siempre un día volverán… después de la oscuridad y el dolor verá la luz… y será el momento de elegir entre el deber y el amor, entre su corazón y la obligación…esto marcará la diferencia que al final le dará la victoria sobre los que han querido marcar su destino" **_

_-¡Qué diablos!….-Ron se paró de un salto _

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry poniendo los cabellos de su nuca de punta y la premonición lo sacudió con violencia provocando que sus rodillas flaquearan… Hayden a penas si tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y evitar que se golpeara contra el marco de la chimenea sosteniéndolo contra sí.

Todos se encontraban en un silencio tenso mientras Hermione y Ginny intentaban reanimar a un pálido Harry que estaba desmayado.

_-Harry…._

_-¡Remus! – se sentó de pronto gritando y todos dieron un brinco hacia atrás…._

_-Harry….- Ginny tomó sus manos heladas entre las suyas – ¿qué ocurre?_

_-Remus…Remus….- jadeaba asustado_

_-Tranquilo Harry…- Ron se sentó al lado suyo y le puso una mano en el hombro intercambiando una mirada preocupada con Hermione – dinos qué pasa…_

_-Está en peligro – ambos evitaron que se pusiera de pie haciendo presión – debo ir… debo ir a ayudarlo…_

_-¿Que viste Harry? – le preguntó su amiga logrando que la mirara de frente_

_-No….no es como esa vez – le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos – no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort…_

_-¿Estás seguro?...- dijo con cautela_

_-Si…porqué no nos lo cuentas compañero – la secundó el pelirrojo - sería mejor que nos aseguráramos que…._

_-¡No es como lo de Sirius! – Bramó poniéndose de pie de un salto temblando de furia y pánico – esto es distinto….no sé que está pasando pero Remus está en peligro…¡Y no se cómo ayudarlo! – dijo lo último con apenas un hilo de voz_

_-¿Qué sientes Harry? – le preguntó Luna_

_-No lo sé – gimió mirando a sus amigos – no tengo la menor idea..._

_-Está en una misión Harry – le dijo Ginny – está con otros miembros de la orden…. Charlie me dijo que tenían una pista sobre algo…intenta tranquilizarte y piensa un poco, eso que viste o sentiste ¿a pasado, está pasando o va a pasar?... _

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón y cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse sobre lo que había sentido y luego movió la cabeza apesadumbrado.

_-No puedo distinguir con claridad…._

_-Entonces no debes preocuparte – todos voltearon a ver a Alya, intenta calmarte para que puedas saber de qué se trata – quizás sólo sea un aviso para que Remus tenga los ojos abiertos…recuerda lo que pasó con Lothis, fue claro y preciso._

_-Es verdad…además si hubiera un peligro real seguramente lo sentirías – la apoyó Neville _

_-No lo sé – dijo ocultando el rostro en las manos_

_-Tranquilo Harry – Ginny lo abrazó – seguro que no es nada _

El seguía con el rostro oculto por lo que no vio la mirada preocupada que intercambiaron los chicos…se quedaron ahí durante largo rato hasta que logró serenarse pero ninguno dijo ni sola palabra más y mientras Luna se metía a través de la chimenea para regresar a la torre de Ravenclaw todos subieron a sus habitaciones a excepción de Alya que se quedó mirando los terrenos del colegio con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

No sabía que era pero ella había sentido también una fuerte angustia al leer las runas, sólo esperaba que la corazonada de Harry y la suya no fuera nada más serio….vería la forma de comunicarse con su madre para que estuvieran alertas y pendientes, era todo cuanto podía hacer…

_**Continuará….**_

**_Sé que muchas veces he dicho que lo siento...y la verdad es que me da mucha pena con todos ustedes por la demora en actualizar, hace más de un año que no lo hacía y es que como ustedes comprenderan a veces se nos presentan situaciones que escapan a nuestro control, este capítulo lo tenía avanzado pero como les dije por situaciones personales me fue imposible poder continuar, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con ganas de continuar hasta el fin...Espero de todo corazón que todavía se acuerden de este fic y que lo que viene despierte nuevamente su interes..._**

**_Gracias a todos los que han seguido con la lectura, por los reviews y por poner mi historia entre sus favotias, y por supuesto a todos los lectores anónimos._**

**_Espero sus comentarios críticas y demás, un abrazo_**

**_Arwen _**


	18. Chapter 18: Dolor E incertidumbre

_**Cap 18: Dolor e Incertidumbre**_

Harry caminaba pensativo recordando los sucesos de dos noches atrás, por pedido de Kyra y Eldan no había dicho a los chicos ni una sola palabra sobre su súbita desaparición de la sesión de entrenamiento…suspiró con cansancio al pensar que una vez más por algo que escapaba por completo a su control había sido puesto nuevamente en medio de otra inesperada y no pedida ni deseada relevancia para el destino de otros.

No terminaba de entender que para algunas personas el poder lo era todo y por el daban todo…hasta dónde podía llegar el egoísmo de algunos seres…ellos estaban ahí entrenándose para dar la vida en esa guerra sin sentido mientras otros sólo buscaban el ascenso y la gloria personal, se sentía hastiado y asqueado al recordar a esos "ancianos" y sus propósitos….y por otro lado estaba Dumbledore y su "entrenamiento especial", lo había llevado por una serie de recuerdos acerca de Voldemort para que pudiera conocer mejor a su enemigo y sus motivos para hacer lo que hacía y como lo hacía….

Su entrenamiento iba a consistir en adentrarse hacia la magia oscura sin dejarse dominar por ella, en aprender venenos y antídotos que con sólo recordarlos se le helaba la sangre, esa noche, de no haber sido por "el llamado a la junta " habría tenido pesadillas con los hechizos, maleficios, conjuros y las consecuencias de cada uno de ellos que había visto en el pensadero, Dumbledore quería que tuviera no sólo el conocimiento sino la práctica de cada una de las cosas que sabían gracias a los recuerdos de cientos de personas de lo que Voldemort era capaz de hacer…

Eldan había logrado calmar su mente y espíritu…. ellos habían querido que lo dejara y a él le había llevado casi una hora convencerlos de que por el momento era mejor llevarlos a cabo para poder despistar al profesor y que no se inmiscuyera en su entrenamiento y preparación con ellos…Eldan y Kriss lo habían ayudado a decidir que él pondría las pautas en ese "entrenamiento", hasta dónde llegar y donde detenerse…

Todavía el corazón se le encogía al recordar las palabras de la chimenea y profundo desasosiego lo inundaba cuando pensaba en Remus…esa mañana había intentado contactarlo a través del espejo pero por más que trataba sólo su reflejo angustiado le devolvía la mirada..

Sus amigos caminaban por delante respetando su ensimismamiento, iban con destino al comedor conversando y riendo sin darse cuenta que los estudiantes volteaban a verlos y cuchicheaban entre ellos, Harry levanto la vista al escuchar un gemido y vio a una niña de primero apartarse bruscamente de Hayden después de haber chocado accidentalmente con él…

_- Disculpa no me fijé – le dijo el chico con una sonrisa._

_- Fue mi culpa – le dijo la niña asustada sorprendiéndolos a todos ya que entró disparada al comedor._

_- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - preguntó a lo que los demás sólo se encogieron de hombros._

_- Yo que tú Potter ya los habría obligado a decirme dónde se esconde su traidora madre – las palabras de Goyle los detuvo en seco_

_- ¿Tu única neurona terminó por quemarse? – Ron le mandó una mirada despectiva y siguió caminando junto a los demás que no tenían ni idea de lo que quiso decir Goyle con eso_

Los murmullos llenaban el comedor haciendo que se pararan para ver qué pasaba, todos los estaban mirando fijamente…Colin Creavey se paró y se acercó rápidamente a los chicos y al llegar al lado de Harry le alcanzó un papel…

_- Será mejor que lo leas…- le dijo y regreso a su lugar mientras todo el comedor se quedaba en silencio_

_- ¿Qué es Harry?...- le preguntaron a la vez mientras el chico palidecía de golpe, tenía en sus manos un volante con la foto de su tía_

_Se ofrece recompensa:_

_A quien informe sobre el paradero, o _

_capture viva o muerta a Kristinne Mc Callister:_

_Se recomienda a todos los magos y brujas que tengan mucho cuidado _

_y que no intenten detener por si solos a esta mujer ya _

_que es altamente peligrosa._

_El Ministerio de Magia acusa a esta mujer de espionaje y _

_actos terroristas llevados a cabo en la primera guerra,_

_así mismo y el motivo más importante es que se la busca_

_por haber intentado matar a Harry Potter _

"_el Niño que Vivió" luego de la caída del Señor Oscuro _

_y lo intentó nuevamente dos años más tarde junto a su esposo y cómplice _

_Mark McCallister que fue muerto por miembros de la orden del Fénix_

_cuando intentaron entrar a la casa en la que _

_el entonces niño de dos años vivía junto a sus tíos._

_Esta bruja lleva desaparecida más de quince años y_

_ha sido vuelta a ver en Inglaterra,_

_por lo que ministerio se ve en la obligación de advertir _

_a la comunidad mágica sobre ella._

_- Esto es por su culpa – gritó Hayden de pronto señalando al profesor Dumbledore que acababa de entrar en el comedor acompañado por los demás profesores – ¿usted es el responsable de que esos folletos ofreciendo un recompensa por capturar a mi madre hayan aparecido verdad?...es por lo que pasó ese día en el caldero chorreante..._

_- Cálmate muchacho esos folletos son obra del ministerio yo no tengo nada que ver – le __dijo_

_- ¡No tenía derecho!- le espetó Alya levantando la voz – ¡esto es una vil mentira!... ¡usted está intentando desprestigiar a mi madre por que se le enfrentó y le dijo que si ella hablaba usted iba a salir mal parado!_

_- ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! – gritó la profesora McGonagall mirando indignada a los dos jovencitos – cómo se atreven a hablarle de esa manera al director, están castigados jovencitos..._

_- ¿Qué curioso verdad? – dijo Harry llenando con su voz todo el lugar sin haber gritado y consiguiendo que los murmullos que habían comenzado a expandirse por el comedor se acallaran_

_- ¿Qué es curioso Harry? – le preguntó Hagrid sin poder callarse_

_- Que en este folleto – dijo arrojándolo con asco al suelo – no indique el nombre de soltera de ella…_

_- Eso no tiene la menor importancia Potter – gritó Mooddy_

_- Por supuesto que la tiene – le dijo silenciándolo con una mirada glacial – la tiene cuando esta mujer de soltera se llamaba Kristinne Potter y es la prima hermana de mi padre – todo el mundo en el gran comedor contuvo el aliento al escucharlo – la tiene ya que desde que la conozco no me ha lastimado de ninguna manera...¿que curioso verdad profesor?...- le dijo a Dumbledore mirándolo directamente a los ojos_

_- Harry creo que deberíamos hablar de esto en otro lugar…_

_- Esto me recuerda mucho mi tercer año en este colegio – continuo ignorando el intento del profesor por llevar esa conversación donde otros no pudieran escucharla - en el que me enteré que Sirius Black el mortífago más buscado por el ministerio era mi padrino y que había sido el mejor amigo de mis padres...todo el mundo me dijo que era el culpable de sus muertes, lo cual por supuesto era una gran mentira... y recién hace poco ese mismo ministerio que lo encerró en Azkabán por trece años sin haberlo juzgado a reconocido que estaban equivocados y lo han declarado inocente ¡ahora que él ya no está! – dijo levantando la voz con rabia – así que profesor...esta basura que ahora han inventado para alejarme nuevamente de mis seres queridos no va a funcionar…_

_- Señor Potter este comportamiento…_

_- Me interesa muy poco lo que piense de mi comportamiento profesora – la interrumpió – en lo que me a mí me concierne mi tía Kriss es inocente y no me van a alejar de ella y de mis primos como hicieron con Sirius – levanto la mano y señalando al profesor le dijo – se perfectamente bien lo que sucedió en el caldero chorreante y no intente borrarnos la memoria como hizo con los que presenciaron su enfrentamiento con mi tía...no se atreva a volver a separarme de la gente que amo..._

Todos juntos volvieron a salir de comedor sin importarles las llamadas de los profesores ni el barrullo que se levantó después de escuchar a Harry…por su exabrupto Harry terminó en detención durante tres horas después de que Filch los buscara por todo el colegio, para la noche los colocaron a él, Alya y Hayden en diferentes extremos de la cocina y cada uno tenía una enorme pila de platos, copas, cubiertos y fuentes de la cena para lavar sin magia…

La rabia hacia temblar el cuerpo de Harry que había querido ir a hablar con su tía y aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas, fuera de aquella vez en que la abrazó y la llamó tía no había vuelto a hacerlo, sus tratos con ella se limitaban a sus entrenamientos y a sus instrucciones y tenía que reconocer que era por que él había marcado esa pauta, la trataba con fría cordialidad lo que a ella la había acobardado para intentar acercarse a nivel más personal.

_- Harry…-_

_- Charlie…- Harry miró al pelirrojo que lo jaló hacia un pasillo desierto_

_- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó al ver la expresión de rabia que aún tenia en el rostro_

_- No es nada….y si me disculpas tengo prisa_

_- Sólo quería decirte que tus tíos y tu primo están bien – le dijo en voz baja_

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido_

_- Están seguros….-le dijo bajando aún más la voz – creo que ahora no estás con humor para hablar voy a estar de guardia hasta mañana te espero en el lago después del almuerzo – dicho eso se fue y Harry se escondió al escuchar pasos acercarse_

Vio a la profesora McGonagall caminar apresurada seguramente yendo en su busca, se sentía un poco culpable ahora que recordaba las palabras de Charlie ya que en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en lo que había pasado con los Dursley y le intrigaba la forma en la que el joven Weasley se lo había dicho, de todos modos en esos momentos no podía dedicar más tiempo a pensar en ellos ya se enteraría de todo al día siguiente cuando hablara con él.

Ahora tenía que hablar con los chicos y quizás algunos compañeros de Griffindor para que protegieran a Alya, el corazón le gritaba que ella era más vulnerable que su hermano, su intención después de enterarse de los folletos había sido la de terminar con esa farsa de entrenamiento por parte de Dumbledore ya que sabía que no era más que una treta para mantenerlo alejado de sus amigos y de tener mayor control sobre él pero la profesora McGonagall al llevarlo a cumplir su castigo que iba a durar dos semanas más le había dicho de parte del director que lo esperaba el sábado en la mañana para continuar con lo que tenía pendiente.

**...**

* * *

Dumbledore caminaba de un lado para otro en su oficina con la furia bullendo por cada poro de su piel, no podía permitirse la desconfianza de Harry en estos momentos, debía haber sido más listo y no actuar precipitadamente pero ya estaba hecho así que tenía que buscar otra solución, algo que le ayudara a recuperar el terreno perdido…

_- ¿Qué piensas hacer?..._

_- Por el momento dejaremos que las aguas se calmen…mantendré a Fawks vigilando a los chicos McCallister para evitar alguna tontería._

_- Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peor Albus._

_- También leo las noticias…gracias – le espetó al hombre que ojeaba un libro sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana_

_- Es más que sólo leer las noticias – le dijo sin mirarlo – los vampiros se han dado un festín hace poco al norte de Grecia…_

_- ¿Y?_

_- No sé cómo, pero esta mañana estaba en las noticias muggles_

_- ¿Qué? – paró su ir y venir para mirarlo con fijeza_

_- Cientos de mutilaciones, la gente está furiosa y los magos no han podido hacer nada para evitarlo, ellos ya habían creado una cortina de humo por lo que le ha caído por sorpresa que la noticia se filtrara – lo miró de frente_

_- Por el momento no puedo preocuparme por lo que pasa fuera de Inglaterra…_

_- Pues deberías porque cosas como esas están ocurriendo en todo el mundo y los muggles se han empezado a dar cuenta que no son "naturales"…y mi fuente me ha dicho que son órdenes expresas de Voldemort._

_- No es su forma de proceder – le dijo sobresaltado_

_- Al parecer es su nueva táctica, quiere sembrar el caos y el temor en toda criatura, hasta donde sé, hay un grupo especial que deshace los "arreglos" de los aurores para que no sólo los magos estén enterados….ha habido un considerable éxodo de zonas mágicas –ladeo la cabeza para mirarlo – supongo que no has verificado la población del bosque prohibido_

_- Los centauros me habrían avisado si algo está asustando a las criaturas del bosque – le dijo con un dejo de preocupación en la voz_

_- Ah…pero es que no se trata de que se estén yendo…sino de que están viniendo…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¡Por Merlín Albus! – le dijo exasperado poniéndose de pie – ¿estás tan metido en tu plan con Potter que no te has dado cuenta de que el bosque bulle de vida?...anoche quise rodear el bosque para evitar que algún auror o miembro de tu dichosa orden me viera para reunirnos con nuestro mensajero y un unicornio dorado me cerró el paso… se quedó ahí mirándome quise hechizarlo y las malditas hadas me cayeron encima…me prohibieron entrar…y me dijeron algo de lo más extraño: "el bosque mágico sólo está abierto para los amigos del príncipe" __¿cómo demonios una criatura mítica como esa puede estar en ese horrible bosque?...- gritó levantando lo brazos – es como con el maldito libro del colegio que sigue agregando nombres y aún no sabemos porque…y qué diablos significa eso de que "el bosque mágico sólo está abierto para los amigos del príncipe"….¿tienes alguna explicación?..._

- _El bosque no está cerrado para nadie….sólo los alumnos tienen prohibido entrar – le dijo ignorando su comentario acerca del libro del colegio_

_- Y no sólo el bosque – le cortó malhumorado – tu maldito calamar gigante hundió mi bote y esas horribles sirenas también me dijeron que no podía cruzar el lago…que estaba prohibido…que sólo los amigos del "príncipe" podían cruzar…¿qué demonios está ocurriendo Albus?...- gritó caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación - ¿cómo podremos seguir con nuestros planes si tenemos los caminos que necesitamos para pasar desapercibidos bloqueados?_

_- Quédate aquí iré a hablar con los centauros y las sirenas – le dijo caminando hacia la puerta con furia contenida._

_- Ohhh…Si claro…el gran Dumbledore, el salvador del mundo mágico…cómo no lo pensé antes, a él todas las criaturas le hablan, todas lo respetan…_

_- No es el momento…._

_- ¡Al diablo!...estoy harto de toda esta basura, de estar encerrado y sólo salir cuando necesitas un recadito….estoy harto de ser tu mandadero sin que te dignes a decirme una maldita cosa…_

_- Que no se te olvide que gracias a mi estás fuera de esa prisión donde tu doble lleva años pudriéndose – Dumbledore se acercó a él amenazante – que no se olvide que gracias a mi no estás muerto…así que será mejor que vayas bajando ese tonito porque no estoy para tus tontería…_

_- No Albus – le dijo en el mismo tono – que no se te olvide que es gracias a mí y a mi sacrificio que eres respetado y tomado en cuenta entre los magos….que no se te olvide "querido amigo" que tu no eres diferente a mí…que no se te olvide que tuve que ser sacrificado para que no te vieras implicado junto conmigo para mantener esta tapadera por nuestros planes…Si Albus…nuestros planes, y tu estás a punto de echarlo a perder por tu insensatez, hemos llegado demasiado lejos y hemos hecho lo necesario sin importar quien se interpusiera y ahora por querer tener más de lo que ya tienes estás a punto de mandar al diablo todos nuestros esfuerzos…así que he tomado mis propias previsiones para asegurarme de que nuestra meta final no se vea afectada por…_

_- ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso de que has tomado previsiones? – lo tomó por la túnica y lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana – no te atrevas a desobedecerme…_

_- He contactado con un contemplador…y antes de que te pongas a gritar déjame decirte que ya le he ofrecido un sacrificio…Necesitamos tener ojos donde no vemos…._

_- ¡Te has vuelto loco!...Que insensatez has cometido – lo miró horrorizado_

_- No es para tanto Albus….después de todo como tu bien decías…"todo es por bien el común"- lo vio palidecer_

_- No sabes lo que has hecho….has convocado un mal que no podrás controlar si el sacrificio que le has ofrecido no le satisface…_

-_ Ohh…por eso no tienes que preocuparte, el sacrificio le satisfará…y ahora sería mejor que no hayan más cabos sueltos y que tus "ayudantes se esfuercen por encontrarlos sino las cosas se van a poner feas…_

_- Las cosas ya están lo suficientemente mal como para tu vengas con estos arrebatos – le dijo furioso – que sea la última vez que te atreves a cometer una estupidez como esta, no vuelvas a pasar por encima de mí…_

_- No eres mi jefe Albus….somos socios, y soy tan capaz como tú para tomar decisiones que nos lleven a alcanzar nuestras metas…no soy inferior a ti, somos iguales y más te vale recordarlo la próxima que quieras tratarme como a un simple péon… ¡recuérdalo Albus estamos juntos en esto!…_

Sólo el portazo que dio el director al salir le respondió y el se dejó caer con cansancio sobre el sillón más cercano, la semanas de búsqueda infructuosa le habían pasado factura, tenía los nervios de punta, ya que esos ancianos no sólo podían declarar quién era el autor de su desaparición sino que podían decir también que lo habían visto a él, podían tener la buena fortuna de que no les creyeran pero si algún curioso decidía verificar que seguía preso….

Maldito fuera Albus y sus maneras de complicarlo todo, sino fuera por su descuido hace años que habrían obtenido lo que querían…pensar en que tenían que depender de ese niño estúpido le sacaba de sus casillas y para colmo él no le había querido escuchar cuando le dijo que era mala idea meterlo en la magia oscura…el chico era demasiado bueno, demasiado noble, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se negaría a seguir con eso…por eso él se había visto en la necesidad de acelerar las cosas, un poco de presión sobre el chico podría mostrarles si él era lo que buscaban o era ese otro al que esas estúpidas criaturas sin cerebro llamaban "príncipe"….

Más animado de lo que había estado en días se puso de pie y salió por una puerta oculta que había detrás de un tapiz con una sonrisa de satisfacción para recibir las primeras noticias que sin duda le traía el ser que había contactado...

_**...**_

* * *

Hogsmeade se encontraba un tanto concurrido a pesar de ser casi las nueve de la noche, una figura encapuchada caminaba con prisa hacia Las Tres Escobas sin fijarse mucho en las personas que pasaban a su lado hasta que chocó bruscamente contra un muro…

Aturdida levantó la vista para toparse con unos profundos ojos violetas…

_- Disculpe no me fije por dónde iba…._

_- Yo tampoco me fije lindura….- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa velada_

_- Con permiso – la mujer se estremeció al volver a ver el rostro apuesto del desconocido que la miraba con una incómoda intensidad, caminó más aprisa y se metió en el bar buscando hasta que divisó a la joven mujer sentada en un extremo del salón – Hola Paty…_

_- Annie – se levantó y ambas se abrazaron durante un instante – nunca pensé que volvería a verte…_

_- Lo mismo digo – le dijo con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado_

_- ¿Desean algo de tomar? – les preguntó una joven camarera_

_- Una cerveza de mantequilla…_

_- Lo mismo para mi…_

_- ¿Desean algo más?..._

_- Un par de empanadas de calabazas por favor…_

_- En seguida…_

_- A sido una verdadera sorpresa volver a encontrarte en Hogwarts Paty – le dijo a su amiga con un sonrisa – han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos_

_- Pues si, para mi también ha sido una grata sorpresa verte de nuevo – le devolvió la sonrisa_

_- No imaginé que seguías en la orden…._

_- En realidad hace sólo unos meses que Albus me buscó – contestó con seriedad – estuve años viviendo en Praga y ejerciendo como psicóloga y la verdad es que con poco contacto con el mundo mágico pero con las cosas como están no podía seguir viviendo mi cómoda vida muggle_

_- ¿Tú viviendo como una muggle? – le preguntó asombrada_

_- Las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas desde esa noche – le dijo con tristeza – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo cambió…_

_- Si… - fue todo lo que dijo_

_- Les juré a James y a Lily que vería por Harry – le dijo cortando el silencio que se había producido entre las dos por la llegada de la camarera con su pedido – pensé que podría convencer a Albus – sacudió la cabeza y frunció la frente - ¿dónde te metiste Johanne?...- le preguntó de pronto con seriedad - te busqué después que la noticia sobre de James y Lily y la condena de Sirius y nadie en la orden ni en el departamento de aurores supo darme razón sobre ti…tú y Kriss simplemente parecieron esfumarse…_

_- No me hables de esa traidora – le dijo con furia interrumpiéndola_

_- ¿Qué pasó Annie?- le preguntó sin amedrentarse por la cara cargada de odio de su amiga - ¿crees de verdad en las acusaciones de Albus?_

_- Yo estuve ahí cuando fue por Harry…._

_- Estás equivocada – le dijo con firmeza – Kriss adoraba a Harry, aquí hay algo más Annie…_

_- Es una mortífaga…._

_- No…jamás creeré eso, no de ella – clavó la mirada en su amiga sin inmutarse por la forma en como esta la miraba – James era su primo, era como su hermano…_

_- Es por eso que su traición y la de Black son imperdonables…_

_- Sirius fue declarado inocente – le dijo perdiendo la paciencia ante la obstinación de su amiga – y Kriss jamás, jamás traicionaría a su familia…Annie – le dijo tomando su mano que se cerraba en un puño contra la mesa – no sé que es lo que te ha llevado a pensar así…pero estás equivocada y tu lo sabes…_

_- ¿Sabes qué es lo que sé Paty? – retiró con brusquedad su mano del agarre de ella – lo que sé es que llegué al Valle de Godric cuando dieron la alarma en el cuartel de la orden…fui y todo…todo…vi….encontré….¡encontré a James muerto a los pies de la escalera!…_

_- Annie…_

_- Sirius era el guardián secreto…sólo él podía haber revelado dónde se encontraba..._

_- Se trasmutó con Peter…Remus me ha contado cómo pasaron las cosas – le dijo con suavidad – Sirius murió protegiendo a Harry – dijo con la voz entrecortada – se escapó de Azkabán para detener a Peter…él fue el traidor…_

_- Yo estuve allí Paty…las dos veces que ella fue por Harry – la interrumpió – estaba con McCallister y sabemos muy bien que ese era un mortífago desde estudiante… seguramente ya andaban desde entonces ya que terminaron casándose_

_- Estaba comprometida con Sirius…._

_- La perfecta tapadera para que la orden no desconfiara de ella – dijo con amargura_

_- Peter fue el traidor – Paty replicó con tristeza - Remus me contó lo que le dijo Sirius, que pensaron que era un buen plan que transmutaran al guardián del fidelio ya que Voldemort jamás pensaría que James le confiaría su vida y la de su familia al más débil del grupo y que irían tras Sirius mientras Peter se escondía para que no pudieran dar con él…_

_- Entonces el pobre y cobarde Peter pagó por nuestra incompetencia al intentar descubrir al traidor…y el tonto enamorado de Sirius no se dio cuenta de que tenía a su lado a la traidora que llevábamos meses buscando – dijo con resentimiento - que ironía saber que la dulce Kristinne no era diferente a su padre y nosotros que la protegimos por pedido de James…._

_- Tiene que haber un error, ya vez que hasta Dumbledore testificó contra Sirius porque no sabía que esos insensatos habían cambiado las cosas por su cuenta… - hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar un sorbo de su bebida y su amiga pudo percibir el temblor de sus manos - cuando me enteré que lo habían declarado inocente lloré toda la noche – le tembló la voz - al pensar en todos esos años en que estuvo encerrado…no sabes lo mucho que lo maldije, las noches incontables en que lloré por James y Lily, todas las veces que le desee que un dementor lo besara por lo que le había hecho a Harry…. – hizo una pausa para calmarse – no sabes el dolor que sentí cuando me enteré de que había muerto y que el ministerio lo declaraba inocente….lo que hubiera dado por abrazarlo una vez más…_

_…_

_- ¿Annie por qué no puedes creer que también con Kriss están cometiendo un error? - le preguntó con suavidad – fue muy duro cuando escuché que Sirius era el traidor y si te soy sincera no puedo creer eso de ella, siempre fue tan dulce, tan transparente, y amaba tanto a su familia y sobre todo a Sirius que no puedo creerlo y menos después del tremendo error que cometimos con él…dime porque estás tan segura de que ella es la traidora…_

_- Porque….porque de no ser así, no podría vivir con la culpa – dijo para si misma cerrando los ojos con fuerza_

**_….Flash Back…._**

Los gritos de dolor le erizaban la piel y el olor a quemado le provocaba nauseas pero aún así se negaba a salir de ese sórdido salón de interrogatorios…

_- Por piedad…por piedad – gimoteaba una figura encogida en el suelo_

_- Dános los nombres y entonces veremos si valen como para tenerte piedad…._

_- Están equivocados…no tengo nada que ver con los mortífagos…_

_- ¡Crucio!..._

El grito desgarrador traspaso las paredes de la celda haciendo que mucho se encogieran al escucharlo

_- Ahhhh….no…..piedad…piedad…_

_- ¡Habla!….¡Dinos los nombres de todos los secuaces de tu amo y la tortura cesará!_

_- No lo sé….- dijo llorando – por favor no lo sé….ayúdeme – pidió levantando la vista hacia uno de los hombres que asistían al interrogatorio_

_- Sólo puedo ayudarte si tú nos ayudas…._

_- Por favor – imploró mirando a la joven auror - Soy inocente….soy inocente – gimoteo – por favor…tu sabes que soy inocente…ayúdame…_

_- Danos los nombres de los mortífagos que no hemos capturado…_

_- ¡No lo sé!...- gritó con desesperación – por favor…sabes que todo es mentira…no soy culpable…_

_- Si insistes….- le dijo levantado la varita_

Esta vez el torturador no paro hasta que la figura quedó tendida sin sentido en el suelo sangrando por múltiples cortes y ella endureció su corazón para no sentir ninguna pena por la terrible imagen de ese cuerpo doblegado y herido….

**_…Fin Flash Back….._**

_- ¿Johanne?..._

_- Yo estaba vigilándola por orden del profesor Dumbledore desde que estábamos en cuarto año – le dijo formando círculos con la botella sobre la mesa – no puedo decirte que tipo de vigilancia ni porque….sólo sé que no es inocente_

_- Sinceramente espero de todo corazón que te equivoques sobre todo por sus hijos…._

_- A mi tampoco me gusta que esos chicos se vean involucrados…pero ya se han tomado medidas para protegerlos dentro del colegio así que yo que tu no me preocuparía por ellos…- se encogió de hombros – ya que tienes más acceso a las clases deberías cuidar que esos chicos no intenten nada contra Harry…_

_- Por Dios Johanne…._

_- Son hijos de una mortífaga y bien sabemos que la edad no importa cuando se trata de seguir a Voldemort_

Dándose por vencida se limitó a beber su cerveza de mantequilla sin dejar de pensar en las razones por las cuales su amiga se negaba a darle el beneficio de la duda a Kristinne, y encima estaba ese comentario acerca de que la vigilaba desde la época en que estudiaban en Hogwarts….

Un alboroto en la calle atrajo la tención de las dos provocando que se pararan de un salto sacando las varitas y salieran corriendo para defender al pueblo que estaba siendo atacado…

_**...**_.

* * *

Con los brazos adoloridos Harry y los mellizos entraron a la sala común donde para su sorpresa un encapuchado miraba la inscripción de la puerta secreta, sobresaltados miraron alrededor pero no había nadie más en la sala…

_- ¿Saben qué significa?..._

_- ¿Melik?...- dijo Alya sorprendida al reconocer su voz_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso, si algún chico baja…._

_- Disculpe joven Harry – le dijo volteando a verlo – es sólo que en un receso en el entrenamiento algo me llamó a este lugar_

_- Llámame Harry, Melik – el morocho se acercó al sentir la profunda melancolía del joven elfo y una vez más leyó la inscripción que le produjo una nueva oleada de aprehensión - ¿qué está mal? – le preguntó sacudiéndose sus presentimientos_

_- ¿No sería mejor que entremos? – les dijo Hayden pasando a través de la puerta_

_- Preferiría irme a dormir – le dijo desalentada su hermana siguiéndolo hacia la sala de requisitos_

_- ¿Quieres que hablemos?_

_- Disculpe…no quería molestar – le dijo algo seco_

_- Ven conmigo – Harry atravesó la puerta sin fijarse en el chico que miraba la escena con la boca abierta desde la escalera del cuarto de los chicos_

_- ¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó un tanto confuso al ver que otra puerta de abría dando lugar a un pequeño pero hermoso prado – ¿qué es este lugar?_

_- La sala de requisitos – le dijo sentándose a los pies de un gran árbol – me parecía que necesitabas estar solo_

_- Estar con usted no estar precisamente solo – le dijo arrogante_

_- Sé que tienes mucho años más que yo aunque parecemos de la misma edad…._

_- ¿Por qué me ha traído a este lugar?_

_- Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos – le dijo sorprendiéndolo a él y asimismo – no me gusta mucho eso de que me digan señor o joven – le sonrió apenado – no quiero ser entrometido Melik, es sólo que no puedo evitar sentir que algo te hace daño, ¿por qué la inscripción de la puerta te ha afectado tanto?_

_- Sólo la estaba leyendo – dijo mirando hacia la profundidad del claro donde apareció un oscuro bosque_

_- Apareció hace dos noches – miró también al sombrío bosque donde unas nubes negras se arremolinaban amenazadoras – desde entonces tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a ocurrir…_

_- Pero habla de esperanza – le dijo sin mirarlo_

_- ¿Has sentido esperanza al leerla?_

_- No lo sé – le dijo en voz baja sentándose a un lado – quizás…quizás…ha habido un ataque de vampiros – dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se alejaba unos pasos – dicen que hay muchos muertos…ojalá pronto podamos acabar con esas abominaciones_

Harry se sobresalto por la inmensa oleada de odio que brotaba del chico, pero también detectaba otros sentimientos casi apagados por la intensidad de ese sentimiento contra los vampiros…dolor, impotencia, rabia y tristeza…mucha tristeza.

_- La rabia no es buena consejera….y el odio Melik, el odio sólo va a traerte más dolor_

_- Es mi rabia lo que mantiene mi determinación…no puedo olvidar ni perdonar…por culpa de esos asquerosos chupa sangres perdí a mi padre…y mi odio sólo lo reservo para uno, uno a quien quiero acabar con mis propias manos – Harry se encogió ante el dolor del joven elfo – no puedo Harry…no puedo – le dijo con la voz entrecortada – lo que esa cosa le hizo a Abigaíl, mi pequeña , mi querida Abigaíl …no puedo olvidar el dolor de mi madre, sus lágrimas, todo lo que ha sufrido por causa de ese engendro…no puedo perdonar…ella me lo ha pedido…pero no puedo…no puedo…– escondió el rostro en sus manos_

_- Recuerdo que cuando estaba en tercer año me enteré que un ex mortífago había escapado de Azkabán para matarme – le dijo sin mirar al joven que trataba de calmarse – me asusté mucho en un principio pero luego pensé que estando en Hogwarts rodeado de profesores no me podría hacer daño – por el rabillo del ojo vio que el joven elfo se sentaba a un lado suyo – hubo algunos intentos fallidos por su parte – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica – pero luego me enteré de que en su época de estudiante había sido el mejor amigo de mi padre y más tarde su padrino de bodas y mi padrino de bautizo – algo en el tono de su voz hizo que su acompañante volteara a mirarlo – recuerdo con claridad la rabia y el odio que me llenó cuando me enteré de que también había sido el causante de la muerte de mis padres ya que los entregó a Voldemort que andaba detrás de ellos…_

_- ¿Era el mejor amigo de tu padre?..._

_- Si…quise matarlo con mis propias manos…..cuando tuve frente a mí a ese hombre con aspecto cadavérico, vestido con harapos, con el cabello revuelto y sucio una profunda oleada de odio me envolvió….sabía que ese hombre estaba ahí para matarme y aunque era un temido prófugo, mucho mayor y más alto que yo….todo lo que quería era verlo muerto…_

_- Entonces entiendes…._

_- Entiendo que de no haber dudado al levantar la varita habría matado a ese hombre inocente que había escapado de Azkabán para salvarme…_

_- ¿Qué?..._

_- Esa noche que pensé que sería mi última en este mundo, gané mucho más que un padrino….– le dijo con tristeza – Remus me pedía que lo escuchara, que habíamos estado equivocados….y aunque el odio aún ardía en mi corazón le permití explicarse….desenmascararon al verdadero traidor – le dijo con una mueca – era otro de los mejores amigos de mi padre…un hombre que pasó los últimos doce años de su vida convertido en rata… Sirius tuvo que huir esa noche ya que el otro se nos escapó, y aunque no nos vimos tan seguido como hubiéramos querido, él fue como un padre para mí…_

_- Es diferente….yo sé que ese vampiro es culpable….- la tristeza y el odio de su voz confundían a Harry – ….¿sabes lo que pasa con un elfo cuando no es correctamente transformado por un vampiro? – preguntó de forma retórica – se vuelve loco….y es mucho más peligroso que cualquiera de esos seres porque no tiene raciocinio y actúa por puro instinto…Abigaíl….ella era mi hermana…mi hermana gemela...durante años vi a mi madre luchar para salvarla…era tan dulce cuando estaba tranquila….pero cuando la sed de sangre la consumía se convertía en un monstruo…no me permitían acercarme a ella a solas porque cuando éramos más pequeños tuvo una de sus crisis y terminó matando a mi nana que me cubrió con su cuerpo para que la pequeña no me matara a mi….fueron largos sus años de agonía…fue un alivio cuando por fin descansó pero también sumamente doloroso…..el dolor de mi madre desde el nacimiento de mi hermana no terminó con su partida_

_- ¿Él la convirtió siendo tan pequeña?..._

_- Es mucho más complicado – le dijo tenso – pero él es el responsable…mi padre…él…_

_- ¿Fue tu padre?..._

_- El engendro mató a mi padre…_

_- ¿Le has preguntado a tu madre porque te pide que lo perdones?...- le preguntó sin estar seguro de querer saber si el vampiro había trasformado a su padre y que este a su vez había atacado a la pequeña_

_- No…_

_- Te pido disculpas si te he incomodado – le dijo de pronto – no soy de las personas a las que les gusta entrometerse en la vida de los demás…_

_- Ya lo sé – le sonrío con tristeza – creo que necesitaba hablar aunque un poco ambiguamente…_

_- Sé que la inscripción te ha provocado un tipo de anhelo que no quieres analizar y no te voy a pedir que me lo digas….busca en ti Melik…busca que es lo que realmente quiere tu corazón…y si necesitas hablar de lo que sea sólo búscame, me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos_

_- Gracias…- le dijo el joven elfo profundamente conmovido ante la sinceridad que escuchaba en Harry_

_- ¿Qué? – los dos se pusieron de pie abruptamente – ¡prepárate! – Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita antes de que una brillante luz los envolviera…_

_- Hogsmeade….- se quedó por un segundo pasmado al reconocer el pueblo…_

_- Aquí…- Melik le lanzó un antifaz y juntos se metieron de lleno en la batalla._

* * *

_**Continuará….. **_

Hola a todos:

Como ya les dije en otras ocasiones no hay disculpa que valga para justificar mi demora, pero de todos modos apelo a vuestro cariño y les pido mil perdones por la tardanza en actualizar…

Espero me sigan y me digan que les parece un abrazo.

Lady Arwen

*****Abigaíl. (Hebreo). La que es la alegría de su padre.

*Contemplador: El contemplador es un ser monstruoso y malvado de excepcional inteligencia, muy agresivo y avaricioso, que también es conocido como "El ojo tirano" ya que se trata de un cuerpo globular con un ojo gigante, más o menos esférico, y con unos 10 pedúnculos largos.( yo le voy a dar un papel un poco distinto al que le atribuyen espero que no se enojen por no ser completamente fiel a la descripción y habilidades de este ser ya que para mi va a ser como un espía siniestro y malvado)


End file.
